


Songs For Us

by NotASocialCasualty



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Yuzuru Hanyu - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Figure Skater Yuzuru Hanyu, figure skater oc, figure skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 84,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotASocialCasualty/pseuds/NotASocialCasualty
Summary: They said some songs reminded them of us. Every song we danced to. But there was always music everywhere we went. They were wrong. It was about every song playing when you were next to me when you didn't realize and I couldn't stop staring at you.
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. PROFILE

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Songs for us [ESPAÑOL]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634703) by [JustKeepItUp (NotASocialCasualty)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotASocialCasualty/pseuds/JustKeepItUp). 



> 1) The story and other things related to figure skating might result impossible and/or ridiculous but I kept them because I needed them as part of the story. I apologize for any lack of reality on this matter because I am simply a fan, not a skater or an expert. I tried my best. 
> 
> 2) This is fiction; the opinions and personality of the skaters are merely part of the story. I do not attempt to insult, harm, or accuse any of them. 
> 
> 3) This is the first time I translate one of my own crappy stories. So bare with me please, my English isn't perfect. Feel free to correct any mistakes, as a student trying to major to become an English Translator I'll appreciate it a lot. Thanks in advance. 
> 
> Notes about the time changes in the chapters. 
> 
> /// I use this every time I wrote the same scene but from a different character's perspective.
> 
> [...] means you'll keep reading from the same character's POV but time has passed, hours or so. 
> 
> ~ This one is the worst lol. Meaning there's a different POV and time skip as well. 
> 
> -.-.-. It could be a time skip of days, months, years...

****

**Full name:** Dalia Rodríguez Luzhin 

**Country represented:** Spain

**Born:** 3 April 1998 (Age 17) _Barcelona, Spain._

**Height:** 1.60m (5 ft 2 in)

**Coach:** Irene Zhdanov, Carolina Sanz

**Former coach:** Ivan Saez

**Choreographer:** Carolina Sanz, Misha Luzhin (aunt)

**Skating club:** SAD Majadahonda

**Training Locations:** Madrid

**Began skating:** 2004 (6 years old)

**Began Ballet:** 2002 (4 years old)

\- Figure skating: Ladies Singles -


	2. Prologue

She was lying on the floor, the world upside down, spinning; colors fading, blurry. The music stopped and the noise around her became distant, unintelligible; all she knew at that very instant was the cold surface underneath her, and the pain. It hurt... ah, it hurt so, so much.

_That last jump_ , she thought. She needed that last jump or...

_Damn it._ Tears filled her eyes and she moved her hands to cover her face. _I ruined it._

The girl didn't realize she had lost consciousness for at least ten seconds, and when she opened her eyes a man hung over her, his mouth moved but not a word made it to her ears. And she was so afraid of looking at her leg, the burning pain frightening her heart more than anything.

_Help, please._

The tiny girl was unconscious when she was taken out of the ice. Many skaters stared at her, worried even though they didn't know who she was -tough times were always coming for a skater after such a... _scabrous_ accident.

"What an unfortunate situation".

Florence Luzhin, watched her daughter fall and faint in the middle of a rink at the other side of the world. She saw two men take her child out on a stretcher on TV; and then, they cleaned the ice and continued the competition as if nothing had happened.

She went mad.

The people walking the streets of Madrid stared at the tall, slim lady speaking very fast in a foreign language on her phone, but she couldn't care less.

"Bring her home, Misha. Now."

"Ren, you need to understand..." The woman at the other side of the phone line, Misha Luzhin, was trying to keep her voice down as much as she could, before the not-so-kind nurse staring at her with steel eyes, kicked her out of the hospital waiting room.

"I don't want to understand! I want my daughter where I can see her right now, so I can keep an eye on her and that stupid sport. Get it, Misha? Bring her home!" Florence got into a Taxi as fast as she could, and half-yelled the closest Airport address. The young driver snorted, annoyed at his rude customer but drove anyway.

"She's fine, just..."

"She's not skating anymore. Do you understand me?"

"Florence, it's just a bone fracture. She needs surgery but-"

"SURGERY!?"The mother's face turned pale, cold anger flooding her head. "Never" she muttered. "That girl will hear me. She'll never set foot on the ice again. EVER"


	3. Ballerina

> **Song one: Use Somebody. Kings of Leon.**

The girl was moving along to the beat of a song he didn't recognize, her arms bent gracefully making her look like a ballet dancer instead of a girl on ice. That earned the boy's time, and he leaned on the barrier waiting for her next move.

 _Jump_ , he thought.

It was late, and not many skaters were practicing, but she seemed careless of her surroundings, eyes fixed in someone outside the rink- across the place from the boy's perspective. She moved easily, playing air guitar and fooling around with the person behind the barrier; but then, she went back into action as another song started. Use Somebody by Kings Of Leon.

Once again, she looked like she was alone, focused on the music, and nothing else. Her spins, steps, speed...

> _«I hope it's gonna make you notice...»_

And there it was, exactly like he guessed by how beautiful her moves were: she was a figure skater - just like him. Her jump, a nicely executed triple toe loop appeared to be effortless, and her graceful free leg made her look so much like a ballerina. That was some talent right there.

> _«Someone like me»_

After a clean landing, she drew some circles on the ice, smiling as she did a _layback spin_. The young lady was right in front of him, and he noticed closed eyes and a calm expression -she was enjoying the moment without the pressure of being evaluated, feeling the music and moving along, wind kissing her face as she sped-up.

_Gah, I wanna skate._

Without wasting more time, he went to put his skates on. His coach wasn't there yet for the last practice before the competition, but he didn't care. His competitive spirit told him he needed to be on the ice- perhaps it was pride, but just like he had paid attention to her, he wanted every pair of eyes on him.

He did some warm-up exercises ignoring the looks he received and almost sighed of pleasure when he stepped on the rink.

Some Lady Gaga song filled the place, and now the girl wasn't alone. The boy accompanying her was now holding her hands as she moved them both throughout the ice -another skater? No, she was teaching the boy, it was pretty clear watching his tense, careful moves. He wasn't sure that was permitted, a non-competitor on the rink rented for the Pro skaters about to compete-, but no one really cared at midnight when there were barely 5 souls awake in the whole building.

He skated close to them mid-speed and saw the girl moving her head to the beat of the song without glancing away from the apprentice – who revealed to be a pale blond teenage boy when his hood moved out of its place. The two spoke in a very heavily accented English.

"Got it?" She asked softly.

"I think..."He started and regretted it when she almost let him go and he began to move his legs desperately trying to find balance: "...not. "

Well, he -for sure- wasn't getting any attention if the blond kid had it all.

"Leah, no!" Someone howled and he stopped his step sequence exactly when Blondie fell on his butt with a funny noise. Ballerina girl laughed and helped him get up. He looked upset but she kept smiling and guided Blondie's hands to her waist, turning around to skate with the fingers of the boy probably caving holes in her skin. But the girl's eyes were in the rink again!

 _This is my moment._ He continued the previous step sequence and prepared for a quad. He did it and while he was silently celebrating a clean landing, picked up some words:

"Wanna try that?" For some reason, getting her attention like that didn't feel nice.

"In a billion years" she was answered with a sarcastic tone. "But judging by the look in your face, you do. Right?"

She wasn't watching Blondie, but him. Her gaze was deep, nice; and the competitive expression in her face pulled the strings of his own nature like magnets.

"Of course, but if I don't land it and something goes wrong, the only quad thing will be the amount of yelling I receive from Coach. But, watch" She ordered, and both guys kept their gazes fixed to the ballerina girl.

"NO, hey!" She was away before Blondie could complain. But he seemed to be a little more used to the ice and managed to stay on his feet and put his hood back on.

In the middle of the rink, the girl switched to backward skating and did a combo. A triple Lutz, one loop, Triple Salchow. Her rotations were fast and she landed like it was nothing. Then, like she didn't just leave the entire place astounded, skated back dancing sloppily to _Footloose._

 _Who_ was that girl?

///

"Oh, come on, Gilian," She said, begging the hooded blond behind the barrier. "You have an expert here, you'll be fine! Plus, it's not that hard, you saw."

"I hate you, Leah" he groaned but left to put a pair of rental skates on. When he came back, Dalia – Leah like most people called her- was hopping around, clearly excited. Gilian always complained about how much he hated skating but his best friend was a figure skater so there was no way he could stay away from it, not when she was so passionate about the sport she practiced, to such level that she did things like visiting rinks at midnight -in a foreign city she's never been before- the day before a competition, instead of doing tourism like a normal person.

"Here" Dalia offered him a hand and he took it, groaning. "Feel the ice, Gil". Move your feet like gently -gliding like, not walking- and keep your knees bent. The ice will do the rest for you"

Gilian's eyebrows were drawn together in concentration, his face serious, hands intertwined tightly with hers at chest's height. She was skating backwards and barely putting attention to her feet –more focused in the song playing at the moment- and he was very aware of his every move: where he put his skates, the horrible slippery feeling every time he lifted one leg a tiny bit...

"Got it?"

"I think..."He almost fell when they almost let go of their holding"...not"

"You're too tense" Dalia pointed out, rolling her eyes. "I'll move us, just calm down a little. You're still standing, that means you're doing fine!" He did as she said and she skated for both of them. "See? Not that bad, huh?"

He growled without glancing up.

"Don't think about it so much, look around you" He seemed to be fighting with all he got, and the hood that was covering his shoulder's long blond hair, had fallen a while ago.

Dalia tried to force him to focus on something else and sped-up a little. And when she looked around the place to make sure they were not going to hit another skater, she noticed something...

Or _someone_.

"He's _that_ Japanese skater, isn't he?"Gilian asked with his heavy Russian accent. She wasn't the only one who noticed the guy executing a flawless step sequence in a corner. And he was not any guy; he was Yuzuru Hanyu, one of the best in the figure skating field. 

"Leah, no!" Distracted she let go of his friend's grip for a second and he slipped and fell on his butt after fighting unsuccessfully for balance. She laughed. "Oh, great. Go ahead, laugh. I'm out"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Don't go" She offered her hand and he took it trying to keep the little dignity that he had left, trying to avoid looking like a stuck seal when he couldn't get up. The thought made Dalia laugh even harder.

"My ass is frozen and I made a fool of myself in front of two professional skaters... AND YOU DARE TO LAUGH, RODRÍGUEZ"

"Fine, I apologize for finding your pain funny" She searched for eye contact. "Can we try something else...please?"

"Not really"

Dalia pretended she didn't listen and guided his hands to her waist before turning around. That way, Gilian could skate holding on to something, and she'd be able to move better. She sensed him relaxing a bit as he tried to balance his weight like she was doing. Dalia smiled, and when they moved around a particular corner, a quad in its entire splendor astonished them.

_It's so beautiful. The take-off, posture, landing, and the four rotations..._

"Wanna try that?" she asked the boy behind her, who had placed his hands on her shoulders. He groaned.

"In a billion years. But by the look in your face, you do, right?"

Dalia remembered Irene Zhdánov –her coach- yelling at her when she jumped looking for an extra rotation in their daily practices back at her home city. She also imagined the humiliation if she failed a jump she'd never done before, in front of her favorite skater.

"Of course. But if I don't land it and something goes wrong, the only quad thing will be the amount of yelling I receive from coach" she joked, and Gilian babbled something unintelligible in Russian.

 _But..._ she had an idea.

"Watch, "she said out loud. _You too, Champ._

She skated towards the center of the rink, thinking about what she was about to do. She switched to backward skating and did a combo no ever seemed to be expecting from her -an unknown Spanish skater.

She was aware a lot of eyes were on her, but her heart only pounded faster when she thought of Yuzuru's gaze. And when she glanced quickly at him and their eyes met for two seconds, the first thing that came to her mind was playing indifferent. He had seen her, she could almost die of happiness!

"Dalia, you competitive exhibitionist!" Gilian said. "If someone finds out you're here, Irene will murder you"

"I don't care" she whispered. "He saw me".

The Russian teenager rolled his eyes. Dalia was an exhibitionist despite her anxiety, always wanting to be in the spotlight. Even more so if it was those she admired. But after being held up by her mother for years, she finally was able to skate as much as she wanted. What else other than an immense desire to conquer the world could they expect? 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Practice schedule at the main rink was:

 **6hrs-9hrs: Free practice.** Which meant any skater crazy enough to get out of bed horribly early was allowed to use the main rink; but of course, not for themselves only. For Dalia, that was tragic because one, she didn't want to wake up at 5, and two, coach ordered her not to show anything until the Oficial Practice. And still, she had been forced to be there -after tossing and turning all night, unable to sleep- what was she supposed to do if she couldn't even spin a little?

**9hrs-13hrs: Men practice.**

**15hrs-19hrs: Ladies practice.** Irene had told her to introduce herself with a clean practice, because -according to her-they needed to leave an impression from the beginning. Dalia didn't mind, she couldn't let the best skaters in the world see anything but her best try, she wanted everyone thinking 'Oh, how beautiful. Who is she?'. 

_7:30 am. TD Garden Ice Rink, Boston._

**"Dalia Florence Rodríguez Luzhin, did you go out with Gilian again?"**

The slenderly built girl was sure that wasn't the best moment to talk about that, right before the Oficial Practice when skaters from all over the world were swarming around –in and outside the rink-, but her coach believed any moment was a good moment for a scold. At least, it was in Spanish and not many understood what the woman was yelling about.

The coach didn't need an answer anyway, she knew Dalia always escaped with her nephew -the skater's best friend. The nerves and excitement before a performance never allowed her to sleep and Gilian always helped her relax a bit. Besides, she needed to warm up, so she mumbled a sorry and skated away. Dalia was currently at the rink in Boston where the World Championship 2016 would be held. She felt good, light; the ice was ready for her.

_I can do it, I can do this._

She recognized a lot of the skaters. Despite being 18, it was the first time she was at Senior Worlds so she didn't know anyone, except for TV and YouTube. There was Satoko Miyahara, small but impressive. Denis Ten, Anna Pogorilaya... and Yuzuru Hanyu.

_It's him again. Oh god, don't be a hardcore creepy fan. Please, Dalia._

He was tall, somehow thinner in person, and was so heavily concentrated, lost in a world of his own as he skated elegantly. She had seen his quads and her favorite: the Biellmann, so many times, but always on TV or the live streams she never missed. But yesterday... while she was teaching Gilian –a Russian that had never landed a foot on a rink- in the most unexpected way, BOOM! Yuzuru Hanyu himself existing, breathing, just a few meters away from her. WHAT?! She couldn't believe it, and then, with the Japanese's attention on her for one minuscule second, she had done what Irene forbid since her first competition: 'no complex or exaggerated jumps, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE any skater can see your technique before Practice'.

Well, what were rules for, if not to be broken?

She skated close to him, trying to hide how happy she was just because she was skating in the same rink one of her all-time favorites was.

 **"Rodríguez!"** Someone shouted, and she wished she was invisible to that voice's owner. **"You didn't take the plane with me, why?"**

She had, although she also had made sure to get a seat on the other side of the plane. Spain had another masculine skater competing besides World Medalist Javier Fernández (who trained in Toronto and traveled from there), and it was the man currently skating next to her: Javier Raya. This other Javier lived and trained in Madrid just like her, and he was the most clingy and hard-to-deal-with man Dalia had met in her entire life, and she had to travel with him since they were in the same Club.

 **"I'm a little busy warming up right now"** she answered quickly in Spanish and tried to skate away. It was not going to be that easy, though.

**"But we can chat while doing that."**

_No, we can't._ But Dalia didn't tell him that, she was too kind for her own sake.

"Sonia was a little pissed because you took her place, but... I've heard that you, gorgeous lady, are _godly_ on ice"

Ah, Sonia Lafuente. She was the usual Spanish National Champion until Dalia made her appearance, ready to prove her mom –who strongly disliked Dalia chosen to 'waste her life in a sport'- _and everyone else,_ how much figure skating meant to her. So, the 23-year-old woman had been relegated to Silver, and since Spain only had one spot in the Ladies category, Dalia, a 17-year-old girl, had boarded the plane to Boston after getting gold.

 **"Too bad for her"** Dalia whispered.

**"Oh, yes. You both were amazing at nationals, but your unique charm definitely represents Spain... you light up the rink with your talents"**

" _Gracias..._ " she answered slowly, moving to the side when Raya moved a hand towards her.

 **"Oh. You're the shy type. My apologies"** The man laughed.

In a couple of seconds, the only 'shy' thing would be his nose buried in his face.

 **"Irene needs me. Goodbye, Mister** **Raya"** Of course coach didn't need her, but she wouldn't get rid of him any other way, and if she intentionally attacked another skater she'd be most likely kicked out of the competition.

" _Cerdo asqueroso_ _(a/n: didn't feel like translating this, swear words lol)_ " Dalia mumbled in her native language and Irene looked at her with curiosity. And for once, the woman didn't say a word about the bad language. (Fun fact: Dalia knew curse words in Russian, English, French, and Spanish; but Irene, unfortunately, understood them all).

[...]

" _Enana_ _(a/n: shortie)_ " a male voice whispered in her ear and she jumped away, scared. She turned to find a familiar smile.

 **"Fern** **ández!"** The skater opened his arms and she jumped to hug him tight. " **Agh, how long has it been! So much has happened, World champ!"**

Javier laughed, both of them grateful they got to talk in Spanish for a change.

**"How's Madrid's club? Are you still stuck with that weird Russian kid? And what's with those triples in your Senior debut? They're insane!"**

They broke the hug and looked at each other, bursting into laughs. They were in world scenery, the two of them! The two principal skaters of Spain, masculine and feminine, like they used to daydream when they were just two kids training in a small club in Madrid. They were making history!

 **"Well, no one misses you screaming at f*ck o'clock"** Dalia started and they felt relieved they still were comfortable around each other after being away for so long.

 **"Hmph. I bet you all are still crying for me.** **_Majadahonda_ ** **will never have another Javier Fernández"**

 **"Egocentric"** Dalia spat rolling her eyes, but it was true: there would never be another him.

 **"Want me to introduce you with someone later?"** He asked. **"My training team? Some ladies or a choreographer** **perhaps?"**

Javier knew her long ago, and he was currently training with one of the skaters she admired the most- which Javier was aware of.

 **"You don't have to do that".** He rolled his eyes.

**"We're going out later. I'm not leaving my teammate to be a loner. Besides, you still have that face that says you suck at socializing."**

"JAVI!" Dalia's face turned red when she realized her loud shouting made people stare at them. A deep laugh answered her and she pouted.

**"Hey, Yuzu is kind. He won't think you're a crazy fan"**

He remembered then. How much she fangirled with the Japanese, back when they lived in Spain, or when he left to Toronto and they face-timed every once in a while. _Holy Pandas skating on ice_! , he was not going to let it go now he had a chance.

**"I'm not a crazy fan"**

**"** ** _Lo que digáis, chica_** **(a/n: whatever you say, girl). But don't wait for too long or I might push him over you"** Javier said, and then left for his group's warm-up on the ice.

What was that supposed to mean?

~

It was the Ladies' turn to practice their programs. While they were warming up, he recognized some faces: Evgenia, Satoko, Elena, Anna... there were a lot of girls at Worlds, Practice was definitely going to take a while but he wanted to check on something.

"I've heard that Spain's representant changed this year," One boy said to another. Two skaters he didn't recognize.

"What? But I saw the two Javier here?"

"No, I mean the ladies. They said they _finally_ have someone good"

'Finally'? What was that supposed to mean?

"Man, Spanish girls are so pretty. Where could she be?"

"HURRY UP" A blonde woman spat sprinting on the sidewalk next to the rink. A few meters behind, a skinny hooded figure chased after her balancing to the sides in a very funny way. _It's because she's running with skates on_ , the boy understood and frowned. That person could fall; did they have an idea of how severe an injury could be that day?

The rink emptied, and then it was clear why the woman was so angry. The tiny, skinny person didn't warm up. She wouldn't be allowed to do it now and it was clear the words coming out of the woman's mouth were a scolding.

He almost laughed. That girl reminded him of himself a few years ago.

She was sent to warm up backstage while the rest of her group performed and she came back ten minutes later without her hood.

_It's her. Ballerina girl._

She wasn't announced- it was just practice after all- so he couldn't get a name or a country. She got on the ice and skated around, stretching a little before going to her start position, right in the middle of the rink. Her moves were gorgeous, even her face sold a story and when she introduced the first jump, he found himself surprised with jumps as good as the ones he had seen the night before. She didn't fall nor lost control during the entire routine - and the spectators (a lot of them, her rivals) were either completely into her performance or had glanced a couple of times at least.

"It looks like she's doing ballet"

It did, the girl had remarkable flexibility–her Arabesque was practically a vertical split-; and she had a natural elegance, just like a Ballerina- but her edge technique and those jumps made here more than that; she definitely had exceptional coaches.

"That's the Short only? My god, that's her right? That Spanish lady"

"Where did they find someone like that?" 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Javi and Dalia mostly speak in Spanish between them, so I used bold to make it clear. Plus, I didn't translate some words for the sake of that, I hope that's ok.


	4. It's two of them now

He was pretty sure it was not a good idea a group of teenagers fooled around the city the night before a competition, but his friend was way too insistent- to the extent that his phone rang every five minutes, the third time being when he was in the hotel's elevator (still thinking it was a bad idea).

"Yuzuru? Where are you?" The one to blame asked.

"Hotel" he answered stepping in the entrance hall, a security guard behind him. "Where are you?"

"Here," A voice said at the other side of the hall. Two people approached him, Javier Fernández –his friend- and a young lady with an overwhelmed expression.

"Oh... yesterday's girl" His thoughts came out of his mouth before he could stop it. Javier and the girl stared at him in silence. Then, she nodded, a shy smile in her lips.

"Hello"

"Hi," he answered and bowed.

"Yuzuru, she's Spain's Ladies representant, Dalia Rodríguez. She's a fan-"

"Javier, shut up" She interrupted giving a cold glare to Javier, and then turned to him. "It's a pleasure to meet you"

" _She's a fan_ of anime and that kind of stuff," Javier said, smirking as he glanced at the girl.

Did she like anime? That was cool.

"And... she's your type"

Eh?

The girl said something in Spanish, her tone a little annoyed, but all Javi did was laugh loudly. Yuzuru, confused, decided to introduce himself.

"I'm Yuzuru Hanyu. Nice to meet you, Dar... Dar-ia.. Dal...ia"

His pronunciation made the girl's name sound more complex than it was. _Da-ree-yah._

"You can call me Leah"

Javier had told him a while ago about this girl, a skater from his natal Spain: 'she's very talented and just as stubborn as you' – he said. And she was the same girl he saw landing a beautiful combo after he did a quad, he was sure! Up close, he noticed she was short –barely reaching his shoulders- and didn't look as confident outside the ice, but her nervous face made him smile.

"Uh, we have to go," Javi said looking at his phone, unaware of how bad his friends were at keeping up with the conversation. "The rest will reach us somewhere. The Shibs, Shoma, Satoko, and Zhenya are doing tourism by themselves. Nam and Misha might catch up later."

"So it's us for now?" Dalia asked, scratching her neck. Javier nodded and put his phone in the back pocket of his jeans.

"Very well. It's time for some wild tourism!"

Dalia stared at him.

"Not too wild, please. I'd like to still be alive tomorrow, thanks"

Yuzuru growled low, suppressing a laugh. Javier didn't miss that reaction, and he pointed it out.

"Oh, he seems to like you, Dal"

The trio walked the crowded streets of Boston, the number of boxes increasing as they went from one store to another. At first, the group was pretty quiet but soon they started to joke around and words came out naturally- Javier was the type of person that made everyone feel included, he talked so much.

"Leah-san" Yuzuru called the brown-haired girl.

"Eh?" She gazed away from her juice and her Hazel eyes stared at him. "Yes?"

"Yesterday..." How could he say it? "Your jumps are pretty"

Leah looked at him wide-eyed, almost drowning with her drink.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back. No one finds this cafeteria" Javier said and exited the place mumbling annoyed in Spanish.

"Yours are better," Dalia said out of nowhere.

"Eh?" Yuzuru gave her a cheeky smile. "Oh, you... see me skating...?" His English was better, so hopefully, he would be able to communicate with her.

Maybe, she had seen him not only doing that quad but also at practice earlier that day. Although perhaps, it was better she hadn't because he wasn't exactly at his best.

"Javier didn't tell you?" She looked relieved for some reason. "I'm something like... a fan"

Yuzuru lifted his eyebrows.

"Of... who?"

Dalia's face was red, she was looking everywhere but him. But when their eyes met, he understood.

_Ah._

They remained silent, and awkwardness made an appearance.

"Your Biellmann is very nice," she said quietly.

"Yours too"

He was sinking, more and more. Now she knew for sure he had seen her somewhere else, other than when she was skating with Blondie boy.

"Well..." she whispered "That's because it's inspired in yours"

"No, no. It's... not like mine. You... you do..." He couldn't find the right way to express himself.

Dalia smiled.

"I'm sorry, Champion. But you can't say yours isn't the best. We're about to argue if you do. "

Did she just call him 'Champion'? That made him smile.

"Hey, socializing without me?" A new voice said suddenly. It was Nam zigzagging between the tables, followed by Javier and Misha. "Hi, miss. I'm Nam Nguyen"

"Dalia Rodríguez" She replied sheepishly.

"Javier said Spain will crash us all this year. Is that true?"

"Pff" Yuzuru spat cowering his mouth, and Dalia glanced at him with a side smile.

"Sure thing" Misha laughed and he introduced to the Spanish girl before sitting next to her. Nam patted him on the shoulder, asking him to make some space for him to sit too.

"It's probably the weirdest thing to say, but I already knew all of you. I have a TV you know"

Everyone laughed, even Yuzuru bit his lower lip with a huge smile plastered in his face.

"Where did this charming girl came from, Javier?"

Javier's chest tightened as if he was about to show-off. Which he was.

"Dal is Spain's ladies representant" he announced. "I've known her since she was a little child; we trained together in Madrid for a couple of years"

"Oh, Spanish. Of course" Misha nodded. "You're the ballet girl, yes?"

Judging by Dalia's face, it was not the first time she heard that.

"Ooooh" Nam exclaimed. "Your Arabesque extension is very beautiful, Dalia!"

"Thanks," She said smiling shyly. "I did ballet ever since I could walk. My aunt owns a small Academy so I had the professor at home" she explained. "And god, it is hard to train with family"

Yuzuru nodded, surprising the guys.

"My sister is... a very strict person"

Another connection appeared between them, her eyes told him that when she glanced at him for a second before she resumed her explanation.

"I've been told a few times my moves on ice are a bit like looking at a ballet dancer. I guess the habit is a bit hard to leave."

"No, no" Misha shook his head. "That explains your landings, they sometimes look so gentle despite having an amazing deep edge".

Dalia blushed once again.

"Thanks"

"I mean it, sweetheart. You'll do amazing, I'm sure. The ladies will find a tough rival this year"

"That'll only make things better," A new feminine voice said in a cheerful tone and Yuzuru recognized his fellow teammate, Satoko-san -who arrived at the cafeteria with a lot of bags and boxes and her usual smile. "Hello everyone"

"Hi, Satoko-chan" Most of them greeted her back.

"Darling" Misha said after the Japanese lady sat next to Yuzuru and Javier. "This is Dalia. She's a Spanish skater"

"Nice to meet you, Miyahara-san" Dalia smiled and Satoko nodded.

"Spanish?" she asked. Unlike Yuzu, who still struggled to communicate in English, Satoko lived once in the USA and her English was pretty good, almost accentless. "Same as Javier"

"By the way, Satoko" Javier spoke. "Did you run into Shoma or Zhenya?"

The Japanese shook her head.

He pursed his lips and his expression turned into a serious one as he moved his gaze from skater to skater.

"Tomorrow we'll be rivals aiming for the gold without a doubt. Let's all give our best."

Everyone nodded, including Satoko and Dalia -who were staring at each other in silence.

~

 **"Why are you girls so competitive?"** Javier asked Dalia when they were heading back to the Hotel. In front of them, Yuzuru and Satoko were chatting very fast in Japanese; and behind the Spaniards, Nam and Misha had an active discussion about a trivial topic. **"Satoko and you had deathly** **eyes** **back there. Look at us** **b** **oys, all peace** **ful** **and..."**

**"I've heard you and Yuzuru never speak during competition days, don't even try that** **with me, Javier** **"**

Javier opened his mouth.

**"But..."**

_"Está bien, Javi"_ Dalia smiled _._ **"I** **t's probably the stress pre-competition. We don't hate each other or anything like that. Besides, most of the girls have been distant goals to me for so long; being perceived as a rival is an honor. I almost want to skate** **right now."**

Javier snorted, amused.

" _¡Niña!_ **You'll never lose that desire of yours to test your limits, won't you?"** Dalia smiled to the ground. **"Man, it feels so surreal that you're here"**

**"I suck** **ed that much?"**

**"Oh, yeah. Do you remember your Lutz w** **as the world's most disastrous thing? I thought you'd never make it"** He burst into laughs when Dalia smacked him in the arm. 'Ugh, Leah! You just hurt a world's athlete's body!' he dramatized bracing the place where she had _slightly_ touched him.

**"Calm down, star. I barely touched you. And my Lutz has always been good!"**

Dalia knew what he was talking about, though. When she was learning to do a triple Lutz, suddenly her arms were everywhere in her doubles, it was a complete and utter mess. Irene was always pointing out the smallest details in everything Dalia did: How her free leg was in deplorable angle when she jumped, how she frowned when she was on the air, how the leg _still_ looked awful no matter what she did to fix it...

Yuzuru and Satoko shot a glance at the noisy Spaniards. 'It's two of them now', they were probably thinking. Nam and Misha were deeply entertained by them, even though they didn't understand much of their conversation.

 **"Don't lie! Irene spent 99% of her time yelling: '¡No, it's wrong! WRONG!"** Javier tried to copy the heavy accent and high pitched voice of the Russian coach.

" **Well, to be honest, that** **hasn't change** **d"**

They laughed.

**"I think I saw someone alike earlier, picking everyone's attention with her impressive shouting to a certain girl"**

**"I fell asleep** **in the stands where no one could spot me"** she explained, remembering she missed half of their group's warm-up because of that. **"I didn't sleep all night, and when she found me, she almost kicked me all the way to the rink in front of everyone!"**

 **"If I didn't know how much you train, I would've said you're far too irresponsible,** _enana_ ".

She pouted.

"Hey, make us part of your conversation" Nam chimed in. "You two look like you're having a great time, and we can't understand a single word!"

Javier and Dalia stared at each other and chuckled.

"Fine, pal" Javi told him. "Any of you saw that screaming woman at the ladies' practice?"

Dalia snorted, amused by Javi's way of describing Irene.

"Ah, that's Dalia's coach, right?" Misha said.

"Oh, man" Nam sighed. "She's that type of coach"

"No, no" Dalia shook her head. "She's just very strict. If she finds a reason, she'll end up correcting every skater she discovers doing something the wrong way". Perhaps, that was the reason Gilian tried so hard to stay away from the ice skating -his aunt was already severe enough without watching him be miserable every time he wore skates. "So, watch out"

Nam gave her an amused look.

"Oh, but listen to why that coach was yelling" Javier interjected. "This lady right here was sleeping in the stands while the others were warming up"

All eyes were on her.

"I couldn't sleep all night" Dalia tried to defend herself. "I could barely keep my eyes open past lunchtime and then I realized time had gone by."

"Leah... do not..." Yuzuru began, but he shook his head when the others looked at him.

A few minutes later, the group arrived at the Hotel, still chatting and laughing.

"I'll go see you tomorrow, guys," Dalia told them before saying goodbye, blushing a little.

"It's your first time watching Worlds live, right?" Javier asked and she nodded. "Well, I'll try my best to make it unforgettable for a devoted fan"

 **"You always do, Javi,"** she told him when the male hugged her.

"We'll give our best too," Nam said, smiling as he pulled her into a hug. The tall boy smelled like roses, like a baby - _unexpected,_ she thought, _and cute._ "See you later, Dalia"

She nodded.

"All of you have gorgeous skating styles. I can't wait to see it with my own eyes. "

Nam's smile was wide as he bowed prince-style before getting in the elevator.

"I want a fan too" Misha hummed. "Make sure you watch me as well, ballet girl."

"I will. Have a nice evening, Misha."

Yuzuru and Satoko bowed, which made Dalia smile as she bowed too, respectfully.

"See you tomorrow, Leah-san" Yuzuru said in his heavily accented English - her inner fan was dying out of cuteness. Besides, she had never been called Leah-san, but suddenly she wanted to be called that for the rest of her life.

"Have a good evening, Yuzuru. You too, Miyahara-san."

"Call me Satoko, Dalia," The Japanese lady said, smiling and waving as the elevator door closed.

When she opened her hotel room, she found Gilian lying comfortably on the floor, all pillows underneath him. His eyes didn't leave his Nintendo DS but he had clearly noticed her entrance.

"Miss sociable's back. How was it?"

"He saw me this morning!" She finally exploded. "Oh my god. And... and he thinks my Biellmann is good!" She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "And, listen, Gil. Every single person in that practice saw Irene yelling at me! I'm so embarrassing, please never let me out ever again. "

Gillian laughed loudly.

"What a nice first impression."

"It's not funny!" she complained, throwing him a sock he easily dodged.

Sighing, Dalia sat next to him.

"How was your skating?"

"On the Irene scale?"

Her coach always had something to call her out for -even the smallest details-after every single one of Dalia's performances. So much, it was one of the skater's goals to shut her up, and so one afternoon her best friend had joked about the "Irene scale: how many words did coach say afterward?" and it ended up becoming the way to measure how good her routine was.

"For you" Gilian replied. "How did it feel?"

"Umm," She took some time to think about it. "Well, I was a little upset because of Irene's scold but... it was fine, I guess. A little clumsy for my pleasure, but I think I can do it."

"You can do it, Leah. You brought me here, so let me see your best."

She nodded.

"I will."


	5. As soon as I'm done admiring the boys

Dalia zigzagged across the audience followed by a guy attracting a lot of attention. The male was ridiculously tall and skinny with his shoulder-length blond hair braided on the sides by Dalia herself -who always seemed to have the time of her life when Gilian allowed her to cut or stylish his hair. He couldn't care any less, and if it made her happy, he was fine with it. The rest of the human population was a completely different story -he hated having the attention on himself, so it was usual for him to wear a hood.

"Don't you dare" She had told him when he tried to cover what she called 'a masterpiece'. "I promise I'll burn that thing if I see it in your head".

So there he was, wearing all black and without his beloved hood to make him feel comfortable.

"They're staring" he muttered in Russian. Dalia wasn't fluid speaking the language, but since she was half-Russian, she understood it pretty well. The lady turned, scanned the place with a blank stare, and grabbed his hand blatantly. She smirked and continued the seat searching.

"They can look at a boy holding a girl's hand all they want, but they'll think twice before approaching said boy" Dalia explained once when Gilian had an annoying group of highschoolers chasing him after every single class. "And usually, if a girl likes a guy and sees him with his girlfriend -which they'll assume by the hands-, they tend to glare at the girlfriend, wishing her a painful death or something like that."

"Geez, girls are wild," he said causing her to chuckle, but then he got worried for her. "But Leah, you don't mind?". She shrugged.

"I don't know them, why would I?" Of course, Dalia didn't care about anything besides figure skating, ballet, and her beloved Japanese animations. "And, holding your hand guarantees you won't get lost in the crowd, Mr. Distracted."

Dalia's skin looked tanned contrasting his, but she wasn't. Gilian simply had _Casper the friendly ghost_ 's skin color.

"It's pretty late" she stated, checking her phone once they sat down. The competition had begun a while ago, but Irene only released her in time to watch the last groups. "I wonder how many female skaters are in the crowd right now. "she mumbled, scanning the place.

"How many did you meet yesterday?"

"Just one. Japan's Satoko Miyahara" she replied, her eyes fixed on the empty rink. "But I think Javi's right. We girls are pretty competitive, so it's probably the best to introduce myself afterward."

"Pretty competitive?" He spat sarcastically. He, for sure, had the worst of them all sitting next to him. He'd never meet someone as self-exigent and competitive: school grades, sports, even when she liked a guy -she was just a perfectionist. "Javier's never said anything so true."

"I promise you I tried!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Sure you did. "

"Well, can you blame me? It's Satoko Miyahara! I mean, her programs, her presence on the ice... "

"Yeah, yeah. I know you're a declared Team Japan fan, stop. " His friend's smile was cheeky, she loved to explain the reasons why she thought a certain skater was exceptional. If you mentioned any Japanese or the American couple Davis/White; you were in for a long monologue. It was even worse if you said 'Yuzuru Hanyu' or 'Yuna Kim' -her all-time favorites.

"How's this thing's draw done?" She always explained to him that every competition. The same thing had happened with the previous competitions before this one.

"Well, the nicer your rank is, the later you skate... sort of" (A/N: Don't fully trust me w this, I'm new to this sport. It just works like this here. )

Gilian frowned.

"Then... when is Javier coming out?"

"He's the defending champion, so he'll be in the last group."

He groaned, and Dalia smiled amused.

"What about you, Leah?"

She bit her lip.

"Well, I participated in the qualification event, but it's my first time. "

"So... not in the last group?"

Dalia clicked her tongue, and her eyes moved back to the ice.

"I'm working on that, Gilian". That made him smile. "Oh, I like that song." She suddenly commented staring at Michal Brezina, a Czech skater. "And he's hot"

"Leah" he whined. She already knew who the skater was, she was just purposely annoying him with her rambling about the boys she considered attractive -like Harry Torres, an imbecile soccer player from their high school. But for real, it didn't go further than that, 'I just appreciate, from a safe distance' she always said.

Gilian knew the basics of the sport his best friend practiced, and he had seen her doing every jump so many times to the point he started to notice the details: if the height was nice, wrong edges, the best rotating positions... Still, thirty-eight short programs were a bit too much, even if they were late and half of them had already gone by. Around six programs later, his attention was on the not-so-entertaining _Candy Crush_. Besides, Dalia's comments were enough to keep him informed.

"Nam right after Misha. Oh, man. I think I've never been so happy"

Her face was bright: it was the first time she watched so many famous skaters live. Some figure skating events took place in her home country once -actually, twice-, but even though she had begged her mother to just-go-and-watch, she ended up watching it through a screen -like she always did. Gilian remembered his friend had been pissed with her mother for a month at least -nothing extraordinary, considering how much they argued every time someone said 'skating'. Mrs. Florence ranted about risks, time wasted in other stuff besides studying (even if Dalia statistically was a nerd) but the younger lady was just as stubborn as her mother was, always training, always pushing her own limits -her eyes fixed in her dreams.

"Oh, Nam" she whispered when the Canadian bowed to the audience. The guy fell once and made a couple of mistakes -placing him 18th, which, considering how many skaters were left, most likely leave him out of the cut for the Free.

"Ah, Adam Rippon. This is about to get loud". Like she had announced, the audience went wild in front of their eyes. And that was when she noticed him distracted. "Gil, what are you doing?"

"Waiting for the good stuff" he mumbled as he clicked his tongue when the game announced he had no moves left. _Game Over._

"It's- Oh my god, aren't those the Russian girls?"

Indeed, sitting ten rows behind them, a group of familiar faces was chatting loudly.

"Ah, I've heard they're Hanyu followers. Those are your rivals, Leah."

That didn't seem to ruin her mood.

" _Persecutors_ , you mean" she joked while they both kept their eyes on the American skater. "Ah, Gil. It's so close, I wish I could skate right now."

"No, you don't," Gilian said, amused. "Look, it's Boyang."

An excited scream escaped her mouth.

"Fine, I correct: I'd skate today, as soon as I'm done admiring the boys."

He shook his head, smiling. He knew her like the palm of his hand.

~

"Hey, Fernandez. That girl is in the crowd?"

"I'm not introducing her to you so you can drool over her, go away."

The man, a skater he had barely talked to in the past, growled, clearly pissed.

"Why not? She's not your girlfriend"

"Because I don't want to. Simply. "

He plugged his earphones and started his stretching routine. Indeed, as Dalia had said, he wouldn't talk with Yuzuru until the competition segment was over, so he secluded himself in a corner to focus -but for some reason, he was more worried for Dalia and her anxious head than he was for himself. He was surrounded by a strange calm, wondering if his fellow comrade could endure the pressure if she was in his position -she'd probably have a panic attack. The girl needed company when the stress levels were high, or she'd collapse -Irene was always next to her, but besides the yelling, the Russian woman was rather a quiet person.

And the person asking for Dalia was the fifth one to do so. It was impressive she had managed to create such a reaction with just one practice, but so many people asking about his precious little friend was starting to get on his nerves.

~

"What kind of group is this?" Gilian half-shouted when the last group entered the ice for their 6-minute warm-up. "Uno, Hanyu, Fernández, Chan..." he named "... and those two"

Dalia chuckled.

"That one is Denis Ten. And the other one is Russian- you should know your fellow citizens, darling."

"But it's ridiculous! Those are the best together!"

"That's the group we all wish we were in" she nodded. "Even though I'm not sure if I could endure that long-ass wait."

"Eh? Dalia." That was a part of her not many had seen: her nerves, insecurities, her anxiety; she rarely talked about her feelings, she was just a very reserved type of person.

"I was just babbling" she gave him a reassuring look. Her eyes went back to the ice when the announcer said the warm-up had ended and the first skater of the group was the only one remaining on the rink. "Look, he's Shoma Uno. Do you remember Irene's always talking about the knees on the landings? This kid will show you why."

Gillian stared at the little Japanese boy.

"Aren't his landings a bit..."

"Perhaps a little wide, yeah. But those knees absorb quads as if they were nothing."

Now he knew why Dalia ran so much and where that leg work obsession came from. He wasn't so tall, so, if she managed to develop that absorption ability...

"Fine, I admit it. The kid's good."

She nodded, pleased with that answer.

"He's first" she cheered.

After that, it was Spain's turn -finally.

"What do you have to say about Javier?"

"You already know him" she pointed out. "But watch and you might find some traces of Javi in me. I learned a lot from him when I was a Junior. "

They saw the Spaniard skating in silence.

"Ah!" Dalia exclaimed when he fell on his quad but nodded approvingly when the routine ended. "He'll have a good score despite those mistakes... second place, maybe -as he didn't create enough distance to make it hard for Yuzu to surpass him."

He scored over Shoma, and then the favorite's turn came.

"The next skater, representing Japan..." The voice announced and the audience cheered.

"I've been waiting for this, yes!" she hummed smiling brightly, eyes widening as the skater entered the rink.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Yuzuru _Hanu_."

"And... they ruined it" she snarled, facepalming. "I don't understand what's so hard to pronounce. It's the Olympic Champion's name, for god's sake! Do your homework!"

"Leah" Gilian whispered, signaling Yuzuru with his index. She suddenly remembered there was no time to complain and turned back to Yuzuru.

"I think I'm gonna cry. I've heard this song in one of my favorite animes: _Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso_. And look, Gilian: we're all newborn ducks compared to such an elegant and precious soul."

He smiled at his friend's words, watching the male moving delicately across the ice-his steps were gracile, and his first jump -a quad Salchow- executed out of nowhere, made Gilian stare in awe. _Those transitions..._

The routine flowed smoothly, and Dalia made a weird noise when Yuzuru landed a gorgeous Triple Axel close to their seats.

" _Madre mía_ " she whispered. (A/N: this is kind of like saying oh my god)

Once Yuzuru finished, Gilian heard Dalia sniffling. Then, she got up, clapping along with the rest of the audience. Her smile was bright, and so was Yuzuru's as he bowed.

"Wanna guess who's first?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Leah. He's impressive, very good. Now, sit."

"I wanna scream like a crazy fan, please stop me."

"No!" He exclaimed, automatically getting up to hold her down. "Shut up or there'll be no tickets for the Free."

"What?" she yelled and smirked. "Gil, I have an ID, I don't need tickets."

"I'll tell Irene."

She opened her mouth and dropped into her seat. He smiled.

"I wanna skate. So, so much."

"The men's short has almost ended. Your moment is getting closer. "

She nodded, and then they watched the last skater of the night.

[...]

"Javi wants me to go backstage" Dalia suddenly announced as she typed something on her phone.

"Go."

"Oh no," she stood up and dragged him with her.

"But, Leah..." He was just some kid, perhaps he had an ID because he traveled with Dalia, but being surrounded by skaters would only be awkward for him. He didn't belong there.

But she ignored him, her grip on his wrist tight as she walked.

A very familiar silhouette was waiting for them next to the "Restricted Access" door.

 **"Oh, long time no see, Gilian"** Javier greeted in Spanish, and he nodded.

 **"Congratulations on your victories, Fernandez."** He pronounced slowly.

**"Thank you. "**

Javier looked at Dalia.

**"Are you still forcing him to watch competitions?**

**"Nah, Gilian wouldn't be out of his cave if he d** **idn't want to."**

Another voice suddenly interrupted them.

"Javi?"The door opened and a head popped out. "Ah, hello Leah-san."

Dalia blushed dark red, and Gilian smiled, amused.

"Yuzuru! Your Short was amazing!"

" _Arigato gozaimashita_ " he replied, smiling. "Javi... coach need... you"

"Ok, thanks, bro. Give me just a minute. "

The Japanese nodded.

"Good luck tomorrow, Leah-san."

She smiled.

_"Domo arigato. "_

"Do you speak Japanese?"

She shook her head, still smiling.

"Too much anime," she said as if those words explained it all.

"Ah" Yuzuru nodded.

"Hey, Dalia, Why do you tell him that in front of me? What about my program?"

"Javi... fall," Yuzuru said, making gestures with his hands. His smile made it clear he was just teasing Javier.

Dalia chuckled.

"Well..." she shrugged, following the Japanese joke.

Javier growled and pouted.

"I almost forgot you two are like peas in a pod" he mumbled, shaking his head. Both Dalia and Yuzu looked at him, but Javier said nothing else about it.

Gilian's phone rang in his pocket, insistently.

"Huh..." he snorted, looking at the name on the screen. "Leah?" He showed her his phone and she grimaced before grabbing the silver device.

"Excuse me for a second" She walked away and answered the phone call. "Mom?"

"Is that...?" Javier started. "Why is she calling you, instead of..."

"They were sort of arguing when Dalia boarded the plane a few days ago, so I'm their way of communication" he replied. What was the point in hiding it? Javier knew Florence, so he was aware of the turbulent mother-daughter relationship.

The two skaters and Gilian watched Dalia running her fingers through her hair as she spoke, her expression a little frustrated -she definitely wasn't making amends. It didn't take too long though, because a minute after she was already coming back.

"Wow, that was probably the shortest discussion you've ever had," Javier said, eyes widened.

"I didn't really let her talk that much" she admitted, handing Gilian his phone. "She has this mania of calling a day before my performance to see if she can ruin my mood, so..."

Gilian rolled his eyes. Perhaps it was unintentional, but they both had noticed during the season the timing in Mrs. Florence's calls. Dalia was fully aware of how susceptible her emotions were and if something besides the choreography plagued her head she ended up being too harsh -which was awful for her image, and her pride as a ballerina.

"Leah-san..."Yuzuru began. _"Daijobu desuka...? (A/N: Are you okay)"_

"Huh?" Dalia's face went pale. "Oh, yeah. Thanks."

"Ah, I almost forgot!" Javi suddenly beamed. " _Enana_ , this guy here insisted, so we'll be watching you skate tomorrow. "He smiled, and Dalia's face's change was obvious for everyone: from a serious one, to incredulous to an amazed one.

The Japanese next to Javier pouted, looking at his friend.

_Having him in the crowd might be enough for her._

"Thank you so much for coming. I know it's not only for me but for all the skaters, but knowing you'll be there will definitely help me with..." _with her anxiety_ , but she didn't say that. She shook her head, switching her expression to a happy one, a façade when she wanted to keep something to herself. "It"ll motivate me even more, champions"

Javier and Yuzuru gave her a smile, completely unaware of the mask she put on.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, not after that clean practice I saw yesterday"

She smiled, but it fade away when something else clouded her mind.

"Javi, would you mind come check on me before my short tomorrow?" She asked, quietly.

Javier didn't question the reason why -because he probably already guessed it- and even though Yuzuru looked confused, he remained silent. 


	6. Three years ago

Andy Biersack screamed in her earphones as she bounced around, way too nervous. Coach Irene simply watched her with a blank expression, Gilian wasn't there -but somewhere in the crowd- and Javier was nowhere to be seen, so she had no one to talk to.

As she stretched, she discovered herself testing her flexibility -almost as if she was scared it suddenly disappeared-, replaying over an over the step sequence, mentally doing her routine. Her stomach felt weird, and her legs were, perhaps, too light. Her beautiful pale rose dress was hidden under her white Spain Jacket, but it was so tight she was starting to feel suffocated.

She straightened up her leg into an I-spin position for the tenth time, and when she turned she almost hit someone who wasn't there a second ago: Javier.

 **"Whoa, enthusiastic much?"** he chuckled.

"Javi," she said, hugging him quickly. He leaned to pat her back sweetly.

"Coach Irene, it's nice to see you" he greeted the blonde woman sitting behind Dalia, and she nodded.

"You look in shape, Javier"

Javi's eyes widened and he smiled. That was a huge compliment if you knew the way the Russian woman was.

"Thank you, coach".

Irene nodded and didn't shut them down as she usually did when Gilian came around before a presentation. _She probably feels my anxiety three miles away... especially because she knows what this competition means to me._

"Look, I brought some _thing_ with me" Javi moved to one side and...

"I'm some... thing?" The man Dalia was staring at completely surprised, asked tilting his head. She wanted to hug him so much, but she managed not to and simply smiled like a normal person, not like the immensely happy fangirl she was. _"Konnichiwa, Leah-san (A/N: hello)"_

Dalia cheered in the back of her mind. His first language sounded just like a real-life anime, so pretty!

"I didn't ask before" she blurted out. "But, is it okay if I don't use honorifics? I should call you 'Hanyu-san' or..."

She heard Javi mumbling something like 'holy molly, she's too nervous'. Yuzuru, on the other side, took seriously her nervous rambling.

"No, no. 'Hanyu-san' too... formal. Yuzu ok" he gave her a thumbs up.

"Ah" she said, but then she squinted. "Then, why I'm 'Leah-san' to you?"

"Ehh..." Yuzuru made a weird face but he didn't answer.

"Well... I don't mind if you call me that, it sounds cute. "

He smiled, looking relieved for some reason.

"Ah! I have something else for you" Javier informed and gave her a bright pink flower. A _Dahlia._ It was such a cliché -to gift a flower to someone named after it- but she couldn't help it, she chuckled. Javi was truly something else.

"Thanks"She said, looking down at the pretty flower in her hands.

"Are you feeling better?"

Strangely, she was.

"It's been three years, so yeah, I'm a little... over-emotional. But I'm better now, thanks to Yuzu and you. "

"Aw" he cooed hugging Yuzuru by his shoulders friendly. "See, bro? We're her heroes. "

"Oh, shush" Dalia groaned, but she let Javi pull her close too.

~

"Coach" Dalia called, and Yuzuru watched the woman he saw scolding the girl a day ago, approaching them. He felt a little intimidated. "This is Yuzuru Hanyu. Yuzuru, she's my coach, Irene Zhdánov".

"Mister Hanyu" the woman said, a heavy accent in her voice. "It's a pleasure to meet you"

They shook hands and he bowed.

"Nice to meet you."

Irene nodded. Yuzuru had no doubts as to why Dalia was so good, that woman looked like she never stopped. And if Dalia was 'as stubborn' as him -like Javi said- then she couldn't have someone better by her side.

"Group two" someone announced, and Dalia instantly turned. Coach Zhdánov gestured with her head.

" _Ganbatte, Leah... san_ ". He couldn't help it, but she chuckled when he added the '-san'. - he felt so uneasy calling her by her nickname, he needed to use the Japanese honorific.

"Thank you, Yuzu" And for one long second, they stared at each other. Then she bowed. "I have anxiety problems, so I'm really thankful you came here today. So, thank you. I promise I'll try my best so it's worth the bother".

It wasn't a bother. But, anxiety problems? Didn't all skaters feel a little anxious before a performance? However, those words stayed with him.

She hugged Javier lovingly, chuckling when the male tightened his grip. After that, the lady and her coach headed to the rink, and they made their way to the stands.

"Javi..." he called. "Leah-san... she okay?"

Javier nodded without glancing away from the ladies on the ice. Dalia still had her jacket on as she flew across the rink, not giving a glimpse of anything but her speed.

"She's fine, she can do it."

That wasn't what he meant.

"What... happened three years ago?"

"Ah. Well, I guess it doesn't matter if I tell _you_ , but ask her if you want details" Javier moved his eyes to him. "Dalia didn't come back to competition for two years after she had an accident during her Free in Junior Worlds 2013. "

_Accident?_

The voice announced the end of the warm-up and the only girl left on the ice removed her jacket. The audience held their breath admiring her sleeveless pink dress -clearly inspired by a ballet dancer. She looked stunning, Yuzuru could not look away.

"The next skater, representing Spain. Ladies and gentlemen, Dalia Rodriguez."

Yuzuru took a deep breath along with her -feeling strangely tense- as he recited his usual prayer before competing in his head: _vertical axis, shoulders, and hips aligned, nice jumps._

_Show us your best, Dal-chan._

The audience cheered for the skater as she gave them a kind greeting. Firm in her initial position, the Waltz of Flowers filled the TD Garden and an elegant ballerina moved.

"Her blade control is good" he pointed out, watching Dalia glide as if she was floating.

Javier made an affirmative noise.

"She learned from the best" he stated making Yuzuru chuckle.

"Who?" he asked, and Javi jabbed him.

Doble Axel.

"Um, she's jumping too low. "

"Low?" It looked fine for a girl.

"She has an amazing height, that's why her jumps are a little tight on the landing today."

She didn't fall, but her jumps were certainly tight, unstable... she was struggling not to fall. But, showing everyone how talented she was, her closing step sequence was extremely beautiful -the audience was impressed despite her mistakes. And even though she was smiling as she bowed to the audience, her eyes told another story.

When she reached the rink exit door, her coach gave her a long speech. Javier and Yuzuru stared dubiously.

"There she goes. Coach Irene doesn't know what tact is."

///

"It's fine, it's fine" she whispered to herself. Her chest felt heavy, but her heart was pounding as fast as it could.

_'Never again, Dalia Florence Rodriguez Luzhin.'_

The wind caressed her cheeks and she shrank inside her jacket.

_'This stupid sport has turned you into a mediocre...'_

She balanced to the sides as if cooing herself.

_'... and look at you now'_

Around her, the skaters of her group jumped showing their colorful dresses -nobody but her was still wearing a jacket.

When the warm-up ended, she returned to her coach, she was the only one left on the ice.

"It's my moment" she spoke, handing Irene her jacket.

The woman nodded approvingly at her.

"Look at the audience admiring that dress. Now go and make them admire the skater wearing it"

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down -she didn't dare to look at the audience.

"The next skater, representing Spain. Ladies and gentlemen, Dalia Rodríguez. "

She moved across the center, and her heart skipped a beat. But she was there. Then, she remembered the Olympic champion -the _freaking_ Olympic champion! - saying 'ganbatte' with his sweet voice and she raised a hand to greet the audience.

 **"Watch"** she whispered in her initial position.

"You look like a ballet dancer with skates" Gilian always said when she used some ballet poses to create something like ballet on ice.

"Yup. That's the idea, boy." Misha Luzhin, her aunt (the responsible person for that choreography) replied. "This is what she can do, her kind of beauty."

 _What I can do_ , she told herself as she began moving.

_'She's quite an impressive spinner for her age, look at that...'_

She knew she had no time to be remembering that. _What's next?_ she urged in the middle of a step sequence.

Doble Axel.

No, no. Were her feet sweating inside her skates? She was slipping too much, she barely had managed to land that jump.

_'Look, Spain has her...!'_

It was wrong. It wasn't supposed to be like that. No one should see that disastrous performance. She was slipping like a beginner!

Then she noticed something else after her combo: since when she landed so tight?

 _What's gotten into me?_ She wasn't even following the Waltz story at all. _At least don't fall. Please._

_'She's not moving. Call the paramedics!'_

Her feet lost balance and she was forced to make an extra turn on the ice to avoid landing on her butt. Cold sweat slid down her back as she put her all into the final sequence.

_Softly, gently. Spin this Biellmann combo gracefully._

When she ended, her knees almost gave up when she heard the crowd clapping. She wanted to cry.

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

"What was that jump height? And your Biellmann was way too floppy. Also how many times have I told you to be gentle in those spin changes!?" Her Biellmann was the only thing she didn't feel ashamed of, was it all awful then?

Dalia stared at her coach, clenching her jaw. She hated that feeling, that frustration, and disappointment .

"Damnit" she muttered walking to the Kiss&Cry. And once she sat and placed her blade protectors, she raised her head to see a flower girl handing her something.

"For me?" she asked quietly and the little girl nodded putting the plush bear on the skater's hands. "Thank you very much. "

She cuddled the purple bear tightly -the cute gift somehow easing her feelings.

"The scores for Dalia Rodriguez, please" The announcer requested, and she bit her lip. "65.74, she's currently in the first place. "

She bowed to the audience one last time before she went behind the scenes, following her coach.

"What happened back there?" Irene inquired once they were far enough for anyone to listen. The woman had suddenly stopped to face her pupil, wearing a serious expression, her height intimidating the little half-Spaniard.

"I..."

"A few bad memories ate you alive?" Irene Zhdanov was no doubt a perceptive one. "Tell me, dumb child. Didn't you say you'll never let anything stop you?"

Dalia coughed, trying to hide her sobs as she looked down. Irene grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at her.

"Are you just talk?"

Dalia's cheeks turned red and she swatted her coach's hand away.

"I'm not"

"Ah no?" Irene raised an eyebrow. "Then, what did I see out there?"

"Something that will never happen again" Dalia retorted.

"Prove it. Show me you weren't wasting my time and everyone else's for the past two years"

She stared at her coach's blue eyes, raising her chin, stubbornness shining in her eyes.

"Just watch me, coach. "

[...]

"Hey" Dalia greeted her friend, sitting next to him. Her eyes were a bit baggy since she had cried a bit more after her talk with the Russian coach.

"You were better than you think," Gilian said. "It's been a while, and you're still first."

That was certainly unexpected.

"Is that so?"

"It's because of that time, right? In Milan?" he asked, placing one of his big, warm hands in hers.

"You know, I never thought coach was the type to cheer her pupils up."

The boy's turquoise eyes widened.

"What?"

"Can you believe it? Coach Irene! THAT coach Irene" she chuckled, shaking her head. "I don't think anybody here remembers -or recognizes me, for that matter-, but that day was with me the whole program."

"It's been three years, Dalia. This isn't that rink or that year. This is 2016. And I think that day was a lesson. You're strong, your jumps are pure ability, and your charm mesmerizes us all. You do what only Dalia can do, isn't that what Mish said?"

She smiled, playing with his callous guitar-player fingers.

"Ah" she sighed. "The Zhdanov's are their own species. For them to actually encourage me, what is going on with this planet?"

Gilian pouted and she chuckled, resting her head on his arm.

"Besides, wasn't that Jan's dress?"

The skater nodded. Her high school friend –an aspiring fashion designer who had created the precious dress especially for her.

"It's beautiful, right? I need to apologize to her because I didn't honor it. "

"Stop putting yourself down," he said. "Mistakes make you human, Dalia -they're meant to push you to be better, not to destroy you. Besides, wouldn't it be too boring if there was nothing to strive for?"

'Ganbatte', she heard once again.

"Right you are, my friend."

~

Yuzuru, Javier, and Nam entered the place following their coach and they promptly noticed an excentric duo: a girl spinning fast on the ice and one tall woman yelling orders at her.

"Watch that take-off!" The girl on the ice nodded and turned to execute a Doble Axel -which she landed perfectly- and immediately did a complicated step sequence across the ice later.

That was the program they had seen a couple of hours ago, now somehow turned into something different: high jumps, energetic and sharp moves -A Dalia any of them had ever seen.

"What is that height" Nam mumbled, speaking their thoughts.

She was giving her all to that routine, from the newcomers' perspective it was almost as if she was retaliating against something: the ice or herself. There was angst in the way she moved her arms, in her face, there wasn't an ounce of the Waltz daintiness. Despite that, a skater had many facets, and perhaps, that version was more genuine, closer to the girl's emotions.

When she ended, she leaned down placing her hands on her knees, panting heavily.

Nam and Yuzuru noticed their Spanish training mate had disappeared.

"Dal!" there he was, shouting her name as he ran to the rink's door. She raised her head and instantly found him. She skated to him and they hugged across the barrier.

Brian looked at them smiling slightly and made his way to the rink's entrance -Yuzuru and Nam following him.

 **"** **I can't believe it, that was completely different** **!"** they heard the Spanish exclaiming.

 **"Yeah, well..."** she started, trailing off when she saw the group behind Javi.

"Hi, Dalia" Nam said, and she smiled at them.

"Hello again guys"

"Oh, coach" Javier blurted out. "She's Dalia Rodriguez, the girl I told you about. Dal... well, you know who this man is."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dalia." Brian Orser said and she blushed.

"No, no" she shook her head. "It's my pleasure, mister Orser"

Brian gave her a kind smile.

"Coach Brian is fine, sweetheart. Javier has told me _a lot_ about you. "He commented.

"Fernandez!" she hissed, but Javi smiled innocently.

"And what you did back there" he signaled to the ice. "It was pretty good"

The smile those words caused could melt the entire rink.

"Thanks m- coach Brian"

Javier turned, scanning the place.

"Coach Irene!" he called and the woman approached them.

"Javier," she said nodding and he smiled.

"This is my coach, mister Brian Orser. Coach, this lady's Dalia's coach -and mine as well from time to time when I was a kid- Irene Zhdanov. "

The two coached shook hands and exchanged some words. But the most outstanding thing was Javi's pleased smirk. 'Mission accomplished' he articulated to them, and the three skaters chuckled. Now they were able to talk while the coaches were distracted.

"Did you see this lady?" He beamed, placing an arm loosely around Dalia's shoulders.

"You were great, Dalia!" Nam complimented. "I didn't make it for the Free but getting depressed in my room seemed like a stupid thing to do so I came here instead, to watch these two. "

"First and second place, huh?" She smiled and then turned to Nam. "You still are great for me, Nam. Free qualification or not. But you owe me the full experience, mister."

That made him froze for a second, but her words made him smile for real.

"Dalia... doing Free, right?" Yuzuru asked.

"Man, she's 10th out of 38 ladies" Nam answered for her. "Did you see her out there?"

Dalia looked surprised.

"Thanks, Nam. But that was, by far, the worst version of that program. I...." she interrupted herself and glanced at Javi for a second. "If you want, I'd like you to watch my Free program. I know I can do better. "

"Well, if you insist..." Nam smirked, shrugging. Dalia tilted her head, amused.

"I insist."

Coach Orser called them and Javi promised they'd came back to make her competence in 15. She nodded and once they were far, she squealed delightedly.

"What?" Dalia asked when her coach rolled her eyes. "Let me fangirl a bit. "

"Whatever. You have fifteen minutes to show me a clean run-through or there'll be no more talks with that trio."

"What" she spat after she took a sip of her hydrating drink. "But you said earlier that..."

"Now" coach Irene ordered.

"FINE!"

She moved to a corner where she could concentrate on her program without bothering the pairs' couple on the other side of the rink. She took a deep breath and began. The music played inside her head as she moved -she had practiced it so many times. The song was sweet and romantic but it flowed between slow and fast tempo which made it perfect for her to give the judges some edge control exhibition in the stamina-killer step sequence her aunt had created -that she now was able to perform with the cleanness of someone who cried and suffered her way through every step. But that was the main point, right? Because if she didn't give her all to what she loved the most in the world, then to what?

She staggered a bit in her last combo and she heard Irene's 'I saw that!' instantly. _Crap_ , she thought bending her back for a layback spin. She cursed loudly when she ended, closing her eyes tightly. _I need more, it needs to be better._

"Do that last combo again" Irene requested. Dalia took a tissue from her little plastic box and dried her sweat before doing as told. "No, no, no" she yelled when Dalia landed miraculously the first jump and struggled to land the second one.

 _"Mierda!"_ she cursed, pissed.

"I want you to keep your eyes closed during the whole combo."

Dalia turned to her coach, eyes widened.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Bad election of words.

"Ah" Irene spat, a dark look in her eyes. "You can't?"

Angry, Dalia clicked her tongue. She wasn't sure she could land two triples with her eyes closed, but if she was challenged like that, she had no choice.

"One, two..." she closed her eyes as she took-off mentally trying to time her first jump for the landing. Her heel reached the ice first and she felt on her butt with a heavy noise. She stared at her coach with a deathly look.

"Are you slipping?" Dalia frowned. "You tripped just now."

"Umm, I..."

"Dalia" Irene sighed watching her get up. "We need to change those skates once we're back in Spain."

She looked down at her feet. That couldn't possibly be the reason... _When was the last time I changed skates...?_ she wondered, she didn't even remember.

"Time's against us, but you need to land every jump like you did earlier. And hopefully, you won't end up falling like that. I'll tape your skates tomorrow to try to keep them together for one last performance, that might help you. "

Dalia bit her lip. Changing skates was awful, her feet will suffer torture with the new leather, and Irene's training sessions were already a Survival's Challenge without the extra pain.

"And one last thing, kid. Come here so I can hit you! NEXT TIME YOU TELL THESE THINGS RIGHT AWAY" coach spat, agitating her hands angrily behind the barrier.

"Yes, ma'am" she promised, smiling as she skated around.

"Like this...?" she asked herself as she tried to jump with the same strength than came from the frustration her SP caused her. She staggered, dangerously inclined to the front. "Geez. Nope, not like that. "

She glided across the ice to find some impulse. She tried not to think so much and jumped, ice splattering when she landed cleanly.

**"Yes!"**

**"What are you trying to do?"** someone suddenly asked behind her. She turned to find Javier looking at her. Apparently, scaring her with his sudden appearance was one of his specialties.

**"I'm kind of s** **lipping inside my skates, apparently I need a new pair. "**

"Ah" he nodded. "Yuzuru!" he called and the Japanese emerged out of nowhere too. Just what were those two? "We're having a little discussion here. What to do when your feet slip inside the boot. "

"Bad adjustment?"

"No, no" Dalia rushed in. Of course not, she had been tying her laces since she was six. "Overuse, I'd say."

The Japanese looked at her, and then he leaned and touched Dalia's white skates close to where her ankle was, his eyes scanning them carefully. She froze, completely surprised.

"No injury danger," he said getting up, Dalia's head skipping a beat when she heard the word 'injury'. "But change" he nodded.

"You heard the expert's words" Javi nodded as well. "At least, you'll be able to perform your Free without worries."

"Jump... like this" Yuzuru spoke again showing them a quad out of nowhere. Strong landing with an amazing deep edge- he had intentionally used his body weight to do so, she noticed.

The Spaniards exchanged looks and Yuzuru chuckled.

"Leah-san. Your turn."

"Ah, is this a class, mister Hanyu?" she joked, but she skated away from Javi, ready to try and jump.

Nam joined then, driven by his curiosity, and he stood next to Javi to watch her.

_You've imitated Yuzu for years, you got this._

"No" she heard him say. "This... jump battle"

She smiled widely -a spark turned on inside of her when she heard those words- and then she jumped. She imagined herself heavy, and following her memories she tried her best to copy Yuzu's air position and landing- it felt weird, different from the usual feeling her jumps had- but her legs were strong enough. She quietly thanked the hill she ran every morning as she waved her hands, happy with her successful jump.

"Javi" Yuzuru said then.

"Me?"

Yuzuru nodded energetically. Javier sighed, but he skated away. And he did a quad too.

"That's not fair!" she whined. "Just wait till I have my skates back at their max, and you'll see"

The trio laughed.

"My turn!" Nam exclaimed, and the weirdest competition Dalia had ever been into started -next to the Cricket Brothers! -and it flowed from jumps to complicated step inventions and demonstrations of the strangest abilities on ice. 


	7. She's dancing, but it's not my hand she holds

> **Song two: You're Beautiful. James Blunt.**

The Men's Free Program ended in the blink of an eye.

"How was my program?" Javier Fernandez hummed. "I bet it was... more than _amazing_."

She rolled her eyes remembering Yuzuru's joke after their Short, and muttered:

"It was very good, Javier"

"Very good?" he asked skeptically. "Just that?"

Nam, walking in front of them, growled amused.

"Stop begging for compliments, bro"

Dalia chuckled.

"It was brilliant, spectacular... _More than amazing_ , Javi. "

He smiled widely.

"Of course it was, I'm the best."

Dalia's expected sarcastic comment died when she saw Yuzuru leaving a room and walking down the hallway with his stuff. She wanted to hug him, she wished she could change that heart-breaking expression for that extremely pretty smile of his. Second place was still impressive, but she -an avid fan- knew her idol's insatiable hunger for gold-, and that destroyed you if you were someone with such an overcoming talent and victory slipped through your fingers. She was dying to ask him about his worries, about what had happened... she had so many questions, but she felt so afraid of the Japanese rejection. She didn't have the right to ask such things.

And just like that, after watching Yuzuru stumbling in the Free and Javier making his life's best performance- it was the ladies' turn once again.

And she didn't sleep. Once again.

She wandered the Arena's hallways feeling sleepy, a tall woman behind her. The good news was, she was now in the third group. She never checked her social media till the end of the competition but Gilian had told her she was a history maker. Spain's first female skater to be on the top 10 - the world was going insane with the Spaniard's sudden appearance.

"Dalia" someone shouted, and every lady in Group 3 turned to see who was being noisy. Some girls greeted Nam Nguyen, but he was there to see the lady bouncing in the back of the room. "Hey"

"Nam, h-" The Canadian pulled her in, cutting her phrase. She smiled as he pulled away, a charming smile on his lips.

"There you have it. My good-luck hug."

Dalia tried not to laugh and failed.

"Thanks, I needed one."

"You're welcome" he nodded. "Where's your coach, by the way?"

"Over there" she gestured to the place where Irene sat, speaking on the phone with someone from their skating club. The woman glanced at her from time to time, but Nam's question made her feel curious. "Why? Want me to introduce you?"

"No!" he immediately said. "I mean... I..."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Nam Nguyen, are you scared of my coach?"

"Of course not" he reassured. "It's just that..."

"Oh, so then I'll tell her to come here right now and..."

"She's intimidating" Nam stopped her with a whisper.

"Everyone here is, Nam. Your coach, your club partners, Patrick..."

"Patrick Chan? No way."

"You too. "

"Eh? Now I know you're playing with me. "

"No, Mr. World Junior Champion. I'm not 'playing with you'"

"I'm not intimidating"

"And look at that height," she said, tip-toeing for her arm to surpass his head. He pouted and bent his legs.

"Is this better?" Now he was teasing her. She stuck her tongue out.

"No, but I mean it, Nam. You might see me here talking normally, but a year ago you were all on my laptop's screen, too good and too far to be real. "

"That's not true. I remember your face, you were at Juniors a few times. You must have seen most of us back then. "

Dalia's mouth opened, but then her coach stood up and Nam panicked.

"Hey, Nam. Do you mind if I tell coach to take a pic of us?"

The boy's face light up.

"Ah, what are you asking the photo king!" he exclaimed happily. Dalia had a slight suspicion half of that happiness was because he wouldn't have to talk with Irene. "But you have no idea what you just started. "

At least one hundred pictures were taken in three minutes. However, most of them were selfies stored in Nam's phone.

"You're an excellent help calming my nerves, Nam. Thanks. "

He smiled.

"Anytime" the Canadian nodded. "Shine out there, Dalia"

"Go to your seat and don't miss it. "

The time had come.

~

He hoped the black medical mask hiding half his face kept him away from people's attention, but when he stepped outside the Hotel he discovered he was wrong. Now, mask, glasses, and hood on -he didn't know if it was too obvious he was trying to hide his identity or if it was just wasted time.

Resigned, Yuzuru sat in the upper stands, where not many people were.

The third ladies' group entered the rink for the warm-up and he saw Dalia -the ladies category surprise- showing off her flexibility without looking at her rivals jumping all over the rink. Her leg went easily from an I-spin position to a Biellmann so flexible the skate went above her head and touched the barrier. The audience roared amazed and she raised her head to stare back at them, surprised.

"Look, mom! I wanna do that too!" A little girl seating close hummed, and Yuzuru smiled.

_We all want to, little girl._

Just like at the SP's warm-up, she only removed her jacket til the six minutes were over. She was wearing a dark long-sleeved blue dress with a low V cut in the back -all the rhinestones in the costume were there, gorgeously shining with the light. She also looked calmer, even her coach seemed more... like a coach.

When she was announced, the crowd gave her a loud reception, her country's flag adorned the stands. Yuzuru knew everyone had fallen for her, just like he had.

_Wait._

A piano melody was the chosen one to leave them speechless that day, some Rachmaninoff song according to the announcer (A/N: this was inspired by [Sasha Cohen's Rachmaninoff program](https://youtu.be/N_393_vt4j4)). She landed the Toeloop in her combo as a double (perhaps because of her old skates?), and right in the middle of the program popped a loop, but overall, she was magical. She had even the judges in the palm of her hand: the spins were all so aesthetically and technically pleasing, her spiral extensions a crowd-pleaser -her whole program was a wonderful spectacle and everyone was standing when she reached the final position.

Yuzuru's skin tingled, he longed to be on the ice. Maybe, that was what Javi meant when he called him and Dalia 'two peas in a pod' because that expression she had when she was in the spotlight made him feel... connected to her.

It was simple, being honest. She was gorgeous, her skating was sublime, she smiled so sweetly and she liked anime (he still needed to ask about it) -he was just a human, how could he be immune to that? But, the past had made it clear he needed to be extremely careful when it came to girls -it could deeply affect his skating, and the media was merciless when the Olympic champion said more than two words to a lady.

Nothing was ever simple, not for Yuzuru Hanyu, even if he wished so.

~

Dalia panted smiling to the crowd. She felt on the verge of tears. Yes, she had ruined two jumps: the first one because she was scared her taped skates wouldn't resist so she had unconsciously jumped too low. The second one -a popped triple loop- was the reason she didn't want to reach the rink's entrance door -Irene made an ogre look like a cute puppy when a skater was lost in other thoughts right in the middle of the routine.

Regardless of that, she did it. She wasn't satisfied, but it was definitely better than the Short. She smiled sheepishly to her coach as she waited for her scores.

"That Toe had an awful take-off... But I guess you did what was possible to save that from turning into a fall with those skates. " Underneath her tights, the boots were covered in black tape, looking horrible. "As to..."

Dalia swallowed, twisting her fingers nervously. _Here we go..._

"The score for Dalia Rodriguez..." _Saved by the bell_ , she sighed relieved when the Arena's announcer spoke. "The Free program score: 129.30" The screen showed her scores, and much to her surprise, coach patted her leg. "For a total score of 195.04. She's currently in the first place. "

"How many places do you think you'll get down?" Her coach asked backstage. "Don't trust that score, there are still many skaters left, and you still have a lot to work on."

Another thing you needed to know when you had Irene Zhdanov as your coach, was to let her words slide off, I could really offend you otherwise. Dalia somehow liked her bluntness. 'A true friend stabs you in the front' as a song said. 

"Well, I didn't reach 200" She accepted. "It's almost positive I won't stay first even in my group" And the last group -some of the best skaters- was still waiting to go out.

Strangely, her mood wasn't affected because of that. She wondered if Irene would yell at her if she said she wanted to see the last group.

"You can change once your group finishes," Irene said. "Gilian's waiting out there. We need to watch that last group if we want a new program good enough to face theirs."

_Eh?_

Dalia didn't ask -in case she heard it wrong-, she just nodded.

"Miss Rodriguez?" A staff man asked.

"Ah, yes" She made her way to the Greenroom, where her group was waiting for their turn.

USA's Mirai Nagasu and Japan's Mao Asada were closer to the right because they were next to skate, but no matter what, she felt like collapsing into a fangirl attack every time she was close to another skater. She smiled awkwardly to the girls looking at her when she opened the door and sat next to Gabrielle Daleman.

"Your Free was pretty nice," she said as Dalia sat down. She blushed even more if that was possible. "Dalia... right?"

"Thank you. Yes, Dalia Rodriguez from Spain. "

She nodded.

"Gaby Daleman" the lady motioned to her red jacket as if that made it clear she was Canadian. It didn't, but it didn't matter: Dalia knew who every skater there was.

"Nice to meet you. I've seen you before from home, so I'm really looking forward to seeing you all skating live, I..." she shut down, realizing she was rambling on. But Gaby smiled.

"Oh, and you said you're from Spain? You have a cute accent, it reminds of a certain chatty boy I know."

Someone instantly emerged in her head: Javier. Of course, Gabrielle belonged to the same Club.

"That's probably where the similarity ends, I'm far as chatty as Javi is."

Gabrielle leaned in her seat, making herself comfy. In the room, Rika Hongo (Japan) and Zijun Li (China) were staring at them in silence.

"Well, nice" she replied, giggling. "Javier doesn't shut up, not even asleep. "

They both laughed.

"Ah, I know. Every day, hour, from 5am..."

She snorted -if she trained with Javi, she knew for sure what Dalia was talking about. Then Gabrielle's eyes widened as she realized something.

"Wait, then you've trained with him. Oh boy, you're _that_ girl. "

She frowned. Brian Orser said something similar the past night. Was there even a way to shut Javi down?

"It's nothing. He just appreciates you a lot" Gaby reassured. "But, Dalia, would you mind if we exchange contacts later?"

Dalia shook her head. It was the first skater she would exchange contacts with. She couldn't be happier!

~

"That's Leah" Gilian beamed, waving at his friend. The Spaniard noticed it right away.

"I just went through the weirdest experience in my life" she announced, sitting between the Zhdanov. "That 'Greenroom' is the worst invention ever... How could someone ever think it was a good idea?"

Gilian smiled, amused.

"Did you meet someone? The room exploited out of tension?"

"Ah, it was so awkward!" she exclaimed. "I suck at socializing!"

"Shut it" Irene commanded. "Eyes on the ice, mouth zipped."

The last group's first skater was in her initial position, and so they did as Irene said.

At the end of the night, a spanish lady had made it to the Top 10 for the first time in history. And Boston -and the world- had her in their hearts. Not everyone in the same way, however. Some, were simply in love, craving for the next season to start. Others, wanted nothing but to shut down that impertinent kid appeared from who-knows-where with a ridiculous intention of challenging the Top.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He had made sure he didn't look too interested. But it wasn't working – he turned exactly when a beautiful brown haired lady in white showed up in the entrance. She was standing there alone, looking around with obvious nerviosism. One, two, three steps inside and she finally decided the snack table was a nice place to go- Yuzuru somehow understood her, food was always nice hiding.

He kept finding her in the crowd, her white dress stood out so much. But she also smiled so brightly -maybe, just maybe, that was also the reason he kept stealing glances of Dalia Rodriguez.

He saw her grabbing some cocktails and talking with guys he didn't know she knew. She probably didn't last night but now everyone wanted who the mysterious girl with the pretty smile in the ladies' top 10 was.

The next time his eyes saw the lady in white, she was dancing with Javier. The music was an unintelligible mess but those two moved so sensually that he blushed from hair to toes.

He didn't want to dance, but the ladies were insistent and his education didn't let him decline twice. So while Dalia switched from Maxim Kovtun, to MC Martinez, to quick-hands Chan, to Nam -he smiled politely as he danced with every Russian lady in the building (or it felt like that), her friend Mao-chan and Tracy Wilson -one of his coaches.

~

She had met so many people that night, it felt like a dream. She had also danced so much, but after at least three Bloody Marys, she had no idea how she ended up on the dance floor from the very beginning.

 **"Happy 18th birthday, Dal"** Javier had said as he dragged her to the dance floor. "Let's dance the night away"

And so, she did. She danced with Michael Martinez and right after with the charming Maxim Kovtun -somehow _too charming_ for her to feel comfortable- and after she excused herself to go to the restroom, Patrick Chan drove her back to the sea of dancing skaters. And between her many whirls on the dance floor, she found Yuzuru dancing with Mao Asada and she smiled, because she had never seen him dancing off the ice. And he also looked overwhelmingly attractive wearing a formal suit.

"You are very..." some guy she was dancing with babbled drunkenly "... very pretty"

As polite as she was, she smiled and nodded.

"Thank you"

The man lowered the hand in her back and she froze. _Oh my god..._

"Good evening" Dalia turned to find a face she hadn't seen the whole night. "I'm sorry to be rude, but I'm gonna borrow the lady for a while. "

_Yes, please._

The guy nodded reluctantly.

"See you later, beautiful" he winked before disappearing in the crowd.

Dalia and Nam stared blankly at each other.

"Was it _too_ obvious?"

He shrugged, half smiling as he guided her hands to his shoulders.

"For a blind person, maybe not". They laughed.

"You look very nice today, Nam. Look at that bow" she pinched it with a finger and he twisted away from her hand.

"I always look god, kiddo. "

"Who are you calling kiddo? I'm 18 today, respect your elders, Nguyen."

"Today...?" Nam watched her through his thick-framed glasses. "But... Dalia!" he grumbled, "You should've told me!"

"That's what I just did"

"You're impossible" Nam shook his head but his gaze softened. "Happy birthday, Dalia. I'm very glad we met this year. "

"Let's meet every year then... _kiddo_ "

"Stop that! I'm no kid. In any case, short equals kid" he patted her head.

"Oi!" she yelled, swatting his hand away.

They left the dance floor still laughing, and remained close to the snack table. Javier joined them for a couple of minutes and then left to dance with Maia Shibutani -a busy man. The fact Nam stayed to make her company kept her safe from another dance invitation. Or so she thought.

On the other side of the hall, a Japanese group was joking with each other. Yuzuru was with them, chatting cheerfully and playing around: pinching Shoma's cheeks, tickling Mao, taking pictures with everyone... simply being too pretty in his formal attire.

~

"You've been staring at that girl for a while," Shoma said.

"Who? Which girl?" Alex Shibutani interjected scanning the place.

Yuzuru shook his head, but Shoma gestured to the girl he had been watching all night.

"Traitor." He murmured, and they laughed.

"Ah, the Spaniard. "Alex nodded. "She's nice, Javi introduced us earlier. "

Javier had introduced her to the whole universe, _damnit_!

"Spain?" Shoma looked at her, curious.

"Ask her to dance with you. "

"She's with Nam."

"So what? Nam's a talker" Alex shrugged. "Unlike others."

"I can't."

"Why not?" Shoma inquired.

"Yuzuru can't do something! What" Alex placed his hands on his cheeks, exaggerating his surprise.

"It's not that!" he retorted. "But..."

"Javi must've introduced her to you, it's gonna be alright! And she's kind, she won't say no."

It wasn't about 'she saying no'. It was about trying to stop himself from falling.

Alex and Shoma exchanged looks and pushed him.

"No!" Yuzuru tried to stay steady, but when he saw he was too light, he moved away from his friends.

"Well, if _senpai_ can't do it, I can" Shoma stated.

"She doesn't speak Japanese" he warned his kouhai, but he didn't want Sho-kun danced with her too. However, his words sounded like a challenge to them.

" _No problem_ " Shoma adjusted his tie and walked to the girl cramming herself with savory snacks next to Nam.

"Oh, look" Alex beamed. "He has her height. "

He couldn't help it and they both burst into laughs.

~

"Hi, Shoma" Nam said, and Dalia cowered her mouth, trying not to spit her food out. _Did he say Shoma?_

" _Konnichiwa_ " a soft voice replied, and Dalia turned to see a guy she was looking at from afar two days ago.

" _Konbanwa_ " Dalia greeted him, and the boy's gaze brightened. "I shouldn't have said that, my Japanese sucks. "

" _Shoma Uno desu_ " he introduced himself. That she could understand.

"Dalia Rodriguez" she replied. "Leah is fine. _Hajimemashite, Shoma_... is Shoma-kun okay?"

Shoma nodded.

"Dance?" he asked then, pronouncing that single word in English and bowing as he offered his hand.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that's not for me" Nam smirked, pushing her slightly towards Shoma. "Ahh, now I finally have the snacks all to myself." He sighed happily.

Dalia stuck her tongue out and he laughed. Then she headed to the dance floor once again, this time with Shoma holding her hand gently.

~

When Dalia danced with Javier, the only place they touched was their hands, that was fine. Then, the stupid DJ decided to play slow songs as if he wanted to torture him.

> _«I saw an angel. Of that I'm sure...»_

Shoma held Dalia's waist as she rested her arms on his shoulders, and the slowest song in the world started playing for them.

> _«You're beautiful. You're beautiful, it's true.»_

She smiled, her face glowing as he spoke, and the answer made him smile too.

> _«I saw your face in a crowded place, and I don't know what to do...»_

He wondered how in the world they communicated with their limited knowledge of the other's language, and he clicked his tongue. He wanted to dance, have her that close with the dance as an excuse to place his hands in her back and hold her hand...

> _«... because I'll never be with you.»_

But that night, he didn't. That night, she was the only star in the sky, and he was in the ground, admiring her. 


	8. A Thousand laps til next season

4.30 am. April. Madrid, Spain.

A girl dressed in black ran up the hill, jaw clenched and loud music, the only thing in her mind was the next step. She liked that feeling because when she was training her head was too busy to waste time in anything else. No anxious thoughts, no nerves, no fear. Just her and the very next move.

But, the alarm rang and she was reminded she couldn't escape the world forever. Getting ready for something like school seemed like a giant waste of time for her -time she could use enhancing her Flip or another million things of her skating.

Bored at the back of the classroom, she rested her head on the table instead of taking notes she definitely needed since Finals were just around the corner.

"Hey!" she heard a whisper. "Yo!" A pencil pinched her back. Annoyed, she straightened up. "You're welcome" the female seating behind her hummed. It was January Fonseca, one of the few people she actually liked in that school.

"So... how was it?" The brown eyes of the girl seating in front of her in the Cafeteria were bright. "Did you meet that boy you're always talking about?"

"I don't talk about anyone" Dalia retorted. January raised her eyebrows silently giving her a sarcastic 'whatever you say'. "Fine. Yes, I met him"

She let out an excited yell.

"And...?"

Unlike Dalia, January was quite extroverted and chatty -and loved gossiping way too much. But her fingers made dreams come to life, her head imagined things that could only exist inside Dalia's wildest dreams. If only that included just her exceptional fashion sense...

"Is he the most perfect prince you've ever seen? Are you two already in love?"

But no, her head was a whole different universe.

"Jan-"

"How did he react to the magnificent princess wearing the best dress ever created? I bet he was speechless. And that white dress we found last minute! Ah, he definitely must've stared the whole night. "

"Your dress was indeed very admired, Jan" Even though not from the person she was referring to. "I still can't believe you did it for me."

"Aw, Leah. You know it's my pleasure, and mom was really happy with the idea. " Her mother owned a fashion design label in Spain that kind-of-sponsored Dalia, but they were new to the figure skating industry. "Plus, it's good for my CV to have the world's tenth best skater wearing my creations. "

It was weird when someone from her country saw her skating. It was not a secret, but people usually didn't care. So when she was complimented by her professors or classmates, the weirdest sensation invaded her. 'The weirdo who practices that sport no one's ever heard of' was usually what she heard (and some other insults she preferred to forget).

Gilian Zhdanov dropped himself in the seat next to Dalia, followed by Mariluna Cervantes -his classmate.

"Hello, hello," The cheerful brunette said. "Have you seen this boy? He got 10 in math! What kind of monster is he?"

"Malu" The male hissed. "Shut up."

Mariluna smiled cheekily, a dimple appearing in her cheek.

"You should see his History test" Dalia joked. Gilian hated History.

The Russian growled, annoyed.

"Leave me alone," he complained, still laying his head on the table.

"Hey, Leah. How's the hottest man in the figure skating world?"

Dalia blinked, looking at Malu.

"Stop calling Javi that. It's weird."

"You don't understand, he's practically your brother so you can't see it. But, that body, that smile, that a-"

Dalia cut her off. Mariluna could perfectly talk about Javier and 'his many qualities' for three hours straight. And being honest, talking about Javi's butt wasn't really one of her favorite things to do.

"He's handsome, I'm not blind, Malu. But still. "Dalia said. "He's doing ok, I guess. He's the world champ, again."

"I know! You must congratulate him on my behalf" she sighed. "And you, Dalia Florence Rodriguez Luzhin...!"

"Don't say my full name" she whispered, but Malu didn't hear it.

"You were fantastic! So beautiful I wanted to hit my head against the TV and cry"

Mariluna was a devoted fan of the sport. She was lucky enough to go to the Grand Prix Final 2014 when she lived in Barcelona, and her biggest treasure was a picture -with guess who- taken during that event. A year later, when she was transferred and discovered one of his classmate's best friend was a figure skater, she had introduced herself to Dalia right away. It was sweet, and her enthusiasm sometimes was blinding.

"Leah" January called her. "Have you already started studying for Finals?"

She crumpled her nose.

"Yes. Quality entertainment when you're stuck in a flight for 12 hours. "

"Do you think you can help me out with English?"

"Umm" Dalia bit her lip, thinking. She loved teaching any language since they were her favorite subject. "Tomorrow? But only for an hour, after class. "

" _Merzi, grazie, gracias, thanks!_ "she hummed. "You're a lifesaver!"

It was both hers and January's senior year, and the upcoming tests were their last ones as highschool students. Dalia needed to excel if she wanted to go to Madrid's University -and keep her mom's complaints down. She also needed to train, do squads and many jumps, and learn the new season's programs. Stress was a big stone in her stomach every night, but giving up was not a part of the plan.

"Again!"

Her new skates were another challenge to conquer. Her feet felt like two burning rocks, but pushing the limits was necessary. "C'mon!"

For weeks, the training sessions made her wobble her way to bed, her feet made her cry in pain, the damned hill seemed steeper every morning, and the First World War refused to stay in her memory. It was a routine: training, studying, classes, more training, more studying, collapsing in bed.

"I'm gonna die" she cried and the male in her phone screen laughed. "Stupid new skated, stupid squads, stupid finals, stupid graduation still not here. "

And Javier let her complain for a while, and then she'd repeat the routine.

"It feels like there's still a thousand laps left until my suffering ends," she said one afternoon while she was tying her laces, and Gilian tried to memorize the Spanish verb forms for his grammar test.

"Yeah, well. Look at it this way: you'll be a thousand laps better than you were last season. "

"So many verbs turned you into a poet?"

"Ugh. I think I'll vomit verbal forms for the rest of my life."

 **"** _ **Yo vomité. Tu vomitarás. Nosotros vomitamos. Ellos vomitan...**_ **"** Gilian jabbed her, and she stood up, laughing. She lifted her right foot, wrinkling her nose. "Ugh"

"Not yet?"

She shook her head.

"It's endurable now, but if you see my feet, you'd have nightmares. My mother does" She chuckled remembering Florence's screams when she discovered the skater bandaging her feet.

Gilian stared at her feet covered by the new white boots, frowning.

"And what about your arm?"

A new bruise adorned her skin, but she was so used to them she didn't even notice anymore -they were a part of her life.

"Ah, I fell yesterday. "

"Training?"

"Nope, from the weight-lifting machine"

"Jesus, sometimes I wonder how are you so elegant on ice. "

"That, darling, is the question of the billion dollars."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_17.30. Toronto Cricket Club._

"Quads!" Brian Orser requested and two boys instantly began to jump like maniacs in the middle of the rink.

"Sal!"

"Toe!"

"Loop!"

"Toe!"

"Sal!"

It was the same scenery day after day, the same energy. At for that exact reason, everyone in the building -every skater, coach, and the staff- worked as hard as they could: their energy was contagious. Except for a certain boy sitting in the corner cleaning his blades before going home -it was officially his last day as a part of the Toronto Cricket Club, the papers were signed.

His phone rang, and he pulled it out of his pocket.

_From: Daleeyah 😝_

_3.15p.m. Following your heart is important too. You're the only one who can truly know what it says._

_3.16.p.m. I can't wait to see where Nam's next adventure takes him!_

He smiled.

It was what he thought was the right thing to do. He loved the Cricket but he could no longer grow in there. He loved his friends, but he needed to leave.

And even though everyone showed nothing but huge support towards him, the abandoning sensation made him feel guilty. A new adventure was coming, like his friend said, and the uncertain future was always scary, but it also gave him back that effervescent sensation when he thought about figure skating: excitement.

~

On the other side of the glass, next to the rink, a Japanese man was staring at the Canadian boy typing on his phone.

During the Banquet at Worlds, apparently not only all of his friends had danced with a certain girl, but also one of them managed to get her phone number. And now, every time Nam typed something, he couldn't help himself. If Nam had her phone number, he could ask for it too. It was his fault he was in that situation. And it was frustrating.

 **"Whoa, chica. Are you turning into a Panda?"** Javier exclaimed in Spanish the next morning.

**"Yeah, well, I look like a zombie, but my last test is tomorrow. I think I'll cry once I leave the classroom"**

Yuzuru had no idea what they were saying, but he knew that voice. Dalia.

Feeling slightly annoyed for some reason, he made his way to the rink. But that day, every combo, every jump felt like torture, his body seemed heavier, and the reason only darkened his mood even more. But he wouldn't stop, and his gaze remained steady on the ice. He kept getting up.

"It needs to be better. I need more. "

~

"Yuzuru" coach Orser said. "No overexertion."

"It's like he's possessed," Gabrielle commented next to the rink.

_Ah, that look again._

Javier observed the man spinning in the corner. For a second, he reminded him of something

_She must be doing the exact same thing right now._

On the other side of the world, Dalia moved, panted, and jumped again. More speed, more height... she needed more.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_10.45.p.m. June 2016. Madrid._

"It doesn't hurt, it doesn't hurt, it doesn't hurt" she repeated, her eyes closed as she tried to ignore the pain.

"Your leg is bending."

Dalia groaned as Misha Luzhin, her aunt, forced her leg back into the correct position. "It needs to be vertical or..."

The door opened and Florence Luzhin stormed inside the room. Dalia wobbled and her Charlotte position was lost.

"Mom. Hi... " she cleared her throat casually.

"What are you doing this late? Your graduation is tomorrow and you can't even-"

"Exactly" Dalia cut her off. "I'm graduating tomorrow, so I'm not wasting time I could've used memorizing 200 math formulas. I've already done that."

"You can never say you've studied enough. "Her mother said, and Dalia looked away.

"I know that. It's the reason I'm going to university and..."

Florence sighed, closing her eyes as if talking with her daughter consumed all of her energy. It probably did, Dalia supposed, but there was nothing she could do about it. There was no possible way to please Florence Luzhin. Dalia had good grades -but she was called an unresponsible who only cared about skating-, she'd be attending Madrid's University soon so she could major in another passion of hers -languages-, but to her her mother, Dalia treated the future as a joke.

_But you can't have it all, can you?_

"You need to rest, tomorrow's a big day"

"Your mother is right" Misha whispered.

She sighed.

"Fine. Good night." She put her slippers over the bandaged feet and wandered to her room.

She didn't want to sleep, her body felt so awake... and she fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

~

"Dalia? What are you doing here... and so early? Aren't you graduating today?"

"Yup. But isn't next season just around the corner?"

The woman behind the counter shook her head, amused.

"You're incorrigible. Here, darling" She gave Dalia her skates -which the Club always kept when Irene wanted her not to train. But Dalia had her own methods.

She stretched quietly, ran around the room, practiced bits of her programs off-ice, and after a while, she headed to the ice.

It was early and the only people skating were a group of children, apprentices. She only needed to feel the ice underneath her to calm down. No coaches yelling at her, no training session, no Florence talking about studying. Just the sound of the blades on the ice and the beautiful lines they drew.

She hummed the Paramore song playing and sped up a bit. Her feet still hurt but she was sure there weren't any new blisters -the skates were finally working perfectly.

She smiled, gazing at the kids reunited in a corner, and zipped her jacket up. She had been practicing, and it was so close...

 _You can't fall in front of a group of kids. You have no option_ , she told herself. Just one, she just needed to land one, and then she could go to graduation.

One, two, three... and a half. Her foot was a little unbalanced after she landed and she finally went down, but it was there.

"A triple axel" she chanted smiling as she lay on the cold ice.

[...]

"Where were you? Your mom is raging"

"It's 9 am, Mish. I have not missed the 'Big day'. I'll go take a shower. "

"What about your breakfast?"

"Don't worry. I didn't go exercise with an empty stomach"

The 'Big day' seemed more like 'the most chaotic day' from Dalia's point of view. She was about to say 'just give me the freaking piece of paper and I'll be off', but January was there too. And her family (plus Gilian), so she tried to make a nice memory.

"My eyes are burning" she complained, but her mother and January dragged her from one flash to another.

"Let me tell you, Dalia Rodriguez. I'm gonna miss seeing your face on a daily basis. I'll work hard so I can design more figure skating costumes for you. And I know Malu wants to write something for our favorite skater one day. So we'll all stay by your side"

"Favorite skater?" She liked the sound of that.

In tears, she didn't think she'd shed cause she wasn't _that_ cheesy, she pulled her friend close.

"Come here you giant man" January called Gilian with her poor English pronunciation, as both girls pulled the tall blond into the hug.

Those two were the reason her high school days didn't suck as much, and so that moment turned into a nice memory. There, Gilian, January, and Dalia were hugging while her mother took a ton of pics. She was truly happy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **"It's 7 in the morning. What is it?"** A familiar laugh filled her ears. Rubbing her eyes, she held her phone away for a couple of seconds.

 **"Good morning, sleeping beauty"** Javier greeted. **"See you in Paris soon"**

Completely awake, she jumped out of bed.

"What!?"

Trophee de France. NHK Trophy. Those were her two events for the Grand Prix of the 2016-17 season.

"Ah, your jumps are very good today" Carolina Sanz -the one checking on her that morning- complimented.

Dalia smirked.

"My jumps are always good, Caro"

"I can think of a few times that statement was false. " That was coach Irene's first sentence that morning.

Dalia snorted, annoyed, and returned to practice her footwork. She was reviewing the step sequence and fixing things here and there. She had another problem too.

"What's going on with your Double Axel?"

Well, the triple-ruins-double syndrome was back. That was the problem.

"Again!" That was the word she'd probably heard the most in her entire life. "Do you want another 10th place?" She jumped one combo after the other, and she kept jumping, no matter how many times she fell. "Maybe it's too much for you."

At the end of the day, Gilian had to pick her up in front of the building and help her go home. But, slowly, all the pain and bruises of three months were giving results.

"Be careful! No!" The girl screamed, but both she and the Russian male fell to the ground. "Ouch"

"What are you trying to do?"

"Spin"

"In that position? That's not possible. "

"You'll see it is" she mumbled, stubborn. "I just need..." She got up and offered a hand to her friend. "to find a way to impulse it. Preferably, without hurting myself in the process. "

"Well, it won't be today. Irene will be here in five"

Gilian glided awkwardly his way out of the ice, quickly changing the skates before his aunt arrived.

"Good morning," said aunt greeted 5 minutes later. "You've started already? Great, we'll be working on your Axel today. I want precise doubles, no messy arms floating around, no under-rotations. And... I want to see triples."

She knew. Well, the woman knew her student like the palm of her hand, of course, she'd notice.

"Hurry up! There's a lot of work to do."

No questioning, great. Dalia showed the coach her double Axel and earned that blank look that always gets on her nerves. _What is it?_ she wanted to scream. The silence was far worse than her yelling.

"It sucks"

Dalia deflated like a balloon pinched by a needle. She knew that without her mentioning it.

"Do it again"

"But-" Irene's deathly eyes swallowed her words, and she jumped. And jumped. And jumped until she fell.

"Get up!"

Panting heavily, she stood up.

"Again"

People always stared curiously. But they didn't care about it, the duo was completely focused on the other, the woman shouting, the girl jumping over and over again. That work mechanic escaped everyone's comprehension. The only two people who understood were the spartan coach and that stubborn skater, their eyes fixed in the goal, and they were about to prove if they were walking the right path to it.

"Challenger series in Canada" Irene announced at the end of the day. "There, we'll see if you have what it takes for Gold."


	9. There's only one like her

"No! It's too early!" she complained when Irene threw the blanket away from her. 'Out' Irene growled in Russian and then a cold hand touched her naked legs and she jumped away like a scared bunny.

"You know I have when people do that while I'm sleeping!"

"Yes," The woman hummed.

Irene was in a good mood but her dragged out of bed with a cruel trick, felt the opposite. Fifteen minutes later as she held a hot cup of coffee in her hands, her mood lifted up immediately -the wonders of coffee.

As they walked their way to the rink in Montreal, Gilian yawned grumpily and Irene answered a phone call, so without anything else to entertain her, she took her phone out of her pocket.

_From: Spicy Nam 🔥 4:45 a.m. Good luck, small human._

_From: SuperJavi💪 -Online- Certain boy is nervous..._

_From: SuperJavi💪 -Online- Just thought you should know 😉_

'Certain boy' had a name, and they had only spoken twice, she couldn't just go and ask him if he was nervous.

_From: SuperJavi💪 8.20 a.m. Also, ask him about anime._

_From: SuperJavi💪 8.20 a.m. You two connect, and I'm saved from my misery_

_From: SuperJavi💪 8.21 a.m. Sounds great, doesn't it?😁_

She almost burst out laughing in the sidewalk. Yes, she wanted nothing but to talk with her idol about anime. Javi was quite insistent nevertheless.

///

Yuzuru's leg frantically moving against the carpeted floor was the only noise in the car. He was 10 minutes away from the ice rink, but the car was stuck in the traffic. The long waiting was tearing his nerves apart. He wanted - _needed_ \- to skate, two months of rest were still too fresh in his memory. His coach, Brian Orser, glanced at him. The skater's anxiety was tangible in the air.

"Hurry up! C'mon!" someone shouted on the sidewalk. He raised his eyebrows. They were close to the rink, so it was normal to run into another skater, but... her?

A brown-haired girl wearing a sports attire carried a bag in one hand and with the other pulled a tall figure, urgingly.

_Those two again._

Dalia and... that Blondie boy he didn't know the name. He wondered if they realized just how outstanding they were. But behind them, a tall, blonde, austere woman surrounded by noisy teenagers was even more prominent.

Later, as he headed to practice rink three, his eyes traveled through the rink next to his and he found them again. She was spinning gorgeously a level four layback variation, her back bending until it almost touched her foot. Coach Irene was staring in silence -the girl could also keep her coach quiet.

Without thinking, he opened the crystal door. He blinked and stepped back. That bothered him, was he backing away from the girl?

Clenching his jaw he walked to the rink's door. He bowed and touched the ice respectfully. Then he glided fast across the rink, smiling when the wind moved his bangs. It felt so good to be on the ice! He dodged people easily and then he discovered hazel eyes fixed on him.

He nodded and she put her water bottle away to nod in response. Her coach told her something and she replied quickly before going back to practice. Without hesitating, she did some combos and an impressively fast step sequence. Lost, he found himself staring, noticing changes here and there.

"Why are you here?" a voice questioned behind him. Brian had found him. He turned to find the Canadian man leaning in the barriers.

"Empty" he answered, and Brian raised his eyebrows. He didn't buy it, but he let it slide. "Did you warm up properly?" Yuzuru nodded and just like the girl at the other side of the rink, he focused in practice.

The Japanese and the Spaniard crossed paths a couple of times, and they both smirked at each other, challenging the other with the eyes. It wasn't on purpose, he just naturally wore that look every time he skated and she seemed okay with it. He was panting and so was she, but they kept pushing.

Their programs had different tempos, and so when one jumped the other was gliding across the ice, when she moved left he moved to the other side -which was odd and caught a lot of eyes in and off the ice.

She left before he did, but he didn't let her escape so easily.

"Hey" he called, casually leaning in the barrier as she put the blade guards on.

"Hi" she replied stepping outside the rink. "Nice practice, huh?"

He nodded. From that distance, looking at those not-green-but-not-brown-either eyes, her rosy cheeks complimenting her pale skin tone, and the long hair she had just untied -he felt a little overwhelmed. When he was interested in someone, he turned into the shyest person in the world.

"Are you going to practice tomorrow before the Short?" Dalia asked, tying her hair up with expert moves.

"Yes," He cleared his throat. "I... worry because I... rest too much." Suddenly, his English was a hundred times worse.

Dalia's eyes widened.

"Are you injured?"

He shook his head.

"I'm good now"

"Oh, right. I think I heard about it" She nodded, biting her lower lip when Yuzuru gave her a bewildered look. "I'm a fan, remember?" she smiled sheepishly. "Anyways, I'm sure you'll show us your best. For what is worth, I believe in you, Yuzuru. _Ganbatte."_

" _Arigato, Dal-chan_ " It was out of his mouth when he realized. He was about to say something else but she spoke first.

"That sounded so, so cute". Her cheeks were red, but it was probably because of the exercise. She quickly said goodbye when her blond friend came back looking for her, mumbling what sounded like a curse word in Spanish.

_Opportunity missed._

~

"He just called me Dal-chan!" Leah hummed. He rolled his eyes. "And we trained in the same rink, oh my god"

"Stop fangirling, Leah"

"I can't! He has the prettiest smile I've ever seen and..."

"When Irene kicks your butt, I wanna hear you say that"

"I'll say it even then. Butt kicked or not, Yuzu is an angel. Besides... I told him something I've always wanted him to know"

"But you compete even with him, Leah. I saw it. What a ruthless fan, making his idol competence"

"I can't help it. He looks at me and..."

"He's just like you" Gilian whispered. "He breaths just so he can compete and own the spotlight"

"Perhaps. But Yuzuru is the champion. Someone like me can only skate in the same rink and fangirl because I got a minute of his attention"

"You're not allowed to call yourself that. You've skated in the same ice some of the best in the world once skated at, you're not anyone. And that, back there, was not 'just a minute'. He never stopped looking at you, even before you noticed"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"What are you doing?"

Coach Irene was staring at her, genuinely curious. After all, she was laying in a fetal position behind a stool. She was trying to escape from Javier Raya: the man had traveled with her once again and she managed to avoid him even though they were always going to the same place. The Club, the plane, the hotel, the rink in Montreal.

"Nothing" she replied getting up. She fixed her dress and her jacket, pretending everything was fine. She stepped to the right casually, trying to hide behind her coach but Irene noticed and turned around. She only looked at him, and he was gone. The Russian turned, sighing as she placed a hand in her pupil's back.

Irene said nothing before she was announced, she only patted her hand and let her go. The stands were pretty empty, and even though she never dared to look at the spectators before the routine, that day she did.

She was nervous, but also excited. There was so much she needed to prove, so she took a deep breath, and started.

~

The crowd was clapping loudly. The first reaction was silence, but then as they realized what had happened, the place went wild. His best friend was the reason and as she bowed her face said she knew it.

Irene told her a few things -she always did- but nothing took that smile away. She remained untouchable at the top of the scores list, and she was so happy she couldn't sleep. And consequently, he neither.

They spent the night playing _Mario Kart_ , and the next day rage hovered over them in the shape of a blonde woman.

"You both are staying here for the rest of the day, understood?" she spat, and they didn't dare to put a finger outside the hotel room. It could be the first and last time they visited Montreal, but doing tourism was not worth the risk of finding Irene waiting for them at the other side of the door.

It wasn't important anyway. Dalia fell asleep as soon as Gilian left to take a long shower, her shoes and glasses still on. He removed the two items when he returned, covered her with a blanket, and sat next to her with his laptop.

From time to time, he would look at her, amazed. She had never slept so peacefully during competition days.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Someone was laying on the floor in a weird position. Their feet were almost touching the floor parallel to the floor -reaching the hips-, the back was bent so the arms reached the shoes.

He frowned, wondering if he could do the same with his legs.

The person in the strange position rolled on the carpet and then he understood. Of course, it was her.

" _Konnichiwa_ " she mumbled, and he sat next to her. If his presence annoyed her, she didn't mention it, but judging by the way her eyes widened, she was just surprised.

"Can I..." He lay on his stomach, and folded his legs, trying to imitate her. "Weird position"

She looked at him in silence and then her laugher filled the place. It was a contagious, pretty sound.

"It's Yoga" she explained. "May I...?" She gestured to his leg but she didn't touch him.

"Onegai-shimasu" he whispered and she placed a hand on his calf.

"How flexible are you, Yuzu?" Gently, she guided his legs to fold in the right position and he closed his eyes as he felt the muscles stretching pleasantly. "Yoga rou...tine?"

"Sort of. Do this" She patted the hand holding his shoe. "Unfold your legs like this and slowly arc your entire body before going back to the resting position. "

He sighed in pleasure.

"It feels even better after a long day of training"

"More?" he asked, sitting. She narrowed her eyes and smirked when she got what he meant.

"Watch... and try"

It was exactly as if she knew the right words to make him feel competitive. And, boy, she was flexible! And her warm personality was just the thing he needed to calm his nerves -and she wasn't even trying, it was just the way she was. She joked, mocked him, and laughed -mostly when Yuzuru pledged he was 'taking a rest' every time she folded as if the term 'joints' didn't apply to her body.

"You always do yoga... before program?"

They were seating next to each other watching their coaches chatting, sometimes even laugh loudly. It somehow looked like they were sharing embarrassing stories about their pupils, given by the looks they gave the two skaters. Great.

"Sometimes" she answered, not gazing away from her coach. "I tend to... test my flexibility a lot when I'm nervous" He knew that. It was evident just by watching her. "It helps me a little"

He nodded.

"Dal-chan, most flexible person I know"

The way she smiled when he said that, made him feel weird.

"Thanks, Yuzuru"

"No. I am jealous"

She looked at him wordlessly.

"You know how to lift a girl's ego"

"E...go?"

Dalia's English was like her natal language, even though he knew it wasn't. He needed to ask and make himself look like a fool stuck with a language he didn't like.

"I mean, kindly, that you being jealous makes me feel... good. I'm not trying to offend you, it's just that... I don't hear that often"

"Oh"

"How was your Short program?" That hurt. He saw her new program, art on ice, and her expression when she won first place. "For you, not for everyone else" she clarified. "Mine was good, but coach's still after my axel"

"You saw?"

"Maybe" She was playing with him, her smile made it clear. But then she nodded and her next words made him smile: "Your quad loop was impressive. I'm jealous."

It was the first time he did that jump in competition, and those shining, sincere eyes made her words more... meaningful.

"Thank you. But... the program... I... do better?"

" 'I can do better', is that what you mean?" she asked gently.

"Dal-chan, you understand!" he complained, pouting.

"It's okay. I appreciate that you're trying to speak in English. If only I knew Japanese..."

_"Tasukeru koto ga dekiru"_

_"Eso no es justo. Te dije que no sé japonés"_ she answered, complaining about him speaking in Japanese.

And that was the magic of the language. There in Montreal, two young skaters from different sides of the world were talking. Any of them knew the other's first language but they still had another source to communicate.

"Dal-chan" She looked up as he spoke. "If you see my Free... I see yours"

"Is that a deal?"

They smiled.

"Just so you know, Yuzu" she said as they shook hands. "I wouldn't miss your programs for anything"

_Neither I'd miss yours._

~

"Listen" coach commanded. "No one knows what you're going to show us tonight. Nobody expects anything from you, more than you do. If you fail, it'll be you who's disappointed. If you fall, it'll be your word becoming a lie". Well, it was evident coach sucked at motivational speeches. "You haven't won anything, so there's nothing to lose"

She was nervous, even more, that night. Praying her trembling was not visible for the world, she did her initial pose. Eyes closed, she tried to clear and mind, and then the program and its story were the only things left.

Dvorak's 'From the New World' was the one as soon as coach suggested it. It reminded her of a war videogame, it was catchy, nobody had skated it before and the choreography created for it was powerful and dark -like the song itself-, and not to say, extremely hard. Oh, the number of days she spent trying to get the full step sequence right, her head hurt with the memory.

> _'Do you understand the true nature of the society you live in? Humanity's past is full of death, pain, and blood. You must fight to survive, protect your own in a world hanging on the edge, fight, fight, and fight. Because if you don't, you can't move forward. This is the message: the world is falling down, contaminated and full of hate; do something about it'._

Or something like that. Dalia was immersed in the interpretation and nerves faded away. And everyone told her anime was a waste of time. _Shinsekai Yori_ was, after all, a solid basis for her program, but nobody besides the choreographers -Misha Luzhin, Carolina Sanz, and Irene- knew that. And Irene had no idea the song was anime related until Dalia did research. And so, the music choice was even better.

She was still feeling hazy when the final scores were announced, her face a little red, and her eyes filled with tears as the beautiful, golden medal was given to her. A million flashes blinded her and the other two medallists but the smile remained plastered in her face long after the victory ceremony.

The coach's expression was confusing. Was she happy? Proud? But the woman smiled when Dalia hanged the medal in her neck, and that was it.

"Oh my god, Gilian! She smiled! Coach is speechless!" she half-screamed, jumping in excitement. The two friends laughed and the people around them as well.

A million interviewers rained upon her, cameras everywhere. She tried her best to fight the urge to run and hide. When she finally managed to escape, she felt mentally drained.

"Oh, it's miss gold medal herself" Misha Ge hummed, and quickly hugged her when they met down the hall.

"Nice to see you again, Misha"

Walking with them, was a smiling Yuzuru.

_"Konnichiwa"_

Both males were wearing their Free costumes, both of them looking extremely gorgeous. But didn't all skaters? They were all so attractive she wanted to cry in happiness all the time.

_"Kon-"_

"Rodriguez!" she heard and without thinking, she hid behind Yuzuru. He turned his head, bewildered.

"Stay there one moment, please"

Watching her bent in weird positions behind them, the two skaters burst into laughs.

"But isn't that your teammate? You don't like him?" Misha asked.

She pursed her lips.

"It's not that. It's... it's a bit complicated" Complicated, kindly meaning she was tired of that annoying human. He was everywhere, and his last amazing-idea was to be coached by Irene -only god knew why-, but he wanted Dalia to convince the Russian woman to do so -the little coward.

"Anywayyy" Misha cooed. "Too bad for him, because _we_ reclaim your attention just for us" He intertwined their arms, and walked proudly -making her smile.

Yuzuru was walking silently next to them, fingers clenched on his bag's strap. But when he caught her staring, he gave her a sweet smile.

_Ah, my poor heart can't handle such a pretty smile._

"Congratulations on getting gold, Dal-chan"

She blushed. Every time he used that nickname, her heart did weird things and it was impossible not to fangirl.

"Thanks, Yuzu"

"Ah! I have a proposal, Leah dear" Misha exclaimed. "See... I want you to pay close attention to my program"

Dalia's eyebrows raised.

"I always do that, there's no need to ask"

"Aw, you precious thing" he pulled her close, affectionately. "Well... if you like what you see, I'd like you to consider having me choreograph something for you"

_Oh, I like what I see, trust me._

Her incredulous expression made the two men smile.

"Okay? Don't miss a second. I really want to work with you, miss. I'll do my best so you don't even need to think about it"

There was nothing to think. It was Misha Ge, for all the figure skating gods' sake!

"Do your best, Misha. You too, Yuzuru."

"Of course he will" The Uzbek man growled with an amused tone. "Mr. Competitive has been irradiating anxiousness since we saw your amazing Free"

_We?_ Her dreams were all becoming real, she needed to write it, photograph it so she could remember forever.

Dalia smirked.

"Well, then let's say I prepared the rink and the podium for you guys"

They liked that. Those hungry, fiery expressions said it all.

"We'll be waiting after the VC, you're gonna have to take a billion pictures with these future medallists because you said that."

"I'll ask Coach for my medal if you wanna compare" she laughed. "Shine like you always do, boys. See you later"

Of course, they weren't lying. Gold and silver, they smiled at the crowd standing on the podium. They joked, and just like Misha said, a selfie party happened afterward and a lot of people joined in. At the end of the day, everyone's camera rolls were full of the Autumn Classic International 2016 memories.

~

"It's freezing here, hurry up!" Dalia urged as she pushed one of her bags with her leg and struggled to hold her phone and carry the rest of her stuff with her hands.

"Yeah, yeah. Wait there" Gilian hung up after that and she found herself alone at the hotel's lobby.

Skaters, coaches, and club teams were everywhere. Was it that hard for coach and Gilian to understand the horror movie that being alone in a crowd was for an anxious person?

Her eyes were wandering around as she pushed her bag back and forth mechanically -and then she found Yuzuru seating at the other side of the room, earphones on, bags around, and eyes fixed in his phone. Doubtful, she wondered if it'd bother him if she went to say goodbye, she could also wish him luck on his upcoming competition, Skate Canada. But maybe, it was better to stay there, quiet.

Dalia bit her lip watching the Japanese articulate the lyrics of the song he was listening to. Gilian showed up then and when he walked past Yuzuru yelling her name, the skater looked up and their eyes met. He smiled and waved a hand -a gesture she reciprocated shyly. _Now, that was less awkward_. But Yuzuru didn't go back to whatever he was doing.

"Irene will be here in 10"

"Oh, fine"

"Fine? I thought you were freezing"

Yuzuru tilted his head, refusing to break contact first.

"I think I can handle it"

"Wha-" And just like a friend always did when they weren't supposed to look, he turned like he was that girl from The Exorcism. Dalia blushed, knowing he had found Yuzuru, and the Japanese's smile shifted into an amused one.

**"You're an idiot, Gilian"**

~

Irene Zhdanov and Brian Orser showed up simultaneously a while later. By then, the girl at the corner and him was done with the staring contest. She wasn't talking with the blond but on the phone- laughing, making weird faces and laughing again.

She was pretty, there, just laughing without a single care of whatever happened around her. Sometimes she'd dance comically to the music right in the middle of the ice, or she'd run after her friend outside the barriers wearing a pissed face, or she'd move her head to the rhythm as she closed her eyes.

_What an idiot_ , he thought. Looking at her all the time was worse than simply admitting he had a crush on a girl he barely knew.

While everyone was busy with the hotel's paperwork, they found the other standing by their side. On his hands, he was holding something Dalia never thought she'd look at from such a close distance -it was Yuzu's strategy: if she was the fan she declared herself to be, she'd say something.

"Ah, Winnie the Pooh," she said out loud. Her mouth opened but no words came out.

He smiled, triumphant.

"Pooh-san, Dal-chan. Dal-chan, this is my friend Pooh-san" he introduced.

She blinked and then Pooh-san was three inches away from her eyes, their noses meeting. She raised her hands to hold the yellow tissue box, and her hand touched Yuzu's, but he nodded and gestured for her to carry his beloved friend.

"Dal-chan... you like Pooh? Your answer says if we are friends or not"

The girl dressed casually -but in full black clothes-, laughed.

"If I say yes, and run away with him, would we be friends?"

Yuzuru pursed his lips.

"No"

She chuckled, petting the bear's head.

"Do you have... favorite?"

"Of what?" He pointed at Pooh-san.

"Oh" Dalia looked up, thinking about it. "Stitch, maybe. But, for real, I really like Panther Lily, one of Fairy Tail's flying cats" Her expression was embarrassed, but Yuzuru's was pure curiosity.

"Ah. Is that your favorite anime?"

She shook her head.

"You can't ask that. Can you pick only one?"

He supposed she was right, but he did a hand gesture anyway.

"Tokyo Ghoul?" she guessed. "Don't get mad, but excluding the music, I didn't like the anime that much"

"Manga?"

Dalia was playing with Pooh-san, moving his small ears, exploring the tissue box like a curious little kid. Absorbed, he couldn't look away.

"Better. A lot. Although, some deaths really hurt me, but..."

"Hide isn't dead," he said immediately and she raised her eyebrows.

"How do you know that? The scene practically shouted it!"

There they were. Two young adults speaking about anime with a 5-year-old's enthusiasm. They were speaking in English, but it might as well as their own language for the people around them.

"No dead body, no death" he stated.

"You know, Javi told me something a few days ago. How much do you speak with him about anime?"

"Um, a little?"

Besides Evgenia Medvedeva, who knew a couple of animes, no one he knew shared his passion, so perhaps he annoyed his friend a little too much.

"Well, he said I don't shut up"

Yuzuru laughed.

"We...fix that" he nodded. "But should we?"

And just like that, the perfect opportunity to exchange contacts came by, and they took it. Not because they wanted to stop Javi's misery (they agreed not to) but because what were the odds? He had never met someone as bright as that girl who wanted to steal Pooh-san. She was so peculiar he doubted he'd ever find someone like that twice in a lifetime.

_Because there's only one like her. In Spain._

Fine, he liked her. 

  
  
  



	10. Through the screen

The Grand Prix events finally started, favorites appeared -and so did Dalia's anxiety. Her two assigned events were next to the other and in the meantime, although she had extra time to train, she was impatient.

Around the globe, every skater was working in their programs and sometimes they watched other's competitions while they waited for their own. At the same time, Dalia's first semester as a college student began.

_"On the ice, representing Japan: Yuzuru Hanyu"_

A very flexible Spaniard unfolded her legs to admire the man dressed completely in white.

"What the heck, Yuzuru" she whispered under her breath. _Too tight, too tight. Oh my god._

The free music, however, was pretty, and that Ice King was just as breathtaking as always, even though his skating felt strange -his moves were pretty but he seemed... off.

"Yes!" she yelled in celebration when landed a clean Axel. "That's how it's done!"

" _Dalen'ka,_ " Her mom said, knocking in the door. " _Molchalivyy pozhaluysta_ (A/N: Dalen'ka is a Russian nickname. The rest means: Be quiet, please)"

"I'm sorry!"

Florence thought she was working in some university projects, but in reality, she was doing Yoga and watching Skate Canada's Livestream on her laptop. There was no time for university then.

After chatting with her friends, she knew she'd meet with Javier, Misha, and Gabrielle in France. Later in Japan, Nam and Yuzuru would be at NHK too. But after SC's Exhibition Gala she couldn't wait to see _Notte Stelatta_ live.

"What are you doing?"

"Mish and I worked on an Exhibition program yesterday: Ed Sheeran's Photograph. Among other things."

"Aiming high?" She smiled cheekily. "Can I see?"

"I think it's all here" she pointed to her temple. "But please check if it looks fine"

Dalia didn't train at a private rink -and she only asked for late at night private sessions when it was extremely necessary- so there was always someone else with her – apprentices and some particulars depending on the hour. But she was allowed to monopolize the music if no one else was practicing their competitive programs.

She made a gesture to the tech girl -Marie- and a song began to play. It wasn't Sheeran's song but she moved anyway, and then every pair of eyes looked at her, the little children shouted 'I wanna be like the pros', the coaches allowed their kids to watch -inspiration given from the elders was important for them.

"Is she Yuzuru's fan?"A tall black lady asked, leaning next to him to watch the skater doing a Biellmann.

He frowned, uncomfortable with the unknown's presence.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, that's his Exhibition program for this season"

It was pretty obvious, Gilian supposed. Dalia was as open as a book when it came to her love for her favorites, she probably knew by heart at least 3 of her idol's programs. And she was great at it, she memorized them quickly. She released stress that way, when her skating skills were only for her mere satisfaction, anesthesia for her anxious head.

"I can't _hydroblade_ , gah!" she complained, skating towards him once the song was over.

"You what? What?" he blurted out, confused.

"Ah, that thing when Yuzu kind of floats parallel to the ice, right?" The chatty dark-skinned lady was still there, her smile bright and her eyes fixed in Dalia.

"Yes!" Dalia exclaimed. "It's beautiful... and devilishly hard!" she said, opening the water bottle Gilian handed her.

"Ah, he makes it looks so easy though! He's magical I swear"

_Oh no,_ Gilian thought realizing what was going on.

"I know!"

"And his Ina Bauer, oh my god"

Two fans had crossed paths.

"And you! That was a very nice rendition of Yuzu's EX!"

Dalia blushed.

"Thank you very much"

"Ah, I'm Melissa."

"Dalia. Are you...?" Dalia gestured to the rink.

"Ah, no. I'm here to pick up my little brother, Danny"

"Well, it's nice to meet a fellow Yuzu fan. See you some other time, Melissa"

Melissa smiled. And then she greeted some kids and disappeared holding one's hand.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Orly Airport, Paris, France. 15.00_

France was cold in November.

"My butt's freezing"

"You spent 80% of the time with your butt on the ice -literally. Don't lie"

Was that a joke coming from her coach?

"That's a lot of time," she said, pouting.

"Exactly!" Irene's smile was dark.

The trip to the hotel was approx. 40 minutes long, and Dalia needed to send her review on a classic book to her professor, asap.

"Imagine, you'll visit France twice in a year if you make it."

Dalia sighed, watching the unfamiliar streets of the city passing by from the car window.

_I'll be back in December, France. Just wait._

~

When he saw his teammate, she was gliding fast across the rink. It was clear she was free from the 'no showing off before official practice' rule because she was displaying her arsenal as much as she wanted.

_New strategy?_

One of those cheesy pop bands he knew Dalia liked for sure was filling the place when a boy he wasn't too fond of, came across her. He frowned.

When did those two meet?

~

"Watch out, miss," A deep voice said, and two hands held her gently from the elbows. She turned to find Denis Ten. "We were far too close, if either of us jumped, the other could've been hit"

What?

"I'm really sorry, I guess I wasn't paying enough attention."

"It's fine, nothing happened. By the way, I think we haven't talked before, but I do know who you are, Ballerina girl"

She blushed, surprised.

"No, you don't. Last time I checked, that was not my name" she joked, trying to keep her cool.

"Ah, smart. I've been caught" he played along.

"Dalia Rodriguez"

He nodded, offering his hand.

"It's a pleasure, Pretty flower"

~

"How do you feel?"

She smiled at the floor. 

"I can do it, Javi"

"Where's the Russian kid, by the way?"

"Studying, he's a senior now."

"Well, then I can keep you company if you want"

Dalia shook her head, placing her hair moving freely with the wind, behind her ears.

"I'll learn to keep it under control sooner or later, Javier"

He had a worried expression. She hated to cause that.

"You can't just control an anxiety disorder, Dalia"

Well, she'll have to. The drugs to help her anxiety could affect her career as an athlete, that was not an option.

"This has been with me ever since I can remember, now it's just diagnosed -written in a piece of paper for my mom to use it as her new favorite reason why I should quit the thing I love the most. "

The way she curled up in a ball trying desperately trying to hold on to the music blasting in her earphones, the memory of her past panic attacks during her first Junior year, her insomnia -those were the reasons why her coaches and Mish had insisted she visited a psychologist.

"Florence, Florence" Javier sighed. "Is she still making it hard for you?"

She shrugged.

"Just like the usual. She stopped for a while though, but I think she was simply scared I'd stop studying after I graduated from high school."

"Congratulations, _enana_!" Javi's smile and hug were both strong and warm. "So, now you're a university girl, huh? Ah, time flies."

"Don't be an oldie" she chuckled. "Do you see these beauties here?" she pointed to her eyes, to the dark shadows underneath them. "I swear the amount of work is endless, Javi. It makes you want to hit your head against a wall, several times, and cry in misery every day of your life"

He laughed.

"Yup, I think that's what university's all about"

Paris was gorgeous at night, and they both had taken dozens of pictures until their phones died, visited coffee shops and art galleries until it was late. They also saw some familiar faces around the city: Nathan Chen -who quickly said hi in between his chaotic shopping day-, Adam Rippon and Evgenia Medvedeva -to which Javi had yelled 'hi' from the backseat of a taxi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dalia's nightmare was real: she was the last one of her group to skate -the anxiety would probably destroy her in between warm-up and her turn. Irene took precautions and ordered her to stay away from the TVs or anything that could let her know any score. She could always watch the performances on Youtube, anyway.

_From: Yuzuru👑_

_9:00p.m._

_幸運を祈ります_

She rolled her eyes. She had no idea how to read in Japanese, that was beyond her -but nothing Google couldn't fix.

_Do nothing but your best,_ he said, in that way the Japanese expressed themselves.

_Just watch me, Yuzu._

[...]

There was only one name. She placed second after the Short, and so she was there -all nervous-, seating in the press conference room in front of an impressive amount of cameras and reporters. 

"M-my program wasn't clean. I always try to... to do my best, and since it's my first time in France, I wanted to... give everyone a nice memory, so I'm... not satisfied with my results"

Everyone stared at her in silence. Next to her was the first placer translator, but Dalia was on her own. The language was something she could manage, but the idea of saying the wrong thing, or not knowing what to say at all... was far worse than those longlasting seconds when you were waiting for the music to start in the initial pose.

"It's just that... this is my way to say thank you to every person supporting me and to pay respect for the audience's attention and time when I'm on the ice. I hope I can honor that in my Free"

And those eyes staring back at her, shined in approval, satisfied with her words. And the figure skating fandom was too -attracted by that shy and humble expression paired with her fiery eyes-, but Dalia wouldn't know that until the competition ended.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Nooo!" she complained, burying her face in the pillow. It felt as if she only had one minute of sleep and then the alarm rang. And on top of that, someone was knocking loudly in her door.

It wasn't Irene. Coach never knocked -she had access to the room.

**"Good morning..."** The male trailed-off when he saw her. **"Were you... sleeping?"**

**"No"** Hardly believable, and now that she realized, opening the door with the exact look she had after getting out of bed was a terrible idea.

Javier, on the other side, smelled like soap and was ready to go: sportswear on and perfectly fixed hair.

**"I'm here to keep you company till it's time for you to shine"** he stated inviting himself in.

Running around, Dalia picked her things to get ready. In the meantime, Javi kept talking.

**"I heard your Free gives speed and elegance a new meaning"**

That made her stop.

"Who told you that?"

"That's a secret, darling"

Dalia snorted.

"Don't say anything then! 'Keep me company' with your mouth shut. "

That was not possible. Not for him.

"Wow, someone's in a bad mood"

Dalia threw him a sock and for five minutes, hell broke loose. Pillows, blankets, socks, t-shirts, plushie toys... it all flew across the room. However, the pillows were more efficient for their purposes, and screaming like 5-year-olds, they mercilessly attacked the other... and then the door opened.

"What's going on here?"

Along with Irene Zhdanov, the end of the fun came. Just like in the old times.

[...]

Cameras were everywhere, her legs were shaking a little but as soon as the last group entered the ice, a silent battle started and her skin tingled in excitement. The crowd cheered and clapped, easing the nerves and setting fire to the skaters spirits.

"Stay out of it" Coach hissed, but there was no use.

///

The lights were off and the only light in the room was the TV.

_There she is._ Her dress was a work of art itself. Midnight black with flame-like designs and red stripes in the skirt -it certainly drew a lot of attention against the white surface she was in.

He smiled, realizing what was going on during the warm-up. And for once, that girl didn't test her flexibility, something else filling her eyes instead: hunger.

Dalia's Free was completely different from her Short. It was dark, energetic, powerful. She did one mistake that day, and it reminded him of something. 'Coach is after my Axel', she said once and he frowned at her falling in that exact jump.

_Could it be...?_

Trying to understand what those eyes were hiding, and the laugh that answered Irene's post-program nagging, he watched her standing on the podium.

First, Javier Fernandez in the men's field. Now the ladies had their own Spaniard to deal with.

"The dynamic duo" the commentariat said when they hugged during the victory ceremony. "Spain has one representative in each of the singles' categories - both medallists here at Eric Bompard. The two of them look like finalists to me, this season will be very interesting to watch."

She had no idea how right she was.

~

The other two ladies on the podium, probably had no idea who she was, but they both smiled kindly at her. The bronze medal was hers, but her chest felt tight. That day, two Spaniards stepped on the podium in two different categories, but no, all she cared for were silver and golden medals not hanging in her neck. What an awful sensation it was.

Dalia was utterly tired when she threw herself in bed, but she still pulled her phone out to admire her photo gallery. Nathan Chen holding her from the waist with a smile so beautiful it could stop wars. Denis Ten hugging Boston (the purple plush bear she had since Worlds) while she pretended to be mad and stared at him with a 'give him back' expression. There also were at least 10 pictures of her and Javi with Misha photobombing til he got his own selfie with her. Laurine Lecavelier, Adam Rippon, Piper Gilles, Gabriella Papadakis -she had so many memories to treasure.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Trophee de France was the first time Dalia participated in an international Exhibition Gala.

"Ah, don't ever leave me" Javi cried during practice. "I've been so lonely without you" He was hanging from her shoulders behind her. She sped up, but Javier refused to let her go. Pure entertainment, those two noisy Spaniards were for everyone who laid eyes on them.

"I like her"

Javier raised his eyebrows.

"Do you know her? How?"

"I didn't say that. I mean, I think she's good. Tano jump speaking and all that."

"Oh, so now you're Evgenia's fan?"

"Fan? No. I simply recognize good skaters, Javi" she smiled. "It's exciting"

_To compete against them, you mean._

The girl was there finally. All competitive and smiley, as always. But Dalia, his little sister, stood on a Grand Prix podium for the first time in her life, and her expression was something he'd treasure forever.

Normally, during the practice for the Gala, the atmosphere was calmer, but that day, there was a very enthusiastic bronze medalist on the ice. She jumped and jumped, smiling and enjoying the attention.

_She's like another person when she skates._

Everyone was attracted into the abyss she was, captivated. Denis Ten was at least, because he joined the ridiculous exhibition Dalia had started right away.

Triple Lutz, Triple Toe, Doble Toe.

Triple Lutz, Triple Toe.

Triple Lutz, loop, Triple Sal.

_And she used to hate that jump._ Now, it was one of her main weapons. And, god, she made it look so easy. It was infuriating, so he joined too. And then, Evgenia as well.

_Was that... a quad?_

Dalia's face was pale. To Javi, her feelings were written all over her face: surprise, shock, jealousy, anger... but then she clenched her fists and smiled.

_Oh, bollocks. These two._ They hadn't met but they obviously knew who the other was. And perhaps, they had no idea what they had just started, but Javier was certain those girls were meant to push each other. Just like him and Yuzuru.

_~_

Outside the ice, waiting for their turn to say hi to the crowd, the skaters were reunited.

"Hey, Javi. Did you know there's an anime about fig-"

"OH NO," he spat. "Not you too"

She looked at him, startled.

"Good afternoon, you two" Nathan hummed in a cheerful tone.

"Chen, hi" she smiled. "Hey, do you know something about that new skating anime?"

"Oh, yeah. Yuri o-" Javier cowered his mouth. Nathan frowned and as he swatted Javi's hand away, Dalia found an amused smile.

"Yuri on Ice, I LOVE Yuri on Ice!" someone yelled, and Javier face-palmed. A few meters away, Evgenia, Denis, and Adam were apparently discussing the same topic.

Dalia smiled. Figure skaters watching a figure skating anime? Oh yes.

"Have you watched it?"

"Has she watched it, you ask? Man, you're in front of Zhenya two point oh" He shook his head. "Actually, no. Dalia's much worse because she knows every anime in existence"

Nathan laughed and Dalia gazed at the Russian. Was she an anime fan too?

"Who's your fav? Mine was Leo Delaiglesia because you know, I support my home team, but he didn't make it so... now I'm not sure"

"I have a bit of a dilemma. See, I adore Yurio's Short... but then Yuri's Free it's just- agh" Dalia's face was pure frustration. "And Phichit!"

Javier stared at them, bewildered.

"Oh, Phichit!"

Sometimes, Javier's nightmares turned into reality.

~

Beyond happy, she waved to the French crowd. It was the Finale, and she sure enjoyed that night.

"Your Exhibition program was pretty," Denis said stopping next to her as the skaters line slowly formed in the middle of the rink.

"Thanks. Yours was brilliant" There was no doubt, every guy there had an award-winning smile. It was ridiculous.

After watching many routines, some creative, some touching -everything but nudism was allowed that night-, she exited the right after waving goodbye one last time.

"This is the dream, isn't it?"

Two kids who sucked at Toes once dreamed of skating in the big leagues, representing their country proudly even though the sport was uncommon there.

It was just like dream, so real it was scary.

///

He clenched his fists. Why those two knew each other? Out of every possible skater, it was _him_ by her side. Not Misha, not Javi, not a girl.

He turned his phone off, throw it somewhere, and skated away, infuriated. He landed cleanly a quad loop, a weird sensation filling him and a dark expression in his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, I wrote this so long ago. Our talented Denis Ten :c


	11. A fan and her idol

> _Song three: Treat you better. Shawn Mendes._
> 
> _Song four: My sweet baby. One Ok Rock._   
>    
> 

  
"Faster, faster!"

Two minutes late to her training session and Irene was beating the life out of her. Mercilessly. Her feet were burning and she couldn't hear the music anymore, the only thing she registered was her legs begging for rest.

_Stupid stamina training menu_ , she thought angrily, but she didn't stop. Doing that would mean another round of those killer exercises.

_It doesn't hurt, it doesn't hurt_. She opened her eyes in the middle of her camel spin, and remembering something, she leaned tentatively.

_Nope, not like that._ But she was already on her way to the ground.

"DALIA" Irene shouted entering the ice and reaching her in a second.

Feeling the cold surface underneath her, and a jolt of pain in her back -which she thought was normal for someone who just avoided an ugly head crash mid-fall -, she sighed. _That could've been so much worse._

She ended up visiting the doctor after a long scold from her two coaches, Irene and Carolina Sanz. And some pain-killers after she was sent home to rest - _useful doctors._

"Honestly, what were you thinking?"

_I was defying gravity._ She stayed quiet.

"Do you realize the small chance of going to the Final would've just... _poof!_ In one second?"

"I'm sorry" But of course she knew. It kept her awake at night, her head was an anxious disaster and it loved to create awful scenarios.

"And how on earth will you have a nice performance in Sapporo if you get injured a week before?"

"I'm sorry"

"Do you know how hysterical your mom is going to be when she discovers what happened?"

And, she did. It was a bad day to be Dalia Rodriguez.

When she finally collapsed in her bed, she wanted to curl up in a ball and drown in her misery for a few hours, in silence. And sending to hell everything university involved, she buried herself underneath the blankets and quickly fell asleep.

She regretted that the next morning.

"Dalia, the deadline is today" Galilea, her English Grammar I classmate, said.

Dalia wanted to hit her head against her desk, several times. Every single in her body hurt already, so she didn't.

"At noon"

"WHAT"

[...]

"I hate how worried I am to fail that stupid course. I already have a million things to worry about, I didn't need another one. The pain in my back, my non-existent practice due to that, NHK next week..."

"It'll be ok, Leah. Your tests are practically machine-made" Gilian reassured, exploring through Dalia's university stuff. "I mean... ten, ten and nine-point-two? What even are you?"

Dalia couldn't stop thinking about the 10-page-long essay she sent at 11.30 with no double-checking. But she needed to relax, so her friends took the once in a year opportunity to actually hang out with their training-addict friend.

"Hey guys" Mariluna yelled, rushing through the crowded street.

"Yo" January greeted them half an hour later, due to traffic problems.

They went from one store to another. Entered a Karaoke place and recorded themselves for the sake of their Instagram, watched a crappy horror movie, and ate at a Mexican restaurant (which really tested Dalia's mental strength) and when the sun disappeared outside, they found a curious place.

"This was not here before"

Four teenagers were in front of a roller skating rink.

"Uh, I don't think this is a good idea" But her friends dragged her inside anyway. Once the rented skates were on her feet, she rethought the situation.

She had never roller skated in her entire life.

"You can do it," she told herself as she got up the bench. Her eyes widened when she slipped. "Or not..." Gilian, standing behind her, became her seat. Tangled, they struggled to get on their feet again while Malu and January laughed hysterically.

It couldn't be so hard. Skates, not as slippery surfaces equal to less difficulty. She was wrong. She was so used to the ice that such a place was sheer torture. The rollers didn't provoke that familiar gliding-like sensation. _Figure skater to the core_ , she thought trying to replicate a crossover. Feeling brave, she tried a single Sal. And once she had it under control, she took the risk and tried a double.

"Well, that escalated fast" Gilian retorted. "It took you... what? Fifteen minutes to go from zero to jumping everywhere"

"Ugh, I hate awfully talented people" January growled making them laugh.

Days like that were very few, but Dalia was glad that during hard times, she could laugh with her friends.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_November 24th, 2016._

"Japan, Japan, Japan" Dalia hummed with a happy face, to coach's amusement (sarcasm).

She had always dreamed of visiting Japan -like every otaku/anime fan, she supposed. And she was also using one of those black medical masks to protect herself from the cold weather, she couldn't be happier! Even the airport was impressive and the city, like everything she laid her eyes on since she put a foot in that country, made her yell in excitement.

"I need Gilian" she sighed. But since said boy was forbidden to travel with them because it was his senior year...

_"But Dalia traveled last year being a senior student" he had complained._

_"Yeah, but Dalia's the skater. And..." Oh, there she went. Unlike her mother, coach Irene was always using Dalia's grades as an example._

So it was either he studied or he'd never see a plane ever again.

"Look at the shower" she focused the phone camera so his friend could appreciate the bathroom. "Why would you possibly need six knobs in a shower?, I can't wait to find out!"

"I feel like I'm in one of those documentaries I always watch with you"

"But now you know the documentary was not a lie" she chuckled. "Japan is like another planet"

Like a dream. That's how it felt when she stepped outside the Hotel and a million differences startled her. Figure skating moved thousands of people in a way she'd never experienced before. Their athletes faces were everywhere, the news was all about the upcoming competition -it was a completely different atmosphere.

The Japanese press followed the athletes around, delighted when Anna Pogorilaya stopped to say hi, beyond busy getting takes of her every move with their cameras. They had even directed their lenses to her, something weird since the Spanish press rarely acted like that, but she nodded and greeted them politely.

"It feels odd"

Irene shrugged.

"Ice skating here is like soccer in Spain. Understandable, they have lots of outstanding athletes"

It wasn't just that. The audience, Javi had told her, was exceptional too. "Show them what you can do, and you'll see what I mean," he said in one of their many video calls.

"I don't know why, but they seem to like you" coach muttered, scanning through some fans watching the official practice. Dalia smirked leaning to rest her arms on the boards. The woman next words, though, had a different effect. "Go and show us the reason"

Dalia handed her juice bottle and skated away, adrenaline rushing through her veins. She made sure she knew that rink by heart, and then she tested her audience. Smoothly, she raised one leg vertically, leaning her body forward slightly to hear clapping when the Arabesque spiral was fully extended. And with that confidence boost, her turn to practice the program came.

There was also another strange thing: the number of people who greeted her. In the morning, she found Nathan Chen in the Hotel elevator, who warmly hugged her and wished her luck. On the hallways, she met with Satoko, Wakaba, and Mirai. Maria Sotskova nodded at her with a kind smile and Elizabet Tursynbaeva waved energetically while she waited for her group's turn to practice. Tessa and Scott also said hi during breakfast and Gabriella Papadakis kissed both of her cheeks when they bumped into each other. Nam invited her to do some tourism when they met at the entrance. Curiously, she didn't see the person she wanted to meet the most until the afternoon practices.

Yuzuru had no idea she was there, stretching behind the boards, casually watching men's practice. It was hypnotizing to watch him moving smoothly across the ice, with a deep gaze and untidy hair. He did a triple Axel and she discovered herself carefully examining all details: timing, height, inclination, leg posture... as if trying to absorb it all to help her jump in progress. His eyes met Yuzuru's when she gazed away from his blades.

_He... oh my god, he caught me being a creepy fangirl!_

Smiling sheepishly, she waved at him while she grabbed her foot and lifted it into a Biellmann position, her muscles screaming in pleasure.

Yuzu's smile stayed for the rest of the practice, and even though she probably wasn't the reason, it didn't matter. Yuzuru was smiling.

///

" _Give me a sign. Take my hand, we'll be fine. I promise I won't let you down_ " Dalia sang dramatically to her bemused coach, along with the song playing at the rink. " _Just know that you don't have to do this alone. Promise I'll never let you down_ " Irene told her to shut up and she laughed.

Yuzuru flashed next to them, smiling when he heard her laugh. He saw her crossing the doors and then reclaiming that place behind the boards to do her stretching routine. However, their eyes didn't meet until he did an Axel, only to caught her with a steel gaze on him.

" _Konnichiwa_ " she greeted him.

" _Hola_ " he pronounced slowly and she instantly smiled, eyes widened.

When she left to practice, he turned to find Kikuchi-san and coach's amused expressions. He shook his head and asked them to leave first -which only made their smiles grow bigger-, but they nodded and left anyway.

Leaning in the boards and ignoring the looks he received, he decided to play around with his friends, Satoko and Dalia. His teammate rolled her eyes, trying to ignore him. Dalia did the opposite, she played along, joking and smirking while she practiced bits of her programs. She jumped here and there across the place -yet not so often-, completely ignoring the rest of the ladies on the ice.

She was different inside the rink, isolated in her own world, lip-syncing to every song -slow, pop, rock... she knew them all-, moving along with the music, improvising.

_A rarity in a world full of weird people._ It seemed obvious why he was so interesting thinking about it that way.

Dalia gazed at her coach, and noticing the woman was distracted, she smiled mischievously. Skating towards the center, she arched her back smoothly into an Ina Bauer that fitted perfectly with the sad song playing then.

_Exhibitionist_ , he thought, jolly.

"Not fair" Yuzuru grumbled when she skated close to him. The lady gazed at him quickly and out of nowhere, a Triple Lutz dazzled everybody. Then she skated away calmly.

No way! That was war!

Yuzuru banged his fists on the boards, throwing a tantrum like a 4-year-old, and she cowered her mouth, holding back a laugh. She high-fived Satoko and he looked at them, shocked.

"Traitor" he mouthed to his Japanese teammate.

Satoko and Dalia were almost rolling over with laughter, and he felt warm, relaxed -away from the pressure for a single moment. It was a feeling he could get used to.

"Revenge, tomorrow," Yuzuru told them as soon as they left the ice. "Short"

"I won't make it easy for you, Yuzu" Dalia answered, defiant. He reciprocated the look in her eyes.

"Never"

Satoko rolled her eyes.

"Cut from the same cloth"

[...]

"Can you move?" Nam told Nathan Chen and they both tussled dramatically for the camera's hold. In the meantime, Shoma Uno (who only came to see them), Satoko, and Dalia watched hell break loose between Canada and the US, bewildered.

Yuzuru was busy with the press, and a few meters away, five skaters were miserably struggling to take a group selfie.

"Give it to me, I know what to do"

"Of course you don't! You kept cutting my face out of the frame!"

"Well, if you weren't a freaking giant you wouldn't have that problem!"

"Chen!"

"Nguyen!"

Shoma, Satoko, and Dalia burst into laughs, instantly driving the attention to them -they were, after all, in the press area.

Yuzuru found his chance to escape the mainstream interviews and walked towards them. Cameras and reporters followed him, delighted, and they gladly took the picture.

And even though, it took them longer than planned to get Yuzuru (the most popular one amongst them) out of the there; three Japanese, an American, a Canadian, and a Spaniard finally went to a restaurant to have dinner and then headed to Nam's room to release stress by doing what normal teenagers did (even though Yuzuru technically wasn't one). Or they tried to since half the group had limited to zero knowledge of the language spoken in the country they were in. So of course, they watched anime with English subtitles -and problem solved.

" _Yuri-kun, ganbarou!"_ Nathan and Dalia yelled in unison. They were sitting at opposite corners in the room but that didn't stop them from supporting their favorite.

Six skaters were somehow in the same bed, a computer in front of them showing a figure skating anime. Two of them, more energetic than they were at real events.

"No, no. JJ! Let's go Canada!" Nam shouted back.

_Three_ of them.

"And who is that?" Yuzuru asked. The anime was not bad, but starting from chapter nine surrounded by avid fans was not ideal.

"That one" Shoma replied, signaling to a man dressed in a lilac costume. He looked like a jerk, a moved like one. "I think"

"Man, Yurio's right" Nathan stated. "This guy is disagreeable"

"Why... clothes look like mine?" Yuzuru whispered to Dalia, and her eyes left the screen for a second to look at him.

"Well, to be honest, I don't think anyone besides you can pull off that kind of costume"

Looking down, he smiled, delighted with her answer.

_She's so cute._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Even though spending a night watching Yuri On Ice with other skaters was incredible, she barely managed to get five hours of sleep.

She rested her hear on the elevator's mirror and closed her eyes. Instantly, Irene punched her arm, keeping her from falling asleep for the tenth time. Music was blasting in her ears as an attempt to keep her anxious head calm, but it wasn't working.

She was almost quivering when she put on the maroon dress for the Short.

_Too nervous._

She didn't understand why she felt doubly anxious. Her back no longer hurt, the ice quality was so good she wanted to hug it. Then, why? She hated that sensation of not being in control.

"Geez" she muttered, bouncing to comfort herself with the metallic thump of her skates rhythmically hitting the carpeted floor. She cracked her knuckles trying to focus in breathing slowly, instead of the pressure stuck in her chest since she woke up that morning.

"I thought I established it. Kaneki-kun mine."

Fully aware of who it was, she cracked her index again.

"Dal-chan!" he groaned when she turned.

Dalia shrugged, giving him an innocent smile.

Yuzuru was in his sportswear, but his hair was already pushed back, gel keeping his bangs away, ready for his Short. Then he smiled, that kind of smile that made his eyes disappear, and Dalia's face reddened. Did he have an idea of how ridiculously hot he looked? She was close to drooling in front of him, looking at that porcelain face, slim frame, and a mild scent of that exotic smell he always had surrounding her.

In her head, every light turned on. Alert, they said. For a simple fan talking with her idol -her all-time inspiration-, her feelings were quite... strange. It was true she was getting to know Yuzuru 'the man', and not just Yuzuru 'the skater' everyone sees through a screen, and that it was everything and more than she ever expected him to be, but... _No, no way._

"Listen with me?" he asked, offering her a silver object, completely oblivious to her skin tone change. Or perhaps, he was just being a gentleman.

///

Whoever thinking nervousness disappeared with time, was wrong to cellular levels. There he was, an Olympic Champion, a three-time GP gold medalist, a 10+ world record breaker, as the living proof.

Coach sometimes seated quietly so he could distract himself with loud music and practice in a corner. And it usually worked, but it definitely was not for the girl in the white jacket.

Yuzuru looked down at his iPod, then to the girl. She was ready to go out: hair tied up in a complicated bun, red dress, skates on. And maybe the makeup made her face look immaculate, but he had seen two dark shadows in her pale face earlier at breakfast. And no makeup could erase panic.

"Coach" Yuzuru said. "Please, take care of this" He handed his skates to the Canadian man and bowed before walking away from the amused coach.

Dalia cracked her knuckles and he found the perfect retort.

"I thought I established it. Kaneki-kun mine"

Her face changed in a second. Then she cracked her index, just like Tokyo Ghoul's main character did. He made a noise, complaining about it, but a smile was creeping on his lips.

"Listen with me?"

Now, seating on a bench next to each other on the hallway, a random song filling their ears, he felt both relief and satisfaction. Dalia was smiling as she scrolled down the song list, amusingly pointing out the exaggerated language mix and occasionally asking him to translate. But it was her who took the DJ responsibility, and it surprised him to find out how relaxing letting her do that was, and he closed his eyes and got lost in the melodies for a while.

"Ah" she mumbled and a familiar tune replaced some piano instrumental. Yuzuru looked at her and before he said a word, Dalia -being the karaoke lover she appeared to be- sang along to Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer with cute enthusiasm. " _Past time has no meaning to us. It's not enough! Will we make it better or just stand here longer?"_

_It can't be._ She liked his favorite band, that girl was the one.

"Oh my god" she breathed. "You have the whole discography"

Yuzuru nodded, unable to say a word, captivated by her overly excited expression.

" _Jolines"_ she whispered in Spanish.

And for the next hour, they had that extensive conversation you needed to have when someone who liked your favorite band appeared.

~

"No way!" Dalia exclaimed. "Good goodbye is a lot better!"

Yuzuru shook his head, wrinkling his nose.

"Deeper, deeper," he said stubbornly.

"Fine. Then name your favorite slow song they've released"

The Japanese stared at the roof, thinking about it. She continued to scroll down in his iPod.

"Nobody's Home"

She looked at him.

"Yuzuru". He understood her, but she was pretty sure 'Nobody's Home' was not 'slow' "Umm... Heartache or Wherever you are or..."

"Oh! I like... _Kanjo Effect_?"

No, he didn't understand at all.

"Okay," she accepted, sighing. "The old stuff"

Yuzuru nodded several times.

"In _Kanjo Effect_ , favorite song?" Dalia asked.

"Uh... _Itsumo sunaoni dekinai boku wo"_ he sang in a low voice. _"Anata wa yakashiku tsutsunde kureru no hito dayo...(A/N: You're always unable to be honest with me, but your gentle shyness makes you unique)"_

"Ah!" she said, making them both smile. "Do you believe in destiny? Cause I can't deny, baby you and I, _naze bokura ga koko ni iru no ka_? (A/N: Why are we here?)"

Yuzuru's smile turned into a laugh when he heard her Japanese pronunciation.

"Yuzuru!" she groaned, but she ended up joining his laugh.

" _Gomen, gomen (N/A: sorry)_ "

Dalia shook her head, her heart still beating fast because of the meaning of the words she had sung.

"Ah, _Kaimu_ is good"

"Yes" Frowning, she turned to him and showed him the screen. "What does it say here?"

キミシダイ列車

" _Kimishidai Ressha._ Listen" He pressed the song name and they listened to the fast melody in silence.

Taka Moriuchi sang in the ears of two skaters seating in a bench, both of them distracting themselves from the tension, singing, and moving their heads to every song.

Her eyes wandered in the hallway and she discovered someone looking at them. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, she returned her gaze to the iPod.

_Ah!_ She thought, overwhelmed by the mental image Yuzu and her seating there and how they probably looked to others. But her 'fan crush' -how she decided to label her feelings- caused her to blush. For Dalia, allowing someone to use her iPod was quite personal but he didn't look like he cared too much. She had even caught him with his eyes closed, a peaceful expression on.

_Deeper, Deeper_ started then and they looked at each other, words written all over their faces. He lip-synced exaggeratedly, making her laugh -and that was it, he surrendered and laughed too.

Yeah, it definitely was just her 'fan crush' acting up. That had to be the reason her heart jumped at the sight of his smile and jumped in happiness when he laughed. That had to be the reason his gentleness, passion, presence... his existence, revolved her messy head, leaving her with an extreme desire to hug him and protect such a beautiful soul from the rotten world.

That had to be the reason, or she'd be seriously screwed.

~

Javier was right about the Japanese crowd.

"I...nervous, Dal-chan thank you, I'm better now"

And since he told her that, she felt like that day she swallowed three energetic drinks in less than one hour. He bowed, but she couldn't find the words to tell him how much he helped her quiet down the noise in her head. And if she somehow was of help to him, that was the best a fan could ever hear.

Behind the scenes, almost unconsciously two skaters made a line as they waited for their turn. A few meters away, Bring me the Horizon shut every other sound for a lady in a white jacket.

Her hands were cold as she closed her eyes trying to focus. The only score she heard was Maria Sotskova's because she was already moving across the ice, waiting to be announced. She smiled when she was called 'Dalia Rodriguez-san' with that same pronunciation Yuzuru had when he said her name: 'Da-ree-yah'.

There was a change in her programs, like coach had intended since Autumn Classic, so the jump order was a bit different, but it was her idea to apply said changes there. It was all or nothing. It also was uncommon, she heard, for a skater to go from a love story to energetic, exotic thematic in their season programs, but she felt as if she had wasted so much time away from competitions that showing versatility was a must. At least, technical versatility, because to her, she had a tendency to choose dark or sad songs.

"Why is everything in one of your animes?" Irene once complained.

"Because, coach, anime is everywhere" she replied, chuckling, but nobody really understood the sadness Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso's history brought her every time the piano/violin duo interpretation of Love's Sorrow filled the air.

Now, she was in Japan, if someone was to find out the program's history, it was there. And so she showed them, the beauty in sadness.

~

"I won't make it easy for you" He remembered the Spaniard saying, but she still stared, skeptical, at the whole Makomanai Sekisuheim Ice Arena standing in their feet, clapping for her.

"The scores for Dalia Rodriguez: 75.78, she's in first place with a new season's best"

Clean program, season's best, and the first place. She surely honored her statement.

Yuzuru Hanyu smiled, the hunger for victory consuming him.

_My turn._


	12. Revenge

"Screw 'resting'!" she told her coach and ran to the stands.

Strangely, the inauguration ceremony was scheduled between the SP for the singles categories. Like, why not at the beginning as a normal inauguration? But at least, that and the slow Zamboni, allowed her to make it in time to see the guys.

"But that means..." After Elizabeth Tursynbaeva's appeared on the screen, the realization hit her. There was no one left to skate. So...

"Well, if the Russian girls weren't able to beat your score, the second group didn't have many opportunities. I'm not saying it was impossible, but..."

Hidden behind acid words, the coach's compliments were scarce, like a miracle.

The flashes blinded her as she stood in the center, the place meant for gold. After working so hard, the first tangible reward was there. The astonishment of hearing a Japanese interviewer calling her 'a promising talent' almost made her hug the man, and the conversation between two Russians (who clearly had no idea she knew the language) was like fuel to her already ignited spirit.

"Good performance, but she can't face Evgenia's lowest score with her best repertoire, so..." one of them said, and she almost chuckled in front of them.

_Best what? Who said anything about this being my best repertoire?_

She was aware of the Russian's champion excellence, and she also knew she needed much more -stamina, blade control, complicated entries...-to be able to become a threat for the apparently unbeatable Evgenia Medvedeva, but can you really say you've seen a skater's ' _best repertoire_ ' if you're not in their shoes?

When she left the press conference room, a wide variety of eyes received her. Some said 'oh, not a Russian kid' respectively, some were followed by a selfie, and some by awkward exchanges of words. However, one specific gaze, deep and hungry, meaningful, made her stare back with an equally defiant smile.

"Stop fooling around with the Champion and keep walking, Dalia" Irene muttered behind her with an annoyed tone.

Fifteen minutes before the men's Short, she found Shoma and Nam in the stands. The Canadian though left as soon as she arrived to get ready for competition.

" _Omedeto, Leah-san,_ " Shoma said when she sat next to him. The communication was limited, but that she understood. She blushed, thanking him profusely, and then, they both watched together the first six skaters enter the ice.

~

He was calm. Ready to start. Ready to jump.

In the crowd, here and there, the ladies were watching. The screen showed the exact moment when two fans saw him stepping on the ice, and a smile ruined the serious mask he was wearing. Shoma and Dalia looked up with horrified expressions and shyly waved to the camera making the audience cheer.

Then, that instant when the silence made his heart flutter came, and he fell into the abyss between his breath and the first note, but as soon as he moved everything made sense again.

///

She almost fell off her seat when Yuzuru saved a jump from turning into a fall. But she kept getting distracted by the -now- lilac costume, so tight she could see the tanned skin underneath when he moved and...

_No, I refuse to admit I was watching his b-_

She clapped along with the audience to the step sequence and admired with Shoma a favorite: that splendorous rock star slide.

"I wanna do that," she thought out loud and Shoma nodded energetically.

Yuzuru's program easily broke the 100 marks, but the smile he was wearing had a glint of disappointment.

_You'll never be truly satisfied, won't you Angel?_

Dalia and Shoma blinked, startled when a yellow-colored rain fell upon the rink. It was a whole different thing to witness it from the stands, but seeing the love his home crowd had for him was truly incredible. Although, she couldn't imagine what a flower girl felt at that moment.

"Count... yellow" Shoma said.

"Huh? The _Winnies_?" Dalia inquired. "Oh, tough challenge"

"I... count more" His eyes were fixed on the ice as he counted.

"No way!" Dalia replied, her focus turning to the yellow presents. Tense, none of them gazed away, both in complete silence while the rest of the world roared for Yuzuru.

"87" Dalia exclaimed.

For one instant, Shoma seemed defeated, but then he pulled out his phone and wrote for her to read: "128".

"No!" she groaned and Shoma chuckled. "How did you- Wait, more than one hundred Poohs!?"

Ten big bags next to the rink door made it clear, it was the King in his kingdom after all. The king had no competence, so they established another competition, a best-bending-move kind of competition for them to challenge themselves.

"Next time we're in the same rink," she said, shaking hands with the Japanese. "Settled then, Shoma-kun"

It was a real challenge, Shoma's Cantilever was exceptional. Time to work, it was.

~

"Another gold medallist," Brian Orser said when Dalia and Irene met him and his pupil on the hallway. "Congratulations ladies"

Dalia and Yuzuru showed each other their medals, smiling. It was the first time they hugged, it was the first time she was so close to that precious boy -and with him came the realization... and the tears.

"Dal-chan..." Yuzuru half exclaimed-half asked, alarmed. "I-"

"I'm sorry," Dalia said, wiping her tears, careful not to end up looking like a raccoon. "I'm so, so happy, I just- I apologize, I didn't mean to cry on you"

The warm, gentle look he gave her could melt the sun, and when he hugged her again, she realized something else.

_I'm screwed._

///

He lost control of his body when Dalia was around. He did things without thinking, making himself wonder if he was reckless or simply an idiot. So, being one of those things, he hugged the small _ice fairy_ , and he believed it was okay when she tightly hugged him back -her arms around his waist, like a little child holding his favorite plush toy-, but there were tears in her eyes when she stepped away.

Women's faces weren't made to have tears in them, as pretty as they looked with a smile lighting them up. His mother, sister, friends, his beloved fans, her...

"I'm sorry" she whispered. And he just stared, resisting the urge to hold her close again. "I'm so, so happy! I just..." Dalia smiled sheepishly. "I apologize, I didn't mean to cry on you"

He hugged her again, and quietly, he asked for a favor: "Let me see something beautiful tomorrow too."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

If someone asked her what was the biggest difference before and after saving-Yuzu's-phone-contact, she wouldn't even need to think about it. Now, she was able to stare at his Line profile photo, drooling and fangirl screaming... she also was able to accidentally send the most ridiculous emoji and stare at it in misery later. Not that it was how their first conversation started. _Pffft._

However, she discovered that wasn't the biggest difference when they met again. He smiled brightly, playing around like a little kid -and annoying her like one-, pulling her hair, throwing her little pieces of ice, making awful jokes.

"Yuzu, this is the Ladies practice" she pointed out, but he kept skating and bouncing all over the place. The staff around chuckled.

"Dal-chan... you kicking me out?" he asked with an innocent expression.

Dalia smirked, shrugging. She handed her coach the purple blade guards before fully stepping in. Deciding to tease him, she sped up across the ice, but he followed her closely -he wasn't the champion just because he had a pretty face. They grinned to each other, and a battle started.

Her 3Lz3T was buried behind a gorgeous 4S3T from Yuzuru. Smiling widely after his successful combo, she did something she was forbidden to show during practices. Behind the rink door, coach was not impressed at all. Well, no. Not even Irene Zhdanov ignored the fact her 3Lz3Lo3Lo was faultless.

Right after that, it turned into a mathematical battle, and Yuzuru's next move had a bigger tech value than Dalia's.

What even...? In front of her, a 3A3A -17pts vs her 16.2-, left her breathless.

" _Tada!_ " he bragged skating close to her.

"Watch," she said, and then she drew a circle around Yuzuru, pulling her leg farther than the basic Biellmann position. Playfully, she let go of her hold and leaned down to touch the ice.

"Oh my god" the Japanese muttered pouting. "I flexible, but you... not fair"

As the end of the practice was announced, they headed to the exit.

"What about that 3A3A? It was insane!" She exclaimed.

"Ah, but I won" he chanted, and she rolled her eyes. That boy exuded talent, his ability made him truly, one of a kind.

_We all are lucky to live in this -Yuzu's era._

"I have one question," he said when they were removing their skates. "You... know, revenge isn't over?"

It made her smile.

"Oh yeah?"

"I'm not satisfied" He shook his head.

"Yuzuru Hanyu, show me all you got"

[...]

That afternoon, a new feeling appeared. Perhaps not unknown, but for the first time, she felt eager to perform. It was a powerful sensation.

Dressed in black, she entered the rink while the sweepers picked Anna Pogorilaya's presents, and the memory of that same place filled with yellow plushies made her smile.

The unexpected cheering when her name was announced was like fuel to her.

_"Yuzuru Hanyu, show me all you got" This is what I can do, are you watching?_

'From a New World' required perfect timing to maintain the spell of the story. The sensation was there that day.

_"Dalen'ka I just want what's best for you, my child" This is the best for me, are you watching?_

Every bruise, every fall, every night crying in pain, was worth that sensation.

_"Let me see something beautiful tomorrow too." Never look away._

The crowd was standing, and she was panting on her knees, her cheek against the cold surface, her heart happy. And in front of every camera, every pair of eyes, she cowered her mouth in front of a silent Irene, and she laughed at the sight.

A speechless Irene! That itself was a goal accomplished.

///

The Spanish skater looked up to watch her program's replay. Next to her, a woman arouse everyone's interest -who was behind that evergrowing talented monster?

Boston was a victim of her anxiousness while the whole world waited for the scores.

In Toronto, Javier stopped his practice for 10 minutes, and next to him -driven by their curiosity- Sonia Lafuente, Gabrielle Daleman and JunHwan Cha were piling up to watch the Livestream on his phone.

In Moscow, after witnessing one splendid performance, the eyes of a seventeen-year-old lady moving across the practice ice rink were different, fiery.

In Spain, two girls piled up in a bed with one grumpy Russian, and somewhere else in that same country two sisters were fighting for the tv control at 3 am.

In Makomanai, two boys smiled appreciating Dalia's doing -the crowd was ecstatic. Behind the blue curtain, the rest of the ladies were skeptical. One season ago, a no one, somehow managed to get two standing ovations in that competition.

Japan was in love.

The ladies' gold medalist was, no doubt, the biggest surprise at Japan's Grand Prix event. A new favorite was born. 


	13. I like you so much. What do I do?

Behind the blue curtain, seating in a bench watching her legs shake was Dalia. It wasn't a panic attack, but she was breathless. Her head replayed a million times the final scores for the ladies, and the list with the six skaters participating in the Final.

_Dalia Rodriguez. 26 points. 5th skater qualified to the GPF2016 in Marseille._

In her head, the moment she stepped at the top of the podium was a blur. The dream turned into reality.

~

She shivered inside her hoodie and frowned. She was wearing her white Spain jacket as well, but her body still felt too cold.

In her cold hands, she held her phone. Phone calls and texts from friends in Spain, Javi, skater friends -Misha, Denis, Gaby-, her aunt, the skating club...

_I should be used to it_ , she told herself, but her eyes kept going back to the screen. She already would've smashed the black device against a wall if it wasn't because she had things she treasured there. Photos with her idols and friends, Yuzu's contact info...

"When she should call me, she doesn't" Dalia sighed, putting her phone in her pocket.

She'd watch the men Free alone, but it didn't matter. Sometimes, getting entirely lost in someone else's performance was great medicine. Excited, she jumped in her seat when the second group gathered by the rink entrance -the atmosphere changing rapidly.

"I like your Free program a lot, Nam" she had told the Canadian earlier when she managed to slip in the waiting room after the press conference.

"Mine too?" Nathan butted in.

"But mine's your favorite. Yes?" That was Yuzuru, with the same expression of a kid looking for compliments Nathan had. When she blinked, three boys were standing in front of her.

She was in trouble. She was trying to motivate Nam, and now three anxious guys were staring at her.

"The sun, the moon, and the stars. All beautiful and distinct. Each of you can do magnificent things out there. And yeah, I like your programs, even more, if I see you enjoying it"

They nodded, smiling.

"But, I'm the sun"

_Holy mother of..._

Thirty minutes later, the last 'good fortune hug' -because a gold medalist's hug brought luck (Nathan said) -still made her look down at her jacket. In two days, Yuzuru had hugged her more than twice, she was never taking it off.

After the warm-up, Mikhail Kolyada -a Russian with a gentle smile- started his routine. There was something about his step sequences Dalia really enjoyed, the attention to detail, his expression. And to her, that broken expression a skater always wore when they knew they didn't do their best, was the cruelest thing to see.

Nam skated after a Canadian Dalia had met hours ago. Following one painful fall, Nam's smile broke her heart. It was the inconsistency caused by his current problem making an appearance: puberty. But he kept going, smiling, his charisma earned the crowd. He bowed and snorted when he somehow found Dalia -fists above her head- in the middle of the crowd. _You owed me the full experience, remember? I'll treasure this, thank you._

When the next skater, Keiji Tanaka was announced, the stands turned into a sea of Japan flags. He did a very pretty 4S2T, guarantying himself a space in the podium and making Dalia fangirl quietly in her seat. Perhaps it was true, she had a weakness for team Japan like Gilian always said.

Then a Winnie the Pooh horde cowered the stands, silently telling who was next.

He was back on the ice, and the whole Arena fell under his spelling presence. It was an indescribable feeling to watch Japan's beloved boy performing in his country with her own eyes.

_"Yuzu, ganbarou!"_

_"Ganbare!"_

_"Ganbarou!"_

A million wishes for success were heard and along with him, she recited his initial prayer. She knew its meaning because she had asked him during practice.

"It's from my old coach. It helps me concentrate" And then he threw her a little piece of ice he picked up when she touched Pooh-san's nose just to tease him.

Elegant, he raised his arms and the magician's act started. He barely moved and Dalia's eyes were teary behind her glasses. Hope&Legacy's music reminded her of a _Ghibli Studio_ movie, just as magical as Yuzuru itself.

Quad loop, perfect. Quad Sal, perfect. Biellmann, as astonishing as always. He made it all look so easy, so effortless.

"The art of this sport is fooling everyone. If it looks easy for a spectator, even if every inch of your body is screaming in pain, the job is done" Irene always said. It was kind of a rule.

Quad Toe. Triple Axel, Triple Toe. Triple Axel, single Loop, double Sal. All impeccable, one after the other.

"Ugh, I hate awfully talented people," January said once, and Dalia laughed. Hers wasn't talent, it was stubbornness. Hours of crying in pain, early mornings of clenched jaws as she lifted weights; she suffered every single move a billion times until it looked like 'talent'. However, she understood that feeling looking at Yuzuru. He was an angel. He was made to do that.

"What a ruthless fan, making her idol competence" But chasing high goals kept her going. Out of pride, if she wanted to be able to put up with Yuzuru at practice, she practiced more, more, more. 'Revenge' he said, but he got 301.47 like it was nothing.

Nathan Chen, the last skater, made her jump out of her thoughts. And she was speechless when he reached the final pose.

_Holy quads, Yuzu. That's the next generation trying to put up with you._

That night Yuzuru's smile on top of the podium was bright, like the sun he was. And she had no idea if Nam had revealed her position because he caught her taking a picture of him, and the gold medallist smiled directly to her camera.

"I want more," he said later in the press conference wearing an expression Dalia knew well. It was that serious, hungry look in his eyes he had ever since she discovered him during her Junior years.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_New message from: ダルちゃん_ _12.00_ _You were marvelous, Yuzuru. Congratulations gold medalist🏆👏_

He remembered her face as she took pictures of him and the way she reddened when she realized he was looking at her. She claimed she admired him, after all. It wasn't such a big deal, but he felt conflicted.

He wanted to ask her a million things, talk with her about anime, and skating, and trivial topics. But it was so hard. And she was never alone.

Nathan, Nam, even Denis Ten. Everyone. In silence, he skated around, a horrible sensation overtaking him. Jealous, he was terribly and utterly jealous.

_It's my fan, not theirs._ Why did she seem to give the rest of the world more attention then?

///

Dalia pulled Nam close, grabbing him by the shoulders, and even though he snorted when he was forced to lean, he hugged her back tightly.

"It might not be of good luck like yours but it surely is an I-wish-you-the-best kind of hug. And a thank you, for showing me how strong you are. I really admire you for that. " He was resting his chin in her shoulder, and so she noticed him nodding.

"Ok, that's enough" Nathan grumbled, playfully pulling them apart. "I was talking with Leah first, stop hoarding her."

Nam ignored him, and Dalia smiled. The man in charge of the practice appeared then, and so they began to move along to the rhythm of Meghan Trainor's Me Too.

Almost at the end, when they gathered to simulate the FINALE, she noticed how serious Yuzuru was. And even though she sent him a text to congratulate him -and he didn't reply-, she told him personally again. But he didn't say a word, so she remained quiet after that. Sometimes people created walls around themselves, and she never ever dared to push those walls.

_Maybe, I assumed things. Maybe, we're not even friends. Maybe..._

See, if you're an anxious person, you tend to overthink not only every single thing you did but what others say and do around you. And if you like someone, it's even worse.

_Perhaps that's why Javi always calls me a lonely soul. I rather not liking anyone, so..._

It was horrible indeed. That feeling -a stupid one, she thought- of loss, was something she hated, so she developed a tendency to isolate herself to avoid that sensation.

When she slipped away from any camera lens, out of nowhere, he appeared.

"Eat with me, Dalia" Yuzuru bowed profusely and she stepped back, startled. " _Onegai shimasu"_

"But-" she shook her head, confused. The intensity of those eyes made her brain process everything painfully slow. "I... I thought... I just..." But the thing was, she couldn't manage to have someone see her vulnerability, her insecurities. So, those feelings overwhelming her mind always stayed there. Untold.

"No one will actually get to know you if you insist on keeping it all bottled up" Gilian always scolded her, but there was no use.

Yuzuru moved closer and grabber her hand.

"Dal-chan. I like it. I want to... spend time with you."

_It's too easy for you, Yuzu. You smile and I'm too stupid._

~

It was weird at first, but he guessed he deserved it. Ignoring her was a very childish thing to do. It's wasn't her fault and yet he treated her so coldly.

Yuzuru noticed she was staring at his food.

"Try it"

She shook her head; her face deserved a picture, it was so expressive. For example, the frown that appeared ever since she saw him breaking an egg to mix it with the rice.

"Please?"

"No" She was avoiding his gaze. Amused, he didn't give it a second thought and gently grabbed her chin.

"Here," he directed, offering her a perfectly shaped ball of yellowy rice with his chopsticks.

"Yu-" The ball touched her lips, and she ended up eating it, resigned. And as she chewed, their eyes met and the realization hit them. Yuzuru blushed and she bit her lip to hide her smile.

"Wanna switch plates?"

Yuzuru's lips curved up.

"But you didn't want to try it!" he scoffed.

"Fine, I'm sorry. It tastes better than it looks"

Don't judge a book by its cover, now she knew.

Yuzuru nodded.

"Never doubt the expert" Those words caused her to laugh.

"Well then, Mr. Expert. You need to give me more recommendations" she retorted, scanning the place they were in. "Japan is so... I don't even know how to describe it. I'd stay here forever if I could"

Yuzuru smiled at his yellowy rice. Her voice was so soothing, full of curiosity and dreams.

"Dal..." Looking straight into those golden/green eyes, he found himself unable to say it.

_Be my fan, but don't be just that. Dalia, I like you so much. What do I do?_

~

"Snorlax is prettier"

"But Charizard can fly"

Nam stared at the two familiar skaters get in the room wearing their Exhibition costumes, discussing actively.

"But Snorlax...!"

"He can't fly! Can he? Can he?"

He recognized those names. But, seriously, two of the most elegant, artistic figure skaters he'd ever seen... were arguing about Pokemon?

"Snorlax is better! Even without flying!"

"No-oh"

"Yes, he is!"

"No-oh"

_And they're arguing like kids._ They stuck their tongues out.

Every person who watched them smiled. The Olympic Champ was quite reserved, and girls were an unusual company for him. Actually, no. Yuzuru was never that ease around any foreign lady.

"Keiji!" A purple plushie flew across the room and a little skater dressed in white groaned loudly. But Boston kept flying. From Keiji to Yuzuru, to Ryuju, to Nam, to Keiji...

"Yuzuru Hanyu" Dalia hissed "You better keep your eyes on Pooh-san at all hours because the minute you don't..."

None of them moved for a minute, but they were gazing at each other intensely. Suddenly, Dalia dodged the swan boy and disappeared outside.

"No!" Yuzuru shrieked and followed her.

At least ten skaters piled up in the hallway, laughing. Dalia was yelling, Yuzuru was yelling, she had Pooh, Boston was flying, and everyone else was laughing.

Those two were something else.

~

There was a line waiting to enter the ice. Everyone was smiling, radiant. Galas were just like that. 

"Hey, Yuzu" He turned to her. Wearing his EX costume he looked like an angel. "Remember you said 'revenge'? Do you think I can just let go of what I saw yesterday?"

Yuzuru chuckled.

"But, you know? That program is one of my favorites"

He tilted his head.

"Exhibition?" Yuzuru's eyebrows were arched under his bangs. "Free?"

Dalia was too shy to admit she adored both verbally, so she hid behind a cheeky smile and shrugged.

_You have no idea, Yuzu._

"Is that Domo?" she asked suddenly. It was, and the giant character was high-fiving every skater as soon as the voice introduced them to the crowd. "Oh my god, he has skates!"

Later, for almost four minutes, the spotlight followed her and she made sure she thanked the Japanese audience appropriately with a nice performance.

_«Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes...»_

Two years ago, she faced the possibility of a future without figure skating in it. Those days when the injury wasn't even the reason her dreams shattered into tiny pieces.

_«...but it's the only thing that I know.»_

Those days when her body, her soul screamed for the cold atmosphere inside an ice rink. _Mom, can't you see? No one knows the future, no one knows all the right answers, but don't you know that's life?_

_«When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes...»_

The broken heart. The loss. The sadness of a pair of skaters laying in a corner of her room. The 'I hate everything' because there was nothing like ice skating.

_«....it is the only thing that makes us feel alive.»_

Now, she treasured every second her blades glided on the ice, she became a training addict- sometimes infuriating even coach Irene.

_This is what I was born to do._

///

_«We keep this love in a photograph, we made these memories for ourselves...»_

That sad expression in the beautiful Ballerina was impossible to ignore.

_«... where our eyes are never closing, hearts are never broken...»_

He couldn't look away.

_«... and time's forever frozen still.»_

She ceased to move, loyal to the music, and the world was at her feet.

_«So you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans, holding me closer until our eyes meet.»_

Her dress, her face, her artistry, her facials.

_« You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home.»_

He wondered if he had ever felt such an intense desire to hug someone. Perhaps, she was a great actress, but he doubted somebody could wear that expression without a powerful memory in their mind.

She thanked the roaring crowd, and when she found him standing next to the rink, he swore her eyes held a million stars.

Those days, they called it 'revenge'. Those days, to made sure the other was watching, they said 'revenge'. And so they kept pushing the other. 


	14. Photograph

Yuzuru took a deep breath and the world was wrapped around his finger. A swan spread his wings as Dalia watched, hiding in a dark corner next to the rink.

Next to her, was Nam.

"How do I ask him for a picture?"

The Canadian frowned.

"'Can we take a picture?', like that"

Dalia snorted.

"I'm serious"

"Me too" Nam shrugged.

She couldn't just go and say that. Nam didn't understand how hard it was to put her thoughts into words, or how much she struggled to fight her introverted side telling her to run away every time she felt vulnerable.

"I can't."

"Why? You asked me easily. What's the difference? Honestly, I feel a little attacked right now. "

The Canadian boy didn't know. 'Easily' he said, but she had created a million possible scenarios in her head, each more ridiculous, but still possible since it was her. The clumsiest and most awkward girl of them all.

"I can help if you want" Nam's grin and tone made it clear: horrible idea. Blushing, she declined the offer. "Oh, c'mon! We can take some nice selfies and then you two can..."

"I think I just told the devil my secret"

Nam laughed, and she nudged him when he moved his eyebrows exaggeratedly.

"So it was a secret"

"Nam!"

But it was true. If she had managed to ask Nam, she could also ask Yuzuru.

In front of her, the Japanese suddenly broke the line of skaters doing a lap to bid the audience goodbye and skated towards one of the three giant animated characters. He grabbed Domo's hand and headed towards her.

_Is it because I said I like Domo? Oh my god._

But Yuzuru's intentions didn't seem bad. He was just being the angel he was. His smile was just like the ones he wore when he was playing with Pooh-san.

Domo suddenly felt a little hoarder and pulled the two of them close. Yuzuru laughed and Dalia was melting just watching him.

_Why, Yuzu? Why are you so cute? Why do you have to make it so hard for me?_

~

Her expression was priceless. Her bright smile when she saw Domo-kun, the way she hugged the giant brown thing. He knew everyone was watching them, most likely recording them with their cameras, but he discovered himself too lost in the girl's happiness to care.

She was too sweet, too cute playing with the flowers girls and taking pictures with everyone.

"Hey, Yuzu. Can we... umm... can you take a picture with me?"

He looked at the lady in her gorgeous sky-colored dress and nodded.

_Just like in her song_ , he thought. He wished she felt that way, he wanted her to keep that photography with her, to miss him like he missed making her smile whenever they were apart from each other.

Dalia moved closer, and when their arms touched, she froze. However, they wouldn't fit in the frame like that so he leaned in and placed an arm loosely around her shoulders. Yuzuru liked the reaction that caused but watching that blush so close was probably not the best for his mental peacefulness.

The press and the crowd went wild watching the two gold medallists interact, and so they were asked to remain in that position while everyone immortalized the moment.

" _Their costumes match. They're so cute!_ " Someone's comment in Japanese reached his ears and he looked down to check. He grinned, tilting his head to the side.

The swan and the ballerina. He knew he'll treasure that photograph.

~

**To: The FOUR musketeers. (Group chat: Gil** **👻, Jan** **👸, Malu** **🎹, you)** **5:30p.m.**

**How precious is he? sENT help, my heart cAnT TAkE THIS** **😍😍😍**

She didn't want to publish her photo with Yuzuru, although she knew the press and the fans definitely did. But that selfie on her phone was special, it was only hers and Yuzu's.

"You promise to send me that, and I'll send you the ones you owe me."

_What?_

And since when his English was that good?

///

He liked to think that his intentions were subtle. He knew, of course, he told her 'you owe me' just to have an excuse to talk to her during the Banquet, but he wasn't embarrassed at all by that. However, his tie knot...

Yuzuru was feeling self-conscious about his tie, and she was so pretty wearing a floral brown dress, heels, and her hair tied up high in a ponytail.

And even though they were seating in different tables, they kept finding each other. While she was seating with Elizabet and Dabin Choi during dinner, when Nam dragged her into a selfie session, on the dance floor.

Later, Dalia also talked with him when she was taking pictures with Domo-kun -the lucky fluffy thing- and she followed him when he taught her the choreo of Hoshino-san's _Koi Dance_ (and his dancing skills) just for fun- and to Nobunari's entertainment.

///

Dalia was not entirely sure of how many cocktails she drank before she reached that state. And now, coach Brian was guiding her with expert moves around the dance floor, his cheeks rosy due to the same alcohol that sent Dalia's shyness away.

She remembered she screamed 'Oh god, oh god, Stephane Lambiel!' to her coach, early that night when Deniss Valsiljevs introduced them; and yet, she gave it no second thought and asked the elegant man for a dance.

" _Konbanwa, Dal-chan_ " Yuzuru had told her, and then they somehow ended dancing to a weird song surrounded by the rest of Team Japan.

It was the alcohol, yes; but it was a celebration. Two years ago, her figure skating career didn't even have a future. And now, she was going to a GP Final. So she danced, laughed, and did all she wanted -three cocktails down, nothing stopped her.

"Dalia, Dalia!" But Nam was far worse. "Asking everyone for pictures instead of going straight forward to the man itself, that's cheating." He hiccupped, placing his arm around her shoulders.

"There are no rules, Nam" Dalia smiled. "Besides, every pic I took at the Gala is something I'll treasure forever. No favoritism."

"That's a vile lie! Pictures with the one you like are always more important."

Drunk Dalia still remembered that was supposed to be a secret. So she dragged Nam to a place where no one could hear them. The balcony.

Underneath Japan's night sky, the music inside the Banquet hall still audible, two drunk skaters sat in silence for a while.

"Yuzuru..." she finally whispered. "I've admired him for so long...I..." There was chaos inside her, putting it into words was almost impossible. "I'm just a fan. I can't love my idol like that, it's... ridiculous. It's being masochist, knowing it'll only hurt me. "

"It'd be nice if the person who likes you, also likes the sport you practice. It's a part of you after all. And Yuzu... he practically eats, breaths and sleeps skating."

A little girl in Spain used to run all the time, always looking up into the distance. She skated and fell, but her eyes never lost determination. But, Yuzuru Hanyu. He was an ice prince, the king of kings. And that little girl, Dalia...

"I've seen him through a screen my whole life" she admitted. "Aren't these feelings... just a lie? Isn't it just because I'm... because..."

But it wasn't just the guy at the other side of the screen anymore. Now she knew his hugs, his fiery eyes gazing at her as they skated in the same rink, his jokes, his _Winnie the Pooh_ touching her nose, his strange obsession with sending her Pooh-san's pictures from ten thousand different angles, in a hundred different places. His precious accent when he spoke in English, his precious Japanese. The charming man Yuzuru was from every perspective.

Dalia didn't notice she was crying until Nam pulled her closer.

"I like him so much, Nam" she cried, burying her face in her hands. "But I'm just one more fan in millions. It's ridiculous, right? A fan in love with her idol, how's that supposed to end?"

Maybe, it was fear. She had never loved anyone that way, she had never felt so... vulnerable. Long ago, she built a barrier around her, so her heart was safe. Skater's hearts were too fragile for her to go around falling in love. So she gave no one the power to shatter her heart and dreams. Not to those who called themselves friends and left after they got what they wanted, not to her mother, not to a guy with a pretty smile. But, Yuzuru...

"You like him, that's it" The Canadian retorted. "It's not ridiculous. It's just the way you feel."

"He's... too much for me. And I've never been in love before but..."

Yuzuru was far away, he was like a dream. With him, her heart was safe. She could love someone like that, he won't hurt her. But now... it was all out of control.

"Never?"

Dalia shrugged.

"Well, Yuzu's a lucky one then. And honey, you're not just some fan." He patted her head and she straightened her back and turned to face him. "Oh my god, my friend's a Panda!"

"Nam!" she groaned trying to fix the mess her makeup was. She tried to give her friend a pissed look but she failed and laughed along with him.

"You can love him any way you want, Dal" Nam whispered and she felt like crying again. "As a fan or a friend, as a girl in love. As a rival or an ally. One way or all at once. And that's okay, nobody can tell you otherwise."

_One way or all at once._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ugh"

Coach Irene rolled her eyes for the thousandth time that morning. Behind her sunglasses, the girl narrowed her eyes, her head palpitating, hungover. Looking back, celebrating with alcohol was a terrible idea.

"Dalia!" Nathan Chen exited the elevator, followed by the rest of Team USA. The energetic and cheerful Nathan laughed when Dalia told him to shut up.

A while later, the crowd talking around her didn't notice when she slipped away and threw herself into a coach -she wasn't participating much anyway. Dalia was exhausted, her body hurt and the hungover was just as horrible as the books described it. She pulled Boston out and used him to hide her face so no one would recognize the Spanish skater about to fall asleep in the lobby.

Dalia was half-unconscious when the purple bear was suddenly taken away.

"No sleep in here, Dal-chan" Next to her, a smiling, rested Yuzuru was sitting.

_'I love him so much, Nam.'_

_'You can love him any way you want'_

"You okay?"

Dalia shrugged.

_No, I'm in love with you._

"Too much alcohol last night" Yuzuru laughed, still holding Boston, and she smiled at the sound.

His voice stayed with her hours later, to help her sleep on the flight back home. In two weeks, a new challenge was waiting for them. 


	15. Good Luck

The sun entered through the window as Dalia Rodriguez's pen hit rhythmically the fabric of the pair of skinny jeans she was wearing.

_A or C?_ Inside that classroom that had to be her only worry... but it wasn't. The horrible training session she had the day before was still plaguing her mind.

"How was it, nerdy?" Gilian asked her by the phone thirty minutes later. Dalia now was walking hurriedly through her faculty's hallways, ready to run if her transport menaced with leaving without her. She had time, but it was never certain, some drivers were merciless.

"No idea, Gil. Phonetics will never be my thing. ' _Is this word pronounced with a ainnddjad sound or with blurhsgdh sound, students?_ '" she imitated her Communication I professor's favorite words. "Ugh, I think memorizing the whole dictionary with every word's respective phonetic sound seems more possible for me"

"Leah..." he sighed. "Stop presuming that bookworm brain of yours."

"Whatever. Are you at the Club?"

Gilian made an annoyed sound, meaning he was.

"Unfortunately" he replied anyway. Meanwhile, Dalia got on the bus last minute.

"Can you ask Irene to spare me for half an hour? I forgot my training bag when I left home this morning, and I don't think my skinny jeans can resist Irene's hardcore training."

Gilian groaned.

"Please?"

"Dalia!" he growled. "You're always like this!"

She was always in a rush, so that kind of thing happened all the time. Especially when she was stressed trying to keep up with her university's courses. She ran to her house, opened the door sprinting all the way to her room, for a tornado to cross the place. Minutes later, said Tornado was halted by her mother.

"Dalen'ka? What are you...?" Florence then saw the red bag her daughter was holding and shook her head. "Would you please come home early? I wanna talk."

The Grand Prix Final was across the corner, and with the mid-terms already there, the training sessions usually ended pretty late.

"B-" But her mother's look shut down any objections. "Fine, mom."

_Irene's gonna clean the ice with my dead body._

[...]

"One more time!" The coach repeated for the millionth time.

She sped-up, focusing on the next jump. Triple Flip -her least favorite. Three rotations and a decent landing later, Coach yelled a "Not enough!" making her growl in exhaustion. And just like she had imagined, her legs were shaking uncontrollably after one of Irene Zhdanov's infamous deathly sessions.

"It's not funny, Gilian" she hissed when her best friend laughed at her slight limping. "That last fall really hurt"

" 'No, Leah. You haven't switched to swimming. No taking a dive in here' " Gilian imitated Valentina Matos between laughs. Dalia stuck her tongue out.

Her friend always walked her home in that kind of days, because he'd rather not leave an exhausted athlete alone in the city -much less if it was a clumsy one like her, he said- and she complained about it at first, but it ended up becoming a habit.

"So, you're coming with me to the Final" She smiled.

Gilian shrugged, but a smile crept into his lips.

"It seems so"

~

"Dalen'ka... don't you think that... you should focus more on your major?"

The silver spoon stopped midway before reaching Dalia's mouth as she gazed up at her mother.

"Mom, we're having dinner," she said slowly, trying to stop the upcoming argument. But, Florence either missed her intentions or was feeling in the mood to fight.

_Or perhaps, this was her intention from the beginning._

"Well, you're never here to sit and talk any other time" _Oh, here we go again._ "Not when all you do is train and train for..."

"Ah!" Dalia remembered she hadn't told her mom the good news. "I qualified to the Grand Prix Final and..."

Florence sighed, and looked at Dalia. Her green eyes gliding stubbornly just like her daughter's.

"Dalia, that sport you worship so much and in which you... _waste_ your time, isn't gonna last you forever. It will not feed you in a few years. Are you aware of that, child?"

Stunned, Dalia only managed to stare at her in disbelief. 

_Why...?_

"Irene's still doing fine" she mumbled looking at her _Borscht_ with a million emotions spiraling inside her, none of them because of the food.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the bomb to explode. She knew her mom's face was red in anger.

"Oh, so you aspire to that mediocre lifestyle..."

"Mediocre? I beg your pardon?" Dalia spat, a bitter taste in her throat. "What... Just who do you think you are, mom? My..." She took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Figure skating isn't exactly an easy or cheap sport. And if it was, that does not give you the right to judge the work that -as you said- 'feeds' her. Work that coach loves like nobody else, even if she has to deal with a rebel pupil, even if..."

Dalia had never met someone as impressive, with such an immense knowledge about the sport. Irene was so passionate she always says she only wants one pupil, one skater to work with, and create magic on ice -even if her payment decreased because of that. And Irene stayed with her at Majadahonda, even when she wasn't competing.

Her left cheek burned when Florence slapped her.

"News, mother: hitting me doesn't change the truth" She stood up. "And no, I won't stop doing what I love the most in the world just because of your expectations on how I should live my life. It's not yours to decide, I'm a person, not some cat you can force not to defecate on the grass. Excuse me, I'm not hungry anymore"

She took her plate and headed to the kitchen sink. But Florence wasn't done.

"You still live under my roof so you'll do as I command! And I want you to quit that stupid sport! You'll never achieve anything if you don't study, _ty gluppy rebonok_!"

Dalia was going to A FINAL, there was no way she was doing such a thing. Didn't she understand? She loved skating so much she trained non-stop for two years when she wasn't even competing, comforting herself with sit-ups when her leg injury was the main reason she wasn't allowed to visit an ice rink. She came to adore the Club festivals -the only skating activity she could take part in because she was an under-age girl with a denied license and a mother who hated the sport.

Leaning in the sink, she cowered her mouth to hide her sobs. She looked up, tears streaming down her face.

" _Felicitaciones, muñequita._ Keep fighting for your dreams, you have what it takes to go as far as you want. You were more than splendid!" Misha Luzhin said as soon as she landed in Spain after Japan's GP event, and greeted her in the airport with a warm hug and a Sunflower -her favorite.

The Luzhin sisters were like day and night.

"I don't get it, Gil," she told her friend. "This sport is my dad's legacy, he taught me to love it... It's the only memory I have left of him. Why can't she support me?" And Dalia cried. Nobody would ever wound her heart as her mother did.

~

There was a girl on her knees in the middle of the rink, slamming her fists against the hard surface as her best friend watched her, seating in the bench behind the boards.

_That look in her eyes..._

Alarmed, he stood up -throwing his Biology book away and sprinting to where his aunt was.

"Take her out of there!"

"Wait" Irene whispered. And then she jumped.

"Good!" Irene smiled, celebrating for one second.

_That was..._

The world stopped, the coaches and visitors, but she kept moving across the white surface.

"The... she..." Gilian stumbled with his words. "When did you taught her that?"

_A quad._

"When I realized she has the speed and strength for it."

Maybe he was deaf. Irene complimenting her student?

"But..."

_"Then Misha had the idea of taking the Mannequin Challenge to Trophee of France and...!" she hummed when she reunited with her friends after she came back from Paris. It was the usual, and her friends always laughed at her 'Coming back to Spain is like I'm back to being a normal teenager'._

_"And how's Javi doing?" Mariluna inquired._

_"Malu, you watched the Livestream! What else do you-" January interrupted herself mid-sentence. "You know what? Forget it, I don't know why I ask"_

_The four friends laughed. Mariluna will always ask about her beloved Javier._

_"Javi was amazing, Malu. Just as chatty as always and... oh!" She beamed, suddenly remembering another thing about her adventure in France. "Evgenia can land a quad Salchow! Four rotations, ten points in one single jump... so cool!"_

In retrospect, he should've guessed it.

"But that was a... Toe-loop?" Gilian said out loud.

Irene nodded.

"She saw that Russian kid doing a quad, and she's been insufferable ever since," the woman said in a low voice, her eyes never leaving the girl spinning gracefully on the other corner.

In the next fifteen days, the Spaniard managed to find time to study for her tests, her training, and improving the new jumps. Gilian admired her for it, she was outstanding at anything she put her mind into; he couldn't complain about his schoolwork when she was working so hard.

"Irene thinks that we need to go step by step, so she taught me the 'easiest' quad," she told him during one of those training afternoons at Majadahonda, as her fingers moved at the speed of light, tying her skates.

"Still a quad, Leah"

"I know" Her eyes glimpsed irreverently. "But, if I land a Sal, I'd have two quads"

No. That wasn't irreverence, but a strong will to conquer the world reflected in her Hazel eyes. It was truly exciting to watch her during the process.

-.-.-.-.-.-..

Three days before her trip to Marseille, something happened. Drained after an intense day, she wanted nothing more than to believe she was having a nightmare.

"What...?"

Three suitcases and two boxes were in her house's entrance. Her phone rang inside her training bag and she pulled out, hands shaking as her heart sunk in confirmation to her thoughts.

Around her, the world was falling apart. The closed-door of the place she had always called 'home' seemed to be laughing at her. And there was nothing to stop it, her heart broke and the tears appeared.

_Once upon a time -twelve years ago- a little girl hummed as she walked holding her parents' hands across the cheerful Barcelona. In her face a smile, and hanging from her shoulders, a huge training bag. Inside that bag, were her dreams._

_"We're almost there,_ **_mi florecita_ ** _" The father reassured the girl trying to drag them with her enthusiasm._

_"Hurry!" she groaned, pulling the adults' hands._

_Then, she'd jump and spin across the white surface, not even once shredding a tear no matter how many times she fell, but glowing like a star._

_"Look!" she howled. And, for the native man and the pretty Russian lady's surprise, the little girl showed them a version of an I-spin -she was a flower born to live on ice. She slipped when she stopped, but her giggles made her dad smile._

_He reached her quickly and picked her up._

_"_ **_Pequeña_ ** _, would you like to learn how to fly on ice?"_

_And the girl flew. Even when her father was gone to 'rest before us'-like the adults had said-, she flew. And in her heart stayed the most beautiful gift her father gave her: figure skating._

**From: Mom - 10:39p.m.**

**You'll have to manage by yourself to pay your university and coaching with the prizes of that thing you love the most in the world. Your father's trust won't last forever and I'm not paying an expensive university to someone who doesn't even aspire to graduate and have a decent life. Good luck.**


	16. Strangers meeting around the Globe

She hated that kind of look. She loved her friends but making them worry was something she couldn't bear. So, when the plane left Madrid's Airport, she felt relieved. No more 'you ok?' or 'how you doing?'. No more constant reminders of the chaos her life was at the moment. Landing in another country was like going to another world, where no one knew anything and she could pretend she was fine.

Or so she thought.

However, she kept holding Gilian's hand. He was warm, and despite his worried turquoise eyes, he was a nice company, supporting her and letting her hug him as much as she hugged Boston.

"Very well, Punks. There's still two hours left till the first practice" Irene informed, handing them their badges. "So, lunch, and then we're heading straight to the Arena. Got it?"

There was no complaining. Dalia's thoughts were focused on her upcoming performances, but it was better to quiet her growling stomach before stepping on the rink.

_Because if I don't do well..._

[...]

"There are so many kids wandering around. What's going on here?"

Dalia was playing Piano Tiles in her phone -pressing the screen desperately-, trying as hard as she could to keep her head distracted from the lump on her throat making it hard to breathe.

"Dalia..."

She locked her phone and leaned forward to hug her legs. Closing her eyes, she tried to breathe slowly. Her chest was burning, inside her, everything felt feverish, but her skin was cold.

_No, no, no..._ she begged in silence, struggling to send air to her lungs, her head finally collapsing due to the stress and her anxiety.

_Help. Please, help me..._

///

Irene wasn't close and the resting area was too crowded to find her without leaving Dalia alone. He gazed in all directions, but he didn't recognize anyone. With his brain working at its max, and the sound of her friend gasping for air, he grabbed her phone and dialed the first number he found.

One, two, three... nothing. Frustrated, he almost smashed it against the wall. He set the useless device aside and forced her friend to look at him.

"Dalia" he whispered, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her up. " **Focus on my voice and breath slowly.** "

He wasn't particularly fond of Spanish -they usually talked in English or Russian-, but between the panic attack and the noisy mind of an anxious person, it was probably easier for her to understand.

**"A while ago, my best friend stopped being our little secret. She stopped being a star shining for just a few people -the ones who saw her falling and getting up-, stubborn to the point it drove us insane..."** Heart beating fast, frightened for the small, slim girl he was holding; he kept talking, stroking her hair. **"She's so strong and admirable, always working hard for the things she wants; and when you think how hard it must be, she works even harder. I almost hate her, you know? Because,** _derr'mo_ (A/N: _shit_ in Russian) **, you can help it but think you're not doing enough with someone like that around you. And..."** he stopped when he heard sobs, and he looked at her, surprised. Dalia was crying loudly against his chest, like a little kid.

She never cried. Not like that, causing his eyes to be teary -that was Dalia letting out everything she had bottled up for the past week after being kicked out of her house by her mother -who, quite frankly, was throwing tantrum like a four-year-old because the world didn't rotate the direction she wanted it to.

Gilian looked up at the ceiling, trying to calm his fury. He didn't know if Dalia was aware of it, but he truly hated Florence Luzhin. Always trying to live through her daughter, always shattering that excited look Dalia always had when she was speaking about skating, always telling his best friend not to follow her dreams without any valid reason. Always making the person he liked the most in the world -his best friend-, cry.

///

Something flashed behind him, and he turned, a little annoyed by the disrespectful and invasive camera. The event hadn't even started and that was no place for the Press. However, the camera lens wasn't directed at him, but to a teenager couple hugging at the other side of the room, Yuzuru Hanyu just entered.

He immediately recognized that slim figure, and the tall blond guy holding her was no other than _Blondie boy_ \- who was seriously starting to get on the Japanese's nerves.

"Ah, could it be her boyfriend coming with her to the Final?" The cameraman's whispers -who was now chatting with another one of the same species- reached his ears, almost just to mock him.

His ears turned red under his hair. Was he? Weren't they friends? Wasn't she-?

"They were holding hands earlier"

He didn't want to hear that. Why couldn't those gossipmongers talk somewhere else? Preferably three miles away from him.

But his brain replayed all those times he saw them holding hands. The first time he saw her, after his Short in Boston, at the Autumn Classic... and now they were hugging so tightly...

He never asked if there was a boyfriend. In fact, he had no idea what Dalia liked to do when she wasn't skating. Besides they occasional meetings across the Globe for competitions, they didn't know what the other was like back home. But that annoyingly tall and attractive guy, too lucky for Yuzuru's liking...

_Why is it that I can't do anything but being jealous 99.99% of the time?_

~

"You can't wear shades inside the rink"

"But-"

Irene shook her head.

"Hand them"

Growling, she removed the sunglasses Gilian had to lend her and Irene sighed loudly -her eyes still made it obvious she had cried.

"Take it easy today. No over-exerting, you hear me?"

"Yes, coach"

Her body felt heavy. Her jumps were messy. Lifeless.

Six skaters glided across the ice: four Russians, one Japanese, and one Spaniard. The finalists were silent, and Dalia's skin itched out of the tension inside the rink. But then she realized it wasn't her rivals doing -at least they didn't affect her in that way-, it was something entirely different.

_The fear of having to quit either this or university if I don't medal..._

Perhaps it was ambitious but she was lucky she got to do two things she enjoyed, she didn't want to leave any of them behind.

_Don't look, don't look, don't look._ Maria Sotskova -a sixteen year old Russian- landed a beautiful double axel and it was helpless, she stared. Those were the best on the field, the names everyone who liked the sport knew.

_Great Flip._

_Nice step-sequence._

_Wow, what is that spin combo?_

Nothing was heavier than her own thoughts.

///

Next to the rink entrance, six guys were getting ready to take the ice. Two Japanese were exchanging words, one Canadian was stretching his back muscles in silence, two Americans were scanning the place with their eyes. And, at the end of the line, one Spanish man stared at the ice worriedly.

He wasn't the only one. On the other side of the place, leaning on the board, a familiar blond was wearing a concerned expression.

_Something's happening here._

///

" _Yuzu-kun_ , she's skating differently. Right?" Shoma tilted his head.

It wasn't that exactly. When Dalia was on the ice, she was always surrounded by a special aura, that thing that made her skating magical. Not her elegant skating or her gracefulness, but her essence. It was not there that day.

It confused him. Her Blondie boy was there, and she was so happy when she discovered she made it to the Final. He thought she was probably the only one with that same hungry spirit he had. Then why? Why did she look so... broken?

"Hey, Dal" Nathan Chan greeted her when the ladies exited the ice -and he was, perhaps, too excited. "Smile, there's a new Yuri On Ice chapter today!"

For Yuzuru's jealousy, it wasn't good, but to the boy's merit, she chuckled.

Evgenia Medvedeva put her blade guards on and looked up to them.

"You like Yuri On Ice?" There was a child-like shine in the eyes of the Russian lady.

_"Dal-chan, you ever talk to Evgenia?" he asked once. Because, if those two ever shared a conversation, they'd realize how alike they were... so cheerful, so vibrant, so... in love with that anime._

"Eh? Who said Yuri On Ice?" Adam Rippon asked and he joined the mess Chen had started mentioning the anime.

_It's fine_ , he told himself, _she doesn't have that look in her eyes now._

But it wasn't fine.

~

"Well... I'd like to talk with you later" Evgenia tilted her head and nodded. "I heard you like K-pop, we need to have a long conversation"

Evgenia's eyes widened, and she eagerly nodded with a smile before disappearing down the hallway with her coach.

Then Dalia turned to her coach.

"You don't like Eteri"

"Not particularly" she shrugged, crossing her arms. "I don't care if you're friends with that girl" Irene commented as the skater removed her boots. "But if you crush those pricks' pupils, it'd be wonderful."

"At your command, coach"

-.-.-.-.-.-.

He had never done anything like that before, but it was better than asking. However, as he typed the name on Instagram's search bar, he felt invasive.

The slow internet gave him time to suffer two heart attacks as he waited. And then, there she was. Her porcelain smiling face forever frozen in that frame next to her name. He wasn't invading if she left it there to be explored, right? He told himself that while he scrolled down her pictures, opening posts here and there, an immense curiosity filling him.

He discovered how good she was at Karaoke -through her friends' posts-, how much skating meant in her life-it was everywhere. He also got to see her wearing a high school uniform as two girls hugged her tightly and Blondie -standing behind them-forced a smile to the camera. _Her close friends_ , he guessed by the occasional pictures distributed across her page.

However, even though there were so many pictures of her posing next to other skaters -and some coaches or fans-, there was no trace of him on Dalia Rodriguez's Instagram.

_Why?_

Mao Asada, Johnny Weir, Stephane Lambiel, Nobunari Oda, the Shib Sibs.

_You could at least have one picture of the one you said you admired..._

**> Maybe, no star in a dark sky will shine as bright as he did today. Maybe, after seeing him all we can do is believe, and skate, skate without resting to fulfill our dreams. He's inspiring. < **Four years ago, in the middle of the ice, one guy had his eyes fixed on the sky, his Biellmann forever frozen still, a reminder of those days when he became the Olympic champion.

In Marseille, in a dark hotel room, the guy in the picture smiled to his phone-the only light in the room-, the translated words she wrote long ago warming his heart. Well, that and the post-practice hug she gave him, wishing him a good performance and a happy birthday.

And maybe, just maybe, he'd save a screenshot - just as a reminder, as a motivation to never stop fighting, to skate for those who believed in him. 


	17. The second before you fall

_Thursday, December 8th, 2016. Marseille._

Exhausted but incapable of falling asleep, she simply existed there, resting her head against the table, eyes watching the clock ticking painfully slow. And then -she was not sure how- she found herself surrounded.

At her left, Javier was cheerfully talking with Maia and Alex Shibutani, and in front of her, a sleepy Shoma Uno was about to pass out on his food.

Shoma caught her looking at him and he rubbed his eyes, slightly embarrassed -like a cute little child with untidy curly hair and a tired pout on his lips.

"I... sleep little," he said in English, slowly pronouncing every word.

"I didn't sleep" Dalia replied, and they shared a tired sigh. "Wait, but you compete today!"

" _Daiyobu-desu_ (A/N: It's fine)"

She shook her head.

"No, it's not fine! How will you do your best if you're tired?"

"I can do it, Daria-san"

Another sleepy person sat at their table, next to her and they froze.

" _Ohāyo_ " Yuzuru mumbled, giving her the same groggy smile Shoma had on.

_These two, I swear to god. They're impossible._

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty is finally here," Javi said.

At the Hotel dining place, every skater -junior and senior- was preparing for competition, next to their coaches. Clearly, her table was an exception.

Later, the pattern became obvious. Javier had his friends looking after her, more than that, he seemed to be using them to keep Dalia's anxiousness under control.

**"Javier Fernandez, come here for a second** " She dragged him far from everyone. **"What are you doing?"**

The skater raised his eyebrows, but his eyes betrayed him. She sighed.

**"Javi, it's- you don't have to do this."**

The male was an overprotective big brother, even more, when he suspected something was wrong -and he was quite perceptive.

**"Do what?"** he smirked while speaking with an innocent tone. She looked down and Javier pulled her close to him to peck her forehead gently. **"You've come so far little one, I believe in you."**

Incapable of talking due to the lump in her chest, she nodded. Javier didn't know what happened, maybe he was just overprotective, but his words were something she really needed to hear.

The girl jumped away like a scared rabbit when a camera flashed in their direction, but when she saw the photographer, a smile spread across her face.

"Laura!"

"Dalia!"

///

She was smiling, but he couldn't put Gilian's words -whom he knew because Dalia and he were thick as thieves ever since they were all kids- out of his mind.

"She had a panic attack in the morning, please take care of her when I can't stay around."

Was it because it was her first GPF? Watching her practice with that dead look in her eyes, he could only compare: the last time he saw her like that, it had something to do with a certain 5'6ft Russian woman, coffee addicted and just a temperamental as the girl laughing at Laura's crappy jokes (the charming one in the Fernandez family, wasn't his sister, clearly).

But, Florence Luzhin sabotaging her daughter's performances again?

And Dalia wouldn't talk, he knew her: she had a really annoying habit of keeping all of her problems to herself. Although, quite frankly, with Dalia being the enigma she was -her pretty smile hiding her real emotions-, he didn't even have time to be nervous.

So he ended up asking Shoma and Yuzuru to help her friend not to collapse since it was her first Final. And they took it seriously. Off-ice, Shoma even asked her to help him with his English homework. And then, driven by curiosity, Evgenia ended up joining the educational discussion (those bookworm kids!). Yuzuru, during morning practices, placed his beloved Pooh Tissue box next to that purple bear Dalia brought to every competition, and he stayed behind the boards joking with her as she skated. They were both smiling like the idiots they were.

_See, I told you! You're perfect for each other!_ Nobody knew it better than him, since he was always watching that fiery kind of eyes whether he was in Madrid or Toronto. Those two were incomparable to any other, they could only fit together.

Now, all there was left to do was giving them a little push, because they were also equally shy and awkward off-ice; they'd never take the first step if no one forced them to. Lucky them, Javier was around.

///

"The towel too?" She asked, grinning as she pointed at the yellow towel. He pouted.

"What's wrong with it?"

He didn't care about it now, but people seemed to love making fun of the things others were passionate about. And it had really made him question himself in the past like it was his fault.

**"Dalia, move!"** She gazed at coach Irene, who was wearing an annoyed expression -probably because it was practice time, not bonding time.

"There's nothing wrong with it. In fact, I think it's adorable how much you appreciate Pooh-san" she said before going back to practice.

Did she just call him 'adorable'? Surprised, he stood there, eyes fixed on the girl skating away. And he discovered that even though he really liked her answer, having to hide his blushed smiling face behind Pooh-san only made his feelings more obvious.

///

_Control yourself, control yourself._ She kept mumbling. She didn't want to make it obvious for the entire Arena that she was blushing by trying to cover it with her hands. After she admitted out loud she liked Yuzuru, the words were constantly coming out of her mouth without filters: 'You're adorable', _'Otanyobi omedeto-gozaimasu_ (a/n: happy birthday)', 'I love your Notte Stelatta program'... She couldn't stop embarrassing herself, it was becoming a problem.

But, Yuzuru looked straight into her eyes and there was no escape, she got lost in the little details: the way he looked wearing his Japan jacket -as he carried Pooh-san around-, his eyes shining mischievously when their categories crossed paths -like he was planning the joke of the year-, and his hair... oh, she loved his hair.

_I think I am the problem._

///

The ladies weren't meant to be there, but resting for their competition. However, according to Dalia, she could 'rest' the same in the stands than _sitting_ in her hotel room.

"You brought a flag today?" Gilian asked, watching her pulling something out of her brown fluffy bag. But she didn't show him just 'a flag'.

Four enormous rectangles were resting in her lap waiting for their respective skater to perform.

"You're incredible" he snorted and she laughed, looking at the red and yellow fabric she was holding for Javi.

"I know" she nodded cheekily, offering him one side of Spain's flag.

" _Vamos, Javi!"_ Somewhere in the crowd, someone yelled and Javier began his routine.

Charming, with a ridiculous amount of sex-appeal, Javier had the entire Arena wrapped around his finger. Gilian knew Mariluna was drooling in front of her laptop back in Madrid. _Understandable,_ he thought. He had a smile

Next to him, Dalia kept waving proudly each flag:

Canada's for Patrick – as she loudly admired his ability to exquisitely fly across the ice (several times).

Japan's for Shoma -and she almost used the piece of fabric to silence her squealing when the boy fell on his knees. Later, she muttered something that sounded like 'this boy! And he said he'd be okay!'.

USA's flag stayed longer than the rest for Adam Rippon and Nathan Chen's performances, and Dalia's excitement due to Chen's quad Lutz almost drove him insane. She only stopped praising the jump when the last skater came to sight.

The whole place was cheering for Yuzuru Hanyu, but they didn't move, anxiously waiting for the ice star to skate. This wasn't the Japanese's most outstanding Short program -in Gilian's opinion- but he wasn't the type of skater you missed just because of that.

"Here we go" Dalia mumbled, biting her lip. Her hands flew to her face when the skater landed miraculously his first jump: a quad loop. "What just happened"

What followed, however, was majestic: more quads, elegant moves that completely sold the story: he was a rock star making the stage his.

"I think I've aged five years in three minutes," Dalia said, faltering in her seat when _Let's go Crazy_ finished. But she was smiling widely, just as she always did when Yuzuru skated. _It's him who makes her smile in between all the chaos in her life._

"Javier and Nathan fell" Gilian pointed out, watching the rink covered in gifts. "Shoma almost loses his knees and Yuzuru juggled his loop. What's going on today?"

She bit her lip and nodded.

"Bad day?" She guessed. "Maybe it's the ice quality, but it's hard to tell for me... Although, Makomanai's was definitely a better rink to perform. For some of us, even the weather can affect the way we skate."

Gilian frowned.

"What about you?"

Leah shrugged, impatiently waiting for Yuzuru's score.

"Usually, my biggest problem's here" she pointed at her temple. "The cold bothers me but only outside the ice. As to the ice's quality... well, I train in a semi-public rink, what do you think the ice's like?" Her sarcastic tone made him laugh.

_"The scores for Yuzuru Hanyu"_ the announcer said. _"106.53, new season's best"_

"His face doesn't say he's too happy about it" Gilian muttered.

"Yeah, well... he's Yuzuru, never entirely satisfied"

_Uh, who does he remind me of?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Last night she told him she had never been so scared for someone's nose in her life as she punched him for being reckless. But she still hugged him, because she was proud of her strong friend. But, when sad words came out of her mouth and her eyes -golden under the room's artificial light- became a turbulent sea of emotions, a hug was not enough.

And when Dalia stepped on the ice, a red dress standing out against white and a blank pale face on, he still felt horribly impotent. _Useless_.

_"Here in France, everything's fine. I wish I could stay here."_

A few people were as sensitive and empathic as Dalia, a few people felt everything so deeply. Perhaps, that was the reason she was so good telling stories when she skated. And that day, she was bleeding through every note in her already melancholic program.

"Don't ask me if I'm fine, Javi"

Because she was not. Broken-hearted and sad, she was being hunted by a heavy burden. And she fell.

_"Even if it's just one in a lifetime, I wish my mother felt proud of me. I wish I was more than a constant pain in her life. I wish she supported me, I wish I could compete once with her holding my back. I wish..."_

For Dalia, Florence was the only one of her parents she could talk to. About her worries, or her horrible mania of popping her Flips just because they didn't feel as good as a Lutz, the horror the thought of something happening to her ankles again caused her...; without her father -Tobiah Rodriguez, who passed away when she was 6-, to encourage her to dream big and work hard.

_"But I can't hold on, on my own"_

_"Says who?"_

_"I can't live hanging on a thread, depending on the winner's prize. It's not guaranteed I'll win it all, I'm just human. And still, if it comes to that, the freedom that skating represents to me..."_

She certainly wasn't free that night. Hunted by the pressure, she was struggling in every take-off, almost as if she couldn't detach her blades from the ice. She was a broken girl about to crumble down.

_"I never really left Spain, my heart and my mind can't focus on anything else"_

_What can I do?_ There's no one who could cure the deep wounds her mother opened, but he didn't want to see her breaking down. The most beautiful stars weren't made to burn and die.

///

She stumbled when she reached the exit, and her coach helped her walk to the Kiss&Cry.

The audience clapped when she finished, but nobody understood what had happened. Yuzuru didn't either. That was something he had never seen her do before. Her jumps and gracefulness had never been crushed like that before.

_And that axel..._ he didn't believe she was thinking in two rotations and a half since the very beginning, and she fell on her knees really hard.

"The scores for Dalia Rodriguez" His heart skipped a beat, as he stared anxiously at the screen. "65.54, she's actually in the third place" Sixty five? That was nearly ten points less than her usual mark, and her face showed it.

Irene Zhdánov told her something that made the shake her head and after setting aside a gift she had picked up, she stood up, and with everyone's attention in her, she bowed -respectful and apologetically- to the audience, there and behind the cameras. But it was her hand covering her face that gave her away.

_If somebody could silence all those things running through your mind right now..._ Any skater knew that feeling. _If I could stop your tears._

///

She wanted to kick the door and punch the walls, she was beyond furious. She wanted to scream but she didn't want to be heard. So she simply sat inside one of the bathroom cubicles as frustration and impotence consumed her; she was hidden like a wounded wild animal allowing itself to suffer when nobody was watching.

There was always that second when you were already in the air and you knew something was wrong -the second before the fall, when the weight of that mistake started to mess with the skater's head.

She wasn't ready but she still risked it.

_"That was a triple axel you were trying to do, right?"_

Her coach didn't need to ask, she wanted Dalia to admit it: _I couldn't do it._

_"You could've injured yourself with such a sloppy move. You know that?"_

The word 'injury' frightened her. The memories it carried were terrifying. Irene had taught her the best technique for her to be able to jump through the nerves, but...

"Pressure affects each athlete differently. But, Dalia, I thought you were stronger than this"

_I'm not. I'm just a fool. Nothing else._


	18. A million differences

Javier Fernandez refused to let her go.

"Javi, it's 6 in the morning. Please leave me alone"

But Javier growled and kept pretending he was a koala. They had breakfast together and he followed her around like a shadow -at least until Brian Orser appeared and forced him to act like a 25-year-old man, dragging him away to get ready for his Free.

Gilian somehow managed to make her sleep, singing lowly with his deep voice some of her favorite songs, until tiredness won over her thoughts. However, her face was telling a different story even if her body felt fine.

As soon as the blades touched the ice, she couldn't stop herself. Irene didn't want to risk it before the Free, but she needed to feel that sensation, to make sure she still was home on the ice.

Dalia was still not landing the axel. Annoyed, she stood up and skated without any particular direction, ignoring everyone.

_I'm sick of this feeling..._

"But, Leah. You're doing this for you, aren't you?" Gilian asked her last night, wiping her tears away. "It's nice that you want to make others have a good time with your skating, but you're first -you matter the most. Why does the rest of the world have so much power over you?"

_This is for me, I was born to do this._ Because, if she couldn't escape the world inside a rink, where would she feel free?

~

After his practice, Yuzuru found a girl resting on the hallway benches, arms wrapped around her legs.

Dalia.

He wanted to talk with her, hold her close until the memory of her crying as she bowed to the crowd was a little more bearable. So, he did the first thing that came to his mind: he walked to her and offered her his dear Pooh-san. Dalia instantly straightened up, surprised.

_Her eyes..._

"Don't cry, Dal-chan pretty when she smiles... Pooh-san says" The ghost of a smile appeared in her lips and she patted the bear's head.

" _Domo arigatou, Pooh-san_ "

Yuzuru smiled and sat next to her, trusting her Pooh-san.

"Yesterday..." he said "Dal-chan... off"

Those orbs changing colors, impossible to define as golden, green, or brown; looked at him with a glimpse of embarrassment.

"If you saw my Short, I'm really sorry. There's no one as disappointed as I am, but you shouldn't have seen such a..." she gulped. "such a..."

Yuzuru tilted his head.

" _Dal-chan. Daiyobu-deska? Ore wa..."_

"Have you ever thought how annoying you might be seen in someone else's eyes?" she mumbled, and Yuzuru closed his mouth, hurt. She realized the way her words came out and stared at him, panicking. "Oh, no. No, no. I'm so sorry! I don't mean it that way! I don't mean you- oh my god"

Her face was crimson red.

"Explain, Dalia," he said with a serious tone, using her full name even though his pronunciation was poor. "What... do you mean?"

She seemed to be struggling inside her mind as she looked at Pooh-san resting in her lap.

"If... I annoying, say it."

There was a storm inside those eyes when they met his.

"You're not annoying. And if you were, it's okay because we're friends. We... we are, right?" Suddenly she looked like a lost little child.

He nodded.

"If you want to... talk. I'm here. Always." He stared straight into her eyes, trying to let her know he was being honest. "You can... be annoying too. Because you're Dal-chan"

And then she smiled for real. But she hid behind Pooh-san's fluffy body.

_See? There's nothing as pretty as that expression._

"Thanks, Yuzu. It means so much to me that you say that"

Yuzuru wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and she turned to hug him. Tightly. He knew she needed it.

~

"Dal-chan, what... you doing now?"

His English wasn't getting any better, but she didn't mind -it was also entertaining when they spent time trying to decipher what the other words meant using the awful translations of _Google Translate_.

"Why is he folded like a burrito?" Gilian said in Russian when they met to go grab lunch and to watch the Junior category Free programs. She glared at him.

"Gilian, he's Yuzuru" she gestured to the guy wearing a hood, a black medical mask, and glasses. He didn't look 'folded like a burrito', he was probably trying to keep a low-profile -whatever it was, she didn't mind, he was free to do as he pleased. "Yuzu, this dumb Russian boy is Gilian, my best friend... and coach's nephew"

" _Priyatno poznakomit'sya (a/n: nice to meet you)_ " Yuzuru said in Russian and bowed. And during those seconds he wasn't watching, she covered her mouth, completely delighted with his Russian. 'Oh my god' he told Gilian with her eyes, internally having a fangirl attack.

" _Cute,_ " she told him in Russian as well.

Yuzuru arched one eyebrow.

"Russian, Dal-chan?"

She told him once about her love for foreign languages, big enough to make it her major, just because he was always complaining about how complicated English was.

"My... mom's Russian, so I learned it" she explained, shrugging. _And Gil, Misha, and coach Irene,_ she thought amusingly. _For a Spanish girl, there are too many Russians in my life._

Frowning, Yuzuru started to count something with his hands.

"Spanish. English. Russian..." His fingers -as pretty and elegant as the rest of his figure- went down one by one.

" _Il es pas si surprenant (a/n: it isn't that surprising)"_ Dalia only wanted to tease him with her basic French but he gasped exaggeratedly, stunned.

Gilian snorted on his seat.

"She does nothing but read weird books and chase others to teach her their native tongue"

"Oh?" Yuzuru's face lighted up. " _Dal-chan, Nihongo wa kuruda!_ (a/n: Japanese is cool) I teach you"

"I understood every Japanese word you just said, oh my god!" she celebrated and Yuzuru giggled.

There she was, seating between those two guys, completely absorbed talking to them. More than that, Yuzuru was the perfect commentator partner for her, and they discussed long and tender about the way the youngsters were developing the sport and some technicalities-which went so far, Gilian ended up growling about 'skaters and their incomprehensible form of communication'.

~

Yuzuru Hanyu was the most asocial skater he had ever met -Dalia included because she was only shy at first. The Japanese, on the other hand, enjoyed being secluded inside his room and didn't go out for anything besides training and competing.

So, of course, when a Security guard told him Yuzuru was 'wandering around with two teenagers', and saw Dalia and Gilian chatting loudly with a familiar figure in the resting area, he was completely shocked.

_Dalia's effect,_ he thought, but she was also glowing next to them, and it really looked like she was back to her usual -energetic and cheerful- self.

But the last thing those two would ever do was resting. With Gilian keeping an eye in them -making sure those intense kids didn't destroy themselves before competing-, Dalia and Yuzuru were bouncing around, stretching in ridiculous postures and laughing as they played with a little green ball.

"How was your day?"he asked her later, approximately one hour before her Free.

"Better than expected"

"How are you... since last night?"

She flinched at the question but she smiled anyway.

"Someone told me the only thing I could do if I reached low-bottom was going up because there was no other way from there"

"Who told you that?"

To his surprised, she laughed.

"You did"

"I did?"

"Yup. A couple of years ago, you knucklehead"

Javier made an annoyed noise, bouncing in the coach they were sitting in.

"Hey! Don't call the author of your inspirational phrases, a 'knucklehead'"

She laughed. Again. _So, he puts you in such a good mood, huh?_

"Whatever. This guy who's definitely your doppelganger, made me think. I cannot change what happened, but I can still do something today. At least I can prove to myself I can overcome my anxiety"

"You can always learn something, even if you fall"

She nodded.

" _Enana_ , I want to ask you something. I noticed it this morning. Well no, actually, it's been bothering me for a while. Have you been practicing a triple axel?"

He didn't need an answer, because her expression confirmed it.

"Heck, I knew it!" he exclaimed. "You're incredible, Dalia."

"Yeah, well... not so much if I ended up failing miserably"

"Don't say that. Success always comes with some risks. If it wasn't yesterday, and you keep working as hard as you always do, you'll be there soon. You and Irene are too stubborn to let go of something you've fixed your eyes on."

He knew that very well.

"It was a bad idea to try it so soon. I still need some help"

Javier grinned. If it was about triple axels, he knew just the perfect person for her.

"I could enlighten you with my knowledge if you want. Or you could ask the Axel expert"

"Who? Yuzu? No way"

"I meant Brian" he replied, giving her a curious look -although he really meant it for her to mention the Japanese man. "But, speaking of Yuzuru Hanyu, I have another question for you"

She rolled her eyes.

"Shoot, Javi"

"When did you fall in love with my training mate exactly?" The reaction he got was like a sweet victory, and she knew it. That crimson red face hid nothing.

_One down, one to go._

~

It was not that he hated being surrounded, but he felt suffocated when too many people were crowding around him, jumping over him at the same time. It wasn't the attention, it was the number of cameras chasing him.

_Too many Russians together_ , he thought as he rushed down the hallway, carrying Pooh-san and his skates.

///

The door opened suddenly when Dalia was placing the last bobby pin to keep her hair on its place. A familiar guy entered her dressing room, closed the door, and rested his back against it.

_Yuzuru?_

" _Gomen_ , I... chased by girls and-" he shut down when he saw whose room he was in.

"Oh, running away from you fans, Hanyu-san?" she grinned "Small problem, I'm a girl and a fan too"

///

"No, you're Dal-chan" he retorted. It was different.

Standing there, without her white team jacket, with her black dress on and a black rose adorning her hair braided into an elegant bun; she was so pretty that it was breathtaking.

He had spent the morning with her, and now his heart was at peace: Blondie boy was her best friend, not a boyfriend. He also found himself unusually relaxed while those two were around, and it wasn't until later pressure appeared when he faced his thoughts without Dalia to blew them away.

"I... stay here? _Chotto dake (a/n: just for a moment)"_

She tilted her head.

"How can you be sure that I won't tell those girls where you hide?"

"Please... no"

"I won't. But, do me a favor in exchange"

He nodded, out of curiosity, because, what could Dalia possibly want from him?

"What do you do to ease your nerves before a competition?"

"E-ease?" he asked, confused.

"Um... I mean, if you feel nervous, or anxious, what do you do to feel better? For me, music helps a bit, but... I'm... I'm so..." He moved closer and poked her with Pooh-san. _You can tell me._ "I'm scared... because I messed up yesterday"

"Believe in your training, Dal-chan. And..." he smiled reassuringly. "Hug Pooh-san"

Giggling, Dalia hugged the tissue box.

"Pooh-san good friend. Pooh-san always with me if bad day. I... I will be with you if bad day." Like two beautiful stars, her eyes lighted up her face -and they were staring at him. There was no need to say anything, her eyes said a million things.

~

"Take it slow, Dalia. Do single jumps, and mostly, refresh your memory of the rink you're in" Irene whispered one minute before the warming up.

The crowd was clearly excited about the upcoming competition and cheered loudly as the six ladies entered the ice. She was skating first, but she felt fine. And it turned out to be one of the few times she did exactly as her coach told her. Thinking about it made her grin- she was pretty rebel to be trained by the most feared coach in her Club (according to her club training mates).

Flying across the rink, Dalia found herself unexpectedly relaxed, enjoying the atmosphere -somehow, the tension created by those at the top, was great to keep her anxious self under control.

"You can do it" Javi reassured her just before she walked through the blue curtain. Both of them were wearing their white jackets, looking more than ever like 'the Spanish sibs' the press called them -according to Gilian- referring to their brother and sister kind of relationship. _'The ones looking up, the ones who decided that was not enough. So they fly, through thick and thin, at the same height the elite does, those are them. The Spaniards at the singles categories: Dalia Rodriguez and Javier Fernandez'._

_It's time to prove that to myself._

"I can't look at that screen," she told Javi, signaling one of the TVs showing what was happening on the ice. It was like a rule: staying away from anything that could let her know any scores to avoid adding extra pressure. "But, Javi, neither will you, not when you can watch what's about to happen with your own eyes."

///

"Let's forget we're rivals for five minutes, we can't watch this through a TV" Javier dragged the Japanese man with him, and he rushed through unknown stairs until the ice rink appeared beneath them.

Somewhere in the stands, Gilian Zhdanov was anxiously waiting for the Ladies competition to start. At the resting area, Shoma Uno moved to stand close to the TV on the wall. The whole arena had its eyes fixed on the rink.

And, on the white surface, an angel dressed in black appeared.

///

Inside her gloves her hands were sweating, and her heart was like a bird flying inside her chest -and the piano made it realize where he had to go, it made its focus.

"If the Axel is giving you too much trouble, we'll keep it outside the half-mark bonus jumps. Can you handle it?"

'Can you resist if it turns into a fall right at the very beginning?' the coach's real question was.

_Time to find out._

Close to the place where Irene was standing, her opening jump was what the woman called 'sloppy and tragically unbalanced', and picturing her planning her lecture, she gave her an amused look that lasted for two seconds.

_It's not a fall, huh coach?_

Deciding not to play it safe, she pushed her leg farther than she usually did in her Biellmann combo.

_"What, by all-the-normally-flexible-on-the-planet, was that?" Gilian yelled from outside the rink when she was trying to find ways to use her flexibility at its fullest on each element of her programs._

_"Everyone loves a nice extension, so there's that"_

_"B-but that was unbelievable!"_

Unbelievably draining and hard, yes. But not impossible.

_I can hear them clapping_ , she thought, and a smile made its way into her face.

_This is what I can do. This is what gives sense to my life._

///

"That little smugger" Javier muttered, but he felt nothing but pride.

Next to him, Yuzuru was absorbed by Dalia's display of talent.

"She's having fun" the Japanese stated "She's like you"

She wasn't like anybody else, Javier didn't have her vitality, he simply had his charm. Dalia, like a hybrid monster that had spent hours and hours chasing after every skater on the TV, had mutated until everything became hers. Unique.

"Very beautiful"

Javier gazed away from the ice for a second. Her skating, or her? Both?

///

"And then, you'll have to do the Flip where the Axel was"

"Ugh. I hate Flips"

_I suck at Flips,_ in other words. Soshe couldn't just hate it. Hating it meant doing it a thousand times until that feeling disappeared.

Focusing on each thing as they came, she still put extra care into that problematic jump.

_Dad? Are you watching me somewhere? Watch me fly._

And she jumped.

///

It wasn't her impressive flexibility enchanting everyone, or the memory of that girl crying in frustration that was now raising her arms in celebration, as she looked at the audience wearing an almost-maniac smile. It was that sensation you had when you knew you had used every ounce of energy after you tested the limits -that feeling that Yuzuru knew was addictive, glorious; portrayed in her smile.

The little differences made her one of a kind: that irreverent shine in her eyes when her coach was giving her a corrective speech as they sat in the Kiss&Cry -even though she pulled out that kind of performance being at the end of the list after the Short-, that light surrounding her in and off-ice, the purple bear she carried since Worlds because it reminded her of a tough performance and 'to always search for the light when everything's dark' -she had told him.

"He's a gift. He's my friend, Boston. He's an important memory I'll always carry with me"

He could find a thousand differences.


	19. Two champions

By 0.22 the Free program bronze medal was hers, but it was Anna Pogorilaya who was standing on the podium. She knew the mistakes in the SP had a lot to do with that, but the bomb wouldn't explode until the night was over. In the meantime, she stood next to the rink's entrance with some other skaters -mainly the Russian ladies.

"Leah, give me my 'good luck' hug," Nathan said to her backstage. "Your Free was impressive. Inspiring! Now I'm ON and ready to own it!"

Nathan was, Dalia remembered, fifth after the Short -almost repeating her story.

"I have one request, Nath. Let me see that quad Lutz of yours at its best. It comes from a Lutz-lover skater."

"A rarity" he laughed, then his face became serious. "Don't look away, the expert's gonna show you more than his super quad Lutz"

"Don't be a jerk" she joked. "Just strike to do what makes you the happiest"

He nodded, smiling before leaving with his coach.

" _Enana_ , stop encouraging the enemy" Javier complained, hugging her from behind. "And what is that 'good luck hug' thing? Why is it that I don't have one?"

Dalia turned and pulled him down, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"This is my good luck hug, Javi. I don't know if it works, but please go out there and do your best as always, Superjavi"

"Thanks, Dal. By the way, we all saw the most gorgeous star shining bright on that ice today. You were magnificent"

At the other side of the hallway, Shoma looked like he was about to rip his fingers off -and even though his face was expressionless, she could recognize an anxious habit right away.

Shoma's eyes met hers and he nodded politely.

" _Ganbarou,_ " she said, and just like Yuzuru, his eyes lighted up when he heard his native tongue. "You look great in that costume" she smiled.

Shoma pointed at himself, a little confused for a second.

" _Arigatou, Dalia-san_ " He bowed. "I... Uhm..." He showed her one finger and pointed at the rink. "Skate... _dai-ichi?"_

They looked at each other, the language barrier standing between them. Luckily, she could count to 20 in Japanese.

"You skate first," she said and Shoma nodded, tilting his head a little. "Anxious? Worried?"

Shoma was fine with easy English words, the main problem was his vague answers, sometimes completely in Japanese. But from time to time, she'd caught him giggling at her jokes. It was difficult, not impossible.

"A bit"

"Well, I know you have something special in you". _Please let him understand me,_ she prayed silently. "You can do it. _Daiyobudesuyo_ "

He nodded like a little kid and one curly strand of hair fell out of place. Annoyed, he pushed it off his forehead but it fell back right away.

"May I help?" Shoma stared at her, confused but Dalia pointed at her own rebel hair. "I have experience"

" _Oh. Onegai-shimasu_ "

His hair was soft and cute, free-spirited like hers, but unlike her own, he looked extremely cute with messy hair – boys things.

///

She was brushing Sho's hair with her fingers, and he gave her a surprised face when she was done.

"Good luck, Yuzu," His friend Evgenia told him, and he thanked her for the gesture, but he kept gazing at them.

"Pooh-san won't be the only one with you when you need it," Dalia said earlier, hugging him before he left her dressing room. "You gave me permission to be annoying, remember? So I'll be there, Yuzu."

He wanted to believe her. He liked to think he'd find one day that person who'll stay 'no matter what'. Someone kind and genuine... _like her._

"Yuzuru?" His coach pulled him out of the clouds. "It's time"

///

That night, Dalia and Evgenia found themselves screaming together, supporting their friends, clapping energetically to every performance -not minding the cameras wandering around. Just like a certain guy told them -they matched perfectly.

Shoma did amazing, and Dalia came to the conclusion ' _Hora Cero/Loco'_ was one of her favorite programs. He had a very cool aura when he skated, the details and elements astonished her.

_Oh, I wanna try that 3A1Lo3F combo one day._

_I wish I could do a Cantilever. Just look at that!_

The Japanese gave her a little smile when he left the Kiss&Cry. 'I did it', it said. And she nodded back. _You did it._

Later, Nathan finally landed the difficult quad Lutz as a part of a combo and she gasped in amazement – she had seen him at both GP events and watching his improvement as the season went by, was an honor.

_It looks like this competition is where everyone got 'season's best'_ She thought, and for a minute, reality hit her. Every mistake. Every little thing she could've done better. Everything she wished she could change.

However, there was someone else who was about to crumble down. And, as lost as she was in Yuzuru's third place on his Free due to one fall; she almost let it go.

"Something feels weird" she whispered but it was too late: Javier was already skating. Evgenia had disappeared at some point during Nathan's performance and she came back carrying a little blue box.

"Huh?" the Russian mumbled, but Dalia shook her head.

The feeling didn't leave although his expression was right for his program - but his slips here and there turned on her overprotective side.

"Javier! Javier!" the Russians chanted in support when he did the curtseys. Next to Evgenia and Anna, two juniors came from out of nowhere -and now Dalia was practically imprisoned, back against the wall.

She gave the Spanish man a questioning look as he walked to the Kiss&Cry and he replied with a little side smile -confirming something was happening.

"Don't keep it all bottled up, talk with me" he'd always tell her, and she tried so hard to let her guards down, why was he drowning in silence?

Waiting for Javi's score, her gaze diverted to one side and she caught Yuzuru wrapping his arm around Evgenia, pulling her close. Dalia's entire body felt cold as she stared at the little blue box, now on his hands. The male's brilliant smile when he got the present -probably for his birthday- only made it worst. But, she had no right to be jealous. So she simply faked a smile, trying to suppress her feelings as she gazed away from the two Champions.

_And to think there's something in my bag I don't have the courage to give him._

She looked down, and the weight of the world sunk in when she heard Javier's scores. Feeling bad about her own fails when she hadn't tasted the top, like Javier had, left her with an even worse sensation.

**"Hey, I know someone back home who definitely worships whatever you do out there. And that smile** " she told him in Spanish, making his way to him when he left the Kiss&Cry Area. **"I'm sure she wishes she could be here and not behind the screen. I think she'd love to let you know that."** Javier smiled, ignored the cameras, and hugged her tightly.

That year, Spain's two representatives placed fourth, both out of the podium. The intrepid and defiant Spaniards were crushed beneath the big figure skating countries: Russia, Japan, and USA.

~

It seemed like, Javier couldn't hold it any longer when he finally broke the silence. As soon as the cameras weren't around them -because the rest of the world was too busy living the victory ceremonies-, they allowed themselves to breathe.

"Why are women... so hard to understand?" he asked.

Dalia narrowed her eyes. If Javi was saying that...

"Problems with Miki-san?"

They didn't talk much about their romantic life, mostly because Dalia had zero experience in the field. But every once in awhile, Javier would come to her to complain a little about how complicated females were.

"Miki and I... uh... I don't know if we're still something"

With Miki Ando, things had always been different. They fitted perfectly. His smile would always make it obvious when it was her on the phone. They supported each other so much.

"What? Javi..."He had skated and smiled during his whole program. _He's so incredibly strong._

"I tried to focus, I really did. And with you guys around me -being noisy all the time- there's no way I can crumble down"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Dalia, you were emotionally destroyed after your Short. I couldn't just give you another reason to worry"

"Then, Javier Fernandez, I can tell you my problems, but you can't? How's that fair to any of us?" The way her cheeks reddened made clear she was angry, and Javier knew it. "I don't expect you to come and pour your life to me if you don't want to, but..."

"I couldn't. I just..."

Watching the soul of the party, the ever-charming Javi, wearing that expression and talking in that tone... it was truly one of the worst things she could ever experience: she loved her friends, their sad faces break her heart. _It makes me feel useless. I cannot do anything to ease his pain._

///

"You're an idiot, Javi" Dalia sighed. She hugged him, caressing the hair on his nape like his mother used to do when he was a kid -it was calming. He buried his face on her shoulder for a couple of minutes. "Even when my mother is... well, being here; I'll always be here for you"

"I love you, Dalia"

She patted his back lovingly.

"You know I adore you, even if you're a fool sometimes. And Javi, you'll be fine, you're the strongest person I know – with or without a lucky girl around you"

///

Javier growled in her ear, a laugh in the middle of the emotional moment. And Dalia promised herself not to let him know how destroyed she felt because of her failures, at least for once, she wanted to be strong for her brother.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

In the morning, two Spaniards showed up at the rink for the Gala practice, wearing the same expressions -where had their usual charm gone to?

At the side of the rink, a bunch of Juniors were watching Dalia yawning as she handed her blade guards to a blond boy behind the boards. From the entrance, the first thing Evgenia noticed was two hooded figures skating around half-hearted. And next to the stands, two Japanese men warming up looked up just when Dalia and Javier hugged.

Dalia smiled as she forced Javi to skate with her and between jokes -mostly the girls, both of them managed to regain their usual enthusiasm. They danced, fooled around – even if Dalia hadn't seen him cry, she simply knew he needed cheering up.

And even though she thought it was going to be hard, there were also people to make her smile.

" _Dal-chan, ohayo!_ " Yuzuru yelled excitedly and even though the memory of Evgenia's gift was still in her head, she couldn't help it and greeted him back.

"Dalia-san, challenge? Remember?" Shoma also showed up next to Yuzuru, supporting himself on the boards. She smirked defiantly, and Yuzuru looked at them confused.

"Always up, you tell me when"

Shoma smiled -which only incremented the other male's curiosity, but he'd later found out.

~

Behind the crowded Russian team lining up by the rink entrance, two Spaniards were loudly discussing in the middle of practice.

**"No, Javi! Why did you suggest that horrendous song!?"**

**"It was the only one I could think of under pressure!"**

Behind them, the Japanese team was facing a similar problem.

"Are you serious?"

The oldest of them smiled triumphantly.

Some teams had very elaborated entries, some just pretended to greet the audience before girls and boys skated in opposite directions.

"This is where we must say goodbye" Javier dramatically said when they headed to different corners -causing the ones near them to burst into laughs. Then, the next group brought someone familiar to her side.

"PPAP?" she asked, giggling and Satoko shook her head.

"Yuzu's fault"

"Yeah, I imagined so"

They laughed loudly to Yuzuru's confusion – who was staring from his place.

~

Dalia was quietly singing to every song filling the rink (she knew them all) -and sometimes dancing-, while the Gala's choreographers discussed something. Javier was keeping her company in silence, his eyes wandering around.

"There's a group intensely looking this way" Javier noticed.

"They're looking at you" Dalia replied, giggling.

"Well, I know I'm handsome but I doubt that's the reason"

She rolled her eyes -Javier and his ego-, but when she scanned the place, there were some juniors effectively gazing at her. She smiled, feeling awkward with the attention.

And after that, it rained Juniors -like Javi jokingly said.

"Hey, Dalia! I'm Dmitri Aliev, a pleasure to meet you! Can I take a picture with you?" the first one recited.

"Uh, sure" she replied shyly but she tried her best to smile and pose to the camera Javi ended up carrying.

"Oh, with me too!"

At least six boys later, her cheeks were crimson red and Javier was laughing so hard his eyes were teary.

"Javi!"

///

One, two, three... the juniors seemed really delighted with the Spanish female skater, and one after the other held her from the waist or hugged her and...

No. Was he jealous of a group of teenagers?

Next to him, Alex Shibutani smirked at him.

"Still looking from a distance?"

He opened his mouth, but the blush gave him away. Satoko and Shoma grinned.

"Yuzu's jealous, Yuzu's jealous..." Alex hummed.

Alarmed, he covered his ears.

"I can't hear you, I can't hear you, I can't-"

"Well, I think it's confirmed now. "

Maia nodded.

"You like Da-"

Sulky, he tantrum-ed like a little boy and sat on the ice, crossing his arms and puffing his cheeks. Everyone laughed and Maia's words got lost in the sound. But there was no need to say it out loud, they all knew. 


	20. Yuzuru Hanyu and the Spaniards

A little bored, Dalia skated without a fixed course, and feeling in the mood to test her limits, she decided to check how many Loops she could add after her Triple Lutz. She slipped when she was about to do a fourth and lying on the cold ice, she smiled to the small audience that had accessed the arena about one hour ago.

She got up to see Javi shaking his head skeptically at the other side of the rink.

"Now me, now me!" Nathan beamed, waving his hand so he'd get her attention. And somehow, he tripped on the second jump of the combo and failed his attempt to outshine her. Frustrated, he groaned, burying his face on his hands in clear embarrassment. Amused, Dalia gave him an exaggeratedly surprised look.

"No, no!" he shouted. "That was the warm up!"

She shook her head, playing with him.

Suddenly, Shoma hopped on the ice and behind him, a quiet Yuzuru bowed to his beloved ice and moved gently as he did some laps.

"Dalia!" Nathan called, causing the eyes to lay in them.

Dalia turned just in time to watch Nathan doing a clean quad Lutz before her eyes.

///

Dalia clapped, obviously impressed, to a smiling Nathan Chen.

"How was that now?"

She laughed and rolling his eyes, Yuzuru snorted and skated close to his training mate, Javier. He could, perhaps help him clear his head.

"Javi" he said. He wasn't sure asking was right. "Dalia..."

The look on his friend's eyes immediately changed and Yuzuru realized too-late-for-his-own sake: asking Javi was not a good idea.

"Interested, huh?"

Yuzuru shook his head.

"Dal-chan..."

"OH MY GOD" Javier interrupted. "I leave you two for a couple competitions, and she's already 'Dal-chan'?"

Teasing Yuzuru was one of the Spanish man's hobbies, and then, the worst thing that could happen to someone wanting to keep his feelings as a secret occurred: his face turned red.

"Dalia... I... don't understand"

He couldn't explain how much she confused him with his limited English. Dalia was an enigma: smiling and making him laugh without really trying, yet from the distance, she always looked distinct, unknown to him- when she spoke to Javi or Irene's nephew -making gestures and talking in a way she never did around him-, when she was teaching Shoma English or when she was alone- it wasn't easy to describe, just as everything in her.

"Because of her accent?"

"No. Her accent...cute"

Javi exploded right away.

"What!? Long ago, you said my accent was ugly" he pouted, pretending to be offended. "Your clear favoritism hurts me, Yuzu"

In that instant, they watched Dalia giggling as she skated next to Shoma. Without saying much, they started some weird competition -surprising everyone. It was like they were trying to prove which of them could bend more, him with his cantilever and her with some version of it.

"No favorites"

Javier snorted.

"Yeah, sure. And my mom is the queen"

"Is... is she?" he asked, confused.

Javier facepalmed.

"Look, Yuzu" He sighed. " Dal's quite sensitive and she feels very deeply, that's why she's so introverted, so quiet. I think in some way, she believes the more she lets someone know about her, the more exposed to get hurt she is. So she simply doesn't talk about the important stuff -you could talk for months with her, and still feel like you don't know her at all-, that's why sometimes she feels like a riddle."

"But..." That made no sense at all. "I don't understand"

"Yeah, well, try having Dalia's mother" Javier mumbled, then shook his head and turned to him. "But, bro. There's some things you can only find out if you jump"

Dalia slipped when she tried to do a Cantilever, and she fell backwards with a loud _thump_ -which made the audience (and some skaters) laugh. Embarrassed but still wearing a smile, she got up.

///

Shoma was giggling and she pouted. She fell ridiculously in front of everyone, but it wasn't just them enjoying the unusual competition of cantilevers, suzaas and some weird bending poses, the press and the audience were having a great time immortalizing the moment with their cameras.

Later, out of nowhere, when Shoma bend into an even more impressive Cantilever -his shoulders were practically resting on the ice-, someone else joined them.

And the unquestionable winner was no other than Yuzuru Hanyu- who impressed, provoked some laughs, and earned everyone's ovation when he showed his great rock-star move before them.

(A/N: That pic istg hahaha)

_What on earth are those three doing?_ , the whole world was thinking as they watched them competing like five year olds, and in between laughs, Shoma and Dalia raised the winner's arms to the crowd.

~

When her friends were around, it was easy to get distracted by their jokes. But she still had her phone and the memories for when she was alone.

_ The reality was that my parent's dreams... _

Once, she made it her job to translate every word in One Ok Rock's songs. In love with their music, the stories and messages behind their songs were printed in her head.

_... and mine, didn't collided. _

And like the masochist she was, she plugged her earphones and allowed the pain to sink in.

_ Nobody's home, nobody's home. _

///

Yuzuru's smile faded away when she exited one room, her red face showing panic when she saw him. Instantly, she turned, sprinting in the other direction.

_'Still looking from a safe distance?'_

He rushed behind the girl and wrapped his arms around her. _She's incredibly small and cuddly, like a plush bear._

"Yuzuru..."

_'There are some things you can only find out if you jump_ '

"I'm here if bad day" he whispered and she froze, looking down at Yuzuru's arms around her shoulders. "Not just words, I... here. _Yakusoku suru_ (A/N: I promise)"

_Please, let her understand me._

Dalia turned and wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her face on his jacket. It was sudden, but the warm sensation that flowed through his body, and made his face feel hot, was something he could get used to.

"Pooh-san and Dal-chan are nice to hug"

She giggled as she wiped her tears.

"You too"

[...]

"Vanilla or chocolate?"

"Vanilla AND chocolate" she replied, serious.

"Strawberries or cherries?" It was a riddle to pronounce but he was trying his best to get to know her better. 'Can I... know more about you?' he dared to ask, and she had simply nodded, grinning.

"Strawberries"

"Then give me that" he pointed at the girl's plate.

"No"

"Why?"

Two skaters had a huge amount of sugar calories in front of them in the shape of Crepes. And Yuzuru wanted answers. He started and now there was no stopping him -history or science? Sunrise or sunset? Day or night?- he wanted to know many things.

"Because, Yuzuru, you already devoured the one on your plate. Now you have to live with it"

"But-!" he whined, puffing his cheeks.

In between their walk around the city, the girl told him a story about a rain cloud chasing her during her short program. She also whispered some sad words about Javier's broken expression behind the scenes when he saw his name going down in the scores list.

"Javi's an amazing friend. More than that, he's like my older brother. I just wanted to show him a 4th place isn't so bad but..."

Yuzuru understood then. They were fighting for each other, trying to support themselves with a smile, but behind that, they were being consumed by their frustration. And he saw them both crumbling down, drowning but trying to reach the surface to breathe again.

"Dal-chan. Past can't change. But you learn. You fall and you get up."

She nodded, and a little smile crept into her lips as she looked straight into his eyes.

"You're quite... exceptional, Yuzuru. And I really like that"

-.-.-.-.-.-..-

"The team representing Spain" Behind Javier and Dalia, Yuzuru watched them grinning at each other. "Javier Fernandez. Dalia Rodriguez"

The audience cheered for them as they stepped on the ice. He gently propelled her into a layback spin -which she did gorgeously- and then she pushed Javi and sent him away.

_Do it_ , her face said even though he had refused during practice.

He landed a clean Triple Axel -jump that he struggled with at both of his programs-, and the crowd roared in delight.

_Don't be so down, darling. Look, you're amazing._

In and off the ice, his two best friends -Dal and Yuzu- joined the crowd with loud cheers. Later, as they left the ice, everyone saw Yuzuru having a quick chat with both Spaniards.

"Your idea?"

"He couldn't just leave with the mistake hunting him" Dalia replied, and Yuzuru nodded.

Javier suddenly pulled them both close to him, and the whole Arena went ballistic -not a single camera missed a detail: the one that belonged to those who were known for going around recording it all, the Shib Sibs; the fans' and the ones broadcasting to the rest of the planet.

"Thank you"

~

To Dalia, it was still astounding how everyone seemed more alive during the Exhibition Gala. Behind the scenes, the place was a colorful river: one skater dressed in white, the other in green; some couple in yellow while a young girl stood next to them wearing purple.

"Hey, Shoma! Get in the picture!" Nathan happily hummed. Shoma looked at him, startled for a second, and then he moved to awkwardly stand next to Dalia. Until she talked and made him feel comfortable.

On the ice, it was about having a great time without the stress of that long line of judges watching their every move. It was about creating good memories for everyone – themselves included.

And so they did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there was no Banquet at this GPF in Marseille actually, but the next chapter will be the Banquet -I needed it so I created it. 


	21. Lights

> **Song five: Chasing cars. Snow Patrol.**

> **Song six: A daydream away. All Time Low.**

  
"I don't like these shoes"

Gilian sighed.

"Well, I'm no fairy godmother, those will have to do"

And so, she found herself standing at the entrance of the Banquet Hall with a backless navy blue dress and matching high heels – more worried than when she wore skates.

"Hey, you grew up?" Javier joked but he reassured her that she looked gorgeous. "Just wait til Yuzu sees you"

"Javi!"

~

He'll always find Dalia close to the food area -the girl was skinny because of how much exercise she did on a daily basis and a nice metabolism. And even for Javier, she was stunning that night. Like the girl in love she was.

However, the fool who definitely reciprocated her feelings was just looking at her like a lost puppy. 

"She looks really pretty today, right?" he nudged Yuzuru.

" _Always_ " Yuzuru mumbled in Japanese, but Javier knew that word.

It was almost a miracle watching his supposition happening for real: his friend living in Spain and his training mate in Toronto would match like puzzle pieces if they ever get to meet -and they did. They were just so socially awkward in critical situations that it pained him.

"Ask him for one dance, Dalia. Please"

"What? No! I can't do that. I'd die"

Javier growled.

"Agh, for god's sake! You two are killing me, I swear!" he snarled, visibly annoyed.

_I have to do it all._ _Jolines_.

~

"H-hi... dance? With me?"

The Korean junior skater was incredibly cute, with his red cheeks and broken English.

"Of course"

And they danced, laughing at themselves as they exaggeratedly turning the other- to the point where she missed her skates and the ice, where she felt safer.

For a fourteen-year-old, the boy was extremely tall. At the ice, a talented angel who seemed to enjoy a little too much her displays of ability.

"He admires you" Javi had stated, and even though she was skeptical about someone 'admiring her', the boy was adorable.

Jun-Hwan Cha carefully turned her, and pulled her back - and as they did that, she found Yuzuru also at the dance floor. He was cheerfully talking with Evgenia Medvedeva, completely ignoring everything else.

_Ah, of course. The champs._

The lights seemed to shine just for them, and with a horrible sensation filling her, Dalia politely thanked Jun-Hwan for the dance as soon as the song finished and headed to the drinks area.

_With Evgenia._ Pictures of the pair replayed in her head, she kept finding them together -and even though she knew they were friends, her heart was still burning in her chest.

She swallowed the cocktail at once, and her throat burned.

"Dalia, sweetheart" She knew that voice, Patrick Chan was smiling beside her. "Drinking so fast isn't good"

She looked down at the table full of alcoholic drinks. _Right now, my head isn't a good place either._

"Well... besides the food and the drinks, there's not much for me to do"

"Ah, I can fix that." Patrick offered her a hand.

_Distractions, distractions..._ she'd take them all.

///

With Patrick Chan.

His face felt cold and he was the only one who didn't laugh at Javier's funny story.

"What's up?" Then, as if the Spaniard knew it all, he scanned the place and it didn't take him too long to find a very pretty lady dancing with a smiley Canadian. _Ah, now I get it_ , Javi's face said. "Fine. Repeat after me"

Javier turned with a serious expression and said:

" _Soy un idiota_ "

Yuzuru frowned. That didn't sound nice.

"I... no 'idiota'"

"Yes, you are. Ask the girl to dance, _carajo_! And listen, here's some wise advice -for free- from the master himself..." Yuzuru snorted lowly but Javier ignored it. "If a girl laughs, you got her. It seems that she likes it when you speak Japanese, but her heart belongs to her native tongue. Tell her _'Baila conmigo'_. Tell her _'luces preciosa'_. Look into her eyes, hold her close, and thank me later"

(A/N: 'Baila conmigo': 'Dance with me'. 'Luces preciosa': 'you look gorgeous')

///

"Thank you for the dance, miss. I'd ask for another, but I think we're about to get disrupted"

Dalia didn't get what he meant until she turned.

"Good evening, guys" Javier cheerfully greeted them, closely followed by a serious Japanese man. "It seems like my friend here is tired of me so... what do you think of switching partners?"

"Dancing with you doesn't sound too appealing to me, Fernandez"

"Oh, come on, Patrick. Everybody wants to dance with me. But no, they'll dance. We... we'll go... somewhere over there, yeah" Javier placed his arm around his shoulders loosely. _'Do something_ ' Javier silently hissed at them before leaving with the Canadian, but she didn't have clear to which of them that was directed.

"Help me out a little, man" they heard Javier groaning to Patrick.

"Umm..." None of them was sure of what they were supposed to do. Shyly, they smiled at each other and he offered his hand. " _Baila conmigo_ "

In Spanish. _Oh my god, what kind of wonderful thing I just heard?_

He seemed to like Dalia's reaction because his face lighted up with a smile, and after moving on past the initial awkwardness, she placed her hand on his and the world was reduced to that dance.

_«_ _I don't quite know how to say how I feel..._ _»_

She knew she was blushing but she couldn't look away from him. And there, everything else seemed so far away. He absorbed her thoughts, leaving her mind in silence, a pleasant silence.

_«_ _If I lay here, If I just lay here..._ _»_

Stunned and a little self-conscious, she hid her face in the boy's chest but it turned out to be even worse. A man who smelled like heaven was too much for her heart to handle.

_«_ _Would you lay with me and just forget the world?_ _»_

"Head up" Yuzuru commanded with an amused tone. "Look at me"

_Mr. Hanyu is feeling demanding, huh?_

She did what he said. And in the process she found something out of place.

"What happened to your tie?"

Yuzuru's eyebrows arched.

"Oh no" he muttered, alarmed, then growled when she pinched the terrible tie knot.

"I can fix it". He clearly didn't expect to hear that, but guided the hand he was holding to his neck. His hand was left hanging awkwardly as they danced to the slow song. "Hold my waist" she whispered, her fingers reaching for the knot.

Yuzuru didn't understand. She placed his hands in her waist, giving him a reassuring smile before going back to the disaster on his neck. Who could've guessed five years dealing with her high school uniform's awful tie would end up being useful?

///

"Done" she whispered exactly when the song ended. Maybe, she wasn't thinking the same, but he held on to her, pulling her closer until they were hugging, and he was touching the bare soft skin of her back.

"Stay" _For all those Banquets we didn't dance._

Dalia grinned.

"I'll stay for as long as you want"

_All night. Stay all night._

[...]

In a good mood, Yuzuru took a sip of his pink champagne. Javier and Alex smirked.

"Happy, huh?"

"Dalia's effect, eh?"

His face reddened. Of course, it wasn't because of her. But then his eyes flew to the girl playfully sticking her tongue out as she posed for Maia's camera, and he smiled.

"Have you see him like this before?"

Alex shook his head.

"Ah, kids these days" Javier sighed, snickering. "They grow up so fast"

Yuzuru remained quiet, but he kept drinking -he needed the courage alcohol gave him in order to ask her for another dance.

///

There was something in the pocket of her dress - _yes, a dress with pockets... miracles do happen_ \- and it belonged to Yuzuru, but she didn't know how to give it to him. It was just a little thing. Small. Why would even an Olympic champion want something like that?

_Besides, it's something cheesy._

She hoped nobody was paying attention because she had been staring for at least ten minutes at the very attractive man.

_Why did I even buy him this?_

He had swallowed no less than four pink drinks in less than an hour. And now, he was dancing alone, next to Shoma (who wasn't really paying him attention).

_Well, you bought it. And it's probably just another gift amongst the thousands his fans gave him, it's not like it mattered that much to him. Besides, Evgenia gave him something, why can't I?_

Maybe, she also needed one of those pink drinks.

[...]

_"Dogs or cats?"_

_"I do the questions"_

Outside, in the garden, it was cold. But inside, hell broke loose and she was way too drunk to pose for a picture. At least, seating on the grass, she was safe from that.

As she flipped Yuzuru's gift between her fingers, she was remembering all the questions he had made as they ate crepes earlier that day.

_"Answer, Yuzuru. It's very important"_

_"Why?"_ _Because the magazine said 'favorite animal: cats', but if it's wrong, I can stop torturing myself trying to decide if I should give you your birthday present or not._

She sighed, smiling at the little keychain on her lap, still daydreaming.

"What you doing here?"

She almost jumped three meters away. Standing right behind her back, she found the boy she was thinking of. He was looking at her from that position, a pretty smile on his lips, and the blush caused by the alcohol adorning his cheeks.

"I'm a bit drunk"

"But Dal-chan!" he groaned, pouting. "We can't dance here!"

She blinked, confused.

"Says who? We can still hear the music, what else do you need?"

Yuzuru tilted his head and kneeled next to her to offer his hand.

With the moon up high in France's night sky and the Christmas lights in the garden, the shadows on his face distracted her. Then, Yuzuru looked down to discover his present in Dalia's hands.

"What's that?"

Panicking, she placed it on his hand and forced him to close his fist.

"Put it in your pocket," she said and he obliged, a little startled.

"Do not see it until you're in your hotel room" she mumbled, her face feeling too hot. "Happy birthday, Yuzuru"

He smiled.

_"Gracias, Dalia"_

///

There were a lot of things the Olympic champion had never experienced. For example, it was the first time he danced with a bare-footed girl on the grass.

Hands intertwined behind his neck, Dalia joined the song playing then. She was smiling and making his heartbeat happily as he held her waist.

" _It doesn't matter when we get back to doing what we do_ " she sang lowly, but her dramatization made the job. _"Cause right now could last forever, just as long as I'm with you"_ There was no use, he couldn't look away from her eyes the lights making them shine under the garden's magical atmosphere. _"But you're just a daydream away, I wouldn't know what to say if I had you"_

He leaned forward and staring into those eyes reflecting the world, he couldn't stop himself. His lips gently met hers, about to pronounce another word. Sweet and intoxicating -with the taste of the sweet wine they both were drinking earlier-, it felt better than he could've imagined.

There, at the garden's gloom, two drunk skaters got lost in each other. It was just like she sang, a daydream.


	22. Pressure

At the Airport's waiting room, one kid was watching intensely the Ipad on his lap -replaying the Ladies' free program at the past Grand Prix Final. He liked that skater, she moved effortlessly and gracefully across the ice, making him believe she knew the secret to float instead of gliding on the ice. She'd gain speed as she did every element of her program like it was the easiest thing on the planet. But the thing that impressed him the most was her legs and the way she'd pull them into the most complicated positions -he looked at his skinny legs, wondering how such postures looked so magical, so graceful.

Filled with curiosity, he did some research. Suddenly, the idea of traveling to that amazing skater's home country stopped looking like a disgrace.

_"This is the boarding call for all passengers on Flight from Tokyo direct to Madrid"_

"Yu-chan, hurry up! Stop thinking about skating and move!"

He couldn't do that. For a skater, such a thing was impossible.

Smiling at his older sister, he stood up and followed her.

-.-.-.-.-.--.-

_"And I'll keep you a daydream away. Just watch from a safe place, so I never have to lose_ " she hummed, seating on the bench to tie her boots. She stood up sighing and headed to her rink.

"I'm reaching the next level: _stupidly in love_ " she whispered to herself.

Ever since that kiss with Yuzuru -which still seemed like a dream- she couldn't stop thinking about him. She kept finding herself smiling at her phone, humming that song, replaying the memories of that night. Because, what were the odds? Kissing him seemed like -it had to be- a dream.

Once she opened the glass doors dividing the rink from the rest of the building, she saw hell breaking loose. Carolina was running across the place, the kids were laughing noisily, there was a -weirdly- huge amount of cameras around and...

And Javier Fernandez was moving across the ice calmly.

"Javi, what-"

Dalia had almost forgotten it was that time of the year again. In Japan, Russia, the USA... Spain was no exception -Nationals were just around the corner.

"Although, there's one thing I didn't miss at all" Javier told her later that day.

"Javier Fernandez! That Axel!"

He sighed and Dalia giggled.

"Why are you laughing, Dalia!?" Irene kept shouting. "Yours sucks too!"

That was the usual atmosphere in that Club. But, that week a lot more people than usual filled Madrid's rink.

"Who are those?"

Irene shrugged.

"Just some guys that want to record you and Javier"

"What!?"

They didn't look like 'just some guys', not when they had cameras bigger than their torsos and asked for a meeting with her to get permission to record and interview her and basically go around for two weeks as they prepared a special article for a Spanish sports magazine.

"So, long story short, they'll be here all day for a few weeks."

"How annoying" Gilian snorted but Dalia shrugged, leaning on the counter. As long as they only put attention on what happens inside the rink, she didn't mind whatever they did.

Javier laughed a lot, and Gilian hid as much as possible. But, training didn't get easier just because of the unusual audience, if anything, it seemed more interesting. For the kids, it was truly a show watching Spain's best skaters flood the rink with their talent. Same thing for their country.

It was strange, suddenly, every Spanish skater at Nationals knew her. Everyone wanted to talk with her, everyone wanted a selfie. And Javier only giggled quietly when he caught her astonished face.

The world was slowly changing, and the pressure was increasing quietly.

~

Spain was delighted. Dalia gave them two clean programs, declaring herself the unquestionable winner. _I'm here to stay_ , she was silently declaring.

"You're an exhibitionist, Dalia" Javier said, but she snorted.

"I barely convinced Irene to let me do that last spin variation I've been working on. I wanted to test my 4T in competition, but no. Til Olympic season, she says"

_What?_

That little girl beside him was going to change the sport. She was different from the girl who skated at GPF. After every competition, she changes. She was taking big steps, and the world seemed to just be waiting for her to own it.

But then, the news made it clear Dalia wasn't the only trying to be a history maker. There was also a talented Russian lady chasing after the same thing.

~

The door opened and one agitated Gilian entered the rink area.

"Has Dalia heard about-"

"Shhh" His aunt spat, not glancing away from the ice.

Something was happening. Gilian recognized the song playing and the sound of blades digging on ice.

"She knows already, and I've never seen her so focused. She's done jump after jump, spin after spin"

She slipped when she landed a weird-looking double Axel but she only sighed, before getting up and speeding up across the surface, like the fall never happened.

Gilian was thunderstruck. Her jumps were on fire and she was clearly searching for something, which made her moves rougher. Dalia didn't look satisfied, she was panting heavily but her eyes were fixed on the ice, tenacious and dark. She almost looked like she was possessed.

_Leah looks like..._

"Dalia!" Irene called. "Keep an eye on your speed during the takeoff. Use the space and your legs strength wisely"

_Is she asking Dalia to wide the extension of the jump?_

The skater nodded, grabbing her water bottle before going back to work.

"Aunt Irene, those guys are still here"

Irene nodded, giving the cameramen a bored glance as they ran around recording Dalia's every move.

"But..."

"It doesn't matter. If Dalia gets annoyed by their presence, it'll be because she's starting to feel desperation. And..." Irene grinned. "If she starts to blame on everything her own mistakes, I'll have a reason to kick her butt"

_Don't you always do that, aunt?_

However, Dalia was fine. She fell here and there, but she kept getting up with the same look in her eyes.

"She's acting like this because of Russia's Champ" coach said, cowering her mouth to hide a satisfied smile. "She took that girl's display of ability like a direct challenge"

"I think Leah told me she'd send her skater friends the video of National's programs. Maybe, _it is_ a direct challenge"

"Oh, so this brat got what she wanted. Fine then, if Dalia's somehow influencing the World champ to do something, that'd be a good motivation"

The current World champion was driven by Dalia's growth at Nationals? Was that what his friend intended in the first place, challenging Evgenia Medvedeva?

_"He's the kind of guy who changes the sport," she said long ago when they were seating in the stands watching Boyang Jin, the first man to land four quads in one program. "You need to be incredible to do that. You innovate, and then everyone looks at you, and you become a vise in a motor of change"_

_"A vise? Isn't that a minuscule thing in a motor?"_

_"You don't change an entire sport by yourself, Gilian. A motor works because of its pieces: if this wheel rotates, the other does as well and then the motor works"_

_"You're the most metaphoric girl I know"_

_"Words exist to be used, Gilian"_

Then, the speed and timing were finally correct and she landed a clean triple Axel.

~

In Japan, a guy laying on his bed with cheeks reddened due to the flu opened the video Dalia sent him. And he smiled widely to the screen.

Hanging from his training bag was a little cat keychain with an ice skate and a musical note attached to the strand; and still present was the memory of the Banquet in Marseille.

But, it'll be months until their paths crossed again. Before that, the Japanese and Spaniard lady were about to face a new challenge – their upcoming championships: 4CC and Europeans- as the other sat behind a TV to watch.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Triple Toe!"

Things changed a lot since the beginning of her senior career. So much it was scaring.

"Triple Sal!"

Outside the Club, there was a poster announcing their star's next competition, and making Dalia's face visible to the entire Madrid.

"It's horrible! No one wants to see my face every single day at 5 in the morning! I know I don't!" she complained to Carolina Sanz. The woman laughed.

There was no point in expressing her discontent. She'd have to get used to it. What did skaters like Yuzuru feel having their home city wallpapered with their faces? She had just one poster and she already wanted to go out with a paper box covering her head in order to stay anonymous.

"Triple Lutz, Triple Loop!"

It's needless to say, but Dalia Rodriguez and her coach were the Club's main attraction. 'The rising star', they were calling her without her agreement. _Not to add any pressure at all, huh?_

There was also another big difference. The silence in her room in January's apartment.

"You don't have to pay me, Leah. It's okay. Do you have an idea of how boring this place was with just me? I'm fine with your company and your occasional lemon pies" January reassured her, but she couldn't stop herself from doing the math: in less than a year, the trust fund she held onto for a long time will be gone – and, still, she really wanted to make amends with her friend for offering her a hand.

And, a week before she headed to Ostrava for the European Championship, the solution appeared like some kind of miracle.

"Morning, Dalia. Carmen needs to talk with you" Carolina informed the minute she entered the building.

Freaking out at 8 am, she walked to the Club Principal's office. Did she do something wrong? Did they finally discover that she sneaked in during 'resting days'? Was it because she missed her alarm twice during the same week? What? What had she done wrong?

Biting her lip, she gently knocked on the door and after a familiar voice said 'come in', it was one surprise after the other.

Irene, Carmen, and two Japanese were in the room: a skinny boy with a mushroom haircut stared at her intensely and beside him, a woman smiling politely.

_Oh my god, it's... mini-Yuzu! Holy skating gods!_

"Dalia, this is Hiroyuki Yoshida and his mother Mrs. Shizuku Yoshida"

" _Hajimemashite_ " she told them, bowing respectfully -a movement they reciprocated.

"Hiroyuki doesn't speak Spanish. However, he can understand some English. And despite their family's change of residence from Japan to our country, he wants to continue his training here"

_Here? Why?_ The kid's intense eyes were like an answer. _No, it can't be._

"Our proposal it's for you and Irene. He wants to train with you two, and I think it's a good thing that he becomes a part of Team Zhdanov"

_'We also want to give our main female country representative some retribution for her hard work. We want you to be a kids' coach to ease any economical issues you can possibly face due to recent... life changes'._

And for the first time, although her financial problem was solved, the heavyweight of being only Spain's female skater appearing at the top of the list, finally became tangible. The burden of the best athletes was heavy, and the ones aspiring to the Top either learned to deal with it or drowned in the process. 


	23. The smile at the end of a program

"So, you're training kids now"

Dalia nodded.

"And they call me 'coach Dalia'. It's hilarious."

Javier giggled.

"What about the Japanese boy?"

She shrugged. It had only been one week since Hiroyuki Yoshida's arrival at her home rink, and she was still overwhelmed with the number of changes in her life.

During the morning, she'd help a group of children with the Basics -which was also helpful to polish her own skills- and after lunch, Irene would try as hard as she could not to murder her two pupils. Hiro -like he asked Dalia to call him- was always following her after he declared how 'elegant and pretty' he thought Dalia's skating was. He always listened and nodded to everything Coach said, and then he'd ask her for advice when his basic English skills made it hard for him to fully understand Irene's words. However, even if he was thirteen, he was far more disciplined and talented than everyone around his age in that rink.

"Hiro-kun is too good for his age. And, holy skating pandas, Javi! He has Yuzu's mushroom haircut from when he was his age."

Of course, like most skaters in younger generations, he admired Yuzuru. Sometimes, she saw glimpses of Japan's beloved boy in Hiro's skating. An immensurable natural gentleness and impressive talent, the way he smiled at the idea of a new challenge, that intense desire to be better in those piercing eyes.

"Oh no!"

She punched him playfully and he laughed.

"I did some research" She revealed to which Javi mumbled 'sure you did, he's Japanese after all'. "He's Japan's Junior National Silver medalist."

"Oh, so you kind of have the next Yuzuru training with you"

"No, not the 'next Yuzu' -he's incomparable- but someone who has the potential to hold onto his legacy" The unknown future of such a young boy really frightened her. What if she wasn't good enough to help Japan's promise? "He also has good Axels, it's infuriating"

Javier laughed, leaning on the boards. Dalia glanced at her coach standing outside EUC's practice rink, and since the woman was still talking with Javier's coach, she kept chatting with her friend.

There, where the skaters' stories went by, a new feeling of understanding between them was born. For years, Javi had assumed the task of representing his country at the top of the sport. Now Dalia, who was slowly starting to be named around the world like the skater challenging the Ladies' Elite knew what it really meant. The pressure, the expectations, what it meant to fall: to fail to her country, disappointing everyone. Javier knew that very well. And if Dalia wanted to reach the top, she'd have to learn to deal with it and to carry that kind of weight on her shoulders. That was the biggest challenge.

~

The European Championship was watched by all the skaters assigned to compete at 4 Continents. It was the return of Olympic bronze medalist, Carolina Kostner. It was also the first time Dalia Rodriguez and Evgenia Medvedeva clashed after delivering amazing performances at their respective Nationals.

And just like Javi had told Yuzuru, the two ladies began to push one another. It was amusing. Both girls were impressive in their own way, different and extremely competitive inside the rink -their steel gazes made it clear. Off-ice, the world adored the pics they shared on Instagram and the friendship that was born during the GPF.

However, one thing was clear. The Russian coaches of the girls disagreed with the feeling. Eteri Tudberitze and Irene Zhdanov created an atmosphere of their own when they stood in the same place: no talking, no stares -just proving whose coaching skills were better with their trainees' victory.

The ladies Short Program was wild. Evgenia remained as the number one contender for the Gold medal, but Dalia Rodriguez was only two points below the Russian's score after she did a program that made the audience stand on their feet.

Yuzuru was reminded of something she had told him a while ago, as he watched her doing her curtseys.

_"I wanna see my favorite skater win. I wanna see your smile at the end of your programs. Not because you must smile, but because your heart is satisfied knowing your effort and hard work were worth it"_

It was incredible, the motivation that girl gave him with just some words. He could only create a million possibilities on his head after meeting someone like her.

_"And I'll do the same. I promise I'll give my best, and then, when you see my programs, you'll wish you could go and test your limits right away."_

And he did. Yuzuru wanted to be in the middle of the ice, all eyes on him, waking up emotions just as powerful, jump and go beyond the limits so he could smile tiredly at the end of his routine. It was a different competitive feeling.

At some point, that girl's presence became familiar. They weren't beside the other, but their phone and video calls kept them close. It made him pep-talk at himself about how much he smiled at a screen. But she just made him happy.

Perhaps, even someone like him could have someone inside his heart besides his skating.

~

"Oh, so you're the lady I've heard so much about"

The great Carolina Kostner was standing in front of Dalia- and that only, made her cheeks turn red. Delighted, the Italian woman shook Dalia's hand, kissed her cheeks, and congratulated the Spaniard for her beautiful program.

It was shocking to find the crowd on their feet after reaching her final pose with a tired sigh: her double Axel still felt off. She needed more practice.

"Hey Dalia" Evgenia whispered to her after the Press conference." _I didn't know you could speak Russian_ "

In between the chaos of interviewers of different nationalities, she ended up revealing her Russian knowledge to a confused man in the Press Conference. And even though the attention she awoke with that was certainly not the type of attention she liked, it was useful for a girl without an official translator beside her.

_"A bit"_ she replied in Russian. Evgenia's eyes twinkled.

Their conversations were short while the competition was happening, but that didn't mean they wouldn't joke around and share stories during the Gala and the Banquet.

"It's just that... I don't know, she seems like a panther on the prowl when she's in a competition" Dalia commented with her friends through a video call, the night before the Free Program.

Gilian snorted.

"So do you. If you two don't want to murder each other, it's better you stay that way."

Mariluna nodded.

"However, we're all screaming in excitement thanks to you two. You're impressive, competing at a whole different level, just like Javi and Yuzu, girl version."

Dalia giggled, but that meant more to her than her friends could ever tell.

~

He'd always find weird how nervous he'd get before watching a competition on TV.

"Huh? Watching that girl again?"

He blushed immediately. He was getting caught more and more frequently as he was distracted watching Dalia on his phone, laptop, or TV. His mother, coaches, sometimes Javier, his teammates...

However, that day it wasn't her program that surprised him. It was the expression the girl in the second stair of the podium was wearing. Her Axel was still causing her problems, but her textbook Lutz and her extreme flexibility making his spins and spiral distinctive, her speed and edge control and footwork were only getting better as the season went by.

_But her eyes can only see the gold medal._

~

She had smashed herself against a _stone wall_ that day. The difference between those who were at the top of the Podium, changing the sport, and those who chased them. The difference between prey and predator.

_I couldn't do it._

Sometimes, it was as simple as that. At the best of her programs, she couldn't do the same -performing exuberant jump combos just for the fun of it without thinking about how it'll affect the final score-, she couldn't challenge Evgenia.

///

"It slipped through my fingers, Javier. And I couldn't do anything."

Javier hugged the skinny skater falling apart before his eyes.

"But Zhenya had to do something to keep you from surpassing her."

She shook her head, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"She set a new world record, Javi."

But Javier knew the Russian skater. The mistake she had made was provoked by the turmoil the previous skater caused. Evgenia was careful, but she had never been cornered with a 2-point difference until Dalia appeared with a dangerous shine in her eyes. A confident skater was dangerous, the young Spaniard only needed a little more experience.

"Whatever" Javier said, waving a hand. "Anyone would feel a bit intimidated after such a Free! It was perfect!"

She smiled through the tears. Her emotions were familiar to a lot of skaters – the impotence, the anger, the disappointment with herself.

"You don't always win, but there's always next time" he whispered before allowing her to make her way to the ladies' victory ceremony. "So, what are you gonna do to counterattack?"

"I'm working on it."

There was no doubt in her eyes. Javier smiled, he could only watch her making her way to the top. Slowly, but moving constantly. 


	24. The skating you like

"Bah, it's not gold" Yuzuru mocked her during a video call.

It was payback -she had told him the same thing after he was given the Bronze medal after his Short in Marseille, just to make fun of his expression during the medal ceremony.

"It'll be next year."

Yuzuru smiled.

"It's my turn now."

"I'll be watching, Yuzu. _Ganbatte_."

The skaters who didn't belong to Europe were going to visit the Olympic Games' host country to compete in the 4 Continents Championship first than those who competed in the Europeans.

" _Which is very unfair" she had complained to Nam, but the Canadian only promised to give her later detailed descriptions of how perfect the ice quality was, how delicious the food, and how close he'd been to those Korean music groups the Spaniard liked so much._

" _I am standing in the same country as them, I bet you wish you were me, huh? Huh?"_

" _Nam!"_

_She did. Although not for the reasons Nam imagined -well, maybe a little bit for that too._

"Dal-chan" Yuzuru said, dragging her out of dreamland. "Could you say something in Japanese for me?"

Dalia was actually jealous because she wouldn't be able to see Yuzuru skate to obtain the last gold medal he needed to declare himself the winner of every single figure skating competition there was.

"Huh? In Japanese?"

He nodded, making her nervous. If she said 'yes', she could end up repeating some stupidity that'll be the perfect thing to hold on against her. He'd laugh forever about it.

_Oh, what the hell. He's Yuzu -he can laugh at me all he wants._

"Okay" she replied quietly and Yuzuru's gaze instantly brightened up.

There, during that kind of moment was when she realized how ridiculously smitten she was for Yuzuru Hanyu.

///

" _I'll show you my best."_ She had no idea what Yuzuru was saying, but her eyes sparkled when she heard his mother tongue. _"In return, let me watch your best skating and you can be sure I'll always be watching you, I'll always be with you."_

"W-what does that mean?"

" _Onegai-shimasu, Dal-chan"_

He had confirmed a few times Dalia knew the basics, but he wanted to hear her speaking Japanese beyond that.

"Yuzu..."

///

He politely looked away as he coughed, and she melted.

_Darn Japanese_ -with that pretty face and those cute reactions he could get whatever he wanted.

Dalia sighed and stared straight to the camera. She tried to repeat Yuzuru's words exactly as he had pronounced them, despite her cheeks burning under Yuzuru's steel gaze.

" _Arigatōgozaimashita_ " Yuzuru bowed with a solemn expression.

" _Dōitashimashite_ " _My pleasure._

Yuzuru giggled.

"Your accent is cute."

"Yuzu!" she groaned with a pout. _I hope I had said it right._ "Will you tell me what I said?"

"You said 'It's my pleasure'" He blinked at her, innocently.

"Yuzuru!"

" _Nani?"_ He kept talking nonsense in Japanese and Dalia tried to interrupt him, but he kept talking. _"Iie, anata o kiku koto ga dekinai, kikoemasen!" (a/n: I can't understand! I can't hear!)_

She knew what those words meant -he was acting like a toddler. What on earth had she repeated like a fool for him to react that way?

///

He couldn't tell her, it was embarrassing. Still, certain that he could tell her whatever he wanted in his mother tongue because she wouldn't understand, he decided to reply with a confession, just to practice.

" _Dal-chan, I promise you I'll work hard so you can see the skating you like -in each competition, each performance."_

"Wait-"

" _You have no idea of what you said or what I'm saying, but hearing those coming from the girl I have feelings for has given me strength. Thank you."_

His ears and cheeks were bright red. It was the first time he had said it out loud.

Dalia let her head rest on her desk with an exasperated sigh.

"Don't tell me then. I've memorized it anyway so I can look it up later..."

Yuzuru panicked. What was he gonna do if she effectively managed to translate every word he had said?

///

"No!" Yuzuru immediately jumped, and Dalia raised an eyebrow when she saw his alarm. It'd be better to write down the phase before forgetting it -she had a good memory, but she wasn't risking it. "Don't... don't look it up. I... I will tell you."

The Japanese looked down and Dalia felt a burning desire to touch the bangs keeping her from seeing his eyes. Not that she'd ever done it or that she would dare to do it if she was next to him.

"I... wanted to hear a... good wish"

_What-?_

"Good wish?" Dalia frowned, trying to make sense of his words. " _Oh._ Get well soon, Yuzuru. Something like that?"

He nodded.

"Dal-chan... call me 'Yuzu'"

Dalia scratched her cheek as a shy smile formed on her lips.

"Your name's beautiful. Sometimes I don't wanna shorten it."

Yuzuru tilted his head in a very adorable way when she complimented his name.

"Ah, thank you."

There were some gestures he did that never failed to make her heart flutter. For example, the way he hid his smile behind the back of his hand or Pooh-san.

" _Konnichiwa, Pooh-san"_ she grinned when the infamous yellow figure of his tissue box appeared on her screen.

Yuzuru carefully held Winnie's hand to wave with it at the camera. He simply was being his cute self, playing with his beloved and loyal partner, and she loved that.

"You also said... 'I will work hard'..." The Japanese continued his previous explanation. "And- since you said before you like my skating..." The pauses weren't because he was having trouble with English but because he needed time to tell Dalia something that made him feel shy.

"Your Skating is breathtakingly beautiful, Yuzu. I'll always say it."

"You said in exchange for your hard work _I let you_ see the best of the skating you like" he blurted out, speaking at full speed.

Dalia's mouth was agape but no words came out of it as her cheeks once again turned red.

"Yuzuru" she whispered, "I would be an honor to see you at your best."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Wait, I can't."

January sighed.

"Why not?"

"Because..." _Because_ she needed to watch the 4 Continents' live-stream at 3 am and she knew she wouldn't function as a proper human after staying awake all night.

"Fine, but you ain't getting out of this one, Dalia Rodriguez."

Her group of friends -minus Gilian- had suddenly developed an interest in visiting an ice rink for her to show them the tricks of the _future Coach_ and current European Silver medalist' -in Mariluna and January's words. Although it probably had to do more with the fact that they had finally watched _Yuri On Ice._

"I'm not 'trying to escape', Jan. I promise you we'll go, just... not tomorrow."

At least, since she had two days off, she could reveal without remorse or so she had thought until she saw Yuzuru stepping on the ice and a weird feeling invaded her just by watching Yuzuru's body language.

"Something's bothering him."

Out of it. Annoyed for some reason. Uncomfortable.

" _Jump is good if 'shuu'" Yuzuru explained, exaggeratedly moving his arms in the air as Javi and he played around during their practice -Dalia watching them from her bedroom in Madrid with an amused expression. "When jump ''shuu" then 'paa'."_

" _He's talking nonsense again" Javier shook his head._

" _I think he's referring to the sounds the blades should make when you take-off and that gives you the 'I'm going to land it' feeling while you're still in the air."_

" _Really?" Javier's eyes widened when Yuzuru nodded with a pleased smile. "You two are your own species, I swear."_

Without the 'shuu', Yuzuru doubled the planned quad Sal that was meant to be part of a Combo. His electric Rock-star-move also looked less energetic than usual.

_Are you okay...?_

Whenever Yuzuru wasn't satisfied with his performance, he'd always do some specific gestures that hinted at his disappointment -like the scrunched nose-, which were very different to that bright aura around him when he knew his scores were gonna give a headache to the other skaters.

Dalia watched his score staying below the 100-points mark and place second -right behind Nathan, who had done a great job. After that, she could only watch the remaining skaters -Patrick, Shoma, Misha, Boyang- with a heavy heart.

At the end of the night, Yuzuru had only managed to hold on to the Bronze medal.

"I qualified to the Free?" he'd asked Brian Orser in a faint whisper, and Dalia was certain every single one of his fans wanted to comfort him.

~

"Yuzu, nice 2S3T"

"Dal-chan!" Yuzuru complained pouting and rubbing his face like a cat.

She chuckled. Her heart was still warm after he sent her a text that said 'can we talk?' a few hours after his Short.

"I had to say something."

"' _Ganbatte, Yuzu! Daiyobuyo, anata wa saiko desu!'._ What about that?"

" _Anata wa saiko desu_ (a/n: you're the best). Always. To me, you always are."

Yuzuru blinked before his facial features softened with a grin.

"Thank you for believing in me. I'll do my best tomorrow."

Dalia nodded to her laptop, eyes fixed on Yuzuru who was holding his phone in front of him on the other side of the world.

"I'll take that promise. _Akiramenaide, Yuzu._ I believe in you."

///

"And it'll be alright, no matter the result. Whatever happens, not a single will love you any less."

_What about you?_

"Also, remember Pooh-san and me will always be here for you, right?"

_I can do it._


	25. Plans

" _Look." The Japanese man told her, showing her a Silver medal. "This makes two of us."_

She shook her head, grinning like a fool in the middle of her practice as she remembered a conversation with Yuzuru. She eluded another skater as she waited for Irene's voice to call out her name to start their training session.

" _Two of us?"_

_Yuzuru nodded repeatedly._

" _Dal-chan has European's Silver medal... and I have this one."_

_Bewildered, she mumbled an 'oh'._

" _Dalia?" he called but then shook his head when her eyes met his._

_There was something he wasn't telling her and weeks had passed by until the day she finally found out what was happening. But, still... why were her visits to her Club's Principal's Office becoming an everyday thing?_

_It was only because Mrs. Carmen seemed to find Dalia's shocked face delightful. Or so she wanted to believe._

" _Was it your idea?"_

" _What?"_

_It was. His and Javier's. He just didn't want to admit it._

" _Brian Orser invited me to a Training Camp in Toronto during the Off-season."_

It still sounded crazy -her, training in Toronto with Top skaters and coaches, instead of staying in the very familiar ice rink in Madrid that had seen her grow, cry and land her first jumps.

" _Well, you see -most of Team Spain train here, and we want you to do so too even if it's just for a few weeks. And who knows, it could become an every year reunion."_

_Javier grinned and she ended up shedding a few tears out of pure excitement._

" _Hold on- we? You and...?"_

" _Me and that stubborn Japanese you see over there" He smirked, as the camera focused on Yuzuru calmly moving on the ice._

" _You gotta be kidding me."_

Yuzuru's idea? She was definitely dreaming – or so she thought until she remembered a conversation she had with the skater.

" _How's Japan?" She inquired as she prepared for training one morning after Spain Nationals when Yuzuru was resting back in Japan -sick and dying of boredom as he had said. "Freezing cold? Deadly hot like Spain today?_

" _It is cold, yes."_

" _Oh, I'm a bit jealous. The only cold I get these days comes from the A.C."_

" _Spain...hot?"_

_She groaned in response._

" _I'm used to the rink's coldness -this weather is killing me."_

_Yuzuru chuckled, amused._

" _Come to Japan."_

" _Can I?" Dalia sighed dreamily, briefly looking up at the dressing room's ceiling. "I'd love to. I'd live there if I could."_

" _Why not you?"_

" _It's 'why don't you?', Yuzu."_

_She heard an annoyed groan before he nodded, resigned._

" _Why don't you, Dal-chan?"_

_She stopped to think about an answer._

" _Well... because it's expensive. Because my coach and club are here. Because..."_

" _Visit me."_

" _Visit...?"_

_He nodded._

" _Yes. Here, home. You want to come to Japan -come."_

" _Yuzu..."_

_The male was aware of the effect his words had on her because a big grin spread across his face when he saw Dalia's astonished expression._

" _I can show you around, I..."_

" _No, no. I can't cause you that much trouble."_

" _You can. You are important to me, so it's fine."_

_Oh. My. God._

_The memory of that time they kissed outside the Banquet's party, a memory they never dared to talk about, was the cause that she now blushed even more often than before. It was some type of curse that didn't allow her to keep her feelings for herself, especially since she was too pale and every time she blushed her cheeks became a 'RED ALERT' signal for everyone to see._

" _Let me ask coach Irene, alright?"_

" _If training can't stop, then train with me."_

" _Oh, are you inviting me to train on the same ice rink as you?" With a sly smile meant to mock him a bit, she rested her chin in her palm._

" _I'm sorry if I stepped past my limit."_

" _It's fine, you can do so" she smiled._

_Yuzuru Hanyu inviting her to train with him. She stopped to check if she wasn't dreaming._

" _Or... Dal-chan go to Toronto to train... with me and Javi?" Perhaps, she wasn't the only want who blushed furiously, but she really adored the way he tried to hide his face when he was embarrassed. "If you're there... I can work harder." He sneezed and disappeared from the screen as he grabbed a tissue from Pooh-san._

_Work harder? Dalia couldn't believe how easy he could make her heart feel so utterly happy and warm._

And so, it became real. She'd travel to Toronto in May. Brian Orser himself wanted to work with 'a promising skater' and help her shine during the upcoming Olympic season. Dalia had only giggled shyly with a ' _me? Promising skater?'_ going through her head before thanking him profusely.

"Dalia Rodriguez! Stop daydreaming and get back to work!"

Behind her, Hiroyuki giggled in amusement and she turned to stick her tongue out at her young training mate before the training session began officially.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

During the month between the 4 Continents Championship and Worlds, Hiroyuki Yoshida witnessed with his own eyes the meaning of stubbornness as he watched Dalia falling and standing up infinite times, working more and harder than any other skater -burning out every ounce of energy in her body and managing to appear the next morning at the Club wearing a smile, ready to help the apprentices -who adored their teacher unconditionally.

Hiroyuki was no exception. The girl would show him any jump causing him trouble countless times, she had told him to ask as much as he wanted about tricks to be more flexible and elegant -and she had also introduced him to a woman with impressive choreographing skills!

Now, the only thing left was wishing her a safe flight and sit in front of a TV to watch the results of her work. Helsinki, Finland, would be the center of attention for skaters and fans for the upcoming competition.

~

There was a line of skaters at the Helsinki Hotel's first-floor hallway. It was _Worlds_ , after all, the point during the season when the biggest amount of figure skaters from all around the world gathered in one place.

"Minion!" Somewhere in the middle of the long line of people, Javier Fernandez and the rest of Team Spain were waiting for their turn to do their check-in.

Dalia's friend had a sleepy appearance and a Beanie on his head, but his smile and embrace were as welcoming and warm as always.

At the beginning of the line, Team Japan was visible miles away. Yuzuru Hanyu was already looking at her when she found him. It was tacit, they both excused themselves and without thinking about anyone's possible reaction, they hugged in the middle of the hallway.

"Hello" Yuzuru whispered in her ear. Warm, familiar -oh, how had she missed him!

There were a thousand differences in she recalled Worlds at Boston, a year ago. Now, she was friends with a lot of great skaters there also was him. Yuzuru. "I want to introduce you to someone."

Dalia knew who it was exactly when she saw her, and she immediately froze. Yuzuru's mother.

_I can't do this -it's me who we're talking about, I'll embarrass myself and die!_

Yuzuru smiled, but he remained close to her the whole time, reassuring her there was no reason to be nervous.

_She's the woman behind the incredible person you are, of course, I am nervous!_

It was very awkward. At least for her. Yumi Hanyu was just as pretty and kind as her son. It was clear she loved him dearly and supported her son wholeheartedly – and Dalia was glad Yuzuru had someone like that in his life.

_Thanks for making sure Yuzu never experiences what I've felt almost my whole life, Mrs. Hanyu. For supporting him unconditionally. For not giving up on his dreams._

~

"She's even prettier in person, Yuzu."

Yuzuru nodded.

"She is, mom."

Yumi smiled.

"I think I can see why you talk so much about her" His mom smiled in amusement and he touched his reddening ears, visibly flustered.

"Mom!" he complained, making the woman giggle.

She was right, of course. After his training sessions, during dinner, and also during breakfast -every time a memory floated in his mind. He was always talking about her, he couldn't help it.

"What? It's the truth. And I've seen her skating -there's something captivating about her. Beautiful."

Yuzuru's chest was full of pride and love. _Right?_

~

The practice rink's location was impressive -it seemed as if she was inside a cave- and it created an atmosphere Dalia really liked. She glided across the rink, fully conscious of those around her -Yuzuru was with his coach at the opposite side of the rink, and Denis Ten was warming up before his turn.

She did a few laps, twizzling and turning, enjoying the feeling of the wind tangling her hair tied in a ponytail -preparing before getting to work.

"Triple Sal."

That's the way it'll be -Irene would ask for a jump and she needed to focus and keep moving.

"Double-double" The instructions kept coming. "Triple, single, double" Until the jump she was waiting for was named: "Triple Axel".

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment as a smile spread across his face when she realized people were staring. Dalia needed the pressure _those_ eyes created to test if she could actually land her newest jump in front of an audience.

 _Focus, focus..._ and there it was.

"Triple Lutz". Irene wouldn't give her time to celebrate but it didn't matter. She went for her favorite jump with a smile, making the best of her time in the practice rink, fully aware of the looks she received, and the tension purposely placed upon herself. 'If I can do it in front of them, the sport's practitioners, I'll be fine out there' she kept telling herself, and even if it made no sense to everyone else, it helped her gain a bit more confidence.

She was ready.

" _Hey, Hiro-kun. Is there anything you want me to bring you from Helsinki?" She had asked the boy on her last day of training before departing to Finland. Hiroyuki nodded._

" _A medal". The kid's gaze sparkled with determination, and his words made the girl who went to hug him grin brightly._

Yes, she was ready to do it.

The Olympics classifiers were about to start officially.


	26. Stay with me

There was a scheduled practice in the afternoon, but around the two skaters, there was nothing related to their sport but a park with snowy trees, a long wooden trail, and the slightly distant sounds of the city.

Beside Yuzuru, was a girl staring at the sky mottled with gray and white like a big painting as she walked.

"Dal"

She glanced at him to discover him offering his hand. He was wearing a medical mask to keep his asthma away so she couldn't see how red his face really was. Still, his eye-smile revealed he was grinning under the mask. Dalia looked away as her hand found its way to his.

There, they noticed for the first time how hard it was to take the next step once you knew feelings were mutual; even more so since in less than a week they'd be leaving to opposite sides of the world -although they were aware the other understood that perfectly.

 _She loves figure skating as much as I do._ Her eyes said so, her expression when she stood in the middle of the ice staring at the crowd after her Short Program in Helsinki, heart beating fast and uneven breathing. It was also in her gestures when the screen announced she had outdone herself with a new 'Season's best' score – which made the audience clap once again.

In the past few days, Yuzuru had discovered a possessive side of himself. He had only kissed her once and now he wanted to hold her close all the time -and he did, yet he also spent a lot of time feeling unsettled: he'd find himself frowning at the back of the room as she laughed next to Shoma and Boyang or when she greeted Michael Martinez, snorting and rolling his eyes when she smacked Nathan's head as if the American male was a little kid with an argument that said something like 'I told you not to be an idiot and you still let it get into your head and acted like a brat in front of the press!' before actually congratulating him for his gold medal at the 4CC.

It annoyed him. And then he started to act like a kid demanding attention.

"Hey, Dalia. Can I ask you about your skating?"

"Huh?" She stopped and turned to look at Nathan -who took her away from him without a second thought.

~

"Can you help me with my artistry? You have that softness in your skating... If you could, maybe... give me a hint to improve a little, please?" Nathan begged with puppy eyes, making Dalia chuckle.

No one had ever asked her such a thing before, except for the children she was teaching at her Club and Hiroyuki. Even less a gold medalist -someone as good as Nathan.

"Give me your hands." Nathan blinked, bewildered. "I can't tell you as much as I can show you."

"Oh." He nodded. Dalia started moving backward and Nathan followed her, unsure of what to do.

"Have you ever tried to skate in sync the way Ice dancers do?" After he hummed in response, she continued: "Try it. And don't look down, you can land quads- you'll be fine."

Nathan looked up to meet her eyes.

"The trick is, fully knowing your body: the way each gesture looks from outside. What does feel comfortable for you?"

"Hmm..."

"My coach always says: 'everything must look effortless and your face should always say you're comfortable even when struggling'"

Nathan snorted, slightly amused.

"But, still," Dalia said softly. "If you are comfortable, you can express freely through your body." The male skater seemed lost. "For example, if you do this..." she turned and her back touched his chest and she somehow managed to get his hands to hold her waist, suddenly making them skate in a position that seemed strangely romantic even though Nathan had no idea of what was going on. "What are you telling the audience? What's the story? Everything has a reason in your routine, you don't move just because, you want the rest of the world to experience whatever it is you're feeling: sadness, peace, anger, hatred, happiness, unbearable loss or desire."

Nathan nodded, taking in her words. After a back-and-forth session of questions and detailed answers, she awkwardly moved away from her friend. Then, she found Yuzuru glaring at her with an unreadable look on his face.

_Ah, darn it._

It wasn't until then that her brain realized what the Japanese had seen.

///

The bottle Yuzuru was holding was seconds away from turning into nothing; he was holding it way-too-strongly.

"Oh" Javier hummed, resting his chin on the arm he was balancing on the counter. "Jealous?"

He was. It was too obvious.

Dalia turned around with Nathan's arms wrapped around her waist as she softly leaned back her head to rest it on the guy's chest. Cold anger filled Yuzuru.

The curly-haired guy had his eyes fixed on her, talking and nodding as if she was revealing to him the mysteries of the universe.

 _No. No._ Why did every boy want to see the world burn?

Dalia laughed, poking Nathan Chen's chest with exaggerated gestures.

"Use that pretty face, Chen. You can do it." She pinched his cheek and Nathan smirked at her.

Unconsciously, Yuzuru stepped closer to them -which made his coaches and Javi burst into laughs. Later, he claimed her like a kid in the middle of a tantrum. Dalia stopped him when they were close to the dressing rooms, and once she noticed his frown and how he was purposely avoiding any eye contact, she wrapped her arms around Yuzuru's torso.

He sighed, burying his head on her shoulder. It hurt to love someone the way he loved her.

_Please, hold just my hand._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sitting on the stands wearing the black medical mask Yuzuru gave her, gloves and her hoodie -starting to feel what seemed like the first symptoms of a cold-; Dalia smiled to her phone when she read Nam Nguyen's (who was absent that year) texts. As a joke, she had texted him: 'You promised it, Nguyen! You said we'd meet at Worlds every year!', and Nam -somewhere in Canada- was most definitely throwing a tantrum.

> _From: Spicy Nam🔥 -Online- I'll miss your b-day! 😢_
> 
> _From: Spicy Nam🔥 -Online- And I didn't get to watch your SP live, with my own eyes. You were stunning! 🔥🌟_

Hours ago, she had managed to place second in the Short program. A year later, her improvement was incredible. Not satisfying, but nice nevertheless.

The next day, the two most important boys in her life were standing in opposite corners of a room, more competitive than ever -according to Brian Orser-, but it was comprehensible: Javier Fernandez held the title Yuzuru Hanyu wanted for himself and Javier had no intention to give it to anyone. 

> _From: Spicy Nam🔥 -Last seen today 3:40 p.m.- I also won't be able to make fun of the new lovebirds. Yuzu had never acted like this before. What an opportunity I've let escape! 😔😔_

Every time the Japanese man was mentioned she couldn't hide the smile plastered in her face, especially after she saw him acting like a jealous teenager, holding her hand and hugging her considerably more often than she was used to.

"Hey! Me, me! Not Javi" he commanded, wrapping his arms around her as if she was a doll -which Dalia could probably go by thanks to her height. Yuzuru grumbled and Javier laughed loudly before hugging Dalia again, just to mock him.

Nothing made her heart flutter more than Yuzuru's smile whenever he caught her staring at his porcelain face. _His eyes have the color of a sweet wine this close._ Then, she'd remember she wasn't dreaming and her face would turn into a blushing mess: Dalia was always looking at him, lost like a fool. 

There also were times when she couldn't do anything but stare. After Boyang Jin's magical program, it seemed as if it'd take a while for someone to outrun him, and by then Yuzuru had already left the ice rink.

 _What's going on here?_ , she wondered. After Yuzuru, the first skater of the last group, her heart kept sinking more and more. Shoma jumped to first place right before Javier -the reigning World Champ- overtook him with his powerful Malagueña. The entire planet was making numbers: was Yuzuru out of the podium?

_First, Javi._

_Second, Shoma._

_Third, Boyang._

_Oh no._

When Patrick arrived at the Kiss & Cry after keeping his public enticed with his Short, the entire Arena held their breath.

 _"Yuzuru Hanyu is currently in fifth place."_ Apologizing mentally to Jason Brown, she left the stands. Dalia only stopped when she reached the dressing rooms. _Can I do this?_ Every step she took, she reminded herself she had promised it, but she didn't want to pry. Didn't every skater want to be alone during times when they were experiencing huge amounts of frustration and self-disappointment?

_I don't wanna see from a distance that sad expression you were wearing last year._

~

Without thinking, Yuzuru pouted the minute he saw her, but when Dalia tried to find his eyes, he avoided hers.

_All I can think about is how you wanted to see the best of me, and I failed._

She moved closer and kneeled in front of him, who was sitting on a bench waiting for the press conference -one in which he didn't even want to be.

From such a short distance, Dalia could definitely notice how upset he was. But she didn't say anything, only lifted her hand to put a few strands of his hair back into place. Surprised but finding the touch delightful, Yuzuru looked up to those clear, almost-green eyes. There was no disappointment in them, but the most genuine support and warmness.

Sometimes, words weren't necessary. He really didn't want anyone trying to cheer him up. He just wanted... that. His heart really wanted to feel safe.

_They truly support me. Everyone's more comprehensive and kind than I could ever ask them to be._

"Stay with me" Yuzuru whispered. With Dalia next to him and their hands intertwined behind Pooh-san, he didn't mind the glares he received -except maybe the expression Javi and his coaches had on their faces.

One long press conference after, it was obvious for the entire figure skating community –fans, press, and fellow skaters- that Yuzuru Hanyu had cried even though he was smiling. He still tried his best to answer all the questions the press had, and secretly congratulated Shoma for his well-deserved good results.

"It isn't over yet, am I right?" One particular girl had told him before the conference. "If there's someone who can go all the way from a fifth place to the top, it's you. No doubt. "

_Maybe not today, but they'll be proud of me tomorrow. I swear it._

"And I'm not saying it just because; I know how stubborn you are. If you have your eyes fixed on something, it's 100% sure your willfulness will drive you to it."

Yuzuru grinned brightly. Brian and Tracy covered his mouth to stiffen their laugh.

"It seems Yuzuru will be fine this time" Tracy mumbled to Brian, who let out a relieved sigh and hummed in agreement.

Dalia was the focus of curious glares -coming from all of those who had already noticed the way Yuzuru acted around her. He was worried about her because a rumor could affect her lots, -especially since she had public social media accounts that made her an easier target to get to; but as long as she kept smiling, he told himself it would be alright.


	27. His smile is hers

_"Wha- That's not fair!"_

_The screen announced 'GAME OVER' and Yuzuru smiled smugly._

_"I win!"_

_Dalia rolled her eyes. He hadn't stopped making silly -yet very cute- faces just to distract her. And it worked every time._

_"Again!" she demanded. "Play fair, Mr. Cheater"_

_Yuzuru gave her an innocent look: 'me? Cheating?' but Dalia raised an eyebrow._

_Yes, you cheeky Japanese boy who knows too well how pretty and expressive your face is... and how much I love said face._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

The next day, Yuzuru was still flooding Dalia's thoughts as she got ready for competition: the way he would suddenly quiet down, the short program coming back to his head; or how he smiled and his eyes turned into crescent moons when he kissed her cheek goodbye before leaving to his room.

Dalia inhaled deeply as she stepped on ice; a new resolution consuming her as she stepped into the ice with the last group of skaters. Marseille's story wouldn't happen again, no more letting emotions take the best of her. If any skater could feel a little better watching her skate, she would give her last ounce of energy to her program.

~

_"If I can go there and perform my best, you certainly can do more than that. No one does it like Yuzuru Hanyu."_

She was an ice fairy and the world was beneath her. She was magical, graceful, and elegant yet delicate, and still, she greeted the audience smiling thankfully – even if they were on their feet to thank her for such a magical performance. Yuzuru was there for that reason.

_"It's 'Hope & Legacy', and it's you, Yuzu. My favorite skater and my favorite program, nothing will change that."_

There were things she'd say, with bold confidence that lasted so long as she said the words – then she blushed prettily under his surprised stare. Yuzuru couldn't say he knew Dalia all too well, but they were connected somehow...wherever they went.

One year had gone since the last world championship. One year ago it all had started.

"The score for Dalia Rodriguez... 147.70, a new season's best. She's currently in second place with a total score of 225.48"

Dalia had managed to deliver a wonderful clean Free Skate even after Evgenia left the ice. From Boston's all the way to that... she was no doubt stepping up her game at an amazing pace.

Yuzuru Hanyu then realized he hadn't stopped feeling the same way all year: _I wanna skate now. Now. Now..._

He couldn't wait.

~

"The difference between the first and second place is just 7.93 points. However, both ladies, Russian and Spaniard, programs' were clean skates. It was a splendid competition."

"It was the best you could do with that program: fully rotated jumps, transitions, and interpretation exactly as they should be, all those details we changed to close the breach between programs..."

Javier grimaced at Irene's tactless choice of words. The World's Ladies' Silver medalist was next to them, writing Spain's figure skating story, yet the coach was severe as always.

"In fact, she said I did the program 'exactly as it should be'... that is a compliment" Dalia pointed out later during lunch back at the hotel, grinning.

Javier wore a skeptical look.

"But, look!" She took out of her bag an unimpressive looking little box and opened it to reveal a shiny silver medal. "It's the first time I medaled at Worlds. It's everything I have trained and sacrificed in one year. It is two clean programs skated and my season's best. This shiny baby means a lot of things to me. "

 _Of course, it does._ Still, Dalia's expression filled with pure excitement and joy was entirely opposite to the grimace painted across her face when she finished second in Ostrava.

"Ah, showing off your Silver?" Misha hummed, sitting next to Dalia with a grin. "Congratulations, darling"

"Thank you, Misha"

"Isn't it quite motivational to see that _pretty thing_ up close?" the man sighed yet his smile never faltered. "Listen, I'll be choreographing for a silver medalist next season. Amazing! I'm honored. "

Dalia's face was priceless.

"Is it confirmed?"

The Uzbek man nodded and smiled in amusement when a high pitched squeal reached his ears.

~

"Keep me company, please?"

All it took was those four words for Dalia to end up there, behind the counter of the so-called 'Cave' watching a lonely skater drawing lines on the ice. It was later that late, nobody but Yuzuru Hanyu would think about an ice rink at that hour.

"I want Yuzu to win..." she told her friends on the phone, eyes still focused on the Japanese handsome man. "But also Javi, and Shoma, and Nathan and... ugh!"

It was not possible, but she couldn't have described her emotions any better.

"I think Malu here agrees" Gilian informed. Back in Spain, someone rightfully appreciated the Male Skaters' category as much as she did. She loved many routines that season: Boyang's 'Spiderman', the gorgeous melody of Patrick's 'Journey', or the 'Emerald Tiger' Michael Martinez brought to life. Dalia could always count on her pianist friend whenever her fangirl-instincts kicked in.

_"You have met them all, you lucky asshole" Mariluna would always complain. "Please tell them how much they mean to me."_

_"Once, I told Michael how much I admired his 'Romeo & Juliet', you know, the SP he took to Sochi – I thought he wouldn't remember me but it turns out his memories as a Junior are all still there."_

_It was another one of the many reasons Dalia was terrified to start a conversation with several skaters. Even Nam Nguyen mentioned one time he knew her face from the ol' junior competition days. They were close to her age; of course many were struggling as juniors along with her back then. Truth was, deep shame filled her head every time she wondered if maybe they knew about her 'accident'._

_"What did he say?"_

_"After I revealed my secret, he asked for a selfie."_

_Mariluna snorted a laugh._

_"Sounds like something he would do."_

"Oh, I have news, Malu!" she announced to her friends listening to her voice coming from Gilian's phone somewhere in Madrid. "Misha Ge will set foot in Spain soon to choreograph my Olympic Short Program."

"WHAT!?" The brunette's loud cheer reached her. "OH. MY. GOD"

"The boy you said was retiring? AH – AUCH, STOP! " Gilian groaned. Dalia pictured Malu punching Gilian perfectly.

"Oh, dear lord – Yuzuru just landed a gorgeous Axel"

Someone sighed in the call.

"You're with him?"

"I'm watching him practice" Across the ice, Yuzuru absentmindedly started going through his choreographic sequences and Dalia sighed, hand moving to hold her heart in her chest. "He's so incredibly handsome and talented, I want to cry. If you could see the textbook Lutz I just witnessed."

"Please stop, Leah"

///

Without a fixed direction, Yuzuru moved across the ice, turning around to hide his Cheshire cat's smile.

_Incredibly handsome, huh?_

"Did you hear that?" Dalia inquired later that day when Yuzuru decided his feet had had enough ice time. He sat by her side, panting but grinning smugly regardless.

"Dal-chan. You never tell me."

No sound came out of Dalia although she opened her mouth. Then, in one moment of boldness, Yuzuru moved to place a soft peck in her rosy cheek. _It keeps happening,_ he told himself. _I can't control it._

"Thanks" he softly whispered in her ear before going back to untying his skates, cleaning them with an expert eye; and she said nothing but her shy smile was enough.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She had been nervous to the point of sickness all morning.

"Dalia, please"

"I'm sorry"

Javier was running out of patience and she was aware she was only sky-rocketing the pressure he was dealing with, so it was best she left the man to calm down away from her. Dalia met coach Orser standing at the other side of the room, watching both top skaters stretching, concentrating in their upcoming performances. She sat in one corner, trying to keep her nervous aura under control, eyes focused in Yuzuru's warming up routine.

"He gets mad if you interrupt him when he's trying to concentrate" Javier had warned her earlier. "I'm just saying this so you never see his dark side. Don't want the lovebirds going at each others' throats before they confess."

"I will not bother him; I'm content with just watching". That statement made Javi grin and she snorted in annoyance – the man had been going on and on about Yuzuru and her. "Drop it, Javier"

"NEVER" Shaking his head, Javier patted her head, playful. Dalia rolled her eyes. "But I'm serious, Dal. You don't wanna find out what happens if someone drives him out of his zone when he's focusing before a competition."

~

All skaters on the last group brought an electric atmosphere to the ice as soon as they stepped on it. Every single person in the audience sat still, aware of what was to come. A tense air surrounded a certain skater everyone knew wasn't satisfied with his previous score, and Yuzuru Hanyu was beyond dangerous when such things happened. However, it was not just him: nobody was leaving without a fight; nobody was giving up a place on the podium.

_Geez, this is war._

Yuzuru started it. He was skating first, and up from there, the tension would only keep going higher. All fans knew so, and it was mentally exhausting to watch the scores after every skater left the ice and another one went in.

Yuzuru delivered a clean, majestic program. The Japanese's skating was worth of praise even with the mistakes that followed him almost the whole season, but it was an entirely different experience to watch the Legend himself breaking a record he had set. Hope & Legacy was pure magic and Yuzuru was the wizard without comparison.

However, Dalia felt torn apart when Nathan Chen entered the rink. Skating after the _Golden boy_ and Winnie the Pooh raining seemed like a mental challenge by itself. Besides, you could not escape the score of the skater previous to you –and Yuzuru's scores were about to break the limit-, you could cover your eyes and close them to not see and avoid unnecessary pressure, but your ears... Nathan would hear the score he needed to beat no matter what.

Right when the screens announced a new world record, Yuzuru's expression was presented as well. The entire audience cheered, enjoying his happiness as theirs.

Nathan proved his strength, regardless. He fought through each element; mistakes didn't stop the program's flow, and his eyes did not wander when he bowed to the audience. Dalia could almost see herself in him; his first Senior Worlds was watching herself drowning in a dark abyss in Boston.

_Oh, Nathan._

Next was Boyang. His quad Lutz stole Dalia's heart and in mere seconds, everyone was trapped under the spell he cast.

_Perhaps, it's not just his Short Program I love._

Heart on her sleeve, Dalia realized how difficult it was becoming to take the throne away from Yuzuru Hanyu. The King, from fifth place to the top, established his supremacy with his immense talent and skills. Yet, the greatest challengers were still to appear.

Patrick Chan calmly delivered an astounding free program, a bronze medal already with him after the Short.

_"Not many care about art anymore... truly a shame to the sport, but they keep adding more rotations to their jumps. Is it now only about jumping and jumping across the ice like a fool?"_

_He was right, Dalia knew it. She loved figure skating because, in order to become a complete athlete, tremendous skills were needed._

_"Nowadays, there's only a few 'Patricks' with enough skills to make art and sport meet ends and move the audience hearts" She had heard a comment once, and then she could only point more and more things she sucked at but watching the veteran skater, she could write personal goals._

_"Thus, because I believe you can keep said art alive in the sport with your talent, I'd like to invite you to train with me in Canada for a bit."_

The incredible offer was a one-time opportunity. Although only Irene and god knew how she'd manage to fit it all in the mess her schedule was by then, it was for sure she'd train outside her comfort zone in Spain. Olympic season needed sacrifices, both Irene Zhdanov and Dalia agreed on that. Brian Orser and Patrick Chan both represented help in several skills, and she would take all the help she could get to improve.

~

"I don't have any flags with me today" Dalia sighed during lunch.

"Oh, I remember you brought Spain's to Marseille"

"And Japan's, USA's and Canada's, too."

Her fanatic side knew no limit. Javier didn't mind, but the Japanese man did. Javi had caught him staring at her repeatedly, lips tight in a fine line as her eyes shined with childlike joy watching one skater after the other.

 _Dalia loves this sport, Yuzu. If you only knew besides that, she only talks about you._ It was the price to pay after getting them to meet, even though Dalia had always talked and talked about Yuzuru – the only thing that had changed was that now it was not only about skating.

They both could skate knowing they wanted her to watch them with that same expression.

_"Pick one."_

_She snorted._

_"No_ "

_Twenty-year-old Javier wanted an answer but he was not getting one from Dalia._

_"Why not?"_

_"I don't have an answer. I don't wanna think about one, there's none."_

Javier was very avaricious seven back then. He thought he had forgotten about it, but he knew she would always be divided. 'Yuzuru or me?', he asked and he never got what he wanted. It was simple, though. He wanted victory and that meant it would not be Yuzuru's. One part of Dalia would always be sad at the end of the day.

However, it would not be Yuzuru who'd fall. Pressure can be a cruel monster.

~

All three men in Men Singles' podium that year had impressive scores over the 300-mark.

By the time Elvis Presley's Medley stopped, Dalia was already running down the stairs to meet her friend behind the scenes. There, the medalists were shining brightly, waiting to proudly step on the podium. Javier was nowhere to be found.

_Too many crestfallen people for my heart to bear it._

"Look at this" Nathan groaned, grimacing at his worn-out skates. "They are a disaster. I am a disaster and I ruined all my chances."

Those words were familiar and she hated he could experience the same emotions she knew so well. Sometimes, it felt like everything confabulated to rip apart your will.

"You're not injured, right?" Dalia patted his back.

"No, but... I gave up on the pressure. I thought I had it under control. I truly haven't gotten a tiny bit better since 4 Continents?"

Figure skating was tough and sometimes you worked yet you only seemed to be moving backward. Hard work didn't pay off, or so it seemed when every bruise and blister, every hour lying awake trying to bear the muscular pain after hours on the ice... They all were for nothing and you were wrong.

_By the first minute of your routine, you can tell what score awaits you. Nathan knew exactly the second when he lost his chance._

"Come here, quad man" She hugged the sad boy, made a mess with his hair, and smiled when he growled. "Some falls you wear as scars, next time won't be the same."

///

She was cheering Nathan up. Frowning, he turned around. Then, he closed his eyes and she was next to him, all smiles and shining eyes. His hands bawled in first and he rolled his eyes, still annoyed.

"Yuzuru"

He didn't reply, didn't move.

"Yuzu"

He didn't want to be jealous, it was exhausting to feel so horribly so often. Dalia kept trying to meet his gaze and he felt even worse: the feeling of 'finally' getting her attention made him feel like he was begging like a little puppy. "Today's program... no, not the program. It turns out your smile right at the end was what I truly enjoyed the most. It was the most beautiful thing I saw today."

She caught him off guard, but when he looked up she was walking away. He didn't let her leave.

"Dal-chan... thank you. It was because-" _It was because you reminded me how lucky I am. It was because for once I wasn't alone to beat myself up with all my frustration._

He bowed in front of her, thankful.

"Congratulations, World Champion"

They smiled at each other and without thinking too much, he enveloped her slim frame in his arms.

///

Javier walked in exactly when a familiar couple of lovebirds hugged. Then, as if they sensed his presence, they turned and locked eyes for a second before walk-run to where he was and pull him into a hug.

"Eh?" he mumbled, confused by their suddenness even though he understood what the gesture meant. Fool No. 1 and Fool No.2 would always be by her side no matter what.

They didn't. Dalia watched Yuzuru receive the gold medal next to him, and when he came back with a couple of cameras following him around, they melted the fans' hearts.

Dalia took her phone out, she knew something was coming, and she got the first take at Javier's face when Yuzuru took off his medal to put in around Javi's neck.

"Javi, you're always the Champion, medal, or no medal."

Everyone smiled.

"You guys are the best! Look at this..." She turned her phone to show them a picture of them hugging. "I'll treasure it forever. Wah, so cute! Thank you."

Dalia wasn't safe either. Both men pulled her close and she ended up floating in the air, arms around her tall friends. She laughed and they stared at her happy face, not minding the fact that such a scene was to the press what honey was to ants.

Sometimes, it was about creating memories and nothing else. 


	28. These feelings

_Song seven: Photograph. Ed Sheeran._

Everyone knew the World Champion never appeared in public if it wasn't strictly necessary; no one batted an eye if there was no Yuzuru Hanyu at dinner at all -he might as well have died at some point between Men's Podium and Gala Practice and it'd go unnoticed. However, he showed up that night, head tilting sleepily as he waited for his turn to get a food tray. Like a half-sleeping robot, Yuzuru trailed behind a very familiar girl leading the way to a table in a corner of the huge dining room.

Yuzuru's eyes closed at their will, but he refused to leave without the pretty young woman. Leaning on the Ladies' Silver Medalist, Dalia Rodriguez, his eyes fluttered closed – or they could have brought a Billboard to announce their feelings to the rest of the world a little less evident. 

Or maybe, they didn't realize how obvious they were and actually tried to pretend nothing was happening. Not once Yuzuru glanced at Dalia the next morning, his full attention on Evgenia and Misha -at least until Ed Sheeran's _Photograph_ was skillfully portrayed by that ice ballerina. Like in a trance, he could not look away from her.

At some point during practice, Shoma, Boyang, and Dalia became best friends, their interactions somehow working regardless of the language barrier.

"Hold his jacket" Dalia suggested, pointing at Boyang. Jason and Javier's boisterous laughter joined her amused giggling, the trio seal-clapping to cheer the chaotic Boyang-Shoma duo. Were they a loud bunch! Fisting the other's jacket from the back, Shoma and Boyang yelled excitedly, their spinning game had gotten more interesting right away.

Misha glided towards them, Yuzuru trailing behind, exactly when Dalia sped away. Outside the ice, another skater was enthusiastically waving their arms at her. Michael Martinez. Friendly, Michael hugged her across the barriers, his playful antics making her laugh three seconds after meeting.

"Buddy, you got competition" Misha whistled.

Javier chuckled. No one besides Yuzuru stood a chance –not even a tiny one-, but it was fun to watch him sulk for something non-skating related for a change.

"Oh! Our _Ice Prince_ has finally fallen for someone?" Jason asked, smiling warmly. Yuzuru kept his pout on, refusing to give an answer despite his flushed face. In fact, he remained quiet all practice.

"What's with him?" Dalia wondered aloud.

"Ah, don't mind the little rascal" Javier waved his hand. "He's just throwing a tantrum".

Misha giggled behind them.

"Sweetheart, you should tell him how you feel. You are driving the kid mad every time you seem too close with someone else"

"I...do...?"

Oblivious until someone mentioned it, a very astounded Dalia watched Yuzuru remove his black jacket, an aloof expression on his face.

"I can't stand them, Mish, they're so slow" Javier groaned, about to pull his hair.

"Please, let's do something about them" Alex Shibutani butted in. "It's starting to get annoying"

Misha laughed.

"Leave it to me. I can't retire peacefully and leave them like this."

~

When they finally spoke that day, Dalia looked... a little sad. Yuzuru kept stealing glances, trying to figure her out.

"Oh! Dal-chan!" A thought popped in Yuzuru's head and his entire demeanor changed, bunny hopping in excitement. "Triple Axel. Jump battle?"

Dalia snorted before shaking her head.

"I know how good your Axels are, Yuzu, and I'm not masochistic like that. I'll pass."

Although he struggled to keep it together, he was determined to achieve a goal there. Smug, he leaned to her eye-level.

"Scared?"

"It's not that!"

Still playing around, he arched an eyebrow.

" _Ahhh,_ _kowai, kowai*~"_ He pouted exaggeratedly, teasing her. (Author's note: In Japanese, _kowai_ means scary).

"Hey, stop! Yuzuru!"

_Score!_

Yuzuru gestured to the ice, bowing a little. A spirit so wild and hungry for competition, just like his, couldn't hold back such an open challenge. Dalia sighed, but her blades glided away regardless.

_You can do it, Dal._

And she did it, landing cleanly enough to add a few twizzles. Then, all eyes on her, she graciously bowed to Yuzuru. Challenge on.

///

Yuzuru didn't even question it, instantly speeding across the rink. Seconds later, an Axel contest began. Boyang, Shoma, even Misha, and Javier joined; the ladies mostly choosing to watch from the side.

"Call everyone out much?" Javier inquired.

Dalia shrugged, although Evgenia's eyes sparked with 'message received'.

~

When Yuzuru Hanyu, dressed as a swan, stomped his way across the room to where Dalia was and swiftly offered her his phone, she blinked in bewilderment. Yuzuru wanted to take pictures.

He also had something else with him.

"That is..."

_No way._

_"Otanyobi omedeto gozaimasu" (Author's note: Happy birthday in Japanese)_

It was the cutest _Snorlax_ doll she had seen in her life. She had voiced her immeasurable love for the sleepy blue Pokémon a few times, but she hadn't expected Yuzuru would remember that. Even more astounding, was the fact that he also knew her birthday was near.

_Are you even real, Yuzu? What a way to go beyond every dream I've ever had of someone worth falling in love with._

///

Dalia's eyes filled with tears, face cast down, and Yuzuru started to panic. Then, those pretty eyes switched to look at him and a smile spread across her face.

"It's so beautiful. I... thank you, Yuzu. I'll treasure it."

Last year, he didn't know her birthday was around the week of the World Championships, so he could not have possibly imagined how it would like to be responsible for a tiny bit of her happiness a year later.

At the Exhibition Gala, Dalia was beaming. She jumped around, taking selfies here and there, complimenting every pretty costume she laid eyes on, even chatting with Gabrielle and other female skaters. Out of nowhere, she saw a chance to caught Javier off guard and went for it. Her index finger pinched Javier's cheek and as he turned to caught her, she giggled and escaped. Even though Yuzuru moved driven by mere curiosity, he ended up getting payback for Javi, his finger landing on soft skin. Dalia yelped away as if burned, hand on her cheek and shock on her face. The two guys exchanged glances and found a common target.

"Stop!" she pleaded, somewhere between laughter and tears. "Guys, I have to skate now! Hey!" she dodged their arms and threw herself through the blue curtains, almost tripping but successfully fleeing off to the ice rink.

"I'll skate this song for you" Dalia had whispered to him before leaving, and Yuzuru stood at the skater's entrance, hidden in the shadows to avoid drawing attention.

All great story-tellers knew how to become one with their audience. You could tell them apart when you felt their cold pain or pure bliss tugging at your heart, all-consuming- yet after each performance, you could find a different emotion and never get bored.

That night, Dalia was not skating to a sad song.

_"Music can become a picture of one's emotions, sometimes sad, sometimes... something else. I like to bring those raw emotions into my routines; I like to... feel them as I skate."_

_"I wonder... why is that so sad?" Back in some hallway inside an Arena in France, Dalia and Yuzuru whispered back to Dalia, fingers intertwined as they spoke from their hearts as if to feel connected._

_Dalia smiled, faintly._

_"Is it? There can also be happiness in dark times. Now, for example, I cried and I'm sure I look like the mess I am, but you are here with me – beauty lies in the eye of the beholder"_

Yuzuru wanted to make her feel that same warm, magical feeling that surrounded him as the lyrics echoed around the place.

_We made these memories for ourselves,_

Right before the spotlight on the ice turned him into the swan in his song; Yuzuru Hanyu held Dalia Rodriguez's hand on his.

_Our hearts were never broken..._

_"Kiminokotoga sukidesu" (Author's translation: I like you in Japanese)_

Backstage, behind blue curtains keeping them safe from the cameras, Yuzuru never wanted to forget the way his heart skipped a beat. Dalia's starry eyes made his face flush a scarlet so dark that Yuzuru still felt warm all over when he stood on the ice.

_... And time's forever frozen, still._

" _Daisuki_ , Yuzu" she whispered. " _Me gustas mucho_ " ( _Author's note: pretty much all ways to say 'I like you'_ )

The ice fairy and the swan lost themselves in their own world, drawn to the other's arms. Every pair of eyes that landed on them could tell they were finally realizing what everyone else already knew: they were a perfect match. As they broke the hug, their faces revealed a strong connection among them even when the ice started to get crowded with other skaters, they remained bright and warm the rest of the night.

"Oh, wait! Dalia!"

Misha tip toed as he spun in a circle, scanning the skaters until he landed on one girl and then mischief came in waves from the man. Dalia flushed the second she caught Misha's gaze, eyes wide when she realized his intentions.

"Here".

Misha gave up his place to her, so she got to hold _that_ hand.

Like a deer in the headlights, Dalia blinked at the public, troubled. Yuzuru gave two shits about anyone's judgment, so he made the move.

"I'll never forget this place"

Yuzuru smiled at the crowd, before bowing his final thanks to Finland's kind crowd. He, too, would never forget the memories they had created in that place. 


	29. Birthday

"Thanks, guys"

Dalia and Yuzuru exchanged a silent look. The man, the star, certainly deserved the emotional ovation an entire Arena rained him with. No good-bye was ever easy, an athlete giving his final bow to the crowd, retirement always saddened fans around the world after years cheering victories and crying losses together.

"I'll miss you two fooling around. Who's gonna drag Yuzuru out of his bubble now?"

Misha snorted a laugh. Only a few people, such as Misha or Nobunari, could bring out the playful and mischievous side of the otherwise aloof Ice Prince Yuzuru Hanyu.

"Well, darling, up to you now"

Yuzuru, although still undaunted, smiled a little at the exchange –, particularly at Dalia's next words.

"I'll try my best, I promise"

~

" _Dalen'ka_ " Dalia turned at the Russian nickname. It was Evgenia. " _Help me_ "

The Russian lady did not elaborate much, but her intentions were not hard to guess: she wanted to rile up Yuzuru. Dalia shrugged, deciding to play along.

Evgenia landed a combo successfully and then turned to Dalia. With a thoughtful nod, Dalia chose to go for another combo for an easy start mirroring her version of a Triple Sal, Triple Toe. Marveled, the crowd cheered louder and louder, eager for more. However, the two ladies discovered more than one boy had bitten the trap. Shoma Uno, Dalia's Silver Medalist counterpart, swiftly crossed the ice right behind Yuzuru Hanyu – both landing clean Triple Axels.

"Great, Shoma!" Dalia and Evgenia clapped.

Unpleased with a split spotlight, Yuzuru went for another jump. Right as he jumped, he decided to push forward for a Combo, but his leg gave up, and he fell on a triple Salchow.

Sprawled on the ice, the World Champ shook his limbs in frustration. Three teenagers stared speechless as Misha rushed to help.

" _He's adorable_ "Evgenia whispered in her native Russian, still watching Yuzuru.

He was. Yuzuru had a lot of quirks, little things he did unconsciously that was oddly charming. Like the way his nose scrunched to give his face a sheepish look.

" _It's a relief that it is someone like you_ "

"What?"

Evgenia smiled, patting her arm.

_"Love him a lot and cherish his smile, please"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I want a picture!"

"You've been saying that for the past fifteen minutes, Alex"

Alex Shibutani laughed, but he still got both Singles' Silver Medalists to stand together for a picture. Before them, there were several victims: Misha, Boyang, Evgenia, the impressive Chinese duo Sui/Han, Michael, Dabin, the entire USA team...

"We're celebrating your birthday today, Dalia. Tonight's gotta be memorable, so hang in there a bit more" Maia requested, prodding her brother with her elbow.

"Oohhh" Alex suddenly understood. "Yuzuru, over here!"

Shoma smiled as well, watching the pair blush like shy teenagers, before moving aside to let Yuzuru stand beside Dalia.

"Hello"

"Hi, Yuzu" she greeted, blushing prettily at the handsome man's gaze. Yuzuru gave her a soft smile, before turning to the camera and place a gentle hand on her waist.

"You guys are so cute, my god!" someone squealed, and Dalia sheepishly looked down.

" _Estás preciosa_ " (Author's translation: you look beautiful in Spanish)

Exactly how was Yuzuru Hanyu getting all these Spanish phrases?

"Oh, she's blushing!"

Dalia hid her face on Yuzuru's arm, clutching to hi for dear life.

_Do you want to die, Hanyu?_

He seemed to be enjoying himself, amused at the group's reactions to them. Finally, when he considered it enough, his hand found its way to hers to pull them away from the Shibutani siblings' cameras.

~

"He hasn't let go of her all night"

Evgenia shrugged, half-smiling at her drink.

"Look at his smile"

Wakaba giggled.

"That's all you care for, huh?"

Evgenia's smile only grew wider.

"I thought you liked him, Zhenya" Anna retorted.

"Who doesn't?" she nodded. "It's a little different 'like'- I mean, he's such a perfect and sweet man, and I feel all fluttery whenever he's near me, but... he's just a guy crush. I can't make him look at me like that" she gestured to the dance floor. "I think he deserves someone to take care of that smile, a kind soul like his."

At one side of the dance floor, looking like a couple matching outfits, Yuzuru and Dalia ever elegant and natural, flowed with the music – his hand carefully on the dark material of her dress on her lower back, her hands somehow managing to play with his black coat's collar and seemingly teasing him without missing a single step.

"I just see a girl trying to get a minute of fame"

Anna walked away, leaving behind two confused girls.

~

"Alright, this is for you"

Charming and smiley, Javier presented Dalia with a small strawberry muffin, a colorful candle on top. 

"What is that, Javi? How wretched", Dabin complained, her lips pursed.

Offended, the Spaniard jumped to defend himself.

"She hates cake! It's not my fault!"

Evident surprise washed over everyone.

"You gotta be kidding!"

"What kind of monster doesn't like cake?"

However, Javier was right. She wasn't a huge fan of birthday cakes. Although, cake or not, Alex Shibutani had been right. That night was memorable – a billion pictures and videos were proof of that.

"Guys, can I...?" Her camera lens turned to Boyang and Misha, and after a minute everyone on Team China smiled at the camera, wishing her a happy birthday.

" _Xiexie_ " she bowed as she sputtered the only word she knew in Mandarin. Thank you.

Stumbling around, asking for pictures, and giggling at the people fooling for her camera, she came across a very... peculiar scene. In one corner, two men in expensive-looking suits were kneeling in front of a plastic table... eating cake, the icing on their faces. More like little kids eating.

"What is this?" The children turned instantly with equally surprised expressions – it was like their mom had caught them eating dessert before dinner. It was funny.

"Cake" Shoma replied, pouting in annoyance when he reached to wipe the pink icing from his cheeks.

"Yeah, but why are you eating here?" Dalia gestured to the table.

They gave her innocent smiles.

"Secret...?" Yuzuru offered.

That much was clear. But, despite their attempt to be discrete, those two would hardly go unnoticed – the two best skaters in the world. Entranced by their strange cuteness, Dalia moved without thinking and realized two seconds later what horrendous she had done. She raised her hand, buried on Yuzuru's black locks, laughing sheepishly.

_Did I just...? End me now._

She proceeded to avoid him. She sneaked out to dance with Javi, photobombed on a couple of Michael's group selfies; she even managed to get a dance with Deniss Vasiljevs.

 _"Oh, good evening, birthday girl"._ Recognizing the Russian male voice, she looked around to meet Denis Ten's kind smile. " _You're finally not busy_ "

_"I'm sorry"_

Denis had become a good friend in between jokes and regular text messages, he was the first skater to discover she was half-Russian and could actually speak the language. From then, he had quit trying to speak in English with her, claiming his Russian was better – he just wanted to push her buttons, since she was clearly shy and not used to it.

" _We haven't talked much recently, right?_ "

Looking back, Dalia would have never imagined this could be her life. She was there, making small talk with these talented people. She had also found someone that made her feel comfortable enough to use a language that held a few nice memories.

" _Dalen'ka, can we take a picture together?_ "

Never in a million dreams could she have expected such a question – that was her life now!

Dizzy after a little too much to drink; her legs gave up in a chair next to where Javier was lively chatting with Anna Pogorilaya. A quiet drunk, she rested her head on the wall and closed her eyes.

"Too much party?" Javier asked a while later, amusement in his tone. Dalia snorted as a reply, still trying to ignore the loud music. Perhaps it was the alcohol or an upcoming cold mercilessly hammering in her temples; or...

_"How is she...?"_

_"She's fine"_

_Dalia sighed, pulling the phone away for a second, eyes traveling across the white ceiling of a hotel room._

_"Did she saw my..."_

_Sometimes, her eyes teared-up after spending all day on the cold ice rink._

_"Well... I've been too busy this week; I really don't know what Florence has been doing recently..."_

_In other words, Misha Luzhin did not wish to break her niece's heart, so she was silently pleading not to ask further. Yet, Dalia knew it._

_So now, she doesn't care whatever happens to me either..._

_"She loves you dearly, Dalen'ka. Never doubt that. It's just that..."_

_"She has quite an interesting way to show it"_

Expecting a different outcome every time was ridiculous, honestly. It was always like that. Not even an achievement like 'Second Best Skater in the World', was worthy of congratulations to her mother. Not even... if her birthday was a day after, on April 3rd.

> **From: Yuzu –Online-**
> 
> **Don't look down, gorgeous <3**

Bewildered, Dalia lifted her head up to find Yuzuru punching Misha's arm, trying to rescue something from the Uzbek man. At least until he caught Dalia staring.

Every trace of the sad pool of thoughts she was drowning in vanished.

"I just said what he thinks but doesn't dare to tell you" Misha retorted when she approached them. His words made Yuzuru pout and roll his eyes.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Eh?"

///

Whenever she smiled like that, his body lost the ability to move for a few seconds – or he felt like he couldn't move, at least. Something about Dalia just, made him feel so... utterly smitten.

Bold, Dalia moved a step closer - just enough for a faint smell of a nice perfume to fill his nose-, and then she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Her nose grazed his face and his face became red immediately.

_"Bro, once a lady finds out the power she has over you is game over" Javier had told Nam back when they all still trained together. That season, Nam was every regular teenager's love issues, so Javi had naturally assumed the position of the old wise man full of advice. Yuzuru had no idea what they were talking about._

However, it made sense, looking at Dalia. Her expressive eyes shined with happiness, clearly enjoying watching Yuzuru's flushed state.

_I'm under your care, Dal-chan._

Dalia nodded, her smile now making her cheeks rounder and rosy. _Prettier even._

_I'll take care of that smile._


	30. Off-season?

"You're officially nineteen now"

"Hurray!" Dalia feigned happiness. "Enough, Gil. I know I'm getting old, leave..." a sneeze, muffled against a Kleenex, interrupted her and groaning followed it. "Leave me alone".

"Oh, your first cold as an almost two decades old Grandma"

Done with his shit, she punched his arm.

Sunny Madrid's streets were not the place Dalia Rodriguez usually was at ten in the morning on a Tuesday, but there she was. Her schedule – if she could call it that- during Finals was utterly disastrous. Plus, the Club's Exhibition Show was close, and that only made her schedule a lot worse.

However, that morning a Request had arrived at the SAD Majadahonda Club.

"I don't think it's appropriate"

The Director and a few coaches were discussing something on paper, in front of two confused kids.

"Why not?" Irene retorted. "The more, the better"

"Fantasy on Ice is confirmed already, right?" The Head of the Club asked, and Dalia barely kept her composure. _What!?_ "Are you suggesting we accept this when our Festival is around the corner?"

"She can do both things. Plus, _Fantasy_ is still too far, it'll be fine."

They were talking about her, of course, but the amount of information Dalia received in a short span of time kept her on her seat. On the other hand, what was Irene trying to do?

"Irene's right," Carolina Sanz said.

"What's going on...?"

The Russian coach fleetingly glanced at her pupil.

"Ask her, then" Irene shrugged, almost challenging the other woman. "She knows her own limits better than anyone else."

Those women had known each other for years, and the familiarity they argued with was pretty entertaining. It was really similar to the sibling-like relationship Irene also had with Dalia's choreographer, Misha Luzhin.

Gilian and Dalia watched the regal woman roll her eyes at Irene, and they had to hit each other to avoid laughing.

"Please, Irene! You know this girl; we all know what she's going to say to that"

"Well then, discussion over. It's also Olympic Season – she needs to stay as active as possible. I need her to be able to deal with her nervousness and the weight of being an Elite skater, or the Olympics will be over before she blinks."

Those words felt heavy, their taste was like acid burning her throat. _The Olympics..._

"Alright" Irene hummed half an hour later, Dalia still busy warming up her muscles. "You'll go as a special guest to the World Team Trophy Exhibition Gala two weeks from now. After that, you have to come back to Spain for our Club's Festival. Then, you're supposed to perform the whole _Fantasy on Ice_ Tour this year"

"Wh-what?" Dalia stammered, instead of asking any real question.

"That Worlds Silver Medal comes with lots of perks, actually. We need these shows, they make great practice – your title makes it possible."

Dalia finally understood. After one season chasing and challenging all those Top Skaters, problems came to gnaw at her. The Elite was confident, years of practice polishing skills for the world to see. Their advantage was Dalia's greatest enemy. Nervousness and anxiety could rip to pieces all of her dreams with no warning.

_I need to get used to the crowd._

"But..."

Irene read her thoughts.

"We'll also flight to Canada to review technicalities and smooth some elements of yours."

"But-"

"We also have to develop your new programs in between all that"

"B-"

"What? You can't do it?"

Coach and Pupil exchanged equally stubborn, fierce stares. They knew the other like the back of one's hand.

"I can do it" Dalia did not hesitate.

~

"What kind of offseason is that!?" January grumbled at her drawing on the work-table.

"But, isn't it exciting?" Mariluna sighed dreamily, mouth air catching some fried chip.

Dalia smiled.

"It hasn't sunk it yet" she admitted. "World Team Trophy, Fantasy on Ice -Japan"

"And Yuzuru Hanyu too"

The name brought a pink tint to her cheeks, which also stirred her best friends up. Time to fish for some answers.

"I came across some photos on Twitter..." Mariluna began. "...and I'm trying not to jump to a conclusion like half the figure skating fandom already did, but... "

_Oh no. No. No. No._

"W-which photos?"

"Let's see..." Mariluna raised a hand to count with her fingers. "A very suspicious hug during some practice session, his hand on your waist at some of the Banquet pictures posted online..."

Mariluna was a fan who, of course, would have heard such gossip. Nobody but Yuzuru and Dalia could know about their conversation at the Exhibition Gala, but there it was.

"Um..."

"How was it then? Are you already dating?"

"Have you guys thought about long-distance, since skaters are always so busy training and competing...?"

"Are you worried about stupid rumors ruining your relationship?"

Some questions, Dalia had no answers for. Some answers, she decided she'll keep safe in her heart.

~

The clock was ticking. Even though some skaters were still enjoying a little trip to some paradisiacal Island, Dalia was already at the hardest stage of her every season.

" _Onee-chan,_ _sugoi!_ "Hiroyuki Yoshida seal-clapped. (Author's translation: Older sister, nice!)

Dalia smiled in between panting.

 _"Gracias"_ Dalia liked to tease him for using his Japanese, regardless of his mom's nagging to learn Spanish. He knew some words, those that Dalia had taught him... just like that – playing around.

Hiro was right about his praise. Constancy and self-will slowly paid-off, for both skaters, everyone around team Zhdanov could tell.

"How are your programs, Hiro?"

" _Mitai desu ka?_ " (Author's translation: wanna see?)

Hiroyuki had realized at some point that Dalia knew basic Japanese, so he shamelessly would test her knowledge here and there. They were both learning from each other, constantly talking and bantering during breaks – both were strict and disciplined whenever Irene evaluated their improvement.

"You two belong in your own worlds" Valentina once remarked in the dressing rooms. "Team Z is something else! It's actually quite impressive to witness."

The fellow skater words came to her watching Hiroyuki glide easily from one element to the other – his Short Program now coming together for his junior debut season. When weeks ago, two Misha stood together in one small ice rink in Madrid, Japanese and Spaniard worked along them to create stories to tell the world.

"This routine is meant to blossom along with him" Misha Luzhin raised her chin, proud to be asked about her work.

"You outdid yourself this time"

Nor the judges or the audience would be able to look away from the promising young athlete's _Fauré._

"He's lovely. What about you? Misha told me he really enjoyed working with you."

Both Misha had gotten just great, their high-level discussions about the sport form a creative perspective were an event worth watching. In spite of that, she had no idea they had been talking about her as well.

"He said that?"

Aunt Misha scowled.

"I'll warn you now. You are my skater; I won't be giving you up to another choreographer any time soon."

Trying not to look too pleased with all that praise, Dalia let out a soft laugh. Misha smiled warmly.

"Of course he said so, Dalen'ka. A creator's dream is to have someone so diligent listen and bring our ideas to life without complaining."

Now she was lying.

"I always complain. A lot, in fact"

Dalia considered herself demanding, if only quietly to herself. She was relentless on her questions, always searching for minimum details and suggesting stuff to make things even harder. Sometimes, she wondered if so much hunger for victory and a good challenge could be annoying and overwhelming to those she worked with. But Dalia was not ashamed to admit she was selfish with her skating.

"Just the right amount –a skater knows better what could work for them. It wouldn't work any other way."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

One week later after begging and begging her Club, Dalia finally was about to set foot in Tokyo for the first time in her life, a day before World Team Trophy officially began. Javier was invited to the Exhibition Gala as well, but they would not meet before the third day of the competition. The skater was flying from Toronto, and he also needed to talk at great length with someone.

Dalia's early arrival was merely personal. Plus, it was somehow one of the competitors' responsibility.

Out of nowhere, someone wearing a hoodie, glasses, and a medical mask propped themselves on the wall next to her. Trailing behind, like a shadow, was the tallest, bulkiest man Dalia had seen in her life. It was all terribly suspicious.

"Hello, Yuzu" she whispered.

It was their first date. Nonchalant and distant, Yuzuru paid no mind to any camera attention he got off-ice. Back in Finland, when he finally noticed her Dalia staring at his face, she somehow managed to ask about his calm demeanor.

_"I don't care about rumors, Dal-chan"_

_"You don't? But-"_

_Yuzuru's face was serene, yet his eyes were tepid._

_"I care about... sport" he spoke slowly, thoughtful of his words. "I want... to be better. No fail. Better jump. Better program."_

_"I... care about you a lot, Yuzu" she looked around, shy. "I like you, so I don't want to hurt you in any way"_

_"Well...stay with me. No hurt then" he stated, grinning._

_His every grammatical mistake, Dalia always caught them– she was a language student, after all. It made her smile._

_"Dal-chan" he called, gently pulling her close. "Don't read that. You hurt."_

Yuzuru Hanyu guided the foreigner girl around Tokyo, all the way to the Hotel. He helped her check-in, excitedly hopping like a kid – he wanted to take her to his official practice.

"Come with me. Please?"

He really didn't need to say 'please'. A fan would never miss the chance he just gave her.

"Here," Yuzuru handed her his Pooh-san to stretch before his on-ice practice.

"What if I steal him?"

Yuzuru was a little... tense; perhaps that was why she felt uneasy. She caught a few people staring at them, and she tried her best to ignore them – focusing on Yuzuru instead.

"Dal-chan can have my friend all she wants"

She was distracted when Men's practice began, and several skaters sped across the ice. She waved at the familiar faces: Shoma, Boyang, Patrick. Right behind the barriers, every jump and spin looked entirely different – what a golden opportunity! She could enjoy the experience thoroughly since she was not competing.

Boyang landed a text-book Quad Lutz before her eyes and she clapped, marveled. From the corner of her eye, she realized Yuzuru was frozen in the middle of the rink, pouting.

"My Quad Lutz is good" Yuzuru mumbled, reaching for Pooh-san. "I can show you"

Dalia sniggered.

"Are you jealous, Mr. Quad Loop?"

Before turning to get advice from Tracy Wilson, he gave her a pouty stare. He nodded at his couch a few times and then continued his tantrum.

"Dal-chan" he grumbled. "I want to be special, but you look at them. Not fair."

Dalia pinched his face with his Pooh-san.

"How can I make you feel special?" she tilted her head. "You are, I like your skating more than anyone else's. I just don't know how to-"

Yuzuru spun on his blades. Looking at his back, Dalia only notices the reddening tip of his ears.

"Are you..."

"I skate, you watch" he spat before skating away.

_...shy?_


	31. Prince

_8th song: Fix You. Coldplay._

"Dal-chan, you are... team Japan, right?"

Dalia bit her lip, thinking.

"Um, am I? It's just... well; Evgenia is on team Russia and Gaby on team Canada"

Yuzuru sulked at Pooh-san, before placing his friend inside his bag.

"But Yuzuru is on team Japan. I don't share my Dal-chan". He trapped her body with his arms, back-hugging her to hide his flushed face.

"Fine, I'll think about it"

"No!" Yuzuru groaned, his arms pulling her even closer, chin resting on her shoulder. "No 'think', team Japan is the best!"

Two skaters loudly chatting in one of the dressing rooms had everyone confused with their English and Japanese mixing. Oddly, World Team Trophy seemed like a more relaxed kind of competition – she wouldn't know because Spain had never qualified for it.

_It'll be alright,_ she told herself walking around to find a seat somewhere in the crowd. Backstage, Yuzuru needed to focus and warm up with his coach, so she nodded and left – choosing not to distract him or affect his performance in any way.

Scanning the crowd, she caught a few people staring at her. Polite, she bowed to those who greeted her while heading to an empty seat way up and, _oh my god, people recognized her!_

Dalia silently thanked herself for choosing to wear glasses that day. On the ice, Nathan tried his best to land each jump on his overused skates and she gasped each time, Boyang did his magic with his Spiderman song (which she loved and would miss for sure) and then, unexpectedly, the _Prince_ fell apart.

Yuzuru smiled sideways – a face he only wore when he was disappointed and sad, yet irritated enough not to cry.

"Sho-chan helped team Japan" he sulked, laying on the flood in his dressing room. "I... ruined it."

Dalia tilted her head, a strange feeling of _dejavú_ invading her mind.

"You remind me so much of myself sometimes"

Curiosity won over Yuzuru, who stopped mopping, eyes blinking at her asking for details.

"When I was a kid, I trained in Russia whenever my mom visited our family. I think I was eleven when I got seriously obsessed with one hellish spin variation – I'd spin and spin until I was too dizzy to move. One couch scolded me, called me a stubborn fool. Some of his words still stuck with me: 'that attitude of yours, it's a curse as much as it is a blessing'" Lowering the pitch of her voice, he tried to copy the old man in her memories. Dalia smiled faintly and continued. "That's when I met Irene. She called my spins wobbly and poor... but kept on watching me."

"Your coach is scary"

Dalia nodded. Sometimes, she was. She could be terrifying when mad or disappointed.

"That season, before I left Russia, she said 'you have discipline and work hard because you crave perfection – that can make one of a kind athlete. Build your strength and don't let it consume you.'"

Yuzuru did not answer, but he felt no need to do so when Dalia held his hand so tight.

"It's alright, Prince. I believe in you"

~

"Why..." Dalia babbled. "A rink?"

When the Spaniard suggested going out for a distraction, she assumed nothing related to the sport would count as one... but then again, Yuzuru was bustling with happiness.

Rules said a skater in competition could not access any public rink, so...

Yuzuru Hanyu handed her a familiar black bag, her skates. Bright and bubbly, like some five-year-old, he sat and waited.

Dalia grunted, but she decided to play along to whatever he was up to.

"So... I'm skating and you..."

He nodded effusively.

"I want to watch you".

_Right._

Yuzuru was a skater, so he probably knew how much one could miss standing on the ice when you were watching others compete. After a quick stretch, skates on, her glades met the ice with a pleasant sound. Soon enough, her body subconsciously found the entry into a jump, blade effortlessly landing in its outside edge. Dalia was about to test her flexibility with a spiral when she heard a familiar song.

> _When you try your best but you don't succeed..._

Yuzuru waved at her every time she glanced towards his direction, and Dalia did not hesitate to show him a little more of her heart.

> _When you get what you want but not what you need..._

Stuck at home doing homework, Coldplay became an addiction at some point. Their lyrics, she found, touched her heart. Those lyrics had become an anthem; one she skated for years in a tiny ice rink – never in competition, yet a familiar program she created for herself when she thought she had no hope to hold on to.

Some things, she could not put into words. So she skated, telling Yuzuru her secrets.

///

> _When tears come streaming down your face,_
> 
> _When you lose something you can't replace..._

Mesmerized, Yuzuru did not try to look away. ' _I believe in you, Prince'_ , Dalia had said to make him smile (successfully, so); and then she showed him immense passion and beauty. She made him remember. He loved figure staking.

> _Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones,_
> 
> _And I will try to fix you._

Shy, Dalia blinked when the song finished, but Yuzuru felt his heart racing still. Minutes before his free program, her powerful emotions pouring into the ice were all he could think about.

_"Three years ago, I had an accident on the ice" Dalia decided to tell him, face dreary. "My mom... she's not the biggest fan of this sport. The sports license the Spanish Ice Sports Federation had given me, the one I needed to compete as a minor, was revoked. Legally, I could not go anywhere without her consent, and she did not want me to compete anymore."_

_Was that the reason why she sometimes looked so sad skating?_

_"'Fix you', the program you saw, is a memory from when I thought I could never skate again. Often, I feel so anxious before a program I can't breathe, but I know I can always try again. My mom does not approve, but I set my own limits now."_

_Yuzuru listened, mindful, treasuring her trust._

_"Dal-chan... Javi said you are my fan"_

_Dalia glowered, and Yuzuru heard her mumble something that did not promise good things for the other man._

_"I am Dal-chan's fan, too."_

_Yuzuru found something about Dalia's smile particularly charming. Her soft cheeks round, the drawing of a dimple in one._

_"Please don't be sad anymore. Oen shimasu" (Author's translation: I cheer for you/I support you)._

_"I..." I am not sad, Yuzuru guessed she wanted to say, but she did not finish._

_"Sometimes when you skate... I feel you are sad"_

_Gentle, Yuzuru caressed the back of her hand. Slender fingers searching for hers, he squeezed her hand. He thought perhaps such a gesture wouldn't convey his emotions, the infinite desire to support her, but she did not let go – even squeezed back his hand._

_"Gilian hates that kind of programs" Dalia recalled, wistful. "I tend to project my feeling into my skating, instead of talking about them. You'd think I'm drowning in them, but they just became part of the program. It's not like that."_

_"It is"_

_Dalia snorted._

_"Alright, maybe a little"_

_"It is" Yuzuru repeated, stern. "I don't like... to know you are sad" He paused, searching for the right way to express his feelings with his limited English knowledge (as if expressing yourself isn't hard enough). "I don't know what to do and I don't like that."_

_Heart on his sleeve, Yuzuru Hanyu's biggest challenge was the foreign language. Besides that, his words constantly made Dalia feel warm bliss. Yuzuru also liked her reaction every time – lots of cuddling and soft smiles._

The Arena that would witness 'Hope & Legacy' once last time stilled, and heard his own breathing as his blades glided – then he started his program.

_"I don't like it when you're sad, either. I, too, wish I could do something -"_

_"Be there" Yuzuru said. "Let me know and I'll be happy"_

_"Be there" she nodded._


	32. My heart is yours

One would think after more than a decade, you would get used to waking up at ungodly hours in the morning... but Dalia doubted it would happen for her. However, that morning she could finally step on the World Team Trophy Ice rink for the Gala practice.

It had been quite an experience to watch from the barriers such a _particular_ competition. It was... a loud one, to say the least. Everyone loudly cheered their team, the more creative and ridiculous, the better.

"I'd love to be part of this" Javier groaned the night before, when he arrived in time for his appearance at the Exhibition Gala. "We'd show them what loud cheering is"

"Let's do it"

She had said it, right, but she had not expected Javi to take it to heart. Dalia scoffed, but _dang it_ , they'll do it.Javier squeezed her hand, carefully pulling her arm above her to make her spin on her blades.

Across the ice, Yuzuru peered at them. He was not exactly frustrated with his performance at that competition anymore, but he was sleepy so he quietly lapped around.

"Those were three quads on the second half!" Dalia was stunned, watching Yuzuru break records 'not purposefully'.

"It was not my best. I want... more quads and...."

"There we go again, figure skating monster" she mocked, before actually praising his ability to change his program as he skated.

Team Japan was in high spirits after winning first place, but none as much as Dalia Rodriguez and Javier Fernandez. The duo was static to meet in Yoyogi, a child-like mischievous atmosphere around.

Softly, as if practiced a billion times, Javier pulled Dalia's arm and they began to dance. They often did so, yet people still glanced. Yuzuru, however, was not one for once. Dalia did not notice his absence until Javier accidentally spun her around in time to watch the World Champion bear hug Kanako Murakami.

Dalia blinked a few times, calmly trying to go over an old routine with Javier. It was their own little child, created back when they played around in Madrid. It had been a 'let's pretend we're pros' moment, one they chose to hold onto regardless of their coaches' scolding. They rarely had worried about adults' warnings, anyway.

_"The Beauty and the Beast" Misha Luzhin nodded, watching their first full program come alive._

_"Although, I ain't the Beast" Javier laughed when Dalia tried to smack his arm. "See?"_

They knew each beat by heart, but they still hummed the lyrics, their every move in perfect synchrony.

"You've improved"

Dalia chuckled, bowing a thank you.

"I'd like to say I forced Gil to practice, but I don't want to die before my first Olympics"

Dalia tried her best to keep talking, whether it was with Javi or Evgenia (or anyone, really), but her eyes kept finding Yuzuru and Kanako. She was a fan, too, so she had heard rumors about those two. It was hard to ignore them, whether they were true or not... _she was so horribly jealous._

Yuzuru could just happen to meet a friend after a long time or his first love. The more Dalia thought about it, the harder it got to keep a straight face. Head elsewhere, she sped away from most skaters and chose to focus on something else: jumps. A triple, a combo, some more triples, and...

"A... quad?" a bewildered comment reached her ears.

_Oh, crap._

Irene Zhdánov was going to murder her stupid pupil. Grimace on, Dalia skated towards the rink's entrance. At least she had landed it, it could have been worse.

"Dalia-san! _Sugoi! (Author's translation: impressive)_ " Shoma called her out of her thoughts. Trailing behind, were Boyang and Nathan.

"It's quite surprising, our Dalia here" Nathan praised. "Although, we were not supposed to see that yet, correct?"

Dalia scrunched up her nose. Hidden card gone, she left the ice without glancing at Yuzuru.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I don't wanna go"

Javier rolled his eyes, glancing at his friend. Dumb and dumber were becoming more and more alike, and they were seriously testing Javier's sanity. He had joked about Dalia and Yuzuru being tow peas of a pod several times, and even though that was on him, it was not fun having two jealous idiots around.

"That's weird" he feigned surprise. "A week ago, you wouldn't shut up about this day"

No retort but a quiet huff came back – Javier was right, after all. Thus, although struggling, Dalia kept an impassive face.

Others had chosen the opposite of their regular behavior as well. Boyang Jin was seconds away from actually jumping table to table, a camera in his hand. Shoma even danced, although that could be his team's fault with their constant pushing him into the eye of the storm.

 _"You look distant tonight, Dalen'ka_ " She recognized the World Champion's voice before meeting eyes with the Russian speaker. The nickname made Dalia smile. " _Are you okay?_ "

_"I guess"_

Russian still felt strange rolling out off her tongue, despite Evgenia reassuring her very few words had an accent – an endearing one.

"Oh, Zhenya!"Suddenly, Dalia recalled some Kpop recent event and their conversation became cheerful and full of fangirl squealing.

[...]

After some wine and some cocktails, Dalia wobbled her way to the hall's exit, mind set up to finally leave, until a Japanese man got in the way.

" _Daiyobu desuka?_ " (Author's translation: Are you okay?)

Those hurtful feelings clouding her heart, she had thought would fade. She was just jealous of Kanako. It was ridiculous to feel that way, so she had tried to avoid Yuzuru all night.

"Dalia?" Yuzuru's slender fingers caressed her cheek and she finally met his gaze.

None of the thoughts, could she voice. What could she reply? How jealous and insecure she felt the more she realized how kind, charming and pretty Kanako Murakami was? How she'd tortured herself watching his demeanor switch to a friendlier one around her?

"Dance with me?"

She wanted to leave, look away from his piercing eyes. Yuzuru was not taking no for an answer, so he pulled her back into the Banquet Hall. Dalia kept her eyes downcast, face hidden on his chest as Yuzuru slow danced with her.

"Dal..." Yuzuru whispered in her ear, trying to get her to talk. "We can do quad-battles? I win because you need more practice, but let's try"

He was watching her face, so he missed her chuckle, although amusement still reached her voice.

"I could say the same thing about your English, Yuzu"

Then, she finally moved to look up at him, and he finally got his chance to kiss her. 


	33. You are here

"Wahh" whined Dalia, arms around her torso. "It's so cold"

Gilian rolled his eyes.

"You'd only saying that because you wanted to stay in bed a few more hours"

Always – could he blame her? Wasting her precious sleeping time somewhere in Canada at three in the morning could certainly justify she had not stopped complaining for a second while Irene was gone. And, oh man, did she have several topics to keep her monologue going on: her legs screaming in pain after one week of Patrick Chan's _Survive or die_ Training, her lack of sleep, her upcoming challenges at College. None of it was true, though. Dalia was just grouchy and tired – Gilian had seen her pushing beyond limits countless times, she actually enjoyed it.

"Her stamina is admirable". Panting slightly, Dalia kept running over her very new, very evolving short program, under the scrutiny of Patrick Chan and his coach, plus two Russians. "She's one of the few true artists on ice nowadays"

Delighted, Dalia squealed loudly after Gilian told her she had made good impressions later on. Now, on her way to Japan, she curled up like a little kid to sleep all seven hours of their flight. Next stop: Fantasy on Ice.

"He's jealous"

Dalia chuckled, swaying slightly on her blades. Sat right where the ice rink ended and barriers were supposed to be, Gilian looked around until he found _whom_ his friend was talking about.

Yuzuru glared at them and Gilian stared back, head tilted. Triggered, the other man suddenly headed towards them.

///

Yuzuru Hanyu could be clingy.

"Is it because Gil is here?"

Although clearly delighted to hold Dalia's hand and skate in circles around her, his lips still remained pouty.

"No"

_Yes._

Yuzuru knew Dalia hadn't had one minute to rest after the pre-Olympic season was over. Authenticity, hard work, and immense artistic talent had gotten her many requests for off-season shows, and... Patrick Chan. Dalia Rodriguez flew to Canada after the man invited her. Furthermore, she lightheartedly commented her recently-graduated best friend would be traveling with her all month to every training and show - every single one.

"Is that so?" She mocked. Subconsciously, Yuzuru scratched his red ear – a rare shy gesture that made her suppress a soft smile.

"I... want more time with you"

Yuzuru was content constantly hugging her and spinning the Spaniard on her blades. Especially whenever he pulled her in after a spin and she giggled.

"You're very affectionate today" she slid an arm around his waist. After he groaned when she ruffled his hair, he smiled at her as her fingers carefully fixed his bangs. "And also very handsome"

[...]

"You're bringing back _Ballade,_ right?

Spending time with Dalia during those _Fantasy on Ice_ shows, Yuzuru watched Dalia lower her guard to let him know her heart.

"I like anything you skate, but _Ballade_ is special."

She was still shy, though. If it helped at all, Yuzuru was not sure, he'd let her talk at her own pace, not asking much but always gazing reassuringly at her.

"It reminds me why I love figure skating."

Perhaps, Dalia did not say much right then but Yuzuru was learning sometimes there truly was no need for words. He closed his eyes, and skated for her, then rushed to wrap his arms around her body. With eyes glazed and wavering smile, right then she felt so tiny and fragile, vulnerable. 

"Remember I told you I had some accident years ago?"

Watching some skaters fool around from the upper stands, Dalia decided to continue their previous conversation.

"I fainted on the ice at some _junior_ competition"

Dalia was holding the cute teddy-bear she always carried around for competitions, fingers absently playing with its arms. He felt his heart sunk, his own memories coming back as if he already knew what she was about to say.

"I... thought my figure skating career was over. It felt like my life was over back then."

He hated the idea of her going through all those emotions he had gone through years ago. He chose to hold her hands, both heartbroken and scared for _Boston's_ furry arm.

"I took a bad fall and broke fractured my ankle – it's somewhere on the internet, so you've probably heard rumors."

He had, in fact. He just never asked out of respect, just like she never asked him of his.

"The bone fractured to the point I was told I'd be lucky to walk with a limp. Beyond enraged, my mother screamed her lungs out before I went into surgery and then proceeded to ignore me for three months."

"But you are here, Dal-chan"

Dalia glanced at her feet covered in her favorite red Converse.

"I went through the worst months of my life wondering if all that therapy would help me at all, terrified. I was used to running around, do ballet, lots of cardio at weight lifting, and hours on the cold rink. Later, when Irene finally let me wear my skates... I couldn't jump. When I got home, my mother told me she got my sports license revoked – and I was..."

How many nights she must have spent crying alone, to be able to smile so softly while she spoke of such sad days.

"I try to understand her although she doesn't try to do the same for me. I kept going to my Club despite anything my mom said, and I think she somehow made me lose any fear to jump again. She calls the last memory I have of my dad, his love for figure skating, 'a waste of time'."

Searching for glimpses of Dalia's daily life in Spain, Yuzuru asked Javier about her family and discovered Dalia's father passed away in Russia when she was a little kid. It made perfect sense she did not remember much of him, but her words held warmth and love.

"It was somewhere in between I watched your _Ballade -_ so full of magic, art, and passion. Yuzuru Hanyu reminded me why I too, love this sport".

Touched, Yuzuru carefully wrapped her waist with his arms, eyes fixed in starry, teary ones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dalia tried to remain calm, but Yuzuru read her thoughts like an open book.

"Ooooooh! _Dango!_ "

A very amused Yuzuru tailed behind the enthusiastic lady. He helped her buy some and smiled at her shy 'Arigato gozaimashita' to the street vendor.

"Do you like Japan, Dal-chan?"

He didn't really need to ask - she wore child-like happiness in her eyes and smile and her camera kept taking pictures of anything and everything, including Yuzuru. As _Fantasy on Ice_ moved from city to city, Yuzuru took on the role of tour guide (more like an excuse to spend time with her). Local fairs, karaoke nights, places filled with childhood memories... he wanted to show her everything.

There were also those bedtime conversations with the light off and soft voices.

"Sometimes, I could not sleep"

"Sometimes, I could not get up. Mom worked hard."

Dalia giggled, picturing in her mind a sleepy Yuzuru refusing to leave his bed.

"There are still some days like that."

"But... sleep is good"

"Hm," she agreed. "I'm not saying I don't struggle to leave my bed as much as you, Yuzu. I love sleeping. It's just... sometimes that doesn't matter. Neither does if I'm exhausted or if I only have three hours to rest."

Yuzuru silently moved to lie next to her, and he kept coming back every night to make sure she could relax and sleep, help her heart feel at ease as much as he could. And it really helped.

Yet, that mental peace did not stay for long.

"Someone told me I shouldn't dare to hold Yuzu's hand"

"Who?"

She sighed.

"That's not the point, Javi. Do you think I can get him in trouble? He's a superstar over here, maybe..."

"No, I don't think so, but Yuzuru can make his own decisions. Fans are supposed to want their idols to be happy, aren't they? Yuzuru is happy with you. He smiles a lot. Like an idiot."

Dalia fought back a smile, but she gave up the second Javi wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Now, spit it" he growled. "Who's been trying to poison that little head of yours? That person and I need to have a conversation"

_Anna. But you don't need to know that._


	34. Our hands fit together

"It's called 'First Love'" Dalia explained. "It's not my story, but it also is. The author's first love is music, mine is figure skating... which has music in it."

"Dal-chan" Yuzuru frowned. "Why is it... so sad?"

Gilian rolled his eyes. She couldn't help it, once her body and soul connected to a song, magic happened on the ice. Somewhere in between her horrendous training schedule, Dalia had gotten him to play _this_ song on the piano, so he was familiar enough with the lyrics.

 _"I remember back then when I met you that I had completely forgotten, the awkwardness was only for a moment when I touched you again. Even though I was gone for a long time, without repulsion, you accepted me."_ Dalia read a translation on her phone. " _Back then when I fell into a pit of despair, even when I pushed you away, even when I resented meeting you; you were firmly by my side. Don't let go of my hand forever I won't let go of you again either."_

Where did she find this heartbreaking stuff in foreign languages? He had no idea, but there was no stopping her. Evgenia herself had introduced the Korean artist to the Spaniard, and no doubt Dalia found herself in those words. _First Love_ was also hers.

~

Watching a black shadow spin alone on the ice, Yuzuru Hanyu bounced on his toes next to a very quiet, very tall Russian teenager. Here and there, some people were also watching or waiting for their turn to practice before that night's show.

"Wha-"

Yuzuru blinked at her, a little smug.

"Are you... wearing that to the show?"

He was well aware of the reaction he'd get from her, yet still amusing nonetheless. He nodded twice, grinning.

"But- _Oh my god_ "

Dalia rarely realized whenever her inner fan came out in front of him. She was adorable.

"You have no idea what does pants can do to someone's heart"

"I do" Cheeky, he swayed his hips (slowly and gracefully) to prove his point.

Dalia gulped.

"I... never taking off these pants"

Could Dalia's face blush a deeper shade of red? Her hands were hardly hiding anything.

"I like..." he paused, standing two feet apart from that flustered woman he liked so much. "...to have your attention"

She let out a tiny sigh.

"Well, it's quite a view to look at."

"You're welcome" Swift, Yuzuru leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Yuzuru!"

~

"Show off!" Javier grunted at Yuzuru when he came back to stand at the end of the line of skaters waiting to rush across the ice to show the audience some 'tricks'. Then, Dalia bent her body backward, displaying a _Cantilever_ that now was almost a copy of Shoma's.

"Oh, she's improved a lot in months!" someone praised.

"Show off!"

People around Javier, including Javier and Dalia, laughed.

"Am I lying, though?"

It only got worse from there. Shoma took it to heart to prove his Cantilever was still the best, Yuzuru followed suit with his Hydroblade and Dalia gorgeously stretched her leg into a spin combination with a twist to showcase great flexibility – no one could beat them at that.

Further on, the whole place unable to utter a word or move, entranced, as Dalia took a deep breath and became a storyteller on ice.

_"I'm still working on it, this song is not even it, but these elements will upgrade to Olympic level soon."_

If one carefully analyzed, some details would drive Dalia's perfectionist self into madness afterward. Some transitions will come to softly flow as time went by, her body line will come to her with closed eyes. That one jump, however, a triple axel, was already clean enough to fit nicely into her magic show.

_"I need more, Javi. But I need help." That meant only one thing: I want a Quad and I'll have it. "There's no room for errors, only for more technique, more practice."_

"No Lutz" Yuzuru mumbled.

Javi hummed. The favorite was obviously missing.

"That's strategy. Dal wants that Triple Axel to stay, that's why she's here. She needs practice... and this" Javier gestured to the crowd: the attention, the spotlight.

It was the Zhdanov-Rodriguez way. They worked like that. Until the ground was ready, could only it be cultivated for a flower to bloom. Hence, Dalia needed to prepare herself, get rid of any possible tension caused by elements like the messy Axel she'd had struggled with an entire season.

"He, he, I almost messed one of the spin's entry, I barely missed a huge hole on the ice." Playful, she glanced at them before disappearing behind the curtain.

She was okay. No doubt, she needed to be there.

"Javi?"

Yuzuru was somber.

"What's up?"

"Dal-chan... weird"

_What?_

"I mean, I know and I agree. But, to what specifically are you referring to?"

Yuzuru's face was what he imagined Dalia's expression to be had she heard him.

"I don't know. She... is different around you, and Sho-chan, and Gilian. She's not... with me. "

Javier guessed he noticed Dalia's behavior change around specific people, but it still left him dumbfounded to see Yuzuru worrying so much about it.

"If you care about this, you should tell her. She can be very dense and will probably never realize you're worried unless you say so."

"Not worried, jealous."

Javier barely managed to hold his tongue, but he was burning to tease him. Oh, how he'll enjoy this piece of information later.

"Yuzuru, that fool adores you. She's the type to keep her emotions and clinginess hidden to avoid annoying others. It's not that we're different, in fact, she cares about what you think even more."

_Am I Cupid yet? Geez._

///

Although that program was clearly a draft, a glimpse of what the real thing would be, it required great stamina. Dalia's heavy panting was evidence of that, yet she still blinked surprised to the audience clapping and cheering for her.

_"Make it look natural" Irene requested. "That's the sole purpose of those shows."_

_"What about the element of surprise then?"_

_"The one you ruined after three seconds on the ice of World Team Trophy?"_

_Whoops._

The coach was right, of course. Dalia was landing her Triple Axel now, yet she was still far too close to pre-rotating and messing up. Somehow, she thought, they were facing all these issues ahead of time.

"Next time you see this program, it will have changed"

Javier had chuckled. The secret weapon, which made Javi believe her words, was somewhere behind the scenes recording each performance. _Monitoring_ , just like dancers did to correct mistakes and add details and complexity.

Dalia found herself smiling as the night came to an end, scanning the crowd in awe. It was a feeling she never wanted to forget.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Skaters kept showing up for practice although everyone already knew what to do after the first couple shows. Practices became more of an excuse for them to fool around and talk than actual practice.

"Not again!" Dalia screeched, speeding up behind one mischievous Japanese man. "Shoma! Hey!"

Running for his life, Shoma lapped around, holding _Boston_ tightly against his chest. People chuckled, yet no one really tried to stop neither the thief nor the girl trying to save her precious purple bear. Never was Shoma Uno was playful and energetic as he was whenever Dalia Rodriguez came around to bring out his inner child.

[...]

"Dal-chan, hug please?"

Was Javier right? Yuzuru didn't want Dalia to feel scared around him – ever. She hesitated, and it hurt him.

"I'm jealous" Yuzuru whispered, eyes fluttering close when he felt warm arms wrapped around his waist. "You hug Sho-chan. And Javi. And..."

_Not me._

The silence almost replied to his question, until she finally leaned in to rest her cheek on his chest.

"I just... like you too much so it's really hard because I care about your feelings a lot and I don't want to-"

More than the gentle touch on her lips, she first registered loud squealing around them. All insecurities suddenly left her thoughts as Yuzuru cupped her face, leaning into the kiss.

Javier also has said something else:

_"Some words really get to her, so you need to take care of her heart first. Let her know how you feel too, or you'll both make it hard for the other"_

Yuzuru found her shyly looking around after that, yet she wore a smile. Once practice was over, he found the Spaniard changing her skates into Converse, a soft blush on her cheeks still there.

"I like to hold your hand. It's small."

She really liked those out-of-nowhere compliments.

"Are we going somewhere?"

Yuzuru shook his head.

"Rooftop" he simply stated.

That night, Yuzuru thought, the weather in Tokyo was perfect. However, once the dark sky came into view, Dalia slightly shrunk in her coat.

"It's beautiful" she marveled, spinning on her feet, wide-open eyes taking in one of the world's biggest cities. Then she stopped to smile at him. "So are you"

Yuzuru couldn't help the chuckle that brought out.

"Ah, stay there for a bit, please"

Dalia fiddled with the pocket of the long black coat she was wearing and pulled out her phone to snap a picture. Of him.

"No! Why-? Then, I want one too"

Dalia giggled, yet she complied and posed, lively Tokyo behind her and wind playing with her chocolate locks. Satisfied, Yuzuru bunny hopped his way next to the lady staring at the sky.

"It's because I don't want to forget the way I feel right now" she whispered.

Something in the way those hazel eyes shined unsettled his heart.

"You are worried..." Yuzuru raised a hand to his chest, right above his heart. "I can see."

The sigh that escaped Dalia's lips confirmed his words.

"Have you ever heard 'opposites always attract'?"

Yuzuru leaned forward to get a better glimpse of her face.

"We are... too similar. I love figure skating too, and One Ok Rock. We're driven and a little awkward off-ice. It made me wonder about us."

"I disagree"

Yuzuru shook his head. Dalia softly raised her arm to fix his bangs, as they softly smiled at each other, now closer.

"We fit together" he cheekily intertwined their fingers. "I like all that you say. You understand me. You share my heart."

Up close, her cheeks looked so round and soft, her eyes so bright, he softly pulled their foreheads together, just to feel a little closer to her.

"We fit together... like this" So close to her lips, he mumbled before there was no more distance between them. 


	35. One day in May

_Song ten: Hana ni nare. Sashida Fumiya._

_Falling, she kept falling. Over and over. She jumped and jumped, but her legs gave up every single time._

_"Will you keep wasting time?"_

_Such a stern tone of voice could only belong to her mother. Only her voice held enough power to open old wounds and break her heart so easily._

_Although struggling to get oxygen to her lungs, she pushed her body up into the air one more time... only to meet the ice painfully on her elbows._

_"Again!" Enraged, Irene scolded her student to no avail. She could not land one jump._

_Frenetic, she blinked at her feet and the world blurred._

_"Will you keep living a fantasy? Wake up, Dalen'ka!"_

_Wake up._

_"This is the harsh and cold real world, when will you grow up?"_

_Wake up._

Dalia woke up in a dark hotel room, breathing irregularly. A few seconds went by before she realized where she was. On the nightstand, her phone announced she'd roughly been asleep two hours. She wanted to skate so badly, yet she was not in Spain where she could just bribe the entrance security with food and coffee.

> New messages from Yuzu
> 
> Last seen 12:10a.m.
> 
> 11:45 p.m. Kobe show is next week
> 
> 11:45 p.m. I'm going home
> 
> 11:45 p.m. Want to go?

She sat up abruptly. The room was a mess and after THAT offer, tidying up seemed like and splendid idea.

Sendai was Yuzuru Hanyu's childhood city - his home, full of memories and familiar places. On cloud nine, she pondered the idea of calling him. After some thought she dialed someone else's phone – Yuzuru was most definitely sleeping as a regular person should at two in the morning. 

"What now?"

Regardless of any time zone or country, Gilian for sure would not be sleeping at normal hours. 

"Yuzuru asked me if I want to go to Sendai with him"

Gilian hummed.

"Dal, why aren't you sleeping?"

"I've been talking a lot with Yuzu these days" She gave no further explanation on _what,_ Gil probably knew. "It triggered some old emotions so I've been dreaming..."

"Dalia"

"I'm used to this, Gil. My brain's probably running out of ideas, these dreams are all the same. It's fine."

Gilian huffed.

"You sure?"

She wasn't sure, but she needed (truly _wanted_ ) to tell Yuzuru about the haunting shadows of her past. It had to be fine, at least eventually.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Now I know why you asked me to bring my skates"

A bundle of happiness, Yuzuru led the way to a private ice rink somewhere in Sendai. "I'm _a little_ famous here, so they let me come here."

 _A little._ Sure. Yuzuru Hanyu was known all around Japan, but he was an idol in his hometown, hordes of fans followed his every step.

"I want to show you something, Dal-chan" 

By then, Yuzuru had caught on the young woman's soft smile and starry eyes every time he showed the audience a glimpse of his old stuff. Along with the crowd, one particular girl cheering at his pistol pose enjoyed it all the same. So, a reliable source disclosed a list of Dalia's favorite programs.

あなたは今笑えてますか _?_

どんな息をしてますか _?_

人混みに強がりながら

_(Trans: Can you smile now?_

_How do you breathe..._

_While pretending to be strong in front of people?)_

Back in her childhood room, Otaku Dalia spent hours translating her favorite anime songs into a small notebook. Those pages soon filled with colors helped her memorize a lot of Japanese vocabulary. Thus, as soon as her favorite skater drew lines on the ice to such a beautiful song on her laptop screen, she had searched the internet for a nice translation. Nothing could quite rival watching Yuzuru skate to _Hana ni Nare_ right before her eyes, as her brain recalled the handwritten translation sitting somewhere in her shared apartment in Madrid. 

泣いたっていいんだ

どこかに答えはあるから

_(Trans: It's okay to cry_

_Because somewhere out there, there is an answer)_

"I want to cry" she whispered.

「あきらめないで」

どんな明日も苦しいほど

その命は強く輝く

_(Trans: Don't give up_

_No matter how painful the future will be_

_Your life will shine brightly)_

"Did anyone tell you?" she asked. Perhaps, it was just a beautiful dream in between all those nightmares.

Yuzuru tilted his head, feigning innocence before another song caught Dalia's attention. A tiny squeal left her lips when Yuzuru's lips ghosted a kiss on her cheek before backing away.

Ethereal as ever, every inch of his body told a story. Yuzuru Hanyu became the Phantom of the Opera before Dalia. Loneliness and hurt in his eyes, power in the way his arms elongated a gorgeous _Ina Bauer,_ magic in his _Biellmann_ spin. This was the program he had skated at the Grand Prix Final in Barcelona.

"It's- Phantom-"Dalia was crouched to hide her tears by the time Yuzuru reached her.

_It's just as beautiful as I imagined it'd be to watch it without a screen in between._

Without meaning to, Yuzuru had healed another wound in her heart. A dream Florence had crushed. The dream of a fan to watch her favorite athlete perform in her home country – so close was the possibility but nothing moved her mother's stony face. Just as with anything else, Florence never approved of her dreams however simple or small they were.

"In 2014, after you skated Phantom in my country and I missed it, I had an idea" Quiet but attentive, Yuzuru patted her back as she began to talk, voice nasal. "I replayed that program a million times until I managed to skate it at my Club's Festival – I practiced it so much even the Cleaning staff was sick of me."

Yuzuru brightened immediately. She had seen it coming.

"I want to see! Please?"

On days when there were no competitions ahead, that routine became something to work for. Bruises filled her arms and blisters her feet until Yuzuru's _Phantom of the Opera_ was engrained in her muscles. Still, it had been a while.

" _You are my angel of music, come to me Angel of music..._ " Dalia hummed before nodding her distance away. Yuzuru smiled. 

Her favorite part began right where _The Music of the Night_ started. A step sequence drew circles on the ice before a Triple Axel Combo she didn't dare to complete (yet). Nimbly switching edges with a soft turn, Dalia found Yuzuru's gaze. 

"Beautiful"

"Meh, decent" she joked. "Yours is a work of art. Still, it feels nice to hear you say that. Thanks, Yuzu."

"But... Axel..."

She deflated.

"I didn't want to ruin it; my Triple is not stable enough yet for a Combo"

Yuzuru had captured her hand on his to drag her across the ice aimlessly. Behind closed doors, Yuzuru became even clingier – arms constantly around her waist, face hidden in the crook of her neck every time they hugged. The handsome skater was now confident enough to steal kisses every time he wanted to. He was gentle, always showing affection with warm gestures while his playful self still made her smile.

"Look" Yuzuru requested. Back in professional skater mode, Yuzuru landed a clean Triple Axel out of nowhere. Then, he smiled impudently. "Like this"

Right. It was just like that. 

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Dal-chan... very beautiful"

Shy, Dalia glanced at her skates.

_You can say that wearing a choker and... black eyeliner. Wow._

Yuzuru smugly walked closer to her, standing right beside her as they waited for their turn to greet the crowd. Then, the last show in Niigata began.

"He looks like an _idol_ " Evgenia stated the first time she saw him – the Russian had joined in just recently for some shows.

Dalia tilted her head. If Evgenia was talking about how charmingly attractive Yuzuru looked wearing that blue fabric around his neck and a teasing smirk... was he making things hard for Dalia. Somehow, she had caught herself kissing Yuzuru's cheek, the show and the cameras momentarily forgotten... and the rest of the world lost it. There, Dalia realized Yuzu had been knowingly doing it.

_"I don't care" Yuzuru reassured, solemn. The idea of harming his reputation in any way was gnawing her guts. "I love Dal-chan, very much. I like you to let me know. I... feel happy. You have ten, twenty... many friends and I...I don't know what makes me special"_

So, Dalia's fears and over-thinking had caused this. Yuzuru Hanyu felt insecure.

_Everything you are makes you special. Your heart needs to know the way mine feels and I've been doing a terrible job at that._

Hours after the stage lights had turned off, a figure still wandered around the bleachers. Even if her skin itched after the show was over, all the attention and rumors weighing on her, watching Yuzuru lighten up was worth the price. 

"Don't wanna leave?" a voice came from behind Dalia, a familiar Russian deep tone easing her surprise.

"I thought you were too tired to move your ass out of bed today" Dalia replied, not turning around. Still, Gilian Zhdanov made himself comfortable in the seat beside Dalia. 

"Aunt Irene isn't here. When else will I get to sleep in after 9 in the morning?" was his explanation. "I'm trying to make the most of my short-lived freedom"

"You could say the same about me"

Gilian blinked, confusion written in his features. That too, however, was short-lived.

"How has your dear mother been?"

Dalia shrugged.

"Lovely. She somehow found out I'm staying with Jan, mission failed. These days, she's discovering the wonders of technology"

Gilian clicked his tongue.

"She sent me some voice messages earlier today. No 'hello' or 'long time, no talk'. All I got was a 'So you're in Japan with your boyfriend'. It's almost as if she knew how close I am to..."

"She's got the worst timing ever, that we know. She knows when to strike, it's actually impressive."

"Shut up" she growled.

"Dal" Gilian beseeched. "You've been particularly anxious lately. And it's not because of competitions or your tight training schedule. You brought this upon yourself, knowingly. I know you're trying to be mindful of Yuzuru's feelings, but... what are you doing to yourself?"

The little rubber ball in her hands was enough to prove his words.

"I can't just let this stupid anxiety have so much power over me. That's why I did it. I am so tired of feeling so fragile all the time."

Baffled, Gilian wordlessly stared at her. And for a solid minute, Dalia wanted to bury her face in her friend's arm and hide, but she didn't. Praying her heart would calm down, she took a deep breath.

_It will be alright._


	36. The fairy and the swan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2021 everyone!

Every night, their show lights turned late at night, sometime after midnight, and came back to life at ungodly hours in the morning. The cast, however, slowly appeared during the day.

“Who am I? Who am I?” Eyebrows drawn together, Dalia glided away and suddenly crouched down into a _Shotgun_ pose. Everyone but the one she was teasing burst into laughter. Said man had been cheating his way into victory in their non-agreed competition to drive the audience wild. He did not need to go as far, but the brat liked to win regardless - hence, the _oh-so-famous_ Parisienne Walkways pose made a comeback. 

“Ah!” Shoma beamed, giggling as he joined in to show his version of the crowd-winning move.

Yuzuru tilted his head, face expressionless. Marin Honda turned to them holding a camera, so he casually rested his arm in her shoulder and whispered his revenge:

“You look beautiful today, Dal -chan”

The camera flashed exactly as Dalia stared speechless at the man now softly smiling for the photo.

“Yuzuru!”

By then, everyone was used to constantly posing for a thousand cameras, since lots of skaters wanted to immortalize their memories. Some, like Marin, had some shots where it was obvious the lovebirds lived in their own world.

“Oh, young love~” Nobunari Oda dramatically sighed, teasing his friend. “Please take care of this kid. He needs it, and we’re all sick of him – it was about time someone saved us!”

Yuzuru punched Nobunari’s arm, growling at the joke.

Somehow, as everyone collected little bits of their interactions, she went far and beyond to gather each piece of evidence of their evident chemistry for herself. Behind Yuzuru’s back, she fangirled alone in her hotel room, replaying each video in disbelief yet completely smitten. Dalia could not fathom that girl in the video, a girl Yuzuru was comfortable enough to let her ruffle his hair or make him laugh…. was her.

That night, the audience held their breaths when the lights went off and a blond man warmly grazed the grand piano keys before filling the air with the magic of the _Phantom of the Opera_. As if casting a spell, a single light revealed a lady dressed in white standing alone in the ice, and then Dalia softly moved to the first familiar notes of _All I Ask of You._

_The Phantom always wished it could be for him._

“Holy sh…” Evgenia mumbled, blinking as Yuzuru walked closer to the rink, although still hidden from the crowd.

“This was planned?”

Yuzu did not confirm nor deny anything. Something was coming, Evgenia was sure she was not the only one with that feeling.

The last Fantasy on Ice show became an unforgettable experience to everyone in the building, but the spell reached beyond to anyone watching through a screen. Dalia knew the song by heart, each word following the piano and coming to life as she spun and glided from side to side of the rink. 

_«Say you need me with you now and always._

_Promise me that all you say is true… that's all I ask of you.»_

Right in front of the piano, a smooth triple Lutz introduced a change in the music. 

“Is that…”

Alina Zagitova stared at the ice with widened eyes.

“…Yuzuru’s program?”

On the edge of their seats, the audience reminisced of a time Yuzuru Hanyu had drawn lines to a masterful step sequence to the lyrics of _The Point of no Return_.

_"Is this how you use free time?"_

_Dalia smiled guiltily._

_"Well... yes. I had trouble sneaking into my Club's skating rink at first, but then I discovered the Front Desk lady loves the Cinnamon rolls from a Cafe around the corner. I make the most of the time I can get. Drifting away from my own programs helps me keep an eye on my edge control, learn new spin combinations, and test my memorizing skills. Et voilà!"_

_Yuzuru could picture every word in his head, and he giggled, amused. Not that Dalia had noticed, since he was crouching down to tie his skates. However, there was nothing he could really say. They were, after all, putting skates somewhere in Sendai while everyone else had long gone to bed. Birds of a feather flock together._

Suddenly, as the music reached a familiar verse and Dalia smoothly flowed into a Biellmann spin, another light turned on to illuminate another figure on the ice. Had the crowd not worried about drowning down the sound of the piano, the astonishment screaming would have been heard miles away. Instead, everyone marveled at the fact they had brought such an idea to life.

Yuzuru Hanyu moved and the story unfolded before the World. The Phantom stared at his Christine on the ice and, as if hypnotized, he swiftly but elegant mirrored her every move, closer and closer. Almost floating around in circles, their hands reached for the other, but then Yuzuru's expression darkened, and Dalia shifted away.

Their love story was not one with a happy ending, the crowd could tell by their lingering gazes yet their emotions were so intense no one dared to look away.

_Yuzuru squealed, hopping around in excitement like a puppy._

_"Pretty! Pretty!"_

_Dalia chuckled, but her speed remained steadily following the music. Yuzuru's Music of the Night was quite a ride, full of jumps and little details - true to the original skater's soul._

_Triple Lutz, double Toe._

_The Japanese cheered, and she had an idea. If by mistake, she had managed to learn a mirrored version of Yuzuru's due to the video guides... maybe they could..._

_"Dal-chan, Triple Axel!"_

_Her brain did not fully catch on to whatever Yuzuru meant until, across the ice, he cleanly landed the jump along with hers... like a mirror._

_Then, my dear Phantom... I will follow you._

///

In the end, the lights turned off, their constant efforts to reach each other led nowhere. The Piano halted one second, and only the Phantom spotlight remained on the ice rink. He was alone.

_"The song ends here" Yuzuru had said, standing on his final pose. "Which ending Dal-chan wants?"_

There were a few words the Phantom had always wished to hear from his Christine. Thus, as if in a dream, soft lights highlighted Dalia's white dress flowing as she moved gracefully, carefully.

_«Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears._

_I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you»_

If they were not meant to be in their own world, for once she chose to write a happy ending... if only once, the Phanton finally knew love.

_«Love me, that’s all I ask of you»_

///

Gilian had never heard such effusive ovation. Some people were crying, some were yelling 'thank you'; and on the ice, Yuzuru and Dalia stared at each other in disbelief - as if they could not believe what had just happened.

"You really don't owe me anything" Gilian whispered. Shyly smiling at the crowd, he bowed, his fingers still aching to play once more.

Next to the rink, Evgenia and Alina cheerfully greeted the white fairy and his Phantom dressed in black, clapping like seals and making them smile instantly.

Hours later, however, the expression Dalia Rodriguez wore standing on the ice was completely different. The audience was gone, and so was her liveliness.

_Oh no._

"Florence" he spat like a curse.

The girl speeding across the cold surface kept stumbling and falling, her body covered with red spots soon-to-be bruises. Gilian had never seen Dalia act like that. He had never felt so terrified as he did after she landed a Triple Axel on her left side and did not get up.

" Crap. Dalia" he reached the limit of the ice rink, but then it occurred to him he could not reach her. Gilian never learned to skate properly and he could not just walk on ice wearing dress shoes.

"What do I do? What do I do?"

In a stew, he walked in circles, about to crawl his way to check on his best friend. Scratching his cheek, angry at his own uselessness, he stared at the figure lying in a fetal position four of five meters away from him.

_She doesn't deserve this, Florence. Not Dalia._

_The Japanese skater!_ , he suddenly thought.

"YUZURU!" he yelled, running his way back through the hallway. He met a cleaning lady, but there was not much she could do to help him - Gilian barely knew any Japanese. "Where the hell is h-"

Gilian Zhdanov had never been more thankful for someone's popularity as he did when he found a massive placard in a door. Still, in case luck was not on his side and Yuzuru was already gone, he dialed up Javier's number as he knocked on the door.

"Hola?"

The door opened in unison to Javier Fernández's drunk greeting. Fantasy on Ice was over, so it was not surprising to hear loud music in the background, but it was enough to label the man 'unavailable to help' for the night. Gilian hung up without saying a word.

In front of him, was all the help he could ask for.

"Help me. Please."

Yuzuru did not ask, probably feeling something was wrong watching the alarm in Gilian's entire demeanor. The expression in Yuzuru's face was probably a reflection of the one he wore the first time he'd seen Dalia's world crumbling down.

_She's hurting a lot, and it's not physically._

Dalia was on her knees, weekly punching the hard, cold ice. Even from a distance, Gilian knew she was crying. Yuzuru probably did as well, and not even a minute after, he was already done tying his skates.

Whether one Russian woman was to blame, they did not realize then, worried as they were all night to take care of Dalia's pain - especially the one in her heart.

~~~

The next morning, even before the sunrise, everyone slowly went back to their regular lifestyle: training camps, home.

"I won't break apart, I just want coffee. Please."

Far from reproach, Dalia could only stare at the two men so diligently taking care of her. Still, she felt an immense need to explain that one: they were not supposed to see her crying, and two: she was okay now. Thanks to them.

Yuzuru seemed hesitant as well, his hand holding hers so tightly as if silently asking her to stay. Still, he knew it two weeks they were meeting again across the world in Toronto.

"Thank you, Dal-chan" Gentle, he helped Dalia get in a taxi, sending her off to the airport with a beautiful smile. Her gazed dropped to the pastel pink hoodie hiding the multiple bruises in her arms, the ones the Japanese man had seen the previous night. The marks of something else besides hours and hours of practice.

_"Ouch" Dalia squeaked, but Yuzuru was relentless in applying his own medicine into her every bruise._

_One or two bruises were nothing out of the ordinary... but each arm had at least three, her knees had practically changed color, and her calves were swollen red from ice burn._

_"I'm sorry, Yuzu"_

_There was no reason Dalia needed to say those words. Yuzuru was scared. Not of her. He was terrified because he felt useless. He did not know what to do, what to say - if saying something could even help at all._

_"When I was little, I was very stubborn. I never say sorry if it was not my mistake. Not for courtesy. Not for everyone blaming. Not to be nice."_

_Gaze fixed down in the task at hand, his hair hid his face but he could feel Dalia's stare._

_"You think you have to say sorry? Why?"_

_Yuzuru glanced up, driven by an impulse, and found out they were really close. He felt tempted to kiss her, gently touching her face._

_"I didn't want to be a problem for anyone."_

_"Hmm"_

_Mechanically, he inspected the swollen skin of her legs, wondering if any ointment would be needed there as well. Deeming it fine, he pulled the stuff he used to attend his own wounds back into his bag._

_"You feel that?"_

_She did not reply._

_"Dalia, you are not a problem. Gilian is worried because he is friend. I am... too. Friend. Fan. I want to be more, but...I never think you are a problem, you are important to me."_

_Yuzuru was so close he noticed her gaze travel to his lips for a second, just to return to his sharp eyes, and realized she'd been caught._

_"I could take care of you. I could love you very much. I could listen to you and kiss your tears until..."_

_Dalia interrupted him, the soft touch of her lips on his and her hands making their way across his chest to rest on his shoulders instantly diverting all his thoughts._

_"Please"_

_Yuzuru brought his hands to her cheeks, smiling to himself as their noses brushed together._

Sometimes, Yuzuru wondered if the true meaning of his heart reached Dalia through his words. Perhaps, he was getting lost in translation or just stuck behind his limited English vocabulary to explain himself.

"Are you saying 'thank you' because I said yes?"

Yuzuru nodded, earnest.

"My girlfriend makes me happy. So, thank you."

Dalia smiled, and Yuzuru knew there was no need to worry. She understood far beyond words.

_Thank you for making my heart happy._

_Thank you for showing me requited love._

_Thank you for wanting to be there._

_Thank you for coming into my life._

"Thank you, Yuzu"


	37. Part of the Cricket Club

"You two are adorable"

Dalia feigned nonchalance, rummaging through her clothes in search of clothing to fit into a medium-sized suitcase.

"He looks at you like a fool" Mariluna commented. "I approve. If he really likes you, that's the right stare. He might be the Swan our precious Ice Fairy loves, but he better values you.

Dalia rolled her eyes even though her cheeks flared.

"What?"

Malu shrugged, a wide smile spreading in her face.

"That's what the News is calling you now. Cool, huh?"

She fumbled with her phone a few seconds to show them a clip of one of Dalia's FaoI performances.

_«Winter Olympics top aspirant»_

_«The Ice Fairy is flying higher up in the sky»_

_«The Ice Princess of figure skating is Spanish»_

That was the Spanish press, ever the humble and extravagant kind. Dalia got to live her dreams through their headlines before actually experiencing any of it. Regardless, it was rather amusing.

"And now, you'll be spending a month with him. I wonder who's more anxious"

Watching Dalia, it seemed unlikely someone could reach a higher stress level, but neither Mariluna nor January knew Yuzuru to guess about him. The Japanese skater was probably in a similar state, probably. Yuzuru had done plenty of complaining about Dalia and Javier's many histories of old training days fooling around and dancing their asses out to the most ridiculous routines imagined; jealous.

"Javi" Dalia joked.

Almost as if sensing being named, Dalia's phone screen light up with a beep that announced a new message... from Javier.

"See?"

It had to be something along the lines of 'oh, your romance with the Ice Prince is flooding social media', but it proved her point.

"Our dynamic duo will reunite" January nodded.

She had met them back when Javier and Dalia were training buddies. Javier was Dalia Rodriguez's main source of complaints, every single break in between class until January thought she hated the 'noisy guy from the Figure Skating Club' for months until Dalia finally introduced them at some Festival.

"That Club in Canada can only imagine what's coming, you're both world-class skaters now"

Dalia shook her head.

"They are used to superstars, Jan. They have Yuzu. And Javi. Yuna trained there. Even Brian Orser himself is star."

It turned out she was wrong. Suddenly, as she finished her warm-up on Canadian ice, the music changed without notice and she became the main focus of attention. Irene Zhdanov crossed her arms, amusement clear in her features from her spot next to Orser and three of his pupils.

Skeptical, Dalia glanced down at her feet. Then, a smile spread on her face and she introduced herself to the crowd.

_Just a glimpse of who I am._

Misha Ge had created the best program she had ever skated, a wonderfully crafted masterpiece. The ice always met the sharp blades of her skates with a soft whisper, cold air kissing her cheeks like an old friend; home felt like the scraping of the blade etching spirals beneath her and making her heart feel lightweight.

_This is it._

Sometimes, the surrounding became blurry, as if everything was miles away from her and there was only skating. It was intoxicating, feeling so full and free as she moved, each jump and twist becoming one with the music.

Irene nodded in her peripheral view and Dalia licked her lips. Tons of bruises and nights crying in pain were worth the few modifications made to her Olympic short program. Now, it was finally time to jump.

"A quad Toeloop!"

Brian Orser clapped followed by everyone else around the ice, both coaches and skaters. Although bashful, Dalia wore a wide grin as she bowed to her audience.

"The World's Silver Medallist, everyone!" 

Curious eyes followed the newcomer skater diligently working on whatever the Coaches requested. Quiet but efficiently, Dalia twizzled and switched at ease from an outer edge to inner edge and vice-versa, adding twists here and there to challenge herself far from the regular edge control exercises.

"I heard what you have now is a _sketch_ of your short program" Brian commented to a shy Dalia and Irene nodded beside her.

_A... sketch?_

"You have quite a diamond to polish with your talent and hard work. It's an admirable program, technically speaking - that without adding up your artistry. I'm looking forward to help any way I can."

Javier whistled.

"You're enjoying this, are you not? You have not changed a tiny bit."

Dalia chuckled.

"Let's bring the old days back, I'm sure our wild Javi has not changed that much either"

[...]

Exhausted yet feeling light out of sheer excitement, Dalia walked outside of the Cricket Club to find a Japanese man dressed in black propped up against a wall.

"I like that cool pose, wait a second."

Yuzuru Hanyu realized he was photographed a second too late. By then, Dalia was grinning at her phone. He pouted as she met his eyes and it only made her smile wider.

"What? It's your fault" she shrugged, innocently. "You go around looking that good, I can't resist it."

His expression grew darker, albeit only to push for those rare moments of sincere compliments. However, Dalia remained collected and simply laced their fingers together.

"Let's go."

The two skaters contentedly walked the streets of Toronto.

"Training good?"

Dalia hummed.

"I bruised my arms a little, but it was fine. I worked on my edge control with Tracy and learned some new stuff. Brian called you a lazy brat, Javier butt was on the ice all afternoon, Junhwan and I are friends now that we shared some quality time going over the basics. Hiro-kun arrived later on and I think Junhwan feels as intimidated as I do every time I see how good the little kid is.

"And..."

"And I missed you"

There it was. Yuzuru's face glowed at the words he'd been waiting for.

"Although, Coach Brian only wants to make sure your ankle is alright before the season starts"

"I am alright"

The Champion was made to skate, but even someone like him faced the same difficulties as any other athlete.

"I know". Smiling sweetly, Dalia stroked his hair. "But you're coming tomorrow, right?"

"No jumps."

Yuzuru was sulky, shoulder sagged and bottom lip jutted out to get at Dalia's heart. Playing along, she leaned closer and pinched his cheek.

"You are so cute!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

" _There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm."_ Dalia sang, smoothly and smartly switching edges as she twizzled around even without paying too much into it - she was far more focused in her foolery with her compatriot.

" _He's a one-stop-shop, makes the panties drop…_ " Dalia pointed at Javier, dancing carelessly over the rink. " _He's a sweet talkin' sugar-coated candy man."_

On the other end of the rink, Junhwan meticulously went over and over a step sequence, revising his own movements with the help of the several coaches around.

"She's very versatile" he commented, momentarily distracted by the loud Spaniards. "Perhaps, Javi is right. Different styles for each program would showcase her talent the best"

The man standing in between Irene Zhdanov and Tracy Wilson shook his head.

"Not necessarily. There are many sides to a diamond, but one should not move into another side before polishing the one in front of us. I might just have exactly what she needs."

"So you're here for..."

The man nodded.

"Upon the kids' request"

The Canadian coaches looked equally surprised.

"You've become soft, Jeff."

That only amused the man further.

"She's infatuated the world, drawing us all like a moth to a flame. It's interesting. I'd like to see how far can she take my _Vampire Masquerade_ "

— ¿Fueron esos dos? — Las cejas de Brian se elevaron en arcos—. Te has vuelto blando, Jeff.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

— Ella es como una lámpara atrayendo al mundo. Es interesante. Me gustaría ver a dónde puede llevar mi Vampire _Masquerade_.

///

"I'm bored"

Of course, he was. Yuzuru Hanyu could easily have become a zombie roaming and roaming without a purpose in mind under the vigilant eagle gaze of coach Brian.

"You won't go to the Autumn Classic if you aren't fully recovered, Yuzu. Coach Brian has not stopped saying that all morning.

He glowered at her words and Dalia sniggered. Wary, Yuzuru blinked at the soft hand searching for his own to drag him somewhere.

"I know you have a gorgeous edge control. Let me see what you're capable of. Please...?"

Tracy Wilson softly smiled at the sight, realizing what Dalia was doing. Rather than distracting the Japanese or herself from training, as Irene had groaned, she was picking at Yuzuru's interest.

Dalia glided deftly, as usual, alternatively going from the inner to the outer edge and only letting go of Yuzuru to add draw some spirals on the ice. Slowly, they fell into a nice rhythm: moving as if one gravitated around the other, sharing their nicest tricks with each other, merely twisting and turning yet entirely flowing with the music.

"Look at that" Tracy chortled. "I knew he could do it!"

Brian blinked, feigning surprise.

"He's not complaining!"

Satisfied, Dalia nodded gently.

"Is not that bad, right? Add some twists to the stuff you have to do regularly, and make it interesting - kinda like how teachers deal with children. It also helps _self-awareness_ , which I've always been told is great for any performer."

Yuzuru tilted his head, processing her words. She did not notice, but it was obvious she was meant to teach. Luckily, she got to do it as a side job in her own Club.

 _"There's a bunch of kids trailing behind me every morning"_ Dalia had told him during one of their video calls. _"And I am now scared of the day I won't be able to answer all the questions they have for me."_

No doubt, her _make-it-interesting_ tactic also worked wonderfully with other people like himself - she had a way to charm others into it. He was not complaining, however.

 _"Noona*!"_ Junhwan shouted across the place, skating towards the lovebirds alongside Javier Fernández and Jeffrey Buttle. "Good morning!"

(* _Noona_ is a Korean term used by a man to address an older woman. It could refer to an older sister or a girlfriend, or someone they feel comfortable around while being respectful to them.)

The young Korean boy had spent every day around Dalia, confirming Yuzuru's conjecture about Dalia. Junhwan's English could only take him so far, but it still did not keep him from trying his best to understand whatever Dalia attempted to exercise. Anytime Dalia explained why she liked to slightly bend this way when doing a spiral or jump a Lutz with a picture in mind, Junhwan widened his eyes and followed along. Somehow, Yuzuru found it endearing.

Dalia turned and quite literally jumped out of her body when her eyes landed on the famous choreographer beside Javier.

"Look at her" Javi chirped, amused.

"I'm the one who should feel anxious, young talent" Jeffrey Buttle greeted. "It's not every day I get asked to work with someone I wanted to create something for the second I saw them on my TV."

All along, Javier had been right. Dalia had panicked and squealed exactly the way Javier predicted.

_Happy belated birthday, Dalia._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"One, two..."

"I CAN'T!"

Everyone was laughing. The tiny ping pong ball flew across the room, once again thrown with a lot more strength than it was required. Although Yuzuru not often joined their afternoon meetings, he was the one enjoying it the most. Dalia's frustrated groaning was priceless.

"I thought I would never see the day you actually sucked at something."

Among the crowd of athletes, a pale blond stood out for his height, his regular attire, and rather clumsy moves around the elegant skaters. Dalia rolled her eyes, giving Junhwan the paddle.

"Avenge me, Jun"

Yuzuru Hanyu was sporting an award-winning smile at the opposite end of the table. Dalia easily could find herself falling into a routine had she been part of the TCC. As her three weeks ending approached, she had grown used to the little things: the variety of languages and cultures hanging permanently in the air, their constant jokes and laughter, the warmth in Yuzuru's gaze every time she got caught mesmerized with his skating.

_«In questa notte stregata, la mia serenata canterò per te… Quanto ti amo tu non lo sai.»_

Still forbidden from jumping, Yuzuru would randomly go into whatever routine for the sake of practice, and without fault, Dalia would hum the lyrics or move her arms in sync with the music. _Notte Stelatta,_ like the choreography of a kpop song, had catchy elements here and there, which were stuck in her brain like the avid fan of the sport she was - hence, she could tell were the Ina Bauer and the hydroblade happened just by the lyrics.

Over there, at his training home for years, Yuzuru had everyone wrapped around his finger. Javier could not even fathom the fact Junhwan, Dalia, and little-Yuzu, Hiroyuki Yoshida had somehow managed to meet and act like fools in love together.

"Oh!" the Japanese kid squealed. " _Qué bonito_!"

Hiroyuki was another thing. He was even worse than Junhwan. As Dalia's first training partner, Javier could tell he was almost fully adjusted to Coach Irene's training method. Although, he doubted following the mischievous Dalia was a good idea - Hiroyuki seemed determined to follow her footsteps to improve his own skating.

"Triple, double!"

Hiro spun around, enthusiastic at the familiar request, just in time to watch Dalia landing a textbook triple Lutz, double loop almost instinctively.

"NO LUTZ!"

Dalia stifled a laugh. She was aware of the purpose of Irene's favorite exercise: training her muscle memory for emergencies while going over her jumps. Hiroyuki sometimes tried to follow, but his triples were not stable enough nor was his reaction time. He did not give up, regardless. Dalia had encouraged him anytime he fell, asking him to keep going and reminding him the key was practice.

"Axel combo"

Cracking her neck, Dalia gained speed in seconds for her upcoming jump. The Axel still felt a little tense at the take-off, but she kept going for it.

Standing in a corner off the ice, Junhwan and Yuzuru could not look away from the particular practice happening before their eyes. Javier rolled his eyes.

En una esquina, Junhwan y Yuzuru observaron la particular práctica sin perder detalle. Junto al par, Javier rodó los ojos.

"You guys are dying to try that, right?"

Both nodded enthusiastically, not even trying to hide their intentions.

"Yuzuru" Brian warned, earning a groan from the skater.

"I know" he mumbled. Annoyed, he glared at his ankle currently under his skates.

"Quad, double!"

"What?" Javier looked at the coach, flabbergasted.

The music playing then was one Dalia enjoyed, perfect to help her focus - one soundtrack from those Ghibli Studio films adorning the walls of her room. Although the situation seemed planned, Dalia did so much as blink at the request.

"Oh!" Yuzuru was fascinated.

Somehow, Dalia had managed to add another jump after a clean Toeloop. Even after Orser's long lessons for stability and preventing under-rotation, the way she had landed the combo implied it wasn't the first try.

"Triple, triple"

Then, Junhwan could not hold himself back any longer and moved to go for the first combo that came to his mind.

"Triple Flip combo"

Dalia slightly messed up her flip, and it was then she realized someone else besides Hiroyuki had been compelled by the challenge in coach Zhdánov's voice.

"They're insane" Javier sighed, bending to put on his blade guards.

"Yuzuru Hanyu! No quads!"

Without turning, Javier knew Yuzuru had too joined the others. Dalia often left others astounded at first sight, even if she had been doing the crazy jump practice for years. Javier could understand them, their competitive spirit stirring up until they could not think about anything else but test themselves.

///

"My lungs!" Junhwan panted, bending forward to catch his breath.

Dalia reached out for a bottle of water and offered it to the boy. He gave her a smile and accepted it.

" _Está… mejor?_ " (A/N: sorta meaning ' _Did I improve?',_ but direct translation is _'Is it better?')_

Hiroyuki's still did not know a lot of Spanish, but he memorized any essential phrase to communicate during training sessions. Dalia fixed his disheveled bangs with a nod and the shy kid didn't even flinch at the caring gesture.

"It's not the first time, it seems" Coach Brian noted with an expression in between surprise and satisfaction.

"Oh, Coach" Javier breathed. The only human in the building unbothered by anything was the one who had seen worse somewhere across the globe.

Dalia shook her head, sheepish.

"It was a punishment exercise"

The Spaniard shared a look.

"Coach Irene and Dalia had always clashed. At first, I wondered how in the world were they working together. Dalia knew no schedules, training relentlessly, and only sleeping when she could no longer go on. And she was unyielding about landing any jump her category didn't have: the Triple Axel and the quads."

"How long ago...?"

"Ever since I saw them."

Coach Orser's eyes widened.

"It's been the work of years, then"

Dalia seemed lost in her memories.

"Coach did not agree when I brought the idea, then I ended up almost dying with stuff like this any time she caught me trying anything."

"She was not at the correct level two years ago"

Irene Zhdánov walked into the conversation with a smile, handing Dalia the blade guards. The skater pouted.

"Coach never explains her methods, she only makes it feel like torture."

"That's because it is, brat. Can you jump or not?"

The little group laughed, and the conversation kept going with curious questions about their lives back home.

"You could be one of us" Junhwan smiled, bending down to patch a hole in the ice.

Dalia arched an eyebrow at him, baffled before realizing it was their last day together in that place. Junhwan was leaving the next morning to South Korea and barely a day after, she would return to Spain.

Dalia pulled him into a side-hug but he ended up lifting her up in the air a few seconds to properly hug the shorter lady.

"What am I gonna do now that I had gotten used to watching you skate?"

Junhwan jutted his bottom lip out.

"Come again?"

Behind the two skaters acting dramatically, their coaches glanced at them before discussing whatever they could to ignore their loud pupils. Yuzuru and Javier joined their hug and five seconds after Hiroyuki pressed record on his phone, the two pulled him into the cheesy moment.


	38. Don't let me forget you miss me

"Do you think he'll dare to mess with Hiroyuki?"

Irene shook her head no, but she was glaring daggers to a certain place across the rink. Then, she turned to Dalia with a sardonic glint on her face.

"He's one of my kids. If he tries anything funny and ruins even the posture of a finger, I'll drive him to the hospital myself."

Dalia did not ask why the most disliked coach in Majadahonda would have to go to the hospital, the answer was written in her Coach's glare.

The problem was that there was no choice but to deal with Ivan Paz for at least one season. Irene Zhdánov had two skaters of international level, junior and senior, and eventually, Irene would need to monitor one or the other at competition.

"But now that I think about it, why don't you say the same thing about me?"

Coach Zhdánov was known at the Club for her stern persona and unrelenting instruction style, albeit her skaters were either immune to the strong aura or did not care anymore, after everything the woman made them go through. Hence, not many dared to ask her for coaching, despite delivering results.

Irene shrugged, grabbed her bag, and began to make her way to the rink exit.

"Hey!" Dalia's feigned indignance quickly faded into a smirk.

Most of the time, Irene struggled to keep the free spirit that Dalia Rodriguez was. If any, the one who would have a hard time would be coach Paz monitoring her.

~~~

 _'Yuzuru did this', 'Yuzuru did that'_ \- Gilian had stopped paying attention after five minutes of such sentences. After Mariluna and January asked about Toronto, he knew it was going to be a long afternoon. It was not bothersome, but he really didn't care about their fangirling.

"You have no idea how magical watching _Ballade_ during practice is. I even saw the costume for this season."

Gilian had developed a knack for studying for his _Programming I_ course everywhere he could, and then he stopped listening.

"Gil"

His friends of years knew he was just a quiet soul, so they let it be. Gilian would talk and listen whenever he was needed to.

"How was playing live? Maybe we could force you to play the piano at the Club's festival so we can see the show too."

Gilian snorted.

"Dal said 'just this one time'"

The only reason Gilian had endured playing the piano in front of a crowd, was Dalia's deep love for music. She was always daydreaming about skating to his playing, live... Gilian had only wanted to make her smile. Was he playing favorites? He didn't care.

"And... how's Florence?" Malu asked, tone cautious.

Whereas Dalia simply shook her head, Gilian huffed in annoyance glowering at his book.

"We have not talked... in a while"

That did not mean Florence was not omnipresent, Gilian knew it. Furtive, he glanced at the now clean skin of the arms once covered in purple.

_How long will this time be until she decides to trouble her daughter...?_

"I... think I should tell you something" January stammered, looking at her food.

"I know she comes to our place, Jan."

Dalia was rather calm under January's panicked expression.

"Dalia's hiding. She glances at the window until the woman leaves."

Just like that, Gilian threw her under the bus.

"Don't make fun of me! I've been late everywhere this week because of her!" the alluded chirped immediately "The Olympic season begins next week, I cannot afford to meet her right now."

Gilian stared at his drink, then at Mariluna's double hamburger, then at January's fries... and then Dalia's empty space. It was an important season, the fact there was no food in front of her made it clear how much Dalia cared about it.

"Then, what about this season's costumes?" Mariluna tried changing the topic to something she was curious about. There, in that table of some fast food restaurant in Madrid, she was the only one left out every time. The selfish creator of Dalia's magnificent dresses would not let anyone but the skater see her work before their camera debut (Gilian did not count because 'he did not care about such trivial things').

"Oh, I won't fit in them just by smelling that hamburger"

January wheezed, outraged.

"I just made a 1-centimeter mistake, Dalia! ONE!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuzuru Hanyu had expected one of the few competitions where his girlfriend also happened to be, to allow him some... time with her. He'd been utterly wrong.

"Don't move, Gil"

Instead, he had to watch Dalia braid the hair of ANOTHER guy. Brow furrowed in concentration, the Spaniard fingers nimbly fixing blond locks in place. Her representative jacket was hanging on her shoulders and a content smile was fixed on her lips.

"Dalia!"

One after the other, distractions kept piling up to place a wall in between him and the one person Yuzuru wanted to spend time the most in the entire building. Whether they were in the same room on not, Dalia never noticed - her attention always fixed on Nam, Misha, or her friend Gilian.

"Aww" Javier mocked behind him, lip jutted out exaggeratedly. "Someone doesn't like you anymore?"

Hours later, when the day-before practices were almost over, Yuzuru caught himself hiding. He was about to squat down in a corner when he pictured how stupid he would look walking out of such a miserable hideout.

On the ice, Dalia was finally standing alone with a relaxed demeanor and then a different song began to play and she once again left everyone baffled.

There were no jumps. Nothing that unveiled more than it was needed. Almost when she was bout to leave the rink, one final jump ended any possible rumors of injuries or nervousness existent. A clean Triple Axel.

_A bet._

[…]

Yuzuru pretended he had not heard any 'where is he?' and remained focused on cleaning his blades. His plugged earbuds created a fake picture of abstraction from the world, yet he was only wearing them to...

"Yuzu"

His body did not turn, but the cleaning was forgotten the second she talked. There went the purpose of wearing earbuds without music playing. Yuzuru tried to fold his feelings away from his face, away from the person behind him. It was stupid. He was not upset at the thought Javier, albeit unintentionally, planted in his head: maybe, Dalia had not missed him as much as Yuzuru had missed her.

Dalia's arms embraced his waist and warmth spread across him everywhere her body touched him. With a mind of their own, Yuzuru discovered his hands softly wrapping around hers. He almost combusted at the sight.

"Oh?" Dalia whispered "This feels nice. I've never had a boyfriend to back hug like this"

Yuzuru froze. A little puzzled at the fast rollercoaster of emotions flooding him, Yuzuru slowly spun on his heels. Glancing around for unwanted bystanders, he cupped her face in his hands.

"I missed you."

Suddenly, they became addicted to being around each other. As much as Yuzuru pinched her cheeks when Dalia was distracted or constantly held her hand, she sometimes would pull him into a corner for a minute of privacy. Perhaps, the fact they would not meet again during the season unless they both made it to the Grand Prix Final only made it worse.

"Dal..."

"I also want to try something else"

The heat in Yuzuru's cheeks could only be due to the cold air in the Arena. Yuzuru was forced to lean forward as Dalia fisted his black jacket to get rid of the distance. He could feel the smile on the lips grazing his, one second gentle then demanding, making him act on instinct - hand flying to her nape requesting more. Then, smile still on, she pulled away to head to the ice rink to officially begin the season.

"Good luck" he whispered, mirroring her smile.

///

Frankly, Dalia felt a little strange that day. Could that be the reason why her heart raced along with the announcement of her name to the Arena as her blades touched the ice? Or perhaps... Yuzuru's bedazzled smile kept dancing in her head, despite being seconds away from the Short Program.

Polite, the Canadian audience clapped, and there it was, the feeling crawling to her very soul with the sound of her breath reaching her ears in such an open space.

_"Are you sure this is it?"_

_Dalia sheepishly scratched her head._

_"Is it because it's too cheesy?"_

_Misha Ge seemed more curious than anything, however, head tilting to the notes of the piano filling the ice rink of Majadahonda._

_"It's my parents' favorite song."_

Perhaps, somewhere in the world, Florence Luzhin would come across a Livestream of the Autumn Classic International 2017. Maybe her heart would feel about to burst, like hers, or just as alone and empty as it felt anytime time her hands reached up to the sky searching for her father, the one who wouldn't ever witness their daughter trying to fly.

///

Off the ice, there was a surprising amount of skaters from the Single males' category swarming in the shadows to watch their peers perform. Dalia Rodríguez, according to Javi, had received instructions to skate a 'simple clean version' of her program. A triple axel and quad free version. Misha Ge, on the other hand, only grinned at that fact.

Despite an expressionless face, Yuzuru Hanyu followed each jump and twisting, counting her every spin and nodding at the clean edges of her landings.

"Her face says _Triple_ " Nam Nguyen mumbled, closer to the ice than the rest of the group. Still, he held his breath at the double Axel she had struggled with an entire season.

"She's gotten better... again" Javier voiced the entire Arena's thoughts when Dalia bowed to the crowd. His statement almost got drowned under Misha Ge excited squealing - a proud choreographer indeed.

"I thought she was gonna use the _Fantasy on Ice_ program?" Nam wondered aloud.

"The program is similar" Yuzuru spoke, and several faces turned to the Japanese perplexed. Regular Yuzuru, if accompanying them, never talked. At his words, only Misha let out an amused sound.

"Your girlfriend tight there loves a good dramatic entrance. _First Love_ is, in fact, the base of this program. The path she draws on the ice is, with some exceptions, duplicated in our _Moonriver_."

"Thus, this a program no one has seen, but one that she has practiced in front of thousands" Javier nearly rolled his eyes watching Dalia giving coach Irene a cheeky smile. "Whose idea was it?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?"

~~~~~~~

"Perhaps... thanks to a nice distraction before my Short, I got a clean program on the first try - right off the start of the season."

Yuzuru placed Pooh-san aside and turned to the lady beside him.

"I want my distraction too" he pleaded, yet his expression was one of feigned innocence. "Then, I do well."

Dalia stared at him.

"Hmm, maybe"

In the blink of an eye, Yuzuru jumped on the hotel bed like a cat and she let out a surprised squeal before getting pushed against the wooden headboard.

"Maybe...?"

The only thing getting in between them was the pillow Dalia had wrapped her arms around, now working as a shield. Being honest, it was getting in the way if only for a second. Then, Yuzuru began to tickle her sides with his slender fingers skillfully pulling her strings.

"No!" Dalia squirmed trying to escape, although there was not much she could do to help herself in that position. Straddling her, Yuzuru was merciless to the point she began to shed tears of laughter.

"Yu... Yuzu... it hurts!"

Dalia closed her eyes, frightening another fit of laughter with all her might, hence her voice came out like a breathless whisper.

"Yuzuru! Ah!"

Then, someone knocked on the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

So much as everyone who had heard Javier Fernandez's story that morning, Irene Zhdánov had let out a mocking laugh at Dalia's abashed face.

"Javi" she pleaded quietly. Dalia knew it only made it worse, but even if she couldn't help her flushed cheeks, she didn't want to make Yuzuru feel bad. Although, said Japanese hadn't even bothered - earbuds plugged in, he was in full skater mode, lost to the world.

Done with their skaters' antics, the group of Coaches changed their focus to short-term improvements, worries, and goals during an Olympic season.

A while later, Dalia finally escaped Javier and headed to the place in the bleachers where Gilian was probably running out of patience. However, right when she turned around a corner, a quick _click-clack_ made her stop in her tracks.

"Wh-"

Strong arms were wrapped around her torso as soon as she turned in her heels. Deep breaths tickled the skin of her neck, making her sigh softly before returning his hug.

"My _good luck_ "


End file.
